Trump Card
by ack1308
Summary: Taylor gains powers in the locker; this much is familiar. But the power she gets, and what she does with it, begins to change things around considerably. Faced with the pressure of the power she has, and official apathy, she must make her own decisions, and take a different route to achieve her goals. There will be trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part 1

* * *

_Disclaimers:_

_1) This story is set in the Wormverse, which is owned by Wildbow. Thanks for letting me use it._

_2) I will follow canon as closely as I can. If I find something that canon does not cover, then I will make stuff up. If canon then refutes me, then I will revise. Do not bother me with fanon; corrections require citations._

_3) I welcome criticism of my works, but if you tell me that something is wrong, I also expect an explanation of what is wrong, and a suggestion of how to fix it. Note that I do not promise to follow any given suggestion.__ Posting a negative review from an anonymous account is a good way to have said review deleted._

* * *

_[Author's Note: Due to critiques made by readers, this fic has been rewritten to a certain degree. Some plot elements have changed, but the overall direction is the same.]_

* * *

I couldn't breathe. There was no air in the locker that wasn't tainted with the stench of the _things_ that were sharing it with me. I couldn't breathe, and yet I had to, struggling and screaming and banging and retching.

And then something odd happened. Several odd things, in fact. At the time, it seemed as though everything happened at once, but afterward, I figured that there must have been a sequence of events, and an interval between them.

Looking back, the first odd thing was the spot of light that appeared on the side of the locker. It was so odd that my struggles and screams ceased, as if my brain were doing its best to distance itself from the horror of the situation by focusing on something new.

As bizarre as it seemed, the spot of light wasn't inside the locker at all. It was _outside,_ some little distance away, but it was moving nearer to me, to the locker. At some point, it must have dawned on me that I wasn't seeing it with my eyes, but this was immaterial, because the second odd thing then took my attention.

The spot of light was _speaking_ to me.

Not in words, nothing I could hear with my ears in the close, echoing confines of the locker, and nothing I could understand in any case, but there was meaning there, if I could just decipher it. It was a stream of data, almost intelligible, something like listening to someone speaking English in a very strong accent; if you listened long enough and attuned your ear to it, you could make sense of it.

And then, as the spot of light came closer, as the voice I heard without hearing grew louder, more clear, I made sense of it.

It said, _You don't have to be in here if you don't want to be._

I didn't want to be in there.

And suddenly, I wasn't.

I was sprawled on the floor of the hallway, in front of the locker, looking around me with some bewilderment; the odd thing being, of course, that I had exited my locker, and left the majority of its disgusting contents behind, while not actually opening the door in the process.

Standing nearby, with several of their cronies, were Emma, Madison ... and Sophia.

And the fourth odd thing occurred to me.

I could see each of them clearly. But Sophia ... Sophia was illuminated from within by that same spot of light. The light that was still communicating data to me, more and more of which was becoming intelligible, understandable.

And suddenly, I understood a great many things.

I knew who and what Sophia Hess really was.

I knew, or thought I knew, why she had gotten away with so much at Winslow.

I knew how she had performed some of her meaner pranks.

I knew, in fact, her greatest secret.

* * *

As I struggled to my feet, I heard the girls speaking to each other.

"Holy shit." That was Emma. "Did she just ...?"

"Stay back." Sophia. "I think ..."

"What the fuck just happened?" Madison.

I got myself upright and stood swaying. Small, blackened, horrid things peeled from my clothing and plopped to the floor. My eyes fixed on the small group.

"You," I growled. "Sophia _fucking_ Hess."

My fear, my terror, my disorientation ... it was all fading away, subsumed in a growing anger. I knew who the architect of my incarceration was. She was standing not a dozen feet from me. I lurched forward, nearly fell, regained my balance. Another step; it was becoming easier, despite the endless time I had spent trapped in the locker. My cramped muscles were becoming uncramped.

Sophia stepped forward as well, putting herself between me and the others.

"What the fuck, Hebert?" she snapped. "How did you do that?"

I laughed in her face; I couldn't help it. Her expression registered anger and confusion; she wasn't used to being mocked.

"How would _you_ do it?" I retorted, and swung my fist.

* * *

It was a wild punch, but she was so taken aback by my laughter, my comment, that she didn't even try to dodge. I clocked her, right in the mouth.

It wasn't a hard blow, having more of an effect via surprise than anything else. Nevertheless, Sophia took a step back. She put a hand to her mouth, checked her fingers for blood. There wouldn't have been any, but I wasn't going to stop there.

Stepping forward again, I swung at her once more.

This time, she reacted as she had obviously been trained; she caught my arm, half-turned me, locked it down, turned me all the way around, and got both my arms up behind my back.

"Okay, Hebert," she snapped. "We're going to –"

I wriggled free of her grip.

Actually, no, I did not.

There was no possible way I could have gotten free of her compliance hold; she was stronger than me, and although my arms are longer, she had the leverage and the training.

But the voice, now very close, whispered to me again.

_You don't have to let her hold you._

And so I didn't let her hold me. One moment, she was holding me, the next ... she wasn't.

I capitalised on my sudden advantage; driving an elbow back into her ribs – _that_ one would have hurt – I turned and punched her again.

Or swung, anyway.

Just before my fist would have made contact, she shimmered and went ghostly, just for an instant. The instant it took for my fist to traverse the space occupied by her head.

* * *

I wasn't surprised. I knew what she could do, who she was. The voice had told me everything; or rather, it had told me all about her powers, and I had inferred from that who she was.

She went solid, swung a fist at me. I evaded it, exactly the same way that she had. Her fist hit nothing except shadowy air.

I saw the shifts of emotion on her face. All of this had taken a very few seconds; she was just now coming to the realisation that not only did I have powers – the exact same powers that she had – but she had just now outed herself to those of her friends who were not in the know.

Over her shoulder, I saw Emma's face. She had seen the same thing that Sophia had; I was using powers. Madison was confused; Emma must have known about Sophia's powers ahead of time.

More clues were clicking into place, but I was busy. I swung at Sophia once more. Of course, she evaded it by going ghostly. But I went ghostly as well.

It was a strange sensation; all bodily life signs halted. No breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. But my fist still moved, and it connected with Sophia's immaterial face just fine.

* * *

We both went solid at the same time; Sophia had her hand to her face. "How the fuck did you do _that?"_ she demanded.

"With great fucking satisfaction," I told her.

She was barely breathing hard; I was panting fairly heavily. More of the horrid items were falling off of my clothing. She glanced down at them, and then back up at me.

"You triggered," she realised. "In the locker. You triggered."

"If you say so," I replied with a shrug. "But you locked me in there, and you're fucking going _down_ for it."

She shook her head. "Not a chance, Hebert. I'm fitter than you, and a better fighter. And I've been doing this longer than you have."

"Really?" I asked. "So come on. This is your chance. Beat me up. Golden opportunity, right here."

I watched her hands. I watched her eyes.

And I 'listened' to the murmuring non-voice of the light-spot.

She came at me fast, practised. She knew what she was doing, all right.

Unfortunately for her, I _also_ knew what she was doing.

* * *

It wasn't quite anticipation. But her powers were explaining themselves to me, in detail. And so I knew what little tricks she had worked out with them. And I knew what would work best in any given situation.

So I had a fair idea what she was going to do, even before she did it.

The small crowd of spectators was growing by the moment, even as we passed _through_ each other. She'd been going to go shadow, then go solid almost at the point of contact, hitting me hard then going shadow again before I could hit back.

I went shadow when she went solid, then matched her transitions. Her shadow body passing through me gave me a little chill, but I shook it off and turned fast. I went shadow, instants before she would have hit me, then went solid just in time to kick her in the side of the knee.

Going shadow again, I reformed standing up. It made life so much easier.

* * *

"What the fuck?" she muttered, stepping back warily from me. I couldn't kick as hard as she could, but she was limping slightly. "How the _fuck_ are you doing that?"

I grinned tightly. "I'm not the fighter you are. And I'm not a runner. But I'm as good with my powers as you are. Maybe better. You can't use 'em to cheat, not in this fight. You're gonna _lose."_

That brought fire into her eyes. "You just said the wrong thing, Hebert," she gritted. "I don't lose. Not _ever._ And definitely not to a pathetic little nothing like you."

My grin widened. "First time for everything."

* * *

I had been slightly mistaken. I couldn't pick _everything_ she was going to do. I had thought she would try once more to gain the upper hand with her powers – Sophia was nothing if not stubborn. But she didn't. She simply launched herself at me, a fist swinging in a smooth arc.

If I had been even two feet closer, she would have clocked me hard enough to put me out for the duration. But I wasn't. I had just enough time to register _what the fuck?_ and jerk my head back, almost out of the way. She still clipped my cheekbone, and my head jerked back, my ears ringing.

But then my instincts took over, and even as she tried to tackle me to the floor as a follow-up, I went to shadow. She came through as well, trying to wrestle me into submission.

But here was her problem; she had never had any experience in dealing with other insubstantial capes, who used her brand of powers. And the behaviour of things in that realm was not quite the same as in the real world. Sophia had no baseline to work from.

But the murmuring non-voice was filling me in on things I _could_ do, if I wanted. I considered options for half a second, then moved my shadow-body around hers in a way that would have been utterly impossible if we were both solid. She grabbed, and missed, because I wasn't there any more.

I was behind her. Taking hold of her. Bracing myself in a way that should have been impossible in a shadow state – except that I had figured out how to let the soles of my shoes, only the barest layer of rubber, extrude from the shadow state. Against the vinyl of the school corridor, I had _excellent_ traction.

In the shadow state, Sophia struggled as I shoved her, hard. Her mouth opened, working; if we'd been in the real world, where air acted like air, she might have screamed. Because I was shoving her toward the wall. Where we both knew there were very likely electrical conduits.

She could have gone solid, but of course I would have done the same, and she would have face-planted the wall. So she didn't. And I shoved her into the wall.

And what do you know, there _were_ electrical conduits in there.

I felt her convulse – I only held her there for a split second; I didn't want to _kill_ her – and then I pulled her out of the wall again. Stunned or unconscious, she went solid when I did. It seemed to be a proximity thing. Or maybe a safety thing.

"Right," I panted. "Now I'll -"

"Now you'll do what?"

The new voice came from behind me. At the same time, there was a subtle pressure in my mind. I turned my head, not letting Sophia out of my eyesight.

Twelve feet away, a young man stood, wearing an easily recognisable costume.

Velocity, of the Protectorate.

Sophia groaned and forced herself upward.

_"Help,"_ she croaked.

* * *

"Clear the corridor!" called Velocity. "Everyone back, out of the way!"

I stood there, irresolute, as Sophia painfully scrambled to her feet. She was recovering rapidly; I suspected that I should have held her there longer. If I attacked her, Velocity would defend her. And I didn't want to fight _him. _He was a _real_ hero, unlike Sophia.

Everyone moved back, apart from me and Sophia. Emma had already been keeping them back a ways; now they were well beyond earshot.

I looked at Velocity. He could move faster than I could think; if I even considered attacking him, then I would lose. Being able to turn insubstantial would not help me in the slightest, there.

And then, as I focused on him, I made an interesting discovery. If I concentrated, I could move the spot of light from Sophia, to Velocity. I could even move it back, if I wanted. But I didn't want to.

Focusing it on Velocity, the data stream changed, dramatically. I could understand it more than I had originally with Sophia, but I supposed that it was due to familiarity with the 'accent'.

It was all about Velocity's powers.

_Huh._

"Uh, can I say something?" I ventured.

Velocity eyed me warily. "If you come peacefully, you'll have your chance to speak," he advised me.

"No," I stated flatly. "I want to say something, now. Here."

He compressed his lips. "Make it quick. And don't bother making a run for it. You've got the same powers as she does. We know all the counters to her powers, and she could never outrun me."

I took a deep breath. "My name is Taylor Hebert. Sophia's been bullying me for months," I rattled off, as rapidly as I could. "She and her friends locked me in my own locker with all this shit. That's why I attacked her. I want them punished. They did the wrong thing, not me."

I stopped for breath. Velocity was staring at me, as was Sophia.

"How the – how did you do that?" he demanded.

"Did you even hear me?" I asked.

"Oh, I _heard_ you," he replied.

"Heard what?" asked Sophia. "She coughed, or something."

"This girl just made a statement to me at roughly one hundred to one compression speed. I understood it perfectly. What I want to know is, how is _she_ able to speak that quickly?"

Sophia stared at me. "Oh shit," she muttered.

"Oh shit indeed," replied Velocity. "She doesn't have _your_ powers."

He turned to look at me.

"She's a power copier."

* * *

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part 2: Flashbacks

* * *

"How's your tea?" asked Miss Militia.

I sipped at it, then sipped some more. It helped calm my nerves.

"It's good," I confessed. "Really good."

Beside me, Dad put his coffee cup down with a definitive _clunk._

"Can we get past the ass-kissing and deal with the problem at hand here?" he asked. He wasn't angry - yet - but I could tell that he was on the way there.

"Yes," decided Director Piggot. "Let's."

Her gaze roved around the table, from Velocity to myself and Dad, Miss Militia, Triumph, and finally Shadow Stalker.

"You all know what we're here about," she stated. "The incident at Winslow, this morning. Where one of our Wards apparently shut an innocent girl into her own locker with toxic waste, and left her there."

I stared at her. "Excuse me, what?"

"Yes, Miss Hebert?"

I felt my voice rising; I tried to control it, but there it was. "There's no 'apparently' about it. It _happened_. To _me_. I -"

Director Piggot cut me off with a raised hand. "Miss Hebert, kindly contain yourself. This is a serious undertaking - "

"A serious waste of time, you mean," I interrupted. "Cover your ass all the way. Downplay what Sophia was supposed to have done, until there's nothing to answer for. And if I try to get redress elsewhere,_I'm_the bad guy."

_"Mr Hebert."_ Her voice should have turned the air in the room to solid ice. "Kindly tell your daughter to cease disrupting the proceedings."

"I'm not sure why I should," Dad told her, in a calm, measured tone of voice. "She does have a point. I've been in the odd negotiation before now, and a key tactic is to use language that downplays the other side's position." He pushed his glasses up his nose slightly. "Why are you doing that, exactly? After all, my daughter _was_ locked into her locker, there _is_ evidence of what was in there with her, and she_has_named Sophia Hess, among others, as her tormentor in this case."

He wasn't shouting, and he wasn't overriding her. I saw now my mistake in doing both. This gave her the perfect excuse to shut me down.

She looked uncomfortable for the first time. "I understand that the locker incident did happen. But the school has been interviewing the girls in question, and they claim innocence in the matter. Furthermore, it appears that the faculty is – at least in part – backing them up."

I shook my head violently. "They're lying! Covering their asses! They've been letting this shit go on since – fuck, since I _started_ at Winslow! And you're believing _them_ over _me_?"

Director Piggot cleared her throat. "Language, Miss Hebert. I will not warn you a second time."

I breathed deeply for a few moments. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just that -"

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Kiddo, take a breath," he advised. Then he looked at Piggot, and his eyes were angry. "You're doing it again, Director," he told her. "She was bullied for more than a year, she was shut in a locker. And you're pulling her up for _swearing_? I see exactly what you're doing."

He deliberately turned away from her, dismissing her, to address me. "Classic technique. Cause the opposition to retract something, to apologise, and they're on the back foot from then on, more ready to offer concessions."

I felt anger overcoming the brief feeling of guilt. "Director Piggot. Are you even going to _listen_ when I say that Shadow Stalker's been bullying me for months? Or have you already made up your mind not to do anything about it?"

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

_"Okay, Velocity, once more, from the top."_

_Velocity looked ill at ease, seated in the chair before the Director's desk._

_"I got the call that Shadow Stalker was fighting someone at Winslow, with her own powers. I think the Barnes girl sent it in. When I got there, they were both in shadow form, and I didn't know who was who. Then one of them pulled the other one out of the wall, and dropped her, and they changed to normal, and one of them was Shadow Stalker, and the other one ... wasn't."_

_Piggot glared. "Why did you even stop to talk to the girl, rather than just taking her down hard? She had already attacked Shadow Stalker."_

_"Look, I know it looked bad. But Shadow Stalker was still moving. The Hebert girl was talking. She could have killed Hess, but she didn't. I've been trained to de-escalate situations, and I figured that it might work in this case. So I decided to find out what she wanted."_

_"You took a huge chance with an unknown factor, Swoyer," snapped the Director. "You should have taken her down and brought her in. A dangerous cape ..."_

_Velocity took a deep breath. "Director, I don't want to tell you how to do your job –"_

_"Then don't," growled Piggot._

_" – but you haven't been out and about with Shadow Stalker. I have. She has an ... attitude problem."_

_"She's a probationary Ward with an attempted manslaughter charge hanging over her head. Two and a half years of being a solitary vigilante in Brockton Bay before we brought her into the Wards. That will breed a certain attitude. One which we need to iron out of her, yes, but understandable that it is there in the first place. Your point being?"_

_"My point being, Director, is that I'm actually fairly good at reading body language. When I arrived, I got the impression that Shadow Stalker was overacting. Pretending to be hurt worse than she really was."_

_Piggot was silent for a long moment. "So you're saying that you believe that Shadow Stalker tried to incite you to attack with overwhelming force, so that the Hebert girl would never have a chance to say her piece."_

_"Or that we'd never believe her, given that she'd just taken down Shadow Stalker," agreed Velocity. "But when she told me what she did, at a speed only I could pick up, it changed the whole equation. Made me wonder if there wasn't more to the situation, something going on that we didn't know about."_

_"Well, we'll know more in a few moments," the Director noted. "Miss Militia's interviewing her now. By the time she's finished, I'll know whether to commend you for initiative, bust you down to probationary member, or hit the Endbringer siren."_

_Velocity searched the Director's features. She appeared to be serious on all counts. He swallowed involuntarily._

* * *

I looked up as the slim woman with the flag-print scarf entered the blank, spare room. There was a chair, moderately comfortable, and a table. There was another chair on the other side of the table, and a large mirror on the wall beyond. I had seen enough cop shows to know what was beyond the mirror.

I wasn't handcuffed, which was a small mercy; however, the door had been locked from the outside, so the lack of handcuffs was only a detail. I had been allowed to shower; the jumpsuit I wore fitted well enough vertically, but bagged out on me like a clown suit. Still, it was clean and dry.

I knew the newcomer immediately, of course. More to the point, I _knew_ her, all the details of her power. The spot of light resided in her now. Immediately, I began to learn all about _guns._ Weapons of all sort, to be honest, but guns seemed to be a really, really big part of it. I knew how they worked, what made them fail, and a host of other things about them. And perhaps most interestingly, I found that I could recall every single aspect of the fight with Sophia in the most exacting detail.

"Hi?" I greeted Miss Militia. "Am I under arrest, or ...?"

"Your status is, at the moment, fluid," she replied bluntly. "You attacked a Ward, assaulted her in a potentially lethal manner. You also caused her secret identity to be exposed to other students in the school. The criminal charges resulting from such an act are quite severe."

"But I didn't mean to do _that _bit," I protested. "I didn't force her to use her powers."

"Did you know she had powers when you attacked her, using powers of your own?" she asked.

I nodded. "I can feel when people have powers. They have to be fairly close. But I know who I can tap powers from, and who I can't."

"Are you using your powers right now?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Who are you tapping from?"

I held up my hand, opened it to show her a small pocket knife. "Doesn't it feel really weird to know that you're armed every second of the day?" I asked her, placing the tiny weapon on the table between us.

* * *

I had not even considered attacking Miss Militia, of course. For a start, she was a real hero, just as Velocity was. She'd been a founding member of the _Wards_, and had since gone on to serve with distinction in the Protectorate. Plus, as much as I knew about her powers - and I knew a _lot_ \- I felt a lot less confident about trying to overpower her with my borrowed powers. She'd had _decades_ to learn how to get it right. And finally, even if I managed to get the drop on her, I did not doubt that the room would fill with containment foam instants after I tried something.

Besides, it wasn't _her_ that I had the grief with.

* * *

She shrugged slightly. "I got over it. It's been a very long time. Since I was younger than you are." She paused for a moment. "So, why did you assume that Sophia was the one who had shut you in the locker?"

"Because it's her style," I told her bitterly. "There's three of them. Emma Barnes, Madison Clements, and Sophia. Emma does the stuff that hurts my feelings, Madison thinks up pranks, and Sophia does the physical stuff. Like tripping me down stairs, or throwing all my clothes in the shower. Trust me, this is not the first incident. Or the second. Or the tenth. They do this to me _all the fucking time."_

Miss Militia frowned. "I had to deal with a little hazing, as a female Ward, who didn't speak English all that well, when I started … "

I had to laugh; it came out bitter, harsh. "This is not _hazing."_ Shaking my head, I continued. "You know, I used to dream about calling you guys up, having you come in and stop them all. I never thought that involving superheroes would make this _worse_."

Her frown deepened. "Here's my problem. Your story sounds convincing. Very convincing. But then, so do theirs. And Sophia Hess is a _Ward_. So, against your word, and the evidence of the locker, we have the word of a superhero and two other students. You see how this puts us between a rock and a hard place."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you and every _goddamn_ teacher at Winslow!"

She seemed taken aback. "Beg pardon?"

I got up from the chair. It probably looked bad, but I was so agitated that I had to move, to pace.

"It's the story I get every _single goddamn_ time I try to complain. My word against theirs. Emma Barnes is the most popular girl in school, so when her friends back her up, and I've got no-one to back me up, guess who they believe? _Shit!"_ I slammed my hands on to the back of my chair. "Why would you be any different? You're all the same."

"Calm down," she advised me. "Acting out in this manner will only make you look worse."

I took a deep breath. Tears were running down my cheeks. "Why the hell _should_ I? Nothing I say or do matters. I'm a liar, I'm not to be believed. She's won. _Again_. No evidence I show matters, or counts."

"Well, no," she agreed. "Anything that you tell us about what she is supposed to have done will easily be countered by her own testimony that she did not." Her eyes were full of sympathy; I felt that she wanted to help me, but did not know how.

I stopped. Stared at her.

"How about … written testimony?" I asked carefully.

She frowned again. "If you write something out, it's the same as saying it … " she ventured.

I shook my head. "No. _Previously_ written testimony."

She tilted her head. "That could work. Do you have something like that?"

I nodded. "I need to make a call."

* * *

_"Hello, this is the Dockworker's Association. Danny speaking."_

"Dad, it's me."

_"Taylor? What's the matter? Why aren't you attending class?"_

"Dad, I have a problem. I need your help. Please."

I sensed the change in the tone of his voice. _"What do you need?"_

"I need you to go home, and go to my bedroom. There's a stack of papers in my wardrobe, on the second shelf ..."

* * *

_Director Piggot leafed through the sheets. "And Miss Hebert had no time alone to write this all up?"_

_Miss Militia shook her head. "She did not. She simply had her father fetch them from home."_

_Piggot turned over a few more pages. "And this is just from September. Christ."_

_"According to her, the bullying has been going on since the previous September."_

_Director Piggot tapped the pages. "Shadow Stalker became a Ward at almost the same time as this particular record begins. This is where our responsibility lies."_

_Miss Militia nodded. "I need to ask Shadow Stalker some stringent questions."_

_"You realise that she will simply tell you what she thinks you need to know."_

_"I know. I'll ask her anyway."_

* * *

I looked up as the armoured figure entered my room. Wavy brown hair, red and gold armour …

"Oh, hi," I greeted him. "Kid Win, right?"

He nodded. "Miss Militia's tracking stuff down, so she asked me to sit in with you. You being a Trump and all, I was the one they had to worry least about."

As the nearest cape, the spot of light zeroed in on him. I didn't force it to stop.

Immediately, his power started talking to me, building designs and constructs in my mind. "Wow."

"Wow what?" he asked.

"Your power. It's really cool."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well. It's not the greatest. I have trouble finishing projects."

I frowned. "No, really. What's the best thing you've built so far?"

"A flying skateboard. But I've got it half pulled apart, because I needed to use the parts in something else."

I could _see_ the flying skateboard, envisage it, see the schematics in my head.

"So you don't know your speciality yet?" I asked.

"Not really," he grumbled. "I've built all sorts of cool stuff, but none of it seems to really work better than anything else, or is easier to build, or anything."

"Maybe it's not a thing," I suggested, listening to the non-voice. "Maybe it's a _way_ to build stuff."

He turned to me, his frown visible behind the visor. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

I waved my hands. "Maybe you _need_ to be able to take your stuff apart, to use the parts in different gadgets. Plug and play, that sort of thing. Multiple use?"

His eyes opened really wide. "Modular?"

I nodded. "That's the word. Look, what have you built so far? Let's go over them one at a time, and see how they could be done modular."

He grinned. "Okay."

* * *

_"Shadow Stalker, I need to speak to you. Now."_

_"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy. I need to get back to school."_

_"__**Now**__," repeated Miss Militia implacably._

_Shadow Stalker came to a reluctant halt. "What about?"_

_"The girl we brought in. Taylor Hebert. Did you lock her in her locker?"_

_"No, I already told you that!" she protested._

_"And yet she says you did."_

_"That's because she's a liar," Sophia snapped._

_"You're very ready with that accusation," Miss Militia observed mildly. "What would you say if I said I was inclined to believe her?"_

_"That you've been taken in," Sophia told her immediately. "That she's manipulative and deceptive. She tells all sorts of stories about me and Emma and Madison. No-one believes them any more."_

_"None of the teachers we spoke to mentioned her telling any stories," Miss Militia pointed out softly. "And the locker was no story, no lie." She fixed her gaze on Shadow Stalker. "She also mentioned valuables going missing from her locker. She thought someone was figuring out her locker code, but there are other ways to bypass a locked door. Aren't there, __**Shadow Stalker**__?"_

_"If you're going to accuse me, accuse me," snapped Shadow Stalker._

_"I don't need to," Miss Militia told her. "Hand me your phone, please."_

_"What?" blurted Shadow Stalker. "My phone?"_

_Miss Militia nodded. "Your phone."_

_"But this is my personal, private -"_

_"You're on probation. You don't __**get**__ to have personal or private __**anything**__. Hand it over. Now."_

_Wordlessly, reluctantly, Shadow Stalker handed over the phone._

* * *

" - and if you rebuild it so the power source can be plugged in via the socket we've put in the rear quarter," I told him, "the whole thing could be broken down and the power supply and the lift panels could be reused at a moment's notice."

"Holy shit," he murmured, looking at the schematic he was projecting on the wall from a small device on his gauntlet. "That could work. That could really _work."_

I nodded. "Of course it will work. We're _Tinkers_. Mere physics has to run and hide when we come around."

The door opened, just as we started laughing; I didn't hear it.

"Well," I heard from behind me, "you're less distraught than I thought you'd be."

I stopped laughing and spun around.

"Dad!" I was out of my chair and running into his arms.

* * *

"They told me what happened, kiddo," he told me, holding me tightly.

I held him just as tightly. "I bet they didn't tell you everything."

"I just bet," he agreed. He looked at Kid Win. "Hello. Are you the guard?"

The armoured Ward grinned disarmingly. "Hardly. Just giving her someone to talk to. It's been educational."

"Learning something of how a Tinker does stuff, huh, Taylor?" he teased me gently.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Kid Win confessed. "Your daughter just schooled me in the use of my own power. I'm very impressed."

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal Miss Militia. "Mr Hebert, Miss Hebert, the Director will see you now."

I looked at Dad. "Shall we?"

He nodded, taking my arm.

"So," he commented as we exited the drab, bare room. "What's this about you having powers anyway ...?"

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

"We have _some_ idea of what she's done to you," admitted Piggot. "Your written record, correlated with texts she has sent back and forth, seems to present solid evidence." She paused. "But that's not what we're here to talk about."

"So what _are_ we here to talk about?" I asked.

"A very delicate matter," admitted Director Piggot. "You are a Trump; you tap into the powers of whatever cape is near to you at the moment, correct?"

I nodded. "It doesn't have to be the nearest cape, but that's the easiest," I replied.

"Kid Win and Velocity both reported that you seemed to be remarkably quick at grasping the uses of their respective powersets," observed Miss Militia. "Who are you drawing from, now?"

"Kid Win, actually," I told her. "He's still in range. We were conferring on how to make his Tinker work more effective -"

I cut myself off. They were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Velocity pointed at the pad in front of me. I hadn't even been aware of holding the pen or drawing with it, but the top page was covered in an intricate diagram. I glanced at it, and it became a three-dimensional model in my mind, complete in every detail.

"Oh." It was all I could say.

"If I could have a look?" prompted Miss Militia.

Velocity slid the pad down to her, and she studied the diagram.

"I ... have no idea what this does, but I'd like to take it to Kid Win," she requested.

I nodded; she tore off the page and carefully folded it, before placing it in a pocket. "Director, I will restate what Velocity and Kid Win have already mentioned. She grasps the nuances of our powers very quickly indeed."

Her tone was so unexpected, so full of praise, that I blushed furiously. Dad squeezed my hand.

"Well, then. Miss Hebert."

I looked around at the Director. "Yes, ma'am?"

"In light of the evidence which has been presented, it seems clear that you are not at fault here. There will be no charges laid for the assault on Shadow Stalker, or the potential unmasking of a Ward."

I raised a hand. "_I_ kinda got outed too."

She nodded. "We have people talking to those students and teachers. Believe me, they are being warned in no uncertain terms to keep their mouths shut over the whole affair."

Dad raised his head. "And are we being warned to shut up, too? Taylor was victimised for over a year. By _your_ Ward. Where is her compensation coming from?"

Piggot looked uncomfortable again. "That was an ongoing situation that we accidentally inherited. Were I you, I would take it up with the school, and the parents of the children involved."

"But you're at least _partially_ responsible for letting it go on," I argued.

She nodded. "And in recognition of that, as I said, we're dropping all legal consequences for what could have been a very serious offence. Also ..." She took a breath. "I would like to kindly ask you if you would like to join the Brockton Bay Wards program."

I looked at Dad. He looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"No." I paused. "Actually, let me rephrase that.

_"Hell_ no."

* * *

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Trump Card**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

"_Hell_ no."

The reaction was immediate. Everyone began talking at once. Everyone, that is, except myself, Dad ... and Shadow Stalker.

_Huh._

She was now sitting bolt upright in her seat, staring at me. I couldn't make out her expression behind the scowling-woman mask she wore, but I could tell that her dark eyes were fixed on mine.

" – for your own good –" That was Director Piggot.

Experimentally, I concentrated and moved the spot of light to Sophia. It wasn't hard; the more I did it, the easier it was. Immediately, I began getting the familiar data-stream explaining to me what I could do with her powers.

" – need more heroes in the city –" Velocity's input.

I already knew most of it, so I shifted the focus of my power to Triumph, beside her.

This time, it wasn't really a data-stream, like the others. It was more like I was reading it off of a manual.

Triumph's main power was his sonic shout; it could pulverise concrete if he wished, or blast people across the room without hurting them too much. If one didn't count ruptured eardrums, that is. Apart from that, he was at the absolute peak of physical fitness and durability for a normal human; this was also an effect of his power.

There was nothing else there for me; I shifted the spot again, to Miss Militia.

" – really help round out the Wards –" Even Triumph had something to say.

I had been there before, tapped into Miss Militia's powers. Under the table, a knife formed in my hand. Then it was a gun, then a knuckleduster. With these powers, I knew, I could kill Sophia before the others could even react.

I shuddered and moved the spot of light along before temptation could go farther than speculation.

" – be interested in knowing your reasons –" Miss Militia was also talking, but not trying to out-shout the others.

The light spot settled on Velocity, and I activated the power. The world seemed to slow for me, and I had all the time in the world to think. Not that I needed that long.

I stood up. They all quieted, looking at me.

"Before we go any farther with this," I said quietly, "there's something we need to address."

"Which is?" asked Director Piggot.

"What _is_ going to happen to Sophia?"

She coughed, and glanced down the table at Shadow Stalker. _So. I was right._

"You're not sending her to juvey, are you?" I stated, before she could speak.

"We –" she began.

"You're not even kicking her out of the Wards, _are_ you?" I went on, my voice rising.

Silence fell, the more damning the longer it rolled on.

It was Miss Militia who spoke up. "We can't."

I turned to face her, still standing. "Why? Why the hell not? You saw what she did! You _know_ what she did!" I slammed both fists on the table, making them all jump. "For fuck's sake, she shut me in my fucking _locker!"_

"We're _dealing_ with that." Piggot's voice was calm. "Shadow Stalker will be disciplined to be extent that we are able. She is a probationary Ward; proceedings will be started to send her to juvenile detention. But it will not be a short process." She raised her voice slightly. "Now, kindly _sit down."_

I sat. My hands were shaking; Dad took hold of one and squeezed it comfortingly.

"So why _can't_ you shove Sophia Hess into the deepest, darkest hole you have and throw away the key?" I asked bitterly.

Miss Militia sighed. "We'd dearly love to. But ... we can't do it. Not right away."

"Why not?" asked Dad. "What's the holdup?"

"Removing a Ward from the position is tricky when the Ward is not willing to go," explained the Director. "There are procedures that need to be followed."

"And ...?" I demanded.

"And sending her to juvenile detention requires a court date," Miss Militia explained. "While we have her phone, your written record, these are just raw evidence. Allegations. They need to be cross-referenced, checked for inconsistencies, entered into the record, and so on. She gets legal counsel, who also gets to go over the evidence, and a court date is set. But until she goes to court, she's still a Ward, for PR purposes. Just yanking her from the lineup, throwing her in jail ... we can't do that, any more than the ordinary courts can."

"So ... this means that she gets to stay in the _Wards?"_ I demanded, incredulous.

Triumph let out a humourless laugh. "More or less. For appearances' sake. Until she goes through court, the paperwork is all filed, and it's all made official. _Then_ she officially retires from the Wards, and Sophia Hess ends up in juvenile detention."

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "I read the guidelines too. I like to know what's going on."

Looking back to me, Miss Militia nodded. "He's essentially correct. Wards can _quit_ at any time. But to be _fired_, there's a whole book of procedures that has to be followed."

She muttered something under her breath, something about "youth guard" that I didn't catch.

I frowned. "So is this what's been happening to date? Sophia bullying me and getting away with it?"

Director Piggot shook her head. "No, but it seems that the person we've had overseeing Shadow Stalker's tenure at Winslow has been taking less care than she should have been." She frowned. "I'm going to be addressing _that_ during her exit interview."

_Well, at least __**one**__ person's going to be fired over this._ But I drew cold comfort from the fact.

"So here and now," I pressed. "Shadow Stalker's not going to be fired? Not going to juvenile detention?"

"Not _immediately,_ no," the Director admitted. "We will be pushing forward the court appearances, but such things follow their own pace, I'm afraid. And if Shadow Stalker decides not to make it easy on us ..."

She gave Sophia a distasteful look.

Sophia sneered back at her. "Yeah, I'll go quietly. Like hell."

"Shadow Stalker, _shut up_," Triumph advised her quietly but urgently. She shot him a poisonous glance, but closed her mouth.

"Seriously, what the hell?" I blurted, not caring that I was swearing in a room full of adults. "You're going to leave her in a team full of impressionable _kids,_ until she finally goes through court and gets sent to juvey, and expect that to turn out _well?"_

Director Piggot shook her head. "Oh – no, no, you have the wrong impression altogether."

I stopped, halfway to my feet again. "How do you mean?"

"I _mean_," she told me, "that she will not be partaking in any regular public activities. Publicity shots, yes. Endbringer truce, yes. Regular patrols, no. In fact, she will effectively be confined to base when on duty, or under house arrest when not."

"Which means that we'll be down one Ward when it comes to going out on patrol," commented Triumph.

"We _could_ do with a talented and flexible power like yours to round out the Wards," suggested the Director.

I snorted. "With Sophia there? Not a hope in hell." I stood up. "Come on, Dad, we're getting out of here."

My father stood up beside me. "What she said, in spades," he told them all. "Come on, kiddo, let's go home."

I was almost at the door, when I heard the mocking voice. "Go on, run away. Like a little bitch."

I turned, fast, using Velocity's speed. Once the turn was complete, I put the light spot on to Miss Militia. She could already do paired weapons; I decided to try a variation. In my left hand, I held a taser. In my right, a heavy caliber pistol. The taser jerked as I fired it, the compressed-air cartridge propelling the prongs straight and true. They hit Shadow Stalker, nailed her through her clothing. Current flowed. She jolted, convulsed, slumped in her chair.

The huge revolver in my right hand was aimed dead-centre at her chest, the hammer all the way back. I could have fired. But I didn't.

Velocity was out of his chair and almost all the way over to me by the time I let the weapons dissolve; I held my hands up to show that they were empty.

_"Keep her away from me,"_ I gritted.

Turning, I stalked from the room.

* * *

_"She tried to fucking __**kill **__me!" shouted Shadow Stalker. She glared at Miss Militia. "With your fucking power!"_

_"No," Miss Militia replied. "She did not."_

_"I don't think so either," agreed Velocity. "She could have shot you, easily, before I got to her."_

_"Well, it was assault, anyway!" stormed the teenager. She rubbed the spot on her breastbone where the prongs had impacted; it was still very sore._

_**"Provoked**__ assault," Miss Militia corrected her. "We all heard what you said. I'm not saying she was justified in doing what she did, but I'm certainly not blaming her for doing it."_

_"So she just __**walks**__? After what she did to me?"_

_"I would be very careful, Shadow Stalker," cautioned Director Piggot, "about throwing out comments about someone getting away with their misdeeds."_

_Sophia fired her last shot. "What if I went and told Youth Guard about this shit? About how you're letting her get away with attacking a Ward? __**Twice**__, even?"_

_Piggot's voice was as grim as her expression. "I will be sitting down with them tomorrow, and going over how best to approach your case. You've already used up your welcome, Miss Hess. You're damaged goods. You have no grounds for appeal, not any more._

_"We're going to be lucky not to take a huge PR hit. I very nearly had to accept a Youth Guard watchdog into the building to oversee all of our Wards' operations, to ensure that nothing like this happens again. And if you keep up your whining, I will push for incarceration before your court date. __**So don't push me.**__"_

_Eyes wide behind her mask, Shadow Stalker subsided back into her chair._

_"Make no mistake," continued Piggot implacably. "You __**will**__ be under heavy scrutiny from now on. You will __**only**__ go on patrol when there is absolutely no other option, you will not be going on solo patrols, and the school will be directed to report any more misdemeanours directly to Deputy Director Renick. And if anything even vaguely suspicious happens to Taylor Hebert, at any time of night or day, we __**will**__ be looking at you. Do you understand?"_

_Shadow Stalker sat silent._

_"I said, __**do you understand?**__"_

_Finally, the cloaked teen nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I got it," she acknowledged. "Can I go now?"_

_Piggot nodded sharply. "Get out of my sight."_

_Shadow Stalker went meekly enough, but there was rage building in her heart._

_**They can't do this to me.**_

_**This is all Hebert's fault.**_

_**She's going to fucking**_**pay.**

* * *

As we drove away from the PRT building, Dad turned to me.

"You all right, kiddo?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"So you've got powers. What are you going to do with them?"

I hunched down in my seat. "I have no idea. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part 4

* * *

I did some thinking on the way home. A solo career was right out; unpowered, I would not be able to depend on there being someone with powers nearby.

So I would have to join a team of some sort, and soon; once word got out that a powerful Trump was in Brockton Bay, some would want to hire me and some would want to put me out of the way. Maybe permanently.

I could see why Director Piggot wanted me in the Wards; with my insights, I would not only be able to double-up on any powerset in the team, but I could help train new capes in the use of their powers.

But that wasn't going to happen; mainly it was about not wanting any sort of proximity to Sophia Hess, and partly about not wanting any part of the team that allowed her to get away with it for so long. But also partly because going into yet another rules-heavy environment loaded down with teen politics and drama was exactly what I _didn't _need at the moment.

"Kiddo?" Dad's voice broke into my reverie.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Any thoughts yet?"

I came to a decision. "Yeah, actually. Can we stop at a phone booth?"

I paged through the phone book, which was still surprisingly intact, until I found the number. Picking up the handpiece, I checked it for bubblegum or more noxious substances, then dialled.

_"Hello, Mark Dallon speaking."_

"Mr Dallon, hi. I'm calling about New Wave business."

His voice showed a little interest, but not much. _"Very well. You have my attention. What's the problem?"_

"Well, it's not really a _problem _as such. I, uh, I want to join New Wave."

That seemed to get his attention, all right.

_"You are aware, are you not, that New Wave is not in the habit of taking recruitment?"_

"Sure, I know that. But I figure that it's better to try and find out than to never try at all."

_"Hm. You're also aware that you will be required to reveal your identity to the public as part of your membership?"_

I was aware of this. I was also aware that this policy had led to the death of Fleur, and of Lightstar subsequently leaving the team, back in 2000 or so. Fleur's murderer had never been officially arrested, but some people had their doubts about whether the surviving members of New Wave would have bothered turning him over to the authorities. Certainly, no-one else from New Wave had been targeted since.

But that would be of little comfort to Fleur.

I looked out of the phone booth, at Dad. Could I risk his life? Did I dare take the chance that no-one would follow up my identity, decide to take out on Dad what they couldn't do to me? Heck, might they even hit me at home, take me out when I was unpowered?

The more I thought about it, the less I liked it.

_"Are you still there, miss?"_

I sighed. "Yes, I'm here. Sorry, I think I've been wasting your time. Thanks anyway."

_"Have you considered the Wards?"_

"I ... have my own reasons not to want to go into the Wards."

_"Oh well. Best of luck then. Have a nice day."_

"You too." I hung up, then looked at the phone.

_Wow,_ I thought. _He just didn't really care, did he?_

Dad was waiting outside the phone booth, having heard my side of the conversation.

"So, didn't go so well?"

I shook my head. "No. I kind of forgot about the whole public identity thing, and how it would impact you."

He ruffled my hair. "That's okay, kiddo. I'm sure we'll have better luck elsewhere."

* * *

_Mark Dallon put the phone down and leaned back on the couch. He felt vaguely as though he should have been more helpful to the girl, but he couldn't think how. _**_I should really take my medication,_**_ he told himself._

_But he didn't do that, either._

_Hours later, when Vicky and Amy got home, he was still watching TV._

_He had totally forgotten about the phone call._

* * *

Dad took me home, and started putting together a cold lunch, while I sat on the couch and brooded. There were three superhero teams in Brockton Bay; I was too young for the Protectorate proper, I didn't _want_ to go into the Wards, and joining New Wave would mean outing myself and putting Dad in danger.

And I wasn't about to go out there on my own, for obvious reasons.

Worse, if any of the criminal groups heard of me, I'd be vulnerable. The truth was, I was too powerful to be let alone, but not powerful enough to force people to let me alone. And even if the PRT opted not to force the issue, I could not be certain that Emma and her cronies, or even Sophia on her own, might not 'accidentally' let something slip. How could I know for certain that someone wouldn't come after Dad, or even me, when I was unpowered?

The answer was, I couldn't.

When I first got these powers, I had thought them to be a boon. Now, I saw them for what they really were; a white elephant. Far more trouble than they were really worth.

It was a conundrum and a puzzle; a two-edged sword.

_How do I get out of this mess?_

* * *

Dad called me into the kitchen for lunch. We sat, and ate, and made desultory conversation. Dad carried the most of it, while I continued to try to work out a way out of the dilemma, only paying occasional attention to his words.

" ... TV spot," he finished saying, and I realised that I'd missed everything else he had said.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked apologetically.

"Well," he repeated, "if we wanted to get damages out of the school for all the crap they let those girls put you through, I have a friend in the media, and she might be able to swing us a TV spot. Maybe something on Youtube. Raise public awareness."

"Unless we outed Sophia, our position would look pretty weak," I pointed out. "And _if_ we outed her, her family would be in danger, and we'd be in deep legal trouble."

"We could run it as a straightforward bullying case," he suggested. "Let Blackwell try to squirm her way out of that."

"Mr Barnes is a lawyer," I reminded him; from his grimace, he hadn't needed the reminder. "If we start saying things about Emma ..."

"He's a lawyer, but he's also my friend," Danny objected. "Surely he'd be able to see reason?"

I pointed at the phone. "You could call him, see what he says?"

He nodded; while I ate and thought, he got up to go to the phone. There was something that was nagging at me, something Dad had said. Something significant. A clue to a solution.

The phone call was short and to the point; Dad did not do much talking. When he put the receiver down, his face was pale; whether with anger or with something else, I wasn't sure.

"Not good?" I asked.

He shook his head. "That slimy, two-faced, double-dealing ..."

Anger. It was definitely anger.

"Lawyer?" I suggested.

"That sonofabitch!" he exploded. _"He_ threatened _me_ with court, with bankruptcy, if I ever tried to make a thing of it! I thought he was my _friend!"_

I nodded sadly. "Welcome to my world, Dad," I told him. "Welcome to my world."

Slowly he sat back down in his seat, looking slumped, defeated. "What do we do, kiddo?" he asked quietly. "He's got the game rigged; no matter what we do, we'll lose."

And that was the final clue that I needed. About ten seconds later, the pieces fitted together behind my eyes with an almost audible _click._

"Nothing, Dad," I replied, slowly. "We do nothing. Because there's nothing legal we _can_ do."

He looked at me oddly. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

I got up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and headed into the front hall.

"Where are you going?" he called after me.

"Just to my room," I reassured him as I trotted up the stairs. "I've got to get online. I need to check something out."

_If I'm right, I may just have solved both my problems at once. If I'm wrong ..._

I didn't want to think about how badly it could go if I was wrong.

* * *

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Up in my room, I logged on to the Parahumans Online site. After idly browsing the wiki, I finally bit the bullet and went to the "Connections" part of the message boards, and created a new account, with a new username, using a throwaway email account.

It took me a while to work out the exact wording of what I wanted to say.

It took even longer to build up the nerve to actually type the message in.

Even with the message typed in, my finger hovered over the Enter key for the longest time.

_Should I be doing this from the library?_

But I knew that if I got up from the computer without sending the message, I would never muster the nerve to do it again.

I hit the Enter key.

* * *

"_Hey, check this out."_

_L33t looked up from the latest invention he was wrestling with, and frowned. "Disturbing my concentration here, bro."_

_Uber shook his head. "No, you really gotta come see this."_

_L33t sighed and got up. He wandered over to where Uber was sitting at the computer._

"_PHO boards. So what?"_

"_Check it. A message for us."_

_L33t leaned in closer. Sure enough, there was a message titled "Uber and Leet"._

"_Noob," he snorted. "Doesn't even know how to spell my name."_

"_Check the message," Uber insisted._

_L33t did._

* * *

**_Subject:_**_ Uber and Leet_

_Player 3 has entered the game. PM for details._

_Hax_

* * *

_Below it was a string of comments, all along the lines of, "Oh great, another loser joins the team."_

_They looked at each other._

"_What the fuck?" wondered L33t._

"_Is he challenging us or what?" asked Uber._

"_Only one way to find out," L33t told him._

_Uber clicked on the username, and selected "send private message"._

"_What do I say?" he asked._

_The message, as they finally agreed on it, simply read, "Is this a challenge? If so, name your game."_

_L33t read it through a few times, then nodded. "Looks good, bro."_

_The message was sent._

* * *

When I came downstairs again, Dad was standing there, watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you up to?" he asked me bluntly.

"I … what?"

"You made a cryptic comment about there being nothing legal we could do, then you went straight upstairs. What are you planning? Because if it's something illegal, I can't condone that."

I shook my head. "What am I going to do, Dad? My powers only work when other capes are around. And I _need_ some sort of protection, some sort of help."

"The Protectorate -" he began automatically.

I cut him off. "- will do exactly _nothing._ You saw them. Cover your ass mode, all the way. They're not even going to be pulling Sophia from the Wards, for PR reasons. I bet she even gets to go back to school, like nothing's happened! And if I say anything, do anything, _I'm_ the bad guy!"

He sighed. "I know, I know. Your mother would counsel turning the other cheek -"

" - but all that gets me is bruised cheeks, Dad! They won't stop! Sophia's got nothing to lose, now. They're already really good at giving each other alibis. And now I've got a way to do something about it -"

"_What_ are you going to do, Taylor?" he insisted. "Please tell me it's not illegal."

I looked him in the eye. "It's not any more illegal than what's already happened to me."

"That's not an answer."

I drew a deep breath. "Mr Barnes, who's been your friend as long as I've been alive, threatened to bankrupt you if you tried to have what Emma did exposed. _Legally._ The PRT is covering up what Sophia did, concealing a crime from the public. _Legally."_

I threw up my hands. "Is the law actually doing us any good, here? _I'm_ obeying the law. _You're_ obeying the law. And we're getting walked all over."

"Watching others bend the law is no excuse to break it yourself," he retorted, but there wasn't any conviction in it.

"It is if they're using the law to get an unfair advantage over us," I shot back. "You know what they're doing is _wrong."_

"I know, I know," he admitted. "But that doesn't make breaking the law the _right_ thing to do."

"So tell me what _is _the right thing!" I yelled. "Sit here and take it? Wait for some villain to break down the door because Sophia said something at school and it got around that I'm a powerful Trump? Let Mr Barnes get away with threatening you? Let Emma get a slap on the wrist from the court system, because she's pretty and I'm not?"

Dad shook his head slowly. "I … don't know, kiddo," he admitted at last. "I'm out of options. I don't know what to do."

"Then let me do what I'm going to do," I told him bluntly.

"What _are _you going to do?" he asked.

"Better you don't know."

"Just tell me that it's not illegal."

I looked him in the eye. "It's not illegal." It was a lie; I knew it, and he knew it. But he hadn't _asked_ me if it was illegal; he had ordered me to tell him that it wasn't. Which I had.

After another long moment, he nodded. "Okay, fine. Just tell me you aren't going to hurt anyone."

"No-one's going to get hurt if I can help it," I assured him.

We hugged; he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Just be careful, kiddo," he whispered.

I rested my head against his chest. "I will," I answered, just as quietly.

We stood there for a long time.

* * *

End of Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part 6

* * *

It was the next afternoon. I sat in Fugly Bob's, wearing an ugly sweatshirt I never normally dug out of the closet, the largest sunglasses I could find, and an old Brockton Bay Boomers baseball cap.

After I finally got a message back from Uber and L33t (and yes, I had been corrected on the spelling) we had established that I wanted to join their team, and had thrashed out a meeting place. My last message had read, _Will be in Fugly Bob's, wearing Boomers cap. I'll know if it's not you._

I'd been sitting there for half an hour, wondering if I should get another basket of fries, when two new powersets impinged upon my consciousness. I say 'new' because I was already tracking two parahumans in Fugly Bob's. Fortunately, neither of them seemed to be there as part of a sting operation for yours truly.

The first was a mousy woman in her late twenties, accompanied by a teenage boy and an infant child. I didn't recognise her from what I'd read of the Parahumans Online wiki, but she had some serious power, based around flight and blasting. For a moment, I thought she might be Lady Photon, but she looked too young, and her hair was the wrong colour. Besides, there was the baby; I wasn't an avid cape-follower like some, but I was fairly certain that Photon Mom didn't have a third child.

Anyway, she wasn't there for me, and that was good enough for the moment.

The other one was a red-headed teenager with an older couple, who I presumed to be his parents. The man looked unwell, and his wife and son treated him with careful solicitude. The powerset I recognised at once; the teenager was Clockblocker, from the Wards.

Again, I was fairly certain that he wasn't there to trap me. But I felt kind of embarrassed, knowing who he was, while he didn't have a clue about me.

When the two new powersets showed up, I immediately shifted the light-spot to the nearest one. Immediately, I felt that I knew how to do virtually _everything_, and that what I didn't know how to do, I soon would.

That felt like Uber to me; I shifted the spot to his companion.

This was L33t all right; the light-spot started whispering to me the techniques to construct virtually anything I could imagine. But it was weird; whereas with most powersets, the 'voice' was calm and emotionless, if one could imagine a voice without sound or tone to possess emotions, the description of L33t's powerset seemed to be almost ... pleading? Almost as if it were saying, _I am here, all this potential. Please use me._

I couldn't figure that out, but it wasn't really my problem. Uber and L33t had showed up to the meeting. Now all they had to do was notice me.

* * *

It actually took them a little while. They conferred, and split up. Uber checked the other half of the restaurant, while L33t came my way. I watched him from behind my sunglasses, while keeping track of Uber with the light-spot. In the meantime, just to see how Uber's powers worked, I learned how to do counter-surveillance and parkour. It was child's play. Everything was child's play.

L33t walked straight past my booth twice, his eyes skating over me each time. I couldn't believe it. Did he need glasses? There I was, sitting there, bold as brass, looking directly at him, and he wasn't seeing me. It got so I began to wonder if Uber had some kind of Stranger power that I'd accidentally activated.

They came together again, not far from me, and conferred again.

* * *

_"Any luck?" asked L33t._

_"No sign of him," Uber replied. "No-one wearing a Boomers cap at all. How about your side?"_

_"Haven't seen him either," grumbled L33t. "I think this is a bust. Maybe someone's watching us and the whole thing's a troll."_

_"Hey, wait a minute. There's someone wearing a Boomers cap over there."_

_L33t looked around. "Where? Oh, yeah. No, that's a girl."_

_Uber frowned. "Oh, okay." He paused. "But **still** ..,"_

_L33t shook his head. "A chick, calling herself Hax? A **dude** would call himself Hax. A gamer chick would be something like Princess Fairy Unicorn Sunflower or something."_

_"Wow, showing your prejudices much?" chuckled Uber. "I got pwned the other week in Space Opera by this chick calling herself Meteor Strike. Only way I knew it was a chick, we were on voice chat. She handed me my ass, bro. And that chick over there's wearing a Boomers cap."_

_L33t sighed. "Fine, go ask her. Serve you right if she pepper-sprays your ass."_

_"Fine. I will."_

* * *

I watched Uber approach the booth. He was tall, muscular, graceful. More than one set of feminine eyes followed him over; I had to admit, I didn't mind the view either.

Leaning into the booth, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, miss?" he began.

His voice was firm, resonant, deep. The sort of voice suited to an action hero. I began to wonder why he hadn't made a fortune already in the acting industry; he would be able to set his own price.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I was just wondering if ... I was supposed to meet someone and ..."

"I said 'yes', you idiot," I hissed. "I'm Hax. Get L33t over here and sit down before people start staring."

He blinked. _"You're_ Hax? Really?"

To his credit, he turned and gestured L33t over before I even answered. They sat down opposite me in the booth.

"Really," I answered Uber's question. "I'm Hax."

"Wait, what?" blurted L33t. "You're him? I mean, he's you? I mean ..."

"Yes, she's me," I told him tartly. "I'm a girl. That last bit you're going to have to take on faith, because I'm not showing you any body parts to prove it."

It was becoming clear to me now. They had thought Hax was going to be a guy. Which was why L33t had looked past me several times.

"Okay, you're a girl," Uber agreed. "That's fine. You want to join the team? Let's see what you've got to offer."

I gave them a half-grin. "You know that old song that goes 'anything you can do, I can do better'?"

"What is this, some sort of feminist crap?" asked L33t, still obviously put out by the whole 'Hax is a girl' misunderstanding.

"Nope," I told him. "It's my power. I'm a Trump. I can copy your powers and use all the tricks you've ever figured out to use with them, and add my own variations on top."

"Copy, or steal?" asked Uber carefully.

"Copy only," I assured him. "You don't lose your powers, just because I'm borrowing them."

"So wait," interjected L33t, "you can copy all of our powers at once? That's bullshit."

I grinned and shook my head. "No, just one powerset at a time. Yours, his, or whoever else happens to be around at the time."

"So whose powers are you copying at the moment?" asked Uber curiously.

"Yours, actually," I told him.

He blinked. "I can't feel anything different."

"Believe me, I can. To quote an old movie I saw one time, I know kung fu."

"Well, that's definitely hax, right there," he allowed. "Just being able to pick and choose between whatever set of powers you wanted ..."

" … between the guy who can build anything, and the guy who can learn any skill, you mean?" I added.

"Hey," L33t wanted to know, "can you build stuff that I can't? Like, I've already built?"

I shrugged. "We'd have to see, wouldn't we?" Privately, I was fairly sure that I could. His powers had been _begging_ to be used.

They looked at each other. "So, bro, what do you say?" asked Uber.

L33t shrugged. "Can't hurt to give her a try-out. Even if she _is_ a girl," he couldn't help adding.

I raised an eyebrow at that, but made no comment. Girls apparently didn't factor very much into L33t's worldview. That was fine; he didn't factor very much into mine.

"Okay, then," Uber agreed. "You're in. Welcome to the team."

I grinned at them. "Player three has entered the game."

* * *

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part 7

* * *

I didn't like Uber and L33t; nor did I understand why they did what they did. But I did understand two things; one, that a place on their team meant a sanctuary from which I could work without fear of forcible recruitment into one group or another, and two, that I could accomplish great things with L33t's power.

Truly great things.

It told me so.

I could change the face of Brockton Bay.

I could change the _world._

All I needed were the tools to build the things I needed, and a place to build them.

* * *

"Okay," began Uber, once we got back to their base. His voice was still resonant, impressive. Less impressive to me, now that I realised that he spoke in no other way. "There's a game plan we've been wanting to try out, but it needs three people, so we've had to shelve it until now. But with you here -"

I cut him off. "Sorry, boys, gonna have to call a raincheck on that one. L33t, your power's been throwing ideas at me, and I really like some of them. But I'm going to need more components than I think you have on hand. So we're going to have to go out and get them." I dusted off my hands and beamed at them.

"Wait a minute," objected L33t, looking like a ten year old boy who's found that a pushy girl has invaded his clubhouse, and he doesn't know how to throw her out, "you're not the boss of us."

"No, I'm not," I agreed. "But if I'm a part of this, then we're a team. And a team works to help each other out. Right now, channelling your power, I'm a tinker sadly in need of equipment to build with. So you're going to help rectify that, right?"

I grinned winningly at him; the skills to manipulate males into doing what I wanted were coming along nicely. "Besides, do you want the team of Uber, L33t and Hax to keep being bottom-drawer, or to become a name that people fear and respect?"

L33t looked at Uber, and they both looked at me.

"Now, listen," objected Uber. "We do the video game theme. It's what we do. It's who we are."

"And how far has it really gotten you?" I argued. "Far be it from me to change a winning formula, but you have to admit, what you have right now hasn't really turned out to be a winning formula after all."

"But … _video games,"_ whined L33t. "We can't just … _not_ do them. People _expect_ us to do them. They watch our channel faithfully. Our fans are _depending_ on us."

I snorted. "Most of your so-called 'fans'," I told him acidly, "are watching to see how spectacularly you crash and burn on any given show."

The blunt words, forcefully delivered, hit L33t perhaps harder than my fist would have done.

"They don't," he almost whimpered, then turned to Uber. "They don't … _do_ they?"

Uber put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it supportively, but he addressed me.

"We don't _always_ crash and burn," he informed me steadily. "And L33t is right. We can't just drop the video game theme. It's integral to who we are; without it, we're just another couple of supervillains."

_**With** it, you're like just another couple of supervillains, only less successful,_ I thought. But I didn't say it; I needed them on side.

I shook my head. "I'm not saying that we have to drop it. Just that we might be wanting to pull a couple of less than public heists, where we don't actually have to use it. Sometimes it's better to be subtle than loud and flashy."

At this, L33t looked a little confused, but Uber's expression turned thoughtful.

"You're working on more than 'a few ideas' from L33t's powers," he charged me. "You've got a specific plan in mind."

I worked at keeping my expression bland. I was getting better at that, too; however, Uber was no doubt getting better at reading it.

"Maybe," I admitted, pretending reluctance.

Despite his misgivings, L33t was drawn in. "What plan?"

I grinned; or at least, I showed my teeth.

"By the time we're done, _no-one_ in Brockton Bay is gonna want to mess with us."

* * *

_If Shadow Stalker had known that the Hebert case would draw the attention of the Chief Director of the PRT, then perhaps she may have thought twice about her actions. But then again, perhaps not; Sophia Hess was an arrogant young woman who believed implicitly in the privilege granted her by her powers, and its utility in keeping her out of serious trouble._

_In any case, she was unaware that when the report of the incident – specifically, the description of Taylor Hebert's powerset – went online, Dragon ensured that it came to Rebecca Costa-Brown's attention as soon as humanly possible._

_And so, when Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown initiated a video conference between herself and Director Emily Piggot, the former was understandably concerned._

_"Emily," she began brusquely. "Tell me about the Shadow Stalker incident. The one with the Trump."_

_"**It should all be in the report -**" began Director Piggot._

_"I have read the report," Costa-Brown cut her off harshly. "There is a great deal missing from it."_

_"**The entire incident was documented -**"_

_"Everything that was done and said, yes. But I fail to see exactly **why**you allowed such a valuable cape to literally walk out the door. Worse, you allowed her to gain such a negative view of the PRT and the Protectorate that she's likely to never trust us again."_

_"-** never trust us again.**"_

_Emily Piggot felt that she was squarely on the back foot. Chief Director Costa-Brown's acid tones, carrying clearly through the audio link, made that extremely obvious._

_"Uh, we tried our best -" she ventured weakly. It wasn't quite a lie, but it wasn't really the truth either. She knew that she could have done more, worked harder to gain the Hebert girl's trust. But she particularly disliked being put on the spot, and the girl's tantrum hadn't helped her case much._

"_Indeed." The pitch and spin that Costa-Brown gave the word made her wince._

_Piggot decided not to elaborate on exactly why she had let the girl storm out without making more than a token protest. Costa-Brown already knew about one lapse of judgement; she wasn't about to commit a second one, in order to alert her boss about a third. "It was basically Shadow Stalker," she explained, deciding to fall back to the truth. "The rules about not firing a Ward immediately -"_

"_**Did you think perhaps that you may have simply had Shadow Stalker arrested on the spot?"** snapped the Chief Director. "**She is definitely guilty of several crimes already, just from reading the report."**_

"_Uh … ma'am … PRT East North-east is already on relatively thin ice, as far as the locals are concerned," Director Piggot explained. "One bad PR situation may cause us to lose what control we have over the local cape situation. Besides, regulations -"_

"**Screw **_**regulations!**" snarled Costa-Brown. "**Because you missed the signals from a sociopath, then decided to soft-pedal her punishment, you missed out on recruiting someone who had the potential to be a second Eidolon, or a second Alexandria! Can you imagine what that might mean when it comes to the next Endbringer fight?"**_

_Piggot felt her world sinking away beneath her feet. Costa-Brown was correct, of course. She had handled the Shadow Stalker situation badly._

_The trouble was, she couldn't think of any other way she could have done it without having Youth Guard putting pressure on her to accept a watchdog into the Brockton Bay PRT building. And Emily Piggot had long ago sworn a private vow to never let that happen._

"_I will attempt to re-establish communication with the girl in question," she promised. "I'll tell her that Shadow Stalker's punishment is being fast-tracked."_

_Costa-Brown's voice was flat. **"And will it be?"**_

"_It will have to be," Piggot admitted. "Which will cause a whole new range of problems, all by itself. But as you say, a Trump with that level of capability is worth it."_

_Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown was silent for a moment._

"_**Do not make me regret this conversation."**_

_And then there was just a dial tone in Piggot's ear._

_She put the phone down, and booted up her computer. She had work to do, and not much time to do it in._

* * *

End of Part Seven


	8. Chapter 8

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Eight: The Debut of Hax

* * *

Über's fingers rattled on the keyboard of the small laptop, as he gazed intently at the screen. His lips moved as he murmured to himself, going through the steps we had planned. Entering one last command, he hit the Enter key with a flourish, and pulled the laptop cover closed. "Eight twenty eight and counting," he announced in his resonant voice. "The hack is good to go. Ready when you are, Hax."

I opened my mouth to reply in the affirmative, then paused. _This is it. This is the point where I can't pretend any more that it's just a game, not any more. If I do this, I'm a supervillain. I'm a criminal. If I get caught, I go to jail._

"Hax?" L33t's voice was dubious. "Are you wimping out on us?"

"Give me a moment," I managed. "This is a big step."

"Huh," he sneered. "I knew it. You talk a good game, but -"

Über overrode him. "We're working on a limited time window here, Hax. Is this a go or a no go?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't _want_ to be a supervillain, but I hadn't really been given all that many choices to begin with. At least this way, this path, was _my_ choice, not someone else's.

"I'm in," I confirmed. "Let's do this."

"Woo hoo!" crowed L33t. "Let's kick this puppy!"

"Don't ever let Bitch hear you say that," advised Über dryly. He checked his watch. "Thirty seconds to go time. Phase one, mark."

I wanted to ask who 'Bitch' was - in my perusal of the PHO boards, I had never encountered that name - but there would be time later. "Mark," I echoed.

My first criminal act as a supervillain was under way.

* * *

We had taken a couple of days to get ready; L33t whined a bit about this, but Über seemed to be okay with it. I suspected that he was observing me closely, in order to make sure I wasn't setting them up for a betrayal down the line. That didn't bother me; I was putting their powers to good use.

From Über I picked up a range of skills suited to my purposes; running, jumping, basic martial arts, sneaking and hiding, and so on. I found that the skills lingered after I swapped my power focus to L33t, but tended to fade unless I made use of them semi-regularly. That was fine with me; I intended to use them just as often as I needed to.

L33t was sullen about the fact that I could apparently use his power to pursue avenues that he had already 'used up'. During my time in his workshop, I constructed two devices. One was a hand-held wireless taser - it had a limited range and not many shots, but it also had the advantage of being ninety percent off-the-shelf hardware; I'd had to tweak the capacitor that acted as an energy magazine to hold more power than normal, but the end result was a pistol that would fire maybe six debilitating shots before I had to recharge it. And it would fit into a holster in the small of my back.

Drawing, aiming and firing that pistol; _that _was one of the skillsets I practised assiduously.

* * *

The other device had drawn scorn from L33t, and dubious glances from his partner.

"A cape detector?" Über had asked. "Really?"

I nodded, still fitting the headband into place, then flipping down the goggle lenses. The cigarette pack sized module sat comfortably at the back of my head; it hummed slightly when I flipped the switch to power it up.

"Really," I told him. "It's only got about a twenty yard range - I had to sacrifice range for precision - but the right lens has a HUD that shows me rough distance and bearing, and the left will show a dot when I'm looking right at someone with powers." And, although it wasn't relevant, the lenses also optically corrected my short-sightedness.

"So does it tell you what the powers the person's got?" he asked.

I shook my head. "But that's what _my_ power's good for," I reminded him.

"But can't you already do that if you're up against a cape?" Über wanted to know.

"Only if I know he's there," I pointed out. "If I'm focused on someone and another cape is sneaking up behind me, or behind a wall, I really want to know about it. Might be a powerset I can use, right there."

"You realise," L33t jeered, "if you get caught wearing that thing while walking down the street, they'll go after you for trying to find out secret identities."

"But I won't be _using_ it for that," I protested. "Besides, my powers work just fine even without it."

Über cleared his throat meaningfully, looking from one of us to the other. "L33t, shouldn't you be making stuff too?' he suggested. "After all, we still need to get through security."

"She's hogging my workbench," complained L33t.

"Not at all," I contradicted, stepping away from the bench. "All yours. Thanks for the loan."

* * *

Muttering under his breath, L33t had reclaimed his workspace, and set about constructing devices of his own. I shared a glance with Über; he shrugged expressively. He and I had pooled our talents - freshly acquired, on my part - to plan this heist, and I found that we synergised well. L33t, on the other hand, was still visibly resentful of my presence.

I wasn't sure whether his antipathy was due to my inviting myself on to the team, or the fact that I could do everything he could as a Tinker and more. Or it just may have been that Über and I found ourselves on the same wavelength a lot of the time when I was sharing his power, and L33t felt left out.

In a way, I kind of knew how he felt - Emma had done the same thing to me, only more so - and so I tried to avoid excluding him from the conversations altogether. Unfortunately, even when given the benefit of the doubt, a resentful L33t wasn't a very pleasant person to try to get along with. There was only so much I could do before giving up.

* * *

_"I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Shadow Stalker," Vista confided as she stepped over the rooftops._

_Aegis, overhead, nodded. "You're not far wrong," he agreed. "With her on permanent base duty, our patrol schedules are all messed up."_

"_I haven't even been out this way for too long," the youngest member of the Wards told him. "What are the waypoints?"_

"_Tonight, we'll hold for a few minutes at the North Side warehouse," he replied. "Use the pause to get a feel of the area, make sure nothing's going down."_

_She nodded. "Good idea."_

* * *

The North Side Storage Facility was a huge, blocky building. For those not in the know, the name did not excite much in the way of interest. For those who _were_ in the know – such as Über, L33t and myself – it was a clearing-house for nearly all the high-end electrical and electronic components that came into the city. During daylight hours, secure vehicles arrived and left on an hourly basis, bound for destinations all over Brockton Bay. Any Tinker worth his salt would give an arm, a leg and the vital organ of his choice, for the chance of browsing the shelves for half an hour with an unlimited charge account.

We intended to do much the same, only without resorting to the charge account.

Of course, this robbery would not be a simple case of strolling in, shorting out the alarm system and taking our pick of the merchandise. Literally millions of dollars' worth of equipment rolled through the place on a weekly – sometimes _daily_ – basis, and the security was beefed up to a commensurate level.

Tinker-made detectors supplemented the pressure plates, infrared detectors, body-heat sensors, CO2 detectors and so on. The walls and ceiling were coated with a thin polymer that was designed to pull away (and set off an alarm) if anything over one ounce in weight tried to crawl on it. There were sensors set to detect the sudden change in air pressure that teleporters may cause.

In short, the proprietors of the facility had done their best to reduce the utterly astronomical insurance premiums engendered by maintaining a stock of highly valuable merchandise in a city riddled with criminal capes.

I suspected that we were going to nudge those premiums up slightly.

* * *

_Aegis had a lot of time for Vista. The youngest of the Wards, she had more experience under her belt than Shadow Stalker, Kid Win and Clockblocker, and more or less equal time with Gallant. He appreciated her professional demeanour, and the way that she didn't let obstacles stand in her way – both figuratively and literally._

_Which was why he felt bad every time he saw her face light up, every time that Dean entered the room. Dean had an ongoing thing with Glory Girl; Vista had to know that. But still, she all but followed him around the base. And when she had the chance to go out on patrol with him, she positively glowed._

_One day, not too long distant if he was any judge, she was going to come to the realisation that Dean simply was not interested in her. And the knowledge would break her heart._

_As the team second in command, he felt that it was his duty to try to tell her, let her down gently. But he had no idea how to bring it up._

* * *

Phase one of the plan was gaining entry to the premises. Phase two was grabbing the gear we needed; some of what L33t wanted, but mainly stuff for me. Phase three, of course, was getting the heck out of Dodge. If the plan lasted that far.

We were all wearing basic black coveralls and masks; L33t had (predictably) protested the lack of a video game theme. Über was also less than thrilled about the departure from their regular MO, but he had given it his provisional acceptance, so long as it didn't become an ongoing thing.

L33t had opposed the entire concept of robbing North Side; it was, he protested, a needless risk for too little gain. Über had responded by waving the catalogue under his nose, until he began to read through it. It wasn't long before his eyes started to glaze, and the protests dried up.

It had taken a while to figure out how to defeat the security system, but between us, Über and I had done it. The key was a thirty-second gap in the main security system coverage. Normally, this was not a problem, North Side had a complete _second_ security system, independent from the first one in every way, that was checked extensively before being activated. At eight thirty every morning, the primary system went down for a thirty-second self-check and diagnostic, comparing every line of code in the computerised control systems to a hardwired offsite backup. The secondary security system went online at seven thirty and was turned off at nine thirty, once it was established that the primary was well and truly secure once more.

We couldn't hack the security system itself; multiple redundant system checks would ring bells all over if we even tried. Nor could we hack the secondary system; it was offline, on a physically isolated system, until it was activated in the morning.

So we hacked the system clock.

* * *

At eight twenty-nine and fifty-nine seconds, it would switch from PM to AM. At eight thirty, it would start counting seconds as minutes. At nine PM, it would switch back to PM, add twenty-nine minutes and thirty seconds to its elapsed time, and continue upon its merry way.

But in that half-hour interval between eight thirty and nine PM, it would switch itself off; all locks would open, all cameras would cease recording, all sensors would be ignored. The secondary security system, which would normally have taken up these duties, was on a separate timer, and would not register the primary going offline.

Of course, the exterior doors and windows would still be active; they were on yet another system. So we had to get past those as well. Fortunately, we still had L33t's talents; as irritating and whiny as he was, he was still a Tinker of some note, and he had just the thing.

* * *

As Über's watch ticked over to eight thirty, we climbed out of the car and advanced across the street. Each of us carried an empty duffel bag; I also had a backpack loaded with tools of all sorts. I didn't _think_ I'd need to do any Tinkering while in there, but there was always the off chance. L33t, on the other hand, carried a rectangular framework, about the size of an ordinary door when unfolded.

"I still think we should have gone with a theme," grumbled L33t, even as he opened up the ungainly framework and pressed it against the side of the building, not far from a door.

"Themes are for when you're doing things in public, for your web show," I pointed out, as patiently as I could manage. "Think of this as preparation for your next show. Even award winning TV shows have dress rehearsals."

"I guess," he muttered, and pressed a button on the small module attached. There was a buzz and a hum and the area inside the frame shimmered slightly.

I glanced at Über. "Ladies first?"

He shook his head. "I'll make sure it's secure. Or rather, not secure."

Such was his faith in his partner's tech skills, he stepped forward boldly, not even testing the wall first. The faith was rewarded; the brickwork parted around him like water, and he disappeared into the wall. I nodded to L33t. "Nice."

He didn't smile, but his hunched posture straightened slightly. "Whatever," he muttered.

Ten seconds passed, and Über hadn't come barrelling out; nor had he called any of the distress phrases over the radios we all wore.

"Player one, status?" I called over the radio.

"_All clear, player three,"_ he replied immediately. _"Come on in, the water's fine."_

I stepped through the wall, followed closely by L33t. Blasting sirens totally failed to greet us. It was dark and quiet, lit only by emergency lighting.

We were in.

* * *

_Aegis called a halt on a rooftop near the looming bulk of the North Side Storage Facility. They waited several moments, watching and listening, before he finally decided to speak to her._

"_Vista," he began. "I think we should talk."_

"_What about?" she asked._

_He decided to bite the bullet. "It's about you and Dean."_

_She seemed to freeze. " … what?" she asked faintly._

_He began to regret speaking up, but now that he had started, he had to see it through. "Listen, Missy. I just want to tell you, as a friend. Dean likes you as a person. But he's not -"_

"_I don't want to hear it," she interrupted him, turning away, and putting her hands on the parapet at the edge of the building. "What's between me and Dean isn't anyone's business. Not yours, not Sophia's, not anyone's."_

_He put a hand on her shoulder. "Missy -"_

"_Shut up," she told him._

"_No, you need to hear this -"_

"_No, you need to shut up," Vista snapped. "Look, over there."_

_He looked where she was pointing. In a patch of shadow between two overhead floodlights, three dark-clad figures were clustered next to the wall of the storage facility. And then one person stepped up to the solid wall … and through it._

_Aegis glanced at Vista. "You saw that, just then, didn't you?" he queried._

_She nodded. "Either someone's stealing Sophia's shtick," she ventured, "Or that was her just down there."_

_And then the other two also stepped into the wall and disappeared from view._

"_Uh." Missy paused. "I'll go for 'stealing her shtick'."_

"_That's the North Side Storage Facility," Aegis observed, even as he took to the air. "I think they'll be stealing more than that."_

"_Can we bust them?" asked Missy eagerly. "Pretty please?"_

_Aegis grinned. "Only because you said please."_

_He swooped down to where the trio had disappeared. She would not be far behind._

* * *

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Nine

* * *

We had travelled maybe a dozen steps, with Über that little bit in front of L33t and myself, when a red dot popped up on my right-hand goggle lens. It came in at the bottom of the lens, and travelled upward, fast. That meant …

"Incoming!" I yelled, shoving L33t. "Run! Get out of sight! Now!"

L33t took a second or so to register what I'd said, but Über was already running. I snatched the opportunity to glance over my shoulder at where the goggles said the intruder was coming from; to my surprise, I was looking up at the wall, a good twenty feet above ground level. Then I got it.

_A flyer. Joy._

"Flying!" I added. I was already past L33t and pulling away from him. "For god's sake, don't just stand there!"

With a jolt, his brain seemed to kick into gear, and he started running, following me. Or rather, following Über, who I was following.

Two things happened about then; the first one was that the dot closed to within ten yards, which was my nominal range to detect and determine the powers of a cape. I immediately moved my focus from L33t to the new power source. I recognised it immediately.

"Aegis!" I yelled. "It's Aegis!"

And then the second thing happened. Another power source appeared, even closer, at ground level. Right next to the wall, it seemed. I flicked the focus to that one.

_Knowledge of distance and speed, ability to manipulate space, make things closer or farther away …_

"And Vista!" I concluded.

Using her power, I _crunched _space; not for me, but for L33t. Suddenly, he found himself at the far end of the row, past even where Über had gotten to. His startled yell drifted back to me, but I didn't care.

_Right, how do I do this?_

* * *

_Aegis landed on the pavement next to where the three dark-clad figures had vanished into the wall; seconds before he arrived, Vista twisted space, and got there ahead of him._

"_Don't touch it," he warned her, as she leaned close to examine the door-like frame attached to the wall._

"_Wasn't going to," she replied absently. "Tinker work for sure. I'm guessing either a teleportal through the wall, or something that makes the wall permeable." She frowned. "Probably the latter, given that we're not looking directly into the building."_

_Aegis nodded, impressed. As young as she was, she had a head on her shoulders, and she'd run into enough cape situations that she knew what she was doing. He pulled out his phone and hit speed-dial for the Protectorate floating base. Whoever was on monitor duty there would pick up._

_Seconds later, he got an answer. **"Miss Militia here. What's up, Aegis?"**_

_Aegis had had a crush on the Protectorate hero when he first joined the Wards – and, truth be told, for a few years before that – but he'd since grown out of it. However, he had never lost the admiration and respect that he held for her._

"_Miss Militia, ma'am. We have an ongoing break and enter at the North Side Storage Facility. Vista and I are on site; we've located a Tinkertech item they used to gain entry. Some sort of gate device. We saw three enter, all dressed in dark gear with no visible costumes, nothing that would point to ID. No indication of powers, except for the Tinkertech item, of course." As he spoke, he pressed the button to put it on speaker, for Vista's benefit, then held up his phone so Miss Militia could see the device._

"_**Hm."** Miss Militia paused for a moment. **"I'm not reading an alarm from the premises. No-one's patrolling near you. Closest black and white is a good fifteen minutes away. Armsmaster's dealing with an Empire Eighty-Eight matter. Can you hold, ambush them on the way out? We'll get reinforcements to you, as soon as possible."**_

"_I could," he agreed. "And they might take more than fifteen minutes. Or they might take five. And when they come out, they're going to be carrying some very, very expensive stuff, you can bet on it. Which is guaranteed to be broken in any sort of ongoing fight."_

_Vista spoke up. "If we pulled this device off the wall, it will probably deprive them of an escape route." She paused. "Or no, better not."_

_Aegis glanced at her. "Not that I was going to advocate it, but what are your reasons?"_

"_If one of them's a Tinker," she pointed out, "they're in Tinker heaven right now. Given enough time, they could probably build a giant robot to smash down the wall."_

"_**All good points,"** Miss Militia agreed. **"What I want you to do is -"**_

* * *

Drawing my taser pistol, I switched my focus to Aegis's power, and took up station directly above the section of wall where the heroes were going to come in. I didn't like the idea of ambushing them, or even attacking them at all, but the way I saw it, I didn't have much in the way of choice. In fact, the way I saw it, they'd taken away my choices when they let Sophia bully me, then didn't kick her out the minute they found out about her.

I'd had to make my own way in the world, and if joining forces with Über and L33t wasn't the best choice in the world, there were many worse ones. And nearly all the ones that involved remaining on the side of law and order belonged in the latter category. Besides, I ...

I frowned. _They haven't come in yet. Why haven't they come in yet?_

The tactical skills that I had acquired via Über's borrowed power kicked in. They hadn't come in because they either feared an ambush, or they were working out a plan of attack. They were too close to the door to be worried about me attacking them, so they were probably coordinating with their control, calling in reinforcements.

If we spent the half-hour here that I had planned, even if Aegis and Vista never came in, the place would be _surrounded._

I couldn't wait for them to come in, to break the deadlock. I had to deal with them _now._

Between my goggles and my power, I had a reasonable idea of where they were standing in relation to the 'doorway'. Lowering myself to the level of the doorway, I poked the taser pistol through until I figured the business end was out the other side, then I fired.

* * *

_Vista saw the squarish object poke out from the door frame, and reacted immediately. "Watch out!" she yelled, giving Aegis a shove, and leaping backward herself. Instinctively, she squeezed space behind her, covering ten yards in a moment._

_The crackling path of electricity intercepted Aegis; more specifically, it grounded in his phone. He was thrown backward, landing heavily, but was up in a moment. The phone was fried, dark, useless. His right arm hung uselessly, twitching, then started to move again, clumsily, as he retasked muscle fibres to pass nerve impulses along._

_The weapon, whatever it was, had disappeared, but neither Aegis nor Vista was taking any chances. They flattened themselves to the wall on either side of the entrance._

"_They know we're here." That was Vista._

"_Yeah." Aegis eyed the framework. "And if we hang about out here, they can pot-shot at us all night. That would have put you down." He eyed the phone, still clutched in his hand. "Dammit. I liked that phone."_

"_I've got mine -" Vista began, reaching to her belt._

_Aegis shook his head. "Don't bother." He pointed at the device, indicated his ears. **They could be listening.** "We're leaving. It's too dangerous. Let someone else deal with this." She stared at him oddly; he shook his head violently._

_Vista frowned slightly. "Triumph -"_

" _\- isn't here. We are. I'm making the decision."_

_He completed the statement in simple sign language. **Me – go in – fly – cover you.**_

_She nodded, seriously, gave him a thumbs up. He took to the air, flew away a little way, then swooped directly at the portal, moving at speed. Vista saw him vanish into it, the bricks seemingly deforming to let him pass through unimpeded._

_**Thought so,** she told herself, preparing to enter as well._

* * *

_There was a split-second of disorientation, then Aegis was through the wall, swooping into the interior of the warehouse itself. There was a twenty foot high set of shelves ahead; he changed direction sharply, turning and gaining altitude, then looking back to see if he could spot the ambusher. It had only been a matter of seconds since they'd been shot at; he should be next to where the portal was, or close by._

_There was no-one in sight, not near the portal, not in either direction along the aisle between the wall and the shelves. Whoever it was had gotten out of sight really, really fast. Aegis frowned in puzzlement._

_Vista came through next, looking around for potential danger. She also looked **up,** which impressed Aegis; so few people thought to look in that direction, even with flyers so commonplace._

"_Can't see anyone!" he called to her. "Keep your eyes open -"_

"_Look out!" she yelled, pointing._

_His path had just brought him up level with the top of the shelving; a dark figure lying there raised a stubby weapon of some sort -_

* * *

As soon as I had fired, I resisted the impulse to step through and hit them again. Against numerically superior foes, it was smarter to hit and run, keep them off balance. So instead, I borrowed Vista's power and stepped up on top of the two-storey shelves. Lying down, I waited for them to enter. It was the only sound tactical option they had left.

Aegis was a flyer; he would try to use the vertical space to his advantage. So all I had to do was wait for him to get up to my level. I cheated just a little; he was a bit outside the optimum range of my pistol, so I used Vista's power to reduce the range until it was about right. Then I fired.

This time it was a direct hit; the electrical arc caught him right in the chest. He convulsed and fell, either unconscious or stunned, I wasn't sure. Either way, he was out of the fight for the next few seconds. I wasn't worried about killing him; I had a really good read on his powerset, and a simple fall from twenty feet wouldn't even begin to be fatal. It might, however, serve to keep him down for a few more seconds, which was all to the good.

Which was a good thing, because I was going to need all my attention dealing with Vista.

* * *

"_Aegis!" screamed Vista; she exerted her power to widen the space between her and the shelves, so that if he tried to shoot her, he would have a harder time of it. At the same time, she expanded the shelves themselves, vertically. Normally, she wouldn't be able to do this sort of thing; in such warehouses, bugs abounded, and she could not manipulate space when a living thing was in it. But this warehouse was kept to 'clean room' standards, due to the multiplicity of extremely delicate electronic components that were stored here, and so insects were at a minimum._

_So she drove the shelving up toward the ceiling; the idea was to pin the attacker between one and the other. Not fatally, just to hold him long enough to make sure that Aegis was okay._

_Shelf met ceiling, and she held it there. **Good.** She hurried to Aegis' side, while pulling her phone out._

* * *

I hadn't known what Vista was planning, but nor had I intended to stay on top of the shelves anyway. Flicking my focus from Vista to Aegis, I rolled off the far side of the shelves, even as they started moving upward at speed. As the power set engaged, I took flight and rocketed down the aisle.

As I rounded the end, I landed and shed my backpack and duffel bag. Peering cautiously around the shelving, I could see her standing over Aegis, looking around. I didn't dare crunch space between us, as she would probably pick it up, so I concentrated on Aegis' powers. After a few moments of experimentation, I figured out how to boost his hearing, by turning the skin on my hand to an analogue of an eardrum. Pulling off my glove and putting my hand out past the shelving, I caught her words.

" - is down, a hit from an electrical discharge weapon. Not badly hurt, but he's going to be out of it for a little bit. One attacker, possibly flyer or teleporter. Have not seen the other two yet."

There was an answer, but I couldn't hear it clearly.

"Understood. I've got the attacker pinned – or at least, I _think_ I do – between the shelves and the ceiling. I'm not going to check – he's still got a ranged weapon. I'm going to get Aegis outside, to safety, then I'll guard the exit until he comes to."

_I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that._

* * *

I added vision to my fingertips and waited till she glanced away from me, then I switched to her powerset and crunched space between me and her. Then I ducked around the end of the shelving and ran straight at her.

When she turned back around, I was _right there_; I had let the space behind me relax to its normal shape, so for all she knew, I'd teleported into place. She went to jump back, to expand space between us, but it was too late; I had hold of her wrist.

She was fit, and she'd had training, but I was taller, stronger and – as skinny as I was – heavier. Also, I had longer arms, which meant more leverage. So I used the skills which I'd been learning with Über's power, locked her down, and then applied pressure to her carotid artery.

I had to admit, she was a fighter; she kicked and lunged and did everything in her power to throw me off balance or slam me into the wall. We _did_ actually hit the wall a few times, despite being about ten feet away from it. But I was using Aegis' powers, to keep us in the same place, and to weather any incidental impacts, and so I lasted longer than she did.

I checked her pulse – strong and regular – and laid her down in the recovery position. "Right," I murmured, pulling on my glove, then turned to check on Aegis.

Who was just then getting up.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Even as he came off the ground and literally flew at me – _Christ, he's fast! -_ I drew my taser pistol and shot him. Centre mass, direct hit.

Only it did absolutely nothing.

I realised why an instant later; he'd just _been_ shot by that same weapon. His body had adapted to get over the attack, and the adaptation was still in effect.

And then he hit me, and the pistol went flying. So did I. The only thing that kept me conscious was the fact that I had his powers, and so was just as durable as he was.

We squared off in midair; I decided to let him see that I could fly, because beating him would be extremely awkward, otherwise.

"She's okay," I hastened to say, straight up. I was careful to deepen my voice. "Just unconscious. Sleeper hold."

"Good," he growled. "I'll only use one on you, then."

I shook my head. "I can't let you do that."

He showed his teeth; they were very white against his darker skin. He looked rather handsome, I thought. "I'm not actually giving you the choice."

* * *

We came together in what would have been a bone-crunching impact if, at the last moment, I had not changed it into a mid-air judo throw. Aegis came out of it pinwheeling, and slammed into the wall; _that_ was the bone-crunching impact.

He recovered quickly, and came at me again, albeit a little more cautiously. His grin, undaunted, shone in the dimness. "Just full of tricks, aren't you?"

I grinned back, but my balaclava was in the way. "Just try me."

He kicked at me, which made a certain amount of sense; when you're flying, you don't need to keep your balance, and a leg is longer and has more leverage than an arm. But it's also clumsier, and once a kick is started, it's harder to stop. So I trapped his ankle, spun him around my head, and slammed him into the concrete floor.

He got up again; the impact would have severely injured an ordinary man, and I could see where bones were broken, but his grin was still there. All the same, I felt sick at what I was doing to him.

"Look, just stay down. We don't need to keep doing this."

He shook his head. "I can't do that."

I sighed. "I know. I had to try. I'm sorry."

This time, he was even more cautious; we circled around each other for a moment, before he tried for a grapple; if he could get a good grip on me, his superior strength would probably win out against my speed.

But I was much better trained than he was, and I had a handle on all the same tricks that he used with his powers, plus a few more.

I let him grab my arm, and start to apply a lock. This doesn't work so well in the air, because the opponent has another direction he can move. But he would have applied it anyway, if I hadn't used his power to let my shoulder dislocate, then spun around to a position that he did not expect. Then I kneed him in the groin, very hard indeed.

His eyes crossed, and he let out a strangled moan. While he was thus occupied – I don't care _how_ you can adapt your body, a strike to that particular point _has_ to hurt – I pulled my arm free, clicked it back into place, then struck hard and fast. All the nerve clusters, one after the other. Overwhelming his body, his nervous system, with an influx of pain.

He went down.

Well, I _had_ said sorry.

* * *

While he was still adapting to that – and I had no doubt but that he would – I pulled all the zip-ties off of his belt, and tied him up with them, taking time to fasten him to the shelving. He would work his way out of multiple zip-ties, eventually, but not in the time frame I was worried about. And then I ran like hell.

"Player one, player two, are you there?" I called over the radio link. "This is player three."

"_Player three, this is player one. What is your status?" _That was Über.

If I had been captured by the heroes, forced to talk on the radio, I had one of several duress codes I could use. Instead, I gave them the all-clear code. "Halo three. Repeat, Halo three. Time window is limited. Let's do our shopping and get out, over."

"_Player three, this is player two. Where are the heroes?"_

"Player two, the heroes have been neutralised. Now stop talking and start grabbing." I got back to where I had left my bags, and scooped them up. Then I headed to where the things I needed were being stored.

Unfortunately, some of them were being stored in a time-locked vault. This was not controlled by the main security system; its timer was separate and hard-wired. It would not, could not, be opened until nine the next morning.

Unless, of course, someone had a power like Vista's.

* * *

Carefully, inch by inch, I reduced the size of the vault door, and increased the size of the doorway, until one no longer fit in the other. I could have done it faster, but I didn't want to jam anything, or cause tell-tale damage. Once the door was open, I went in there and stripped the shelves of what I needed. Then I had to put the door back the way it was.

"Why are you doing that?" demanded L33t; he, too, had gotten what he wanted from the vault. "Let's go!"

"I don't want them figuring out how I did it," I murmured, concentrating. "Hax has gotta stay as hard to figure out as possible, for as long as possible."

We were pushing close to what I considered a safe time frame by the time I finished; I'd had Über grab what else I wanted from the shelves in the meantime. And then we headed for the way out.

My taser pistol was half under a shelf, I picked it up and shoved it back in the holster.

My goggles and my power both noted that there were no capes within my range, but that meant nothing. The place could be swarming with PRT and regular police.

_Only one way to find out._

* * *

The tip of my index finger, poked out through the wall, told me a worrying story.

"PRT and cops," I muttered. "Capes too, but hanging back."

"Fuck," whined L33t. "This is your fucking fault."

"Cool it," I told him. "We can get out of this yet."

"Yeah? How?"

I told him. They both stared at me in disbelief.

"You're _shitting_ us," declared Über.

In the end, they agreed to it, but we were cutting it way too fine. Aegis was awake, and straining at his bonds, and Vista was starting to stir as well.

* * *

_The PRT troops had just finished deploying and were ready to move in when the single dark-clad form streaked out through the portal frame. The figure – skinny, but clad in all-enveloping clothing – carried a single duffel bag over its shoulder. Before anyone could do more than shout and point, it was past them and gone. Velocity tried to give chase, but he lost the figure against the night sky almost immediately._

_That left two perpetrators still in the building. The PRT moved in, to find Aegis and Vista; the latter was in the process of freeing the former. Master/Stranger protocols were employed, and the two Wards were determined to be who they said they were._

_But despite an almost microscopic search of the rest of the building, no trace of the other two thieves was ever found._

_One hour later, the portal frame ran out of power and ceased to work._

* * *

The PRT were still milling around near the North Side storage facility when I landed a block away. I had to; my range was tenuous at best, and I was losing my link to Aegis. I unzipped the duffel bag, and first Über and then L33t climbed out. They brought their own duffels with them; I reached into the Vista-enlarged space and pulled my backpack out as well.

"That was seriously weird," declared Über. "Can Vista do that all the time?"

I nodded. "It wears off after a while, though."

L33t seemed to be staring at me. I glanced at him. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "I still think you're way too pushy, but that was _awesome_. You took on two different Wards and kicked their asses, all by yourself." He hefted his duffel. "And with these components … the team of Über and L33t are gonna _rock."_

Über gestured to me. "Über and L33t and _Hax,_ bro."

After a long moment, L33t nodded. "Über and L33t and Hax. Yeah. You did good, kid. Welcome to the team."

Under my mask, I grinned. "It's good to be here."

I had passed my baptism of fire; they had accepted me.

Now, all I had to do was get home before the PRT decided to pay me a visit.

* * *

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Ten

* * *

_Director Piggot lifted the phone. "Piggot."_

_**"Ma'am, this is Major Donnelly, Rapid Reaction Squad. We attended the location and found both Vista and Aegis on site. Both had been subdued and secured. Only one perpetrator escaped while we were there."**_

_"Escaped?" she snapped. "How?"_

_**"Uh, he was flying, ma'am," **the major reported. **"He was wearing dark clothes and a black balaclava; no identifying costume, goggles over his eyes. Velocity tried to follow, but lost him in the dark."**_

_Piggot gritted her teeth. "What do Aegis and Vista have to say for themselves? They were advised to hold position and ambush the perpetrators on the way out."_

_**"Yes, ma'am," **agreed the major, **"but they were attacked from within the building while waiting outside. They chose to enter and engage the perpetrators over allowing themselves to be made into targets."**_

_Piggot could not fault that logic. "How many perpetrators were involved in subduing them?"_

_**"Vista thinks there were two of them, but Aegis thinks that it was only one," **he replied. **"There was one that could fly, and had a ranged electrical weapon, and another that was some sort of Mover. They were both fairly strong, and trained in taking people down non-lethally. Vista was taken down with a sleeper hold, and Aegis was subdued using nerve strikes."**_

_The Director frowned. "I thought he was immune to that sort of thing."_

_**"According to him, these nerve strikes would have crippled or killed an ordinary person."**_

_"So the perpetrator was trying to kill him."_

_**"In my opinion, ma'am, he knew exactly how much punishment Aegis could take, and took him down as non-lethally as he could."**_

_"Thank you for your opinion, Major," replied Director Piggot dryly. "So how much property damage was done?"_

_**"Surprisingly little, ma'am. Vastly less than the potential cost of whatever was stolen."**_

_"Do we know what that was, yet?"_

_**"No, ma'am. The keyholders are still on their way here."**_

_"I see. Let me know as soon as they arrive, or if there are any other developments in the case."_

_**"Will do, ma'am."**_

_Emily Piggot hung up the phone, and sat back in her chair, thinking hard._

_**A cape without a costume ... knew exactly how hard to hit Aegis ... could fly and exhibit Mover capabilities, as well as enough strength to take down Aegis ... I wonder ...**_

_She picked up the phone again._

* * *

_The phone in Armsmaster's helmet rang. He dropped the last Empire Eighty-Eight thug and racked his halberd. His eye found the appropriate drop-down menu._

_"You've reached Armsmaster."_

_**"This is the Director. I'm dispatching a detail of troops to a particular location; specifically, the house owned by Daniel Hebert. I'm sending you the address now. I want you to meet them there."**_

_"Certainly, Director. What am I looking for, once I'm there?"_

_**"His daughter."**_

_"I'm ... not sure I understand."_

_**"I'll explain once you're on the way."**_

* * *

Über and L33t dropped me off a block away from my house; I did not want them knowing where I lived. I left the duffel and the backpack in the back seat; I trusted that they wouldn't backstab me this early in the game.

And if they did, they'd no longer have the backup of Hax.

Once I was out of the car, I started running_. _Among the physical-conditioning skills I'd acquired using Über's power was long-distance running. I'd practised running every day; I was pretty good at it, even when I didn't have the power to fall back on.

I was halfway there, and just beginning to think I might make it, when the inevitable happened; I heard a deep-throated engine noise, and then a motorcycle swept out of a side street, and turned on to the road I was running down.

As it got within twenty yards of me, my goggles lit off with a red dot in the lower edge of the HUD; there was a cape behind me. I glanced around behind me to confirm it, which may have been a mistake, for a moment later, all the lights in creation started glaring off of that bike.

* * *

_**Go to the Hebert house. Surround it; detain Taylor Hebert if she tries to enter or leave. If you find her doing anything whatsoever suspicious, bring her in for questioning.**_

_At first, Armsmaster had found those orders to be mildly dubious; how did Director Piggot even connect the North Side robbery to a freshly-triggered cape? But then, as the known details of the Hebert girl's powerset were uploaded to his helmet, he saw her logic. If the girl had acquired Tinker tech from somewhere, or even linked up with a criminal Tinker, then it would all fall into place._

_And there weren't all that many criminal Tinkers in Brockton Bay. He dismissed Squealer from the running almost immediately; her focus was totally different to the tech which had been exhibited during the robbery._

_Which left ... L33t?_

_Such was his disdain for the less-respected half of the team of Über and L33t, that he nearly dismissed him as well. Except that, despite his many failures - some of them hilariously spectacular - the man was still a Tinker, and he could conceivably have created the portal doorway, and the wireless taser that had been used on Aegis._

_Except, on the other hand, L33t's reputation was all about his devices failing dramatically, even explosively. And these devices ... had not._

_Armsmaster considered himself a methodical man, a logical one, both of which were true. He also believed that he had a deep sense of humour, which was not. He didn't even crack a smile at the ludicrous thought of Über and L33t planning and pulling off a heist like that, and getting clean away._

_The logical part of his mind, while it accepted Piggot's viewpoint on how it **could** have been someone with the Hebert girl's Trump capabilities allied with the less-than-stellar duo, objected on simpler grounds. Namely, that no theme had been adhered to, no video game had been referenced, and most importantly, the robbery had not been recorded and broadcast on Über and L33t's video blog._

_So, on the whole, Armsmaster was reasonably willing to expect that the whole thing was a wild-goose chase, a product of Director Piggot's dislike of capes in general, and capes not in the Protectorate in particular._

_Until he cruised around the corner, and caught the black-clad figure in his headlight beam, running down the middle of the road. The figure - he could not tell if it was male or female, just that it might be skinny - glanced over its shoulder. He caught a glimpse of a full-face black mask, with goggles._

_The perp or perps who took down Aegis and Vista had been wearing full black outfits, with goggles._

_With a flick of the thumb, he turned the headlight to high-beam; at the same time, he triggered the forward-mounted spotlights. He didn't want to lose Hebert - if it was indeed her - in the darkness._

_At the same time, he gunned the throttle._

* * *

I heard the engine note increase, and I knew I was within seconds of being run down and captured by Armsmaster, within minutes of safety. The irony was sickening.

Almost by instinct, as he came within ten yards, I put the light-spot on him; immediately, I began getting the data feed from his powers. It was all about building things more efficiently, more streamlined. I knew how machinery worked, on an almost visceral level, and how to make it work _better_.

A part of me wanted to stop, to give up, to let it all be over. The Protectorate was everywhere; I couldn't beat them.

Another part of me told the first part to stop snivelling, pull up its socks, to reach down and find a pair. Then I hunched my shoulders, turned a sharp right, and _sprinted._

I had been running in near-darkness for a few moments before Armsmaster had come out of the side street; apart from that one glance over my shoulder, my night vision was pretty good.

He wasn't ready for my turn and sudden acceleration; I wasn't up to Olympic standard, but I was light and fast, and I could pile on the pace for a short time. And a short time was all I needed.

He tried to cut the corner, but he'd already begun to accelerate, and from the sound of the engine and the heft of the bike, I was fairly sure I could calculate its turning radius. So I cut inside him, and heard the engine bellow past, just a couple of yards behind me. His brakes were already squealing, but I knew his stopping distance to a foot or so. Even as he threw himself from the bike, I was hurdling the first hedge, with track and field skills that I had not possessed a month ago.

He tried to follow, but by the time he got past the first hedge, I had already vaulted over the back fence and was halfway across the next yard.

I knew what his next move would be; to get back on his bike, and beat me to my house. Which he probably would. But I wasn't going to lie down and die, quite yet.

Calling on my brand-new parkour skills, I jumped from a swing-set to a fence, to the roof of a house. Sprinted up the gable-end, trying not to loosen the ceramic tiles from under my feet. Along the roof ridge. And nearly came to a screeching halt, because the house roof I 'd been going to jump to was just too far away.

But then I saw something else, and smiled. Instead of slowing down, I _accelerated. _Down the slope of the roof, gaining traction from the tiles. Leaped, as far as I could.

Landed, already crouched, not on the house roof, which I still would not have reached, but on the trampoline beside it. The springs creaked as the mat stretched downward; I could have sworn that one of my feet touched ground for an instant. And then they rebounded, flinging me upward and forward; I kicked off at the same instant, adding that to my final impetus.

I hit the grass in the next yard over, rolled, and came to my feet running. Vaulted the fence as though it wasn't even there. Sprinted around the side of the house. All I had to do was get out of this yard, cross the side-street, and I'd be in my own back yard, literally.

* * *

And then I skidded to a halt. Shining across the driveway, which I had just been about to bolt down, was a particularly bright beam of light. Armsmaster was here already; he was sitting on the bike, ready to catch me if I darted out in front of him.

Or was he?

My goggles said he wasn't; my power said the same thing. He was standing up at the corner, waiting for me to do something tricky, like try to dart past behind the bike.

_Crap._

I was just considering trying to ambush him with my taser pistol, in the hope that he hadn't proofed his armour against things like that, when I heard the truck coming. I knew for a fact that this was not a good thing.

_Or is it?_

* * *

Time was running out for me; I whirled and ran, vaulted another fence – this parkour stuff was _cool – _and sprinted out past a house, diving and rolling to end up behind an ornamental bush, not twenty yards from Armsmaster. But right alongside the street that the truck was coming along.

I had to time this just right. I waited until the truck was almost level, till the beams of the headlights had passed me by. Then I came up from behind the bush like a sprinter from the starting block. The truck had nearly passed me by -

I leaped, and grabbed the ropes holding the tarp down. Swung my legs up, so I didn't get hit by the back wheel. Found purchase with the toes of my dark-coloured sandshoes. Hung on for dear life.

And then the truck rumbled to a stop, right next to Armsmaster. Fortunately, he was facing the other way, obviously still watching for any attempt from me to break across the side-street.

I couldn't overhear what was said, and I couldn't see their faces to lip-read, but it was probably something along the lines of "I'll watch this side, you form a perimeter." It's what I would have done.

The truck jerked into motion, nearly causing me to lose my grip, then moved on, across the top of the T-junction formed by the side-street. I literally passed within two yards of Armsmaster, who had fortunately turned to focus all his attention on the side-street.

Even as the truck was slowing to a halt outside my house, I kicked free, landed, rolled, and sprinted up the driveway alongside the house.

Behind me, I heard boots hitting the ground. "Hey!" someone yelled. "I saw something! In the yard!"

_Fuck._

"Flashlights!" someone else shouted. "Fan out! Surround the house! Cover the entrances!"

* * *

I saw powerful flashlights come on, splashing on the ground as the men ran around the house. I crouched in the darkness in front of Dad's car, huddling half under the bumper, as they ran past me on either side, on their way to the back of the house.

My goggles and my power showed me that Armsmaster was on the move, heading over toward the house, even as I heard a heavy banging on the front door.

_Oh shit. They're going to check my room. Where I'm not._

I had seconds, at most. Men would be coming back around to my side of the house. Establishing a perimeter. One that, without a nearby cape, I would have a great deal of trouble circumventing. An infinite amount of trouble, if I was found to not be in my room.

There were already men in the back yard; I couldn't go in through the back door.

I heard the front door open; Dad's voice raised in protest, others overriding him. Going into the house.

Moving as stealthily as I could, I climbed on top of the car. My window was open just a little; I liked the night breezes. In the near-dark, I studied the wall.

Before I had gotten my powers, I would have considered it an impassable obstacle. But since meeting Über ... not so much.

* * *

Gathering myself, I jumped at the wall. My feet found purchase, just for an instant, as did my fingertips, and I flung myself upward. One hand slapped over the windowsill. I scrabbled, heard a shout from the back yard. "Hey, I think I heard something!"

"Who's around that side?"

"I thought _you _were!"

_Shit shit shit fuck._

Flashlights were literally shining on the ground directly below me.

My free hand slithered inside, undid the latch, opened the window wide. With a convulsive heave, I launched myself up and through the window. On to my bed.

I reached out, pulled the window almost shut. A flashlight beam splashed through the window, lit up my ceiling, instants later.

"Hey, did something just move up there?"

"I dunno, did it?"

"Must have been a bat or something." The flashlight moved away.

_Whew._

* * *

But there were voices coming up the stairs. My father, protesting. Other voices, demanding. They were literally seconds away.

I tore off the balaclava and goggles, peeled off the gloves. Yanked back the covers. Dived into bed as the voices stopped outside my room. "Let me go!" called Dad's voice. "Taylor's my daughter -"

The gloves and goggles lay atop the covers. Hastily, I shoved them out of sight.

The black sweater I was wearing would give me away; I pulled it off over my head, threw it across the room at my laundry hamper, even as the door began to open. Lay back, covers partially pulled over me. Closed my eyes.

* * *

The light came on as they crowded into my room. Three PRT men, each aiming a rifle at me. I blinked blearily, focused as well as I could – then pulled the covers up to my chin, and screamed.

My voice isn't the loudest, but I'm told I can hit a fairly piercing volume. The PRT men reflexively stepped back a pace.

I took a deep breath, and screamed again. Then I called out. "DAD! DAD! HELP!"

From outside the door, I heard him call out. "I'm here, Taylor! Let me go, you bastards!"

Armsmaster pushed his way into the room. He waved his arm downward, and the guns were lowered.

Fumbling on the nightstand, I found my glasses and put them on. Then I took a second look around the room. "What - what's going on?" I demanded, my voice full of fright that didn't have to be wholly faked.

Armsmaster stepped forward. "Miss Hebert, a crime was committed tonight that could have been carried out with your particular powerset. I merely want to ask you a yes-or-no -"

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He rocked back a little at the force of my denial.

"Is that a no, you didn't do it, or -"

"No! I'm not going to answer any questions! Get out of my bedroom, you perverts! I'm in my _underwear_, here! Get out!"

The PRT men started to move backward, toward the door. Armsmaster stood his ground. "This is a serious matter -"

"And so is this!" I yelled. "I'm _fifteen!_ I'm a _minor!_ You shouldn't even be _in_ here! Do you even have a warrant to be in here?"

One of the PRT men stepped forward. "We're acting on reasonable suspicion -" he began, but I cut him off. _Dealing With Guys 101 – thanks, Über._

"Reasonable suspicion my ass! You had some sort of crime happen, and just because it _might possibly_ have been down to the _one new cape_ in the city who's got a _legitimate_ complaint against you, and you really want leverage over me, you decided to come in here all heavy-handed and see if you could catch me _not_ being here! Well, I _am_ here, so _fuck the hell off_ out of my fucking _bedroom!"_

I had to inhale deeply after that speech, but I kept the glare up. Armsmaster might have been glaring back at me; I couldn't tell. His mouth was not the mouth of a happy man.

"Dad!" I called out.

"Taylor?" he replied.

"Go call the cops! We have home invaders!"

One of the PRT men stepped forward. "We're the PRT -"

"No!" I shouted at him. "You're strange men in the bedroom of a minor, who's in fear of her life! You're home invaders! Get out!"

Armsmaster shook his head. "You're not in fear of your life."

I glared at him. "Those aren't candy canes they're waving at me, mister. Hyperbole. It's a thing. Now, do you have a warrant?"

He sighed. "Apparently not."

"Have you caught me performing an illegal act?"

His lips thinned. "No."

"Then – HEY!" I yelled at one of the PRT men, who was reaching for my wardrobe door. "No search warrant means you're breaking the law! Get out of there!"

Armsmaster turned to him. "You heard her. Out of the room. Now."

It said something for his air of authority that they trooped out. He turned back to me, hands empty. "No guns. Now, can you answer my questions?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "Have you booted Shadow Stalker yet?"

If his lips got any thinner, they would disappear altogether. "No."

"Then fuck off. I'm going back to sleep." I rolled over – incidentally, on to the goggles, which dug painfully into my ribs – and pulled the covers up to just below my eyes.

"Miss Hebert, have you allied yourself with Über and L33t?"

I ignored him.

"Miss Hebert, did you rob the North Side Storage Facility tonight?"

I put on a very obvious fake snore.

He sighed. "Miss Hebert. Understand this. I believe you did all of that. It's only a matter of time before I get proof. If you give yourself up before then -"

My arm snaked out from under the covers, and I gave him the finger.

He waited for a few more moments, then he turned and left the room. The light clicked off, then the door closed behind him.

I pulled my glasses off, eased the goggles over my eyes, and switched them on. The spot of light that indicated Armsmaster's location was moving away. Down the stairs. Across the living room. Out the door.

On cue, I heard the front door closing.

Armsmaster got on his bike, and then moved away, faster and faster, until he was out of the range of both my goggles and my power. I heard the truck start up, and follow him.

I let out a long breath that I hadn't even known I was holding.

* * *

A few moments later, Dad tapped on the door to my room. I'd taken the time to divest myself of the rest of my infiltration gear, and to put on a bathrobe.

"Come in," I called.

He switched on the light as he entered. I was sitting on the bed. I looked up at him.

"Taylor," he began, worriedly. "I -"

I stood up and hugged him; he hugged me back.

When we disengaged, he stepped back, putting his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the face. "What _was_ that about, Taylor?"

I shook my head. "Better you don't know, Dad."

He frowned. "Are you doing something illegal? Because I -"

I took a deep breath. "I'm doing what I gotta do."

He didn't seem to know what to say about that. "I … in the morning, I'm gonna call in every favour I have. We'll splash this across the media. PRT harassment ..."

I held up my hand. "No, Dad."

He pressed his lips together. "Why?"

"Because people will wonder, and they'll come to the right conclusion. This, so soon after the Winslow thing? I want people to _forget_. I don't want to be known as a cape."

He shook his head. "But they just violated a whole lot of your civil rights -"

I held up my hand; he stopped. "No. It's called 'hot pursuit'. They're allowed to ignore private property and other laws, if they can lay hands on the person after continuous pursuit."

He blinked. "And … were they pursuing you?"

I sighed. "If I don't tell you, you don't know, and you're not an accessory. But suppose that someone was hypothetically coming to this house, and Armsmaster hypothetically saw them, and gave chase, and that person hypothetically resembled someone who was in a robbery earlier tonight, who was hypothetically believed to be someone not entirely unlike me."

He stared at me, not saying a word.

"In that case, yes," I told him. "If they had come in here and there had been clear evidence that the person they were chasing was indeed me, then they would have been within their rights to arrest me. But there wasn't, so they couldn't."

"Taylor," he began quietly. "I … I don't know about all that. But … if you were a supervillain, I just need you to understand … I'm not going to ask difficult questions … but I wouldn't accept stolen money, either."

I had to laugh, as I hugged him. "Oh, Dad," I told him truthfully. "I'm not stealing _money."_

* * *

End of Part Ten


	11. Chapter 11

**Trump Card**

* * *

PHO Interlude

* * *

_[The tool for this was created by Conceptualist.]_

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in, RCostaBrown (PRT Chief Director) (Veteran Member)

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history

• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

* * *

**Topic: New Villain Team in Town?**

**In: Boards ► Brockton Bay ► Cape Doings ► Villains**

* * *

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Posted on January 8, 2011:

So yeah, my sources tell me that there's a new bunch of criminal capes in town. Three of them, an Alexandria package, a Tinker and maybe a teleporter. Knocked over the North Side Storage Facility last night. Gave a couple of Wards a bit of a beatdown. Got clean away, even after the PRT were on site.

* * *

**(Showing Page 1 of 3)**

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Whoa, this is the first I've heard of that. A new team? When did that happen? And a new Alexandria package?

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Well, like I said, last night. We know at least one of them was an Alexandria package, because they took on Aegis and beat the snot out of him.

**GloryGirl** (Verified Cape) (Cape Daughter) (New Wave)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Okay, just saying? Wasn't me.

But I did hear something about that. Who was the other Ward on site?

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

My sources say Vista. Don't worry, she's fine. Our mystery cape(s) just put a sleeper hold on her till she passed out.

**ArcticWolf** (Veteran Member) (Power Guru)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Okay, so that's the Alexandria package. But how do they know a Tinker and a Mover/teleporter were involved?

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Tinker because they used a Tinker tech device to get in, and apparently one of them ambushed Aegis with some sort of electrical discharge weapon, and teleporter because only one of them was seen leaving the scene - the A-package.

**ArcticWolf** (Veteran Member) (Power Guru)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Could the other one have been a Stranger with invisibility or something? While the Alexandria package was drawing everyone's attention, just walk out?

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Actually, that's a good point. Okay, so member three could be a Mover or a Stranger.

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Okay, so any other details? Costume appearance? Code names?

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Not really costumes, as far as I know. Dark clothing, head to toe. Balaclavas with goggles. One of them might have spoken with Aegis, but he's not talking about it.

* * *

**End of Page. 1, 2, 3**

* * *

**(Showing Page 2 of 3)**

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

So, basically, ninjas.

**GloryGirl** (Verified Cape) (Cape Daughter) (New Wave)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

snerk Ninjas. Really?

**Hodor**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Hey, why not? We've already got a dragon in Brockton Bay.

**ArcticWolf** (Veteran Member) (Power Guru)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Hmm ... well, I can't recall offhand that combo in any other trios in the region. And a team that's that professional should be well established by now.

Looks like we've got a new team of talented amateurs, folks.

**ICanHazKitty** (Cape Groupie)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

So, come on, group name. We need one. Otherwise, we'll be talking about "those three capes with the Alexandria package, the Tinker and the Mover/Stranger".

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

I vote "Ninja Squad".

**GloryGirl** (Verified Cape) (Cape Daughter) (New Wave)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

facepalm

**Hodor**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

How about "Black Masks" until they give a name to the news?

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

You do realise that 'black mask' used to be a term for any criminal cape, right?

**Hodor**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

So? It fits.

* * *

**End of Page. ****1****, 2, 3**

* * *

**(Showing Page 3 of 3)**

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

And it's better than "Ninja Squad".

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Hey, what's wrong with Ninja Squad?

**ArcticWolf** (Veteran Member) (Power Guru)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

We're not calling them Ninja Squad.

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

So, not to change the subject, but have they released information about how much the Black Masks got away with?

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Ninja Squad.

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Not a specific figure, but the number is large. We're talking maybe seven digits here. The Black Masks apparently got into a secure vault, inside the premises, without tripping an alarm or even using the combination. Some really specialised components. So yeah, their Tinker is in hog heaven right now.

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Ninja Squad!

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

So to figure out who the Black Masks really are, or who they're working for, all we have to do is sit back and wait for the next big Tinker tech device to be unleashed on Brockton Bay.

Joy.

I might go visit my aunt. In Fort Lauderdale.

**Hodor**

Replied on January 8, 2011:

I, for one, welcome our new Tinker overlords.

**Lurker** (Original Poster) (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 8, 2011:

Hahahahaha.

* * *

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, 3**

* * *

Alexandria sat back from the computer, and put her face in her hands.

* * *

End of Interlude


	12. Chapter 12

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part 11: Alternate Points of View

* * *

**Director Piggot**

* * *

"You went into the house," Piggot stated, her voice flat and hard. "Why did you do that?"

Armsmaster would have stiffened to attention, if he had not already been in that posture.

"My report covers -" he began, but she cut him off.

"I have your report right here," she snapped, slapping a hand down on her desk. "I want to hear it from you. Personally. And kindly _do not_ leave out the part where armed troopers threatened a teenage girl with automatic firearms."

He drew a deep breath. "I was proceeding toward the house that you had indicated to me, belonging to Daniel Hebert. Less than a block away from the house, I encountered a person, also proceeding toward the house. This person was dressed in a manner similar to that described by Vista and Aegis, down to the goggles. This person's physical type fitted the description of Taylor Hebert."

He paused for a moment, and Piggot jumped in. "Did you see or hear _anything_ that would help to specifically pin this person's identity on the Hebert girl? Hair, for instance? Voice? Eyes? Skin colour?"

Reluctantly, he shook his head. "The person was the right height and could have been the right build, given that the clothes were a little loose. Apart from that ... no. No hair was showing, no skin was showing."

The Director's lips thinned slightly, and she nodded curtly. "Go on."

"The person knew I was there; he or she glanced back at me. I turned on all my lights, and prepared to effect a capture."

"But then the person evaded you." It wasn't a question.

He nodded. "Yes." The admission appeared to pain him. "He or she went in between the houses."

"Did you attempt to pursue on foot?" She knew the answer to that one, but asked him anyway.

"No. By the time I was off the bike, the person was out of sight. I saw him, or her, hurdle a three-foot hedge with ease. Does Taylor Hebert have a background in athletics?"

She shook her head. "All the information we have indicates a more sedentary lifestyle."

"Well, _this_ person is adept at track and field," he stated. "Athletic and acrobatic."

"But you have a theory to cover that." Again, it wasn't a question.

He nodded. "If she's allied herself with Über and L33t -"

Piggot snorted; she could not help herself. _"That _pair of losers!"

"Who may just have pulled off a major heist last night, and got away clean, with _millions _of dollars worth of gear," he reminded her. "I'm just saying that _if_ she's allied herself with them, she could easily have picked up any skills she needs, by tapping Über's power."

To her credit, Piggot became very thoughtful. "And if she's giving them direction and helping them pull off jobs like that one last night, that makes me very concerned indeed." She shook her head. "But we worry about that later. Continue."

"I lost track of the person," continued Armsmaster, "but I set up on the street separating that block from the Hebert house. If it was Taylor Hebert, and she crossed the street, I would know about it."

"But she crossed it anyway," Piggot stated implacably.

He nodded. "The only thing I can think of is if she hitched a ride on the truck. When the men got out, they saw someone running into the yard. They went looking, but found no-one. A few of them got turned around, and the west side of the house was uncovered for a few moments. They heard a noise from that side, but when they went to investigate, they found nothing."

"But it could have been Taylor Hebert getting into the house."

He nodded again. "Her bedroom window opens on to that side. It's sixteen feet up the side of the house - but the driveway's on that side, and Hebert parks his car there. Almost directly under the window."

"Sixteen feet," mused Piggot, "but with a car to stand on, that's closer to eleven or twelve feet. The Hebert girl is a bit less than six feet tall, so she'd have seven feet of reach. So we're looking at a four or five foot gap. If she jumped, got purchase -"

"Athletic _and_ acrobatic," he reminded her.

"She could make it," she concluded.

He nodded. "That's what I figured. Once we saw the person in the yard, I figured we were in the end zone anyway. The guy in charge of the troops, what's his name -"

"Michaels," she supplied.

"Michaels, right. We concurred that we had a case for hot pursuit. So they demanded entry, Hebert opened the door, the PRT guys went in, found the right bedroom -"

"And there she was, lying in bed, as innocent as a newborn lamb," she interrupted scathingly. "Screaming her bloody head off."

He gritted his teeth. "If we'd been ten seconds earlier ..."

"But you _weren't_," she snapped. "We're just lucky that no-one has footage of this. That the PHO boards haven't snapped up _this_ little fiasco and sent it nationwide. That Hebert has apparently decided that his daughter's privacy as a cape is more important than suing the PRT and Protectorate for _millions_. Because let me tell you something -"

"Actually, no," remarked a new voice. "Let _me_ tell _you_ something."

Both Armsmaster and Piggot turned toward the window. It was open, and a caped figure was just stepping through.

Director Piggot's mouth fell open, and then she closed it again.

"... oh," was all she managed.

Alexandria's smile was wintry. "'Oh' indeed, Emily," she murmured, closing the window behind her. "Now, let me tell you how it's going to be."

* * *

There was a long silence in the room, then Piggot spoke up. "Is ... the Chief Director ...?"

Alexandria shook her head. "Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown is a busy woman," she declared. "For today, you can assume that whatever I say is what the Chief Director wants."

Piggot nodded slowly. "So, what do you know of the case?"

Alexandria's lips thinned. "I _know _that after you were told to back off with Taylor Hebert and make amends, you apparently decided instead to take your first opportunity to send PRT troops into her _house_, avoiding a massive PR catastrophe only by sheer, unbridled _fluke._ I _know _that you still have not managed to expedite Shadow Stalker's removal from the Wards, despite your assurances to the contrary. And I _suspect_ that, due to these factors, exacerbated by perhaps the greatest failure of diplomacy in Brockton Bay since Lord's Port became the Boat Graveyard, Taylor Hebert has decided to embark upon a highly successful life of crime. As opposed to, say, joining the _Wards_."

Her delivery was flat, but it was underscored by a tone so cutting that it almost drew blood. Piggot felt physically ill; she had been dreading the fallout, and it was shaping up to be even worse than she had imagined. "Uh, I intend to be taking steps -"

Alexandria's hard gaze locked on to her from behind the steel helmet; she stumbled to a halt. "No, _I _will be 'taking steps'. _You _will do nothing except carry out those orders which I will pass on to you. Orders directly from the Chief Director. Do you understand?"

Emily Piggot nodded silently.

Alexandria smiled again; there was no humour in it. "Good. You've done a fine job as Director here over the last ten years; I'd hate for you to throw it all away now. Fortunately for you, the Hebert fiasco has not made waves. So you'll keep your position, but with the strict understanding that you are on notice. Any of your actions, from here on in, are subject to audit, and you to summary dismissal, if it's decided that you screwed up to this magnitude again, without seeking advice up the line. Is that understood?"

Numbly, Piggot nodded again.

"Good," Alexandria told her. "Armsmaster. You are removed from leadership of the local Protectorate team, effective immediately. Miss Militia will take your place. You will undergo assessment, retraining and whatever else is deemed necessary until you are considered fit to hold a leadership position in the field once more."

She didn't ask him if he understood; the question, and the answer, would have been superfluous.

"Now," she went on. "Your orders regarding Taylor Hebert are quite simple. _Hands. Off._ Full stop. No ifs, buts or maybes. Director Piggot, I understand that you've been attempting to recruit her into the Wards?"

Piggot cleared her throat. "I, uh, I've been trying to contact her, to open a dialogue. But she doesn't _respond._ There's no _negotiation. _She asks me, is Shadow Stalker gone, and ... "

"And you say no, so she hangs up," completed Alexandria. "Got it. Well, perhaps you should have moved faster on that."

Her tone was mild, but Piggot winced anyway. "I've been _trying. _But every time I try to move things along, she threatens to contact Youth Guard, and _I do not want them in my building."_

Alexandria nodded slowly. "Well, I can't fault you on that, at least. Well, your orders are clear. You don't contact Taylor Hebert or her father, you don't consider her to be a suspect in any crimes, no matter how compelling the circumstantial evidence. You go only off eyewitness accounts, and evidence gathered at the scene. Capture her in costume, well done. Anything less blatant than that, kid gloves. Are we understood?"

Her gaze took in Armsmaster and Piggot both; after a moment, they nodded.

"Good." She smiled brightly. "Now, I'm going to speak to the recalcitrant Shadow Stalker. She is in the building, yes?"

Piggot nodded. "In the Wards base, yes. Monitor duty."

"Ugh." Alexandria grimaced, but her tone was almost whimsical. "Monitor duty. Almost as bad as juvey. Oh, well." She moved toward the door, then stopped. "Where could I get a pair of those electrical cuffs that you use to restrain her?"

"Uh, I have a pair," Armsmaster told her. He detached them from his belt, handed them to her. "We've assessed that she's not a flight risk -"

"Faced with the imminent possibility of juvenile detention, that might change," she informed him gravely. She looked at Piggot. "And one last thing before I go. You were hell-bent on catching her red-handed, forcing her into the Wards, just as you did with Shadow Stalker. But you see how that's turned out with her. Now I want you to imagine the potential consequences of a resentful teenager, who by all accounts can use the powers of those she taps into _better_ than the owners of said powers, forced into a situation where she's surrounded by a multitude of destructive powers. Working for people against whom she holds a quite understandable grudge. Think, if you will, on exactly _how_ many ways that could turn out badly."

With that, she stepped out the door, and closed it behind her.

Piggot and Armsmaster looked at each other for a long moment, then the armoured hero slowly subsided into a chair. Piggot did not object.

"Fuck," he muttered.

She did not disagree.

* * *

**Shadow Stalker**

* * *

The buzzer sounded, and the monitor screens flashed yellow, indicating a visitor. Sophia picked up her mask from the desk and fitted it over her face, but she did not turn to see who the newcomer was. She had to do monitor duty; she didn't have to be polite.

"Shadow Stalker."

The voice was right behind her; it was unfamiliar. And Missy and Chris had stopped their inane conversation, over in the eating area. She turned and looked. And then looked up.

Looking down at her, lips set in a hard line, was perhaps the last person that Sophia wanted to see.

"Uh, Alexandria," she managed, jumping to her feet. "If you're looking for Triumph, he's off duty, but Aegis -"

" - is not the person I want to talk to." Alexandria's voice was hard, even harsh. "You are."

Sophia drew in a breath. "If this is about those bullshit charges they've got me on -"

"Shut up," snapped Alexandria; Sophia shut up. "We will speak about this, on the roof. Now."

"I, uh -" began Sophia. Alexandria glared at her. To the best of Sophia's knowledge, the Triumvirate hero didn't have any Master powers, or death-ray vision for that matter, but Sophia wouldn't have been able to prove either assertion at that moment. "... uh, right. On the roof."

"Wrists," Alexandria ordered. "You'll be wearing these." She reached behind her and produced a pair of the specialised cuffs that Armsmaster had made up.

"Oh, no, wait, that's bullshit," Sophia protested. "I haven't tried to run even _once._ You don't need those."

"Director Piggot thinks you do," Alexandria told her coldly. "Armsmaster thinks you do. And, more importantly, _I _think you do. After you hear what I have to say, you may just become a flight risk. So give me your wrists. Now."

Sophia shook her head. "I'm not going to -"

Alexandria's voice was low and soft. "That. Is. An. Order."

Sophia felt a chill go down her back. Disobeying a direct order from a member of the Triumvirate, in front of witnesses …

_This could bury me. Youth Guard or no Youth Guard._

She put out her wrists, and felt the cuffs click into place. Immediately, they commenced humming ominously.

Alexandria placed one hand lightly on her shoulder. "Come on, Shadow Stalker," she stated. "Let's go."

Sophia did not want to go to the roof for a talk with Alexandria. "Uh, I'm on monitor duty," she hedged. "Not supposed to leave the screens unattended."

Alexandria nodded. "Understood. Vista!"

Across the room, Vista stood up. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked.

"You're on monitor duty until Shadow Stalker gets back."

Vista nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She started toward the computer console.

Alexandria smiled slightly. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

Guided by the light touch – which she knew at any minute could cease being light – Sophia went with Alexandria toward the door.

* * *

They emerged from the lift doors into the roof complex. Alexandria guided Sophia out on to the roof proper; the two guards on duty stiffened to attention, and saluted.

Alexandria returned the salutes, then nodded to them. "At ease, boys. Take five, if you don't mind."

"Ma'am?" asked one of the guards.

Alexandria stepped a little closer, and lowered her voice. "I need to have a private conversation with Shadow Stalker about her immediate future. Just her and me. I'll watch the roof while you're gone. Understood?"

The guard nodded at once. "Understood, ma'am. Taking five, as ordered."

Sophia watched them heading toward the lift, then turned back toward Alexandria.

"Okay, you got me up here," she began defiantly. "So give me your talk, and we can -"

The hand that closed around her throat shut her up very quickly indeed. She tried to pull it off of her, but she may as well have been trying to bend a steel bar in her bare hands. Looking into Alexandria's eyes, she found nothing resembling mercy.

"You represent a problem to me," Alexandria mused, even as she walked Sophia over to the edge of the roof. Sophia found that she could breathe, barely, but speech was impossible. "I usually remove problems, as quickly and efficiently as possible. So I have decided that, tonight, you will cease being a problem to me. One way or the other."

Sophia felt her face suffusing with blood; she was finding it harder to breathe. She made a vague choking noise, waving weakly toward her throat.

The grip let up on her throat, and she drew a shuddering breath into her lungs. Alexandria's expression had not changed in the slightest. "What … what are the choices?" rasped Sophia.

"Option one," Alexandria told her, "is that you go down to Director Piggot's office and confess to every single crime you have ever committed. Including all the assaults against Taylor Hebert. Leave nothing out. Then ask politely to be removed from the Wards program, and to be placed into juvenile detention."

"Fuck that!" snapped Sophia, her natural rebelliousness and arrogance pushing aside the fear she had felt a moment ago. "I'm not going to dig my own fucking grave!"

Alexandria nodded, unsurprised. Her hand closed on the front of Sophia's costume, and lifted; Sophia felt her feet leave the ground. Turning, Alexandria held her out over the drop, supported only by the grip on her costume. With a twist of the wrist, Alexandria tightened her collar, cutting off her blood circulation. Blackness began to well up around her vision.

"Option two," Alexandria went on, "is that I drop you, now. It will be a tragic case of a misguided escape attempt. I tried to catch you, but you'd fallen too far, and the deceleration snapped your neck." Her expression still had not altered in the slightest.

She let Sophia hang there for a long moment, during which the Ward felt her consciousness slipping away, before moving her back on to the rooftop. When she let go, Sophia fell to her knees, holding her throat and gagging. Alexandria just stood, looking down at her dispassionately.

* * *

Once she had gotten her breath back, Sophia looked up at Alexandria. "You're fucking nuts. There's no way you're going to kill me if I refuse to confess. I'm a Ward, and you're in the Protectorate. It's stupid. It's insane. It's - it's against the fucking _law!"_

Alexandria's chuckle was as dry as autumn leaves. "Says the girl who broke the law so very many times, for her own amusement." Her voice became harsh once more. "Listen to me, very carefully, and you may yet live out the night."

Sophia was starting to get the idea that she had perhaps miscalculated the depth of trouble in which she had landed. She stared up at Alexandria, eyes wide behind her mask. "I'm listening," she admitted at last.

"Good," Alexandria murmured, crouching so as to get down to Sophia's level. Then her hand lanced out, seized the front of Sophia's costume once more, and they were airborne. Straight up they went, at a speed that took Sophia's breath away. When they stopped, Brockton Bay was far, far below them. A chill wind made Sophia's cloak flap and brought goosepimples to her skin; Alexandria did not seem to notice it.

"Now that I have your attention," the elder hero announced. "We come to the matter of Taylor Hebert. I would have her in the Wards, or at least, favourably inclined toward us. You are a stumbling block in that matter, which is why you are being removed. Tonight."

Sophia frowned; it didn't make sense. "Fucking _Hebert?_ Is _that_ what this is about? Why do you want _her?"_

Alexandria sighed. "She can _copy powers._ Any powers. She's _good_ at it."

Sophia shrugged. "And so?"

"Two of myself, or two of Eidolon, at an Endbringer fight," Alexandria filled her in. "Two of Panacea, anywhere. In fact, if she joined the Wards, she could have _whatever powerset she needed,_ of the ones available in the area, to do what she needed." She brought Sophia's face close to hers. "She is worth ten, a hundred, a _thousand _of you. Currently, she doesn't like the Protectorate. That is largely your fault. I'm willing to do quite a lot to redress that balance. Your death? Won't be even a footnote."

Sophia wanted to look down, but she didn't want to know how high up she was. She was beginning to shake; she told herself it was from the cold. "W-what do you want from me?"

Alexandria plucked off Sophia's mask, stared her in the eyes. "I want your _solemn assurance _that you will confess every single crime, every murder, every last assault on Taylor Hebert. That you will ask to be removed from the Wards and sent to juvey. That you will _not_ appeal your sentence. That you will _never_ speak of this conversation to anyone, ever. And you will, of course, never speak of Taylor Hebert's secret."

Sophia blinked, tried to think. There had to be a way out -

"There is no way out." Alexandria's voice was calm, implacable. "You have two choices. You must choose one, and mean it, or I _will_ choose the other." She paused. "And just so you know? I have spent _decades_ learning how to read people. I'm very good at it. If I detect the slightest deceit, the slightest hint that you're holding something back, I will assume that you intend to not be honest with your choice."

She twisted Sophia's collar once more, just lightly. "And if you should happen to tell a wild tale someday to someone about this night … well, I have ears in many, many places. And I _will_ find you. And you _will_ die."

Sophia desperately wanted to cry, to beg, to plead for her life. But she refused to. She would die first. But she also wanted to live. _While I live, I'm a survivor._

Her stomach convulsed, and a few drops of urine escaped from her bladder. She did her best to control her expression. "I choose to live," she whispered.

Alexandria tilted her head. "What was that?" she asked quietly.

Sophia took a deep breath, felt the tears of pure terror freezing on her cheeks. "I choose to live," she repeated. "Please, let me confess. I'll tell them everything. Just let me live."

A nod. _"Good_ choice."

They dropped, so rapidly that Sophia's bladder escaped her control a second time. She thrust down the humiliation, forced it from her thoughts. _I have to live. I have to live._

When they landed on the roof, Alexandria let her go. Immediately, Sophia fell to her knees and threw up; everything that she had eaten in the last twelve hours ended up decorating the rooftop. Alexandria waited patiently, then helped her up. She offered her a wipe for her mouth, before handing her mask back.

Fitting it back into place, Sophia moved toward the lift, her knees still a little wobbly. Alexandria offered her arm for support; Sophia leaned on it, but refused to feel grateful.

The lift opened and the guards emerged, just as they got to it. "Sorry, but there's a bit of a mess on the roof, over there," Alexandria told them. "You might want to get someone up here, to clean it up."

* * *

Director Piggot looked up when Sophia and Alexandria entered her office. She stared from one to the other. "Can I help you?" she asked, a little uncertainly.

Drawing a deep breath, Sophia stepped forward. "I want to make a confession," she stated clearly. "I want to confess all the crimes I committed as an independent, and as a Ward."

Piggot blinked, then held up a hand. Rummaging in a desk drawer, she pulled out a large digital recorder. Switching it on, she recorded her name, then played it back, to her satisfaction. Starting the recorder again, she stated, "This is Director Emily Piggot, of PRT East-North-East. Speaking to me is Shadow Stalker, also known as Sophia Hess." She gave the date and time, then looked at Sophia. "Now, if you can start from the beginning?"

"May I have a seat?" asked Sophia. "This could take some time."

Alexandria pulled a seat over for her; Sophia sat. She began. "I killed three men that I know of while I was an independent … "

Alexandria left while she was still speaking. She didn't notice.

* * *

**Alexandria**

* * *

She rang the phone number she had been given while she was still three miles out. The phone was answered by a male voice.

"_Hebert household. Danny Hebert speaking."_

"Mr Hebert," she replied. "I'm pleased to have caught you. Is Taylor at home, please?"

"_Who is this?" _he answered, suspiciously.

"This is Alexandria," she told him bluntly. "I would like to speak to Taylor about your situation regarding the PRT and the Protectorate."

"_Alexandria? You mean, **the** Alexandria?" _His voice sounded less than convinced; she didn't exactly blame him.

"The one and only, Mr Hebert," she assured him. "I'll be landing in your back yard in thirty seconds. Would you mind letting me in?"

She dropped straight in from two thousand feet, a whistling plummet that startled a few night birds on the way past. She held her cape down as she dropped, a practised move that ensured that it would not fly up and potentially entangle her head.

* * *

Alighting gently in the back yard, she looked the house over; it was smaller than she had expected, but it was reasonably well-kept. Striding up to the back porch, she mounted the steps and was about to knock when the door was opened. Standing there, face to face with her, was a teenage girl.

She had seen the photos, and recognised her immediately. "Hello, Taylor," she greeted her, holding out her hand. "I'm -"

"- Alexandria, I know," Taylor replied, taking her hand and shaking it. She applied firm pressure, firm enough that Rebecca actually felt it. Behind her mask, her eyes opened just a little. _So that's what it's like to meet someone of equal strength._

"Odd, I know," Taylor commented, as she led the way into the living room. "I get that look a lot."

Rebecca blinked, as she assimilated the fact that Taylor had just read her, even with the mask on, as easily as she read other people.

_I'm used to being the smart one in the room, of being three steps ahead of everyone else. She's already assimilating my powers._

* * *

In the living room, an older man, skinny and balding, wearing glasses and a slightly stunned look, stood and offered his hand. "Danny Hebert. Very pleased to meet you, ma'am. Juice? Coffee? Tea?"

She was much more careful with his hand than with Taylor's. "Juice would be fine, thank you," she replied with a polite smile.

He left on his errand, and she turned back to Taylor. "You're probably wondering -"

"After last night's screwup, you finally lost patience with Director Piggot and came to sort matters out for yourself," Taylor told her bluntly. "You've told them to leave me alone, done something to get Shadow Stalker out of the Wards, and come here to apologise in person."

Rebecca's jaw only failed to drop because of her iron control over her musculature. _I think she's **smarter** than I am._

Taylor shook her head. "No, it's only simple deduction. You'd only be here if you thought you had a chance to get me into the Wards, and Shadow Stalker is the big problem there. Likewise, you don't want anything leaking about PRT soldiers pointing assault rifles at teenage girls, so you've told Director Piggot to back off. Because you and I know damn well that even if I was committing crimes, I'm not about to let them even come close to catching me again. If they try, it'll only turn out badly for them."

The certainty in her tone rang true to Rebecca's ear. _Could she be running a bluff on me?_

She didn't think so, but after speaking to Taylor for just a few moments, she was beginning to have her doubts. Taylor was undoubtedly very bright, and with Rebecca's powers added on top …

"I don't think I can bluff you," Taylor assured her. "And it's not hard to read you. We're very much on the same wavelength."

They were, Rebecca realised. When Danny came back into the room, they both turned and smiled at him, each took a cup, and each sipped at exactly the same moment.

"What I would not do to have you beside me, fighting Behemoth … " murmured Rebecca.

Danny looked from one to the other. "That was creepy," he declared. "Are you reading each others' minds?"

"Not quite," Rebecca stated, then realised that Taylor had said the exact same words, at exactly the same time. Danny blinked and shook his head.

Rebecca chuckled. _I could **not** cow this girl the same way I cowed Shadow Stalker. _"I am _so_ not used to being on the back foot like this. I came over for another reason as well."

Taylor took a sip from her cup. "To ask me if I want to join the Wards?" she hazarded; a grin lurking at the corner of her mouth showed that she was reasonably confident of the answer.

"Actually, no," Rebecca replied, feeling a slight satisfaction that Taylor couldn't anticipate _all_ of her moves. "Just to tell you this much. If you're interested in joining the Wards, we would be happy for you to join them. If you aren't, then we can't make you, and to try would be to court disaster. But whatever else you are doing, with whomever else, I'm not going to bother you and I'm not going to tell you to stop."

She paused for emphasis. "Just make sure that if you're doing something not necessarily legal, with people who haven't been all too successful to date, try to make sure that they don't go over the top with their newfound success. We'd like to have the option to ask you to join us at some point, if we need a large menace put down. And it would be much easier to do that if you haven't hurt a lot of people in the meantime."

Taylor nodded. "That's fair," she agreed. "And you're right. I'm not interested in joining the Wards at the moment. But if you need my help, I'll step up. In fact, I'm working on something at the moment."

Behind her mask, Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What might that be?"

Taylor grinned, fairly radiating glee. "What, and ruin the surprise?"

_Teenagers._ Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'm sure I'll find out about it when the time comes."

Serious again, Taylor nodded. "You can count on it."

"Good. Well, that was all I needed to talk to you about, so -"

"Ah, could you do me a favour and wait a few minutes?" asked Taylor. "There's something I want to figure out, and it's much easier with your Thinker rating."

Bemused, Rebecca nodded. "I suppose." She finished the juice while watching Taylor concentrating, obviously thinking hard about something.

Then Taylor nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate that." She shook Rebecca's hand. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Rebecca noted. "Also, very interesting." She shook Danny's hand as well, on the way out. "Good night."

They stood at the back door, watching, as she walked down the back steps, then vaulted skyward. A lone dog barked, far below.

Back up at ten thousand feet, she shook her head slowly. _I think I got involved just in time. I would **not** want her mad at me._

* * *

**Coil**

* * *

Thomas Calvert read over the report that had just been submitted to him.

_Interesting,_ he thought. _Very interesting, indeed._

_I think that I might need to meet this Taylor Hebert. Get to know her a little._

_With a little incentive, she may be able to keep my **other** Thinker in line._

* * *

End of Part Eleven


	13. Chapter 13

**Trump Card**

* * *

PHO Interlude 2

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**

You are currently logged in, T_Hebert

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history

• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

* * *

**Topic: Shadow Stalker hurt?**

**In: Boards ► Brockton Bay ► Cape Doings ► Wards**

* * *

**CapeFollower** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member)

Posted on January 10, 2011:

Is it just me, or has our favourite urban-vigilante-turned-Ward not been around these last few days? Normally, she's very active, especially over the weekend, but recently ... nada.

* * *

**(Showing Page 1 of 3)**

**Kilimanjaro**

Replied on January 10, 2011:

Huh. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her around either. Usually you see her doing solo patrols, or out and about with another Ward or Protectorate member.

**FreddieK** (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 10, 2011:

Maybe she's just taking time off?

**XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Temp-banned) (Muted)

Replied on January 10, 2011:

DELETED BY MODERATOR

**TinMother** (Moderator) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 10, 2011:

Posting information that can lead to the discovery of the identity of a cape is prohibited. Have a ban and a mute while you think about that.

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 10, 2011:

Wow, okay.

So something's obviously happened.

I'd heard that her career before she joined the Wards was not entirely free of potential problems. Maybe something from back then came back to bite her?

**BrickFrog**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

maybe one of her old enemies caught up with her?

**FreddieK** (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Wasn't she chasing the Undersiders for a bit there?

**Kilimanjaro**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

The who?

**EraserHead** (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

No, that's an Earth Aleph band.

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Guys, it's obvious that something's happening that we don't know about, and throwing up speculation might step on the wrong toes, so how about just posting facts.

* * *

**End of Page. 1, ****2****, ****3**

* * *

**(Showing Page 2 of 3)**

**Jumper**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Could it have something to do with the sightings of Alexandria we had on Saturday night? Flying to and from the PRT building?

**BrickFrog**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Wait, Alexandria was _here_? In _Brockton Bay_?

Now it all makes sense.

Oh wait, no it doesn't.

More info pls?

**MinionNumber21** (Verified PRT Agent)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

I can say this much. Alexandria was at the PRT building on that night. She went up to the roof and had a chat with Shadow Stalker. What they chatted about, is not something I am prepared to speculate about. But the _rumor_ is that Shadow Stalker is considering retiring from the Wards.

**BrickFrog**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Ooooh, mysterious rooftop chats!

Maybe the big A heard she was thinking of quitting and dropped by to talk her out of it?

**Kilimanjaro**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Maybe she dropped by to make sure Shadow Stalker handed back her secret Wards decoder ring.

**Lancer** (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Or maybe she was there on other business altogether, and just happened to want to have a quiet word with Shadow Stalker for some other reason. She's _Alexandria_. Whatever she's doing, she has a good reason for it.

**MissMilitia** (Verified Cape) (Protectorate ENE)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

After much consideration, Shadow Stalker has decided that she will be retiring from the Wards for civilian life. We support her in her decision, and hope that she will be happy there.

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

... well, damn.

Shadow Stalker leaving the Wards? That'll leave them a bit short handed, won't it?

**BrickFrog**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

maybe she kicked someone's ass a little too hard, and she's being eased out before the shit hits the fan.

**DeadManWalking**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Maybe she's being Mastered, and it's not her doing it at all.

* * *

**End of Page. ****1****, 2, ****3**

* * *

**(Showing Page 3 of 3)**

**Lancer** (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Or maybe she's actually just retiring.

You know? Like people do sometimes.

Could be she's decided to go back to being an independent.

**Kilimanjaro**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Bagrat raises an excellent point. Who are they gonna bring in to replace her?

**DeadManWalking**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Who said they had to bring anyone in to replace her?

**FreddieK** (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

You live in Brockton Bay, and you have to ask that?

**Tapdancer**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Maybe New York or Boston will lend us one of theirs.

**BrickFrog**

Replied on January 11, 2011:

That should be fun.

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)

Replied on January 11, 2011:

Well, we're just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, 3**

* * *

Taylor shut the computer down and pushed her chair back. _Thank you, Alexandria._

* * *

End of Interlude


	14. Chapter 14

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twelve: The Perfect Alibi

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning with the urge to skip school strong in my mind. Part of it was due to the fact that I really, truly, desperately wanted to get to Über and L33t's base so that I could finish building the projects I had running. The other part was that, even without Sophia there, Emma and Madison were still quite able to make my life a misery, if they should put their minds to it.

I thought it over while I was out on my morning jog; having picked up athletic skills from Über, it only made sense to maintain them, and I was pleasantly surprised by how far and fast I could run now. Friday night had been a real eye-opener for me; parkour was no longer a thing that people did on Youtube. It was something that had saved my bacon, personally.

When it came down to it, what did I really have to fear from Emma and Madison? They couldn't shut me in the locker again. They couldn't out me as a cape without facing PRT retribution. I didn't think they would get physical with me, not without Sophia there to initiate it and back them up. And whatever verbal abuse they threw at me, I could take.

And if they really wanted to go that step farther, to escalate, to take my stuff and destroy it again, I could deal. I could escalate harder than they _ever_ could.

_I'm not scared of them any more._

_Holy shit, I'm not **scared** of them._

The realisation lightened my steps and gave me a burst of energy; before I quite knew it, I was on the home stretch. I sprinted down the street, crossed the road, and hurdled the fence without slowing down.

* * *

Dad looked up as I entered the back door, panting and sweating, but grinning widely.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted me. "You're looking happy."

"Just some stuff I've figured out," I told him.

He nodded. "That's good, then. Breakfast'll be ready in a moment."

I inhaled the cooking smells, and suddenly felt ravenous; my stomach growled sharply. "Smells great, Dad," I told him, quite honestly. Leaning up, I kissed him on the cheek. "'Scuse, gotta take a shower. All sweaty."

I was still in high spirits as I trotted up the stairs; it was looking to be a _good _day.

* * *

I don't often sing in the shower, but I did that morning. As I dried myself, I made a mental note to use Über's power to acquire the ability to actually sing well. The thought made me chuckle; I was still grinning about it when I came downstairs, doubled back through the front hall, and joined Dad in the kitchen.

"So, what was it that you worked out on your run?" he asked me as we sat down for our meal.

I slid my fork under some egg. "Oh, that I don't need to worry about Emma and Madison any more. Sophia's gone for good, and without her, they're a lot less likely to bother me."

He frowned. "I can't guarantee that they'll leave you totally alone," he pointed out. "If it was all her, then Emma and Madison wouldn't have taken to it so thoroughly. So watch your back, and if anything happens, please consider telling a teacher."

I shook my head. "Popular kids win out over unpopular ones. We both know that, Dad. I'll just keep my head down. It'll be okay."

He frowned. "If I know Alan Barnes, he'll have prepped Emma to watch for you using cape powers, so she can report you."

"Good luck to her, then," I responded with a grin. "I don't _get_ powers unless there's another cape nearby."

He nodded understandingly. "So, do you think you'll have much trouble catching up after your week off?"

"I shouldn't think so," I assured him. "But I'm gonna insist on being assigned another locker. I don't care how much they scrub that one out, I'm not going near it again."

"Good," he told me. "If they give you any trouble, tell them to call me."

I gave him a smile. "Thanks, Dad," I told him. "I appreciate that." I glanced at the wall clock. "Whoops, gotta run."

"Me too," he agreed. "Give me a hand to clear the table?"

I grinned. "Sure thing."

Moving quickly, we got the table cleared and the plates into the sink to soak, then I dashed out of the house. I leaped from the top step of the front porch, landing three or four yards down the front path. The turn on to the pavement slowed me a little, then I gained speed once more, once I had a straight run.

* * *

Running, even with my pack full of books, was easier now; I couldn't keep up the pace that I maintained on my morning run, but it was definitely faster than I could have managed before. I covered the two blocks to the bus stop in good time; good enough that I had a few minutes to sit and catch my breath before the bus arrived.

I had fully intended to do as I had told Dad, to keep my head down once I got to school. No need to make myself a target, after all. All I had to do was get through the day; after today, everything would be different.

But when I walked in through the front doors of Winslow, I found myself striding along, head high. I was no longer unsure, uncertain, a victim. I had taken on _Aegis_ and won. I was not the same person who had gone into the locker. I was something _more_.

I noted in passing that my locker didn't have a smell coming from it; they had obviously exerted themselves to ensure that the incident was forgotten as soon as possible. But, as I had told Dad, I turned my steps toward the principal's office.

There was no way in _hell _I would use that locker, ever again.

* * *

_Carrie Blackwell looked up at the sharp rapping on her office door. She frowned a little; surely it was too early in the day for students to be getting sent to her for punishment?_

"_Come in," she called._

_The door opened, and a tall, lanky figure stepped through. It took her a moment to recognise the girl, so complete was the change in posture. No longer shuffling along with her head down, she looked Carrie in the eye as she fronted up to the desk. Alert, aware, even challenging._

"_Can I help you, Miss Hebert?" Blackwell enquired sharply._

_The girl nodded curtly. "Yes, you can, ma'am," she replied. Her tone was a little sharp, a little hard, to be actually polite, although the words were all there. "I'd like to have another locker assigned to me, please."_

_Blackwell blinked, a little taken aback. "A new **locker**?" she repeated. "Your old one is perfectly serviceable. It has been cleaned and disinfected -"_

_The girl was shaking her head. "No, ma'am. That locker will never be serviceable to me, ever again. I would like a new one. Now."_

_Blackwell shook her head in turn. "I can't just issue a new locker on demand -"_

_The Hebert girl leaned forward over her desk, resting her weight on her knuckles. "Sure you can," she replied evenly. "Or I can request that you call my father over the matter. He has a friend who works in TV. How fast do you think this would make the news, and how bad would it make the school look?" She paused. "Alternatively, you can just give me a new locker. Please."_

_Carrie Blackwell saw the resolve, the determination, in Taylor Hebert's eyes. There was no give in the girl now, no backing down. She **would** carry out the threat. And there was no way Blackwell wanted Winslow's name being dragged through the muck for a second time in two weeks._

_She compressed her lips. "Very well," she muttered. "I'll call the janitor."_

_Taylor Hebert smiled sunnily. "**Thank** you."_

* * *

I had the janitor set the new combination on my locker, then I stashed my books inside. Without Sophia – Shadow Stalker – to defeat the lock by the simple expedient of going into her shadow form, they should be reasonably safe there.

Of course, this would not bring back the things that she had stolen from my locker in the past – my mother's flute, for one, or my backpack that one time – but they should be secure for the moment.

I finished stacking the books the way I liked them – new books all, given that the old ones would have had to be burned after the incident – and pulled out the ones I would need for first period. By this time, both Principal Blackwell and the janitor had gone, headed back to their respective duties. But when I turned around, I wasn't alone.

Emma, flanked by Madison, stared coldly at me. Half a dozen other girls backed them up; I knew the type, the ones who wanted to be part of the popular group, but couldn't quite make it on their own. The rest of the hallway was relatively deserted; everyone else had gotten their books and gone elsewhere.

* * *

It had been nearly a year and a half since Emma had inexplicably turned on me, forsaking my friendship for that of Sophia Hess. It was much less inexplicable to me now; I had used my access to Alexandria's Thinker capabilities last night to good effect. I had Sophia's motivations, and Emma's as well, pretty well figured out, presuming a shared, traumatic experience while I'd been at summer camp. Madison was a different story; she was just a follower.

All of this meant that there was a balance of power, and a certain dynamic in their little trio. Quite a lot of their energy went toward bullying me, and Sophia, specifically, had aimed her efforts toward keeping me off balance, on the back foot. Not giving me a chance to muster a response. But now Sophia was no longer a part of the equation, unbalancing the other two, and that had to be worrying Emma and Madison, especially after the events of Monday last. On the other hand, I was very much balanced. Centred, even.

* * *

I smiled.

Emma blinked. It was so obvious; she had been waiting for me to turn around, to notice her and her cronies, to step back, to be so obviously cornered. To show fear.

I wasn't about to give her the pleasure.

Without looking, I put my book in my bag, closed the locker door, and spun the combination lock. Rattled the door to ensure that it was locked. Slung my bag over my shoulder. There were two ways this was going to go; she would back off and leave me alone, or she would push hard, working to re-establish her dominance over me, even with Sophia gone.

"Let me past, Emma," I told her firmly.

Several of the girls snickered. Emma looked me up and down, and audibly sniffed. "Wow, Hebert. I'm surprised you even came back. But maybe you should have showered a little more. I can still smell you."

_So, pushing it is, then. _I ignored the content of her words. They couldn't hurt me any more. "Emma, last warning. Let me past, or I will go _through_ you. Try to stop me, and someone just might get hurt."

"What are you saying, Hebert?" she asked clearly. "Are you saying you might have powers? Are you a cape, Hebert? You know it's illegal to use powers on normals."

I rolled my eyes. "No, you moron," I snapped. "I mean, I'll kick the shit out of you if you get in my way."

I stepped forward; predictably, she brought up her hand to stop me. I let it contact my chest, then grabbed it, took hold of the little finger, twisted. Brought her to her knees, her eyes opening wide.

Another girl tried to grab my shoulder; without looking, I straight-armed her in the chest. She went backward, lost her balance, and sat down hard.

Madison tried to grab my wrist, to make me let go of Emma's finger. I took hold of _her_ wrist with my free hand, and twisted. She went to her knees as well, face turning white.

Five girls faced me. I looked back at them, grim-faced. "First one moves on me, I'll stop being gentle," I told them. "I _will_ hurt someone. Anyone want a broken bone? Come right ahead."

They didn't move. I took a step forward, adjusting my grip so that I didn't break Emma's finger. "Now, step aside."

I wasn't sure what they saw in my face, or heard in my voice, but they stepped aside. It appeared that the 'talking to guys' skills I had picked up from Über's powers also worked when talking to bullies; good to know.

"Good," I told them, and let Emma and Madison go. Walking between the girls, I headed off down the corridor.

"Hebert!" yelled Emma, from behind me. "This isn't over!"

I stopped, and turned around. "You'd better hope it is," I told her bluntly. Turning on my heel, I kept on going.

* * *

I got in trouble, of course.

Emma Barnes had grown up with a lawyer for a father. From him, she had absorbed a certain attitude of entitlement. What she wanted, she got; as the younger daughter, her whims were indulged more often than not. And so, even when she had been my best friend, she had found it very hard to take when she was denied a thing she wanted very much.

I did not know how long it took her to decide to go to Principal Blackwell about me. Nor did I know whether it was her decision or Blackwell's to call Mr Barnes about the matter. But I do know that I had not quite finished first period – Computers, with Mrs Knott, which I was quite enjoying – when the call came for me to report to the office.

Mrs Knott eyed me worriedly as I pushed my books back into my bag and stood up. She was my favourite teacher, just as Computers was my favourite class.

"Is everything all right, Taylor?" she asked me as I came up to the front of the classroom.

I shrugged. "Probably in trouble," I told her. "Not sure how much. Thanks for filling me in on what you did last week."

"That's all right," she responded. "You'd better go now; no sense in being late and getting in more trouble."

I gave her a grin as I left; if what I suspected was going on, I couldn't get in much _more_ trouble.

I entered Principal Blackwell's office, to see Emma, her father, Madison, _her_ father, and the six girls all waiting for me. I ignored them and looked at Blackwell. "You called for me, ma'am?"

She nodded sharply. "Did you assault Emma Barnes and Madison Clements this morning?"

I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise. "Is that what they say? Is that why they're here?"

"You know what you did!" shouted Emma, then her father shushed her.

"Miss Hebert," he began, but I overrode him.

"Where's my father?" I demanded of Blackwell.

"What?" she asked.

"My father," I repeated. "You had the time to call in Mr Barnes and Mr Clements, but you didn't have the time to call in my father? Why is that, exactly? Do I not rate a parent as well?"

"He's not in his office, and we don't have a mobile number for him -" she began.

"He doesn't use a mobile," I interrupted her. "So you had me pulled out of class for _this._ I've got classes to _catch up on,_ Principal Blackwell. Do I need to remind you of the reason I _missed_ those classes?"

"That's got nothing to do with this situation -" she began.

"The _hell_ it doesn't," I snapped. "It's got _everything_ to do with this father isn't here? Fine. I go back to classes, or you send away Mr Barnes and Mr Clements."

"You can't - " she began.

I began to lose my temper, just a little bit. "Do you know what happened, when you and Carl left me at my locker? I had _eight girls_ come at me. _Those_ eight. They say I assaulted them? _I _say I defended myself. How is eight on one fair in any situation, ever?"

"They say they were just walking past -" began Blackwell.

"And just happened to stop me from walking away from my locker," I finished acidly. "Last Monday? That was proof positive that I'm being bullied here at school. Sophia was the ringleader, and she's been pulled out of school because of it."

"You can't know that -" Emma protested.

I grinned at her, showing my teeth. "Believe it." I turned back to Blackwell. "Sophia was bullying me. You know it, and I know it. You also know who her closest friends were." I tilted my head toward Emma and Madison. "I'm not going to point fingers, but surely you can add two and two."

"Wait a minute," Mr Barnes spoke up. "You can't just accuse -"

I turned to him. "Sir, I'm not accusing anyone of anything. I'm the one who's being accused, here. And I still don't see my father. So I'm going back to class."

"If you walk out that door, Miss Hebert," snapped Principal Blackwell, "consider yourself suspended."

I shrugged my backpack on to my shoulders. "If I'm not going to get a fair hearing, I don't see why I should stay." I opened the door.

"Last warning," Blackwell told me.

I looked over my shoulder. "I'll be in tomorrow, with my father."

I walked out the door.

* * *

I was still seething slightly as I walked along the corridor, on the way out of the school. There was no way that I could have won, there. The deck had been stacked; Blackwell had decided – or chosen to believe – that I was at fault, before I ever walked into the room.

Not that I'd done much for my cause earlier, I belatedly realised. Railroading her into getting me a new locker before this incident occurred had simply set her against me at a really bad time.

Thinking it over, I also realised that I had underestimated Emma and Madison. They may not have planned for it, specifically, but once I had retaliated, they had used that against me. If I had stayed to argue my case, I would have had ten people arguing against me, and one biased judge; I wasn't foolish enough to believe that reasoned statements could sway Blackwell, not when Mr Barnes had his courtroom tricks to play on Emma's behalf.

* * *

The bell went for end of period; moments later, the hallways were full of kids, going from one class to another. I kept walking, but I paid attention to my power; I was vaguely curious about whether there were any more parahumans at Winslow.

None had presented themselves by the time I got to my locker, which also meant that Director Piggot probably hadn't sent any Wards over to Winslow to keep an eye on me. Not that I thought she would, not at such short notice. Later on, I suspected, she might. Of course, if she did that, I would know that she was having me watched, and she knew that. _She might send someone unpowered; a PRT employee. Maybe a substitute teacher or something. I'll have to keep an eye out._

She wouldn't do anything blatant, of course; Alexandria's visit had ensured that. I wouldn't be harassed or followed; any school surveillance would be more for my benefit than otherwise, I suspected. Neither Piggot nor Alexandria wanted me to have any _more_ motive to go villain.

I walked out through the doors, down the steps, and across the parking lot to the bus stop. At the forefront of my brain, I was deciding where I wanted to go; home, the library, somewhere else. But deep down, I already knew.

I had _work_ to do.

* * *

Über looked up as I pushed the door open, and entered the building that he and L33t optimistically called their 'base'.

"Hey, Hax," he called out, barely puffing as he performed a flawless round on the Dance Dance Revolution machine they had installed on one wall. "Thought you had school?"

"'Had' is the operative word," I replied. "Had to explain to a couple of people why they didn't put their hands on me, and now I'm suspended."

"Damn," he replied. "Sucks."

I shrugged. "Gives me more time to kick on with you guys, get my shit sorted." My power noted L33t's presence, and I put my light-spot on to him. "So is he still geeking out over the stuff we boosted?"

Über rolled his eyes as he stepped off the machine. "Hasn't stopped. Last I saw, he was trying to decide what he wanted to build next. But hey, I wanted to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When you joined this team, it was on the understanding that you'd participate in our video blog posts. So far, we've done one robbery, and that was on the down-low. We did well by that, really well, but we need to keep putting our name out there. So we need to do something, soon, and you need to participate. So are you ready to do that?"

"That's why I'm here, now," I told him with a grin. "I've got three things to finish up, and then I'll be ready."

"Only three?" he joked. "L33t's usually got half a dozen things on the go."

"Oh, there's more than just three inventions," I assured him. "But I'm making three things."

"So what are they?" he asked, obviously more than a little curious.

My grin widened. "You'll see. It'll knock your socks off."

He shook his head ruefully. "It's easy to see you're just borrowing his power. I've never met a Tinker before who doesn't like to talk about what he's making."

I shrugged. "I guess if I'm not obsessing over it twenty-four hours a day, it makes a difference." I nodded to him. "And by the way, in case I didn't say it before, parkour rocks."

He nodded, a grin of his own spreading across his face. "I know, right?"

We shared a high-five, then he returned to playing his video games. I stashed my lunch in the fridge, then headed into the area we had designated as 'my' work room. I'd done some work here over the weekend, getting my projects up and running, but they were still mostly unfinished. I decided to get the first one done.

* * *

As I had told Über, I had to build machines to finish the project. One was a device to produce a flexible bio-plastic, designed to mimic human flesh and skin, based on the DNA sample that was fed into it. The outer layer would even grow a layer of what looked like fine hair and mimic dead skin cells, as well as fingernails and toenails where needed.

The other device would take a human hair and then replicate it ad infinitum, cutting off lengths roughly the same as the original sample.

After an hour or so of work, I had both the skin maker and the hair replicator up and running, so I could turn my attention to the main part of the project. Some of the more specialised devices that I had liberated from North Side went into it; if I hadn't had them, I would have had to build them. And while I could undoubtedly do just that – I could already figure out how to make those same devices at two-thirds the size and twice the efficiency – that would just be more time before completion. It made sense to acquire what I could, make what I couldn't.

In any case, some of the devices needed to be applied in more than one place, which was why I had picked up spares. I wouldn't have been able to do that; although I could build things that L33t couldn't, I was still unable to build two of the same device at the same time. While swapping out his power for someone else's meant that my limits were reset, an extant device still prevented another from being made. Which was why I was building a self-destruct into everything that I invented; I didn't want someone preventing me from building a spare tool, just by locking the original away from me.

* * *

The work went well; I completed the basic work on the project, then started applying the external detail. It looked and felt really odd, even creepy. But the end result would be worth it.

Every detail had to be absolutely perfect; I had brought a mirror in, and did a lot of checking, but it seemed to look about right. Even the mole in the small of my back was correct, even though I could think of no circumstances where someone might be able to check on that. Certain details I'm going to gloss over altogether; let's just say 'anatomically correct' and leave it at that.

Finally, I fitted the control unit to the back of my neck, and sent the mental impulse to wake it up.

* * *

_I/she awoke._

It was a really weird feeling; I was seeing and hearing through my eyes and ears, and also through my double's, who was leaning on a stand I had thrown together. I exerted my concentration, my control.

_I/she stepped forward off the stand. My/her body worked well; flexible, smooth, no hesitation or jerkiness. Reaching up, I/she touched my/her finger to the tip of my/her nose. "Coordination good," I/she noted._

_I/she smiled._

I smiled as well.

* * *

I practised for a little while, making sure that I could do one thing while my double did another. I hadn't gone for a full AI; while possible, that would have been hard to put together in the available volume. Instead, I had cheated. Motor control was supplied by the brain I had put together for it. Personality and memories, on the other hand, were supplied over the control link; the longer I stayed connected, the more impressions it picked up from me, and the more it became like me. Best, if it needed to make a decision in real time, it could use the link to pull hints on what to do from my memories, without any conscious control required.

Once I was satisfied with my double, I had her put clothes on – I had brought spares – and then I opened the work room door.

* * *

_L33t lounged back, chewing on a sandwich. "So how long she been in there?" he asked._

"_Six, seven hours," Über replied. "Once she gets going, she's like you. Doesn't want to let go."_

_L33t nodded. "It's a Tinker thing," he agreed. "She say what she's making?"_

"_Nope." Über shook his head and finished off his protein shake. "Wouldn't say a word about it."_

"_Yeah, well, that's **not** a Tinker thing," L33t informed him._

"_Hey, I said that too," Über noted._

_And then the workroom door opened. They both looked over; Hax strolled out, looking rather pleased with herself. "Guys," she greeted them, heading over to the fridge and pulling out her lunch._

_Über went to greet her, but L33t tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed at the open door to the work room. Hax was emerging from the room, again. But this one was wearing different clothes, and moved a little more hesitantly. She looked around, as if seeing the room for the first time._

"_Holy shit," Über marvelled. "You built a body double."_

_Hax grinned as she pulled out a chair and sat next to the other two; the double was wandering around the room, examining things carefully. "Yup. What do you think?" She opened the bag lunch and pulled out the fruit juice._

_L33t got up and walked over to the double. He examined her; she looked back at him with a certain amount of curiosity. "Hello," she greeted him, in a curiously childlike tone._

_He walked all the way around her, examining her closely. "I can't see any physical flaws," he concluded, "but she's going to need to be socialised before she can pass for you in company."_

"_Actually, that's not going to be a problem," Hax told him, shaking up the juice bottle._

"_Why not?" asked Über curiously._

_Hax grinned. "Because I'm the double."_

_Both men turned to stare at her, then at the 'double', still standing in front of L33t. The latter nodded cheerfully. "Yup," she confirmed. __"Changed clothes with her, to see if you guys would pick up on it."_

_The double, still seated, tossed the juice to her; Hax caught it, twisted the top off, and took a long swallow. While she was still doing so, the double went on. "So yeah, you think I'll pass for the original?"_

"_Holy shit," muttered Über._

"_Holy fucking hell," L33t paraphrased._

* * *

I stopped drinking from the juice bottle, and grinned at them both. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Fucking _hell_, yes," Über praised me. He looked closely at the double. "That's insane. I still can't tell the difference, and you're both in the same room."

I shrugged modestly, and wandered over to retrieve my bag lunch. "Wouldn't be much point, otherwise."

"So what do we call her?" asked L33t.

Opening my pita wrap, I looked at him. "I'm going with 'Alibi'."

* * *

End of Part Twelve


	15. Chapter 15

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Thirteen: Preparation

* * *

_Danny sat up on the sofa as the key rattled in the back door lock. Checking his watch, he frowned; it was late for Taylor to come in, and on a school night too. And the message he had found on the phone from Principal Blackwell …_

_With a sigh, he stood up from the sofa. As the back door opened, he walked through into the kitchen. Taylor saw him as she stepped inside; she didn't seem overly concerned._

"_Hi, Dad." She closed the door and locked it, then dropped the key on the table. "I'll put that back in the morning."_

"_Taylor," he began. "Principal Blackwell rang me today, and left a very disturbing message on the machine."_

"_Of course she did," Taylor replied, opening the fridge. "Can I use some of the ham? I haven't had anything since lunchtime."_

_He found her lack of concern … worrying. "Taylor, this is serious," he persisted. "She told me that you were suspended due to your behaviour. That you acted in a totally disrespectful manner, and then stormed out of the school when she tried to discipline you."_

_She closed the fridge door and turned to face him. "Yeah, I know it's serious. You want to know what really happened?"_

_He nodded. "Of course I do."_

_She took a deep breath. "Emma and the others tried to bully me. I fought back. I didn't hurt anyone, not really, but they went to Principal Blackwell. She decided that this was grounds to call Mr Barnes and Mr Clements in on it, and they were going to face me, eleven on one." Her tone became very dry. "Of course, they couldn't reach **you** in time."_

_Danny felt anger building inside of him. "And so you left … ?"_

_She shrugged. "If I stayed, they would have thrown their accusations at me, and I wouldn't have been able to face all of them down at once. She wouldn't make Mr Barnes and Mr Clements leave, and you weren't there, so I left. She threatened me with suspension if I just walked out, but I figured it was the better option than stay and fight a losing battle."_

"_Christ," Danny ground out. "The woman's gone too far."_

_She put her hand on his arm. "Dad, we can deal with this. What we've got to do is work out a strategy that doesn't end in a big legal battle. Because if we go at them head to head, Mr Barnes **will** pull out the big guns to protect Emma. You know it, and I know it."_

_His anger faded slightly as he looked at her, the calm demeanour, the collected posture. "You've been thinking about this."_

_She nodded. "All day. Ever since I left school." Turning back to the fridge, she opened it again, pulling out bread and butter and the packet of ham. "Now, all they can really get me on is leaving the school grounds without permission. That's barely a blip on the radar; I know of kids who haven't attended three days in five." She began to butter a slice of bread._

"_And the assault charges?"_

_She didn't look up, intent on her task. "No bruises, except maybe the girl who ended up on her ass. I didn't break Emma's finger, or Madison's wrist. Madison might have a mark on her wrist, but I doubt it. No doctor will find anything wrong with either one of them."_

_Danny blinked. She was so casually discussing the aftermath of a fight against superior odds, from which she had emerged victorious. **Taylor really has changed.** "So you have a strategy in mind?"_

_This time, she looked up and grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

I put down the soldering iron, clicked the goggles to clear view, and checked my work by eye. The outer carapace looked good; I got up and walked around it. Clicking the rim of the goggles again activated the magnification function – they had taken barely half an hour to put together, while I was taking a break from the main project – and I examined the joins minutely. Another click gave me thermal sensing; the carapace was cooling nicely, with no stress fracturing.

"Excellent." I stretched; my back popped oddly. This gave me the clue as to how long I had been working in the same posture; I stretched again, more extravagantly, and more vertebrae clicked.

I had brought a cheap alarm clock in to my work room, and now I checked it. "Wow, that late?"

I had known it wasn't early; Alibi had already gotten home, had her discussion with Dad, eaten a sandwich and gone up to bed. I just hadn't realised it was _that_ late.

Just as I usually did, Alibi had had a shower before going to bed, which I'd used as an opportunity to ensure that nothing needed adjusting on the chassis. But everything seemed to be working well; externally, she was identical to me to several decimal places.

Alibi didn't need to sleep, of course, but she could enter a shutdown mode which mimicked it fairly well. The sandwich she'd eaten would be converted to energy using a basic simulacrum of the human digestive system; she could also eat garbage or drink gasoline for energy, although the former would generate excess methane, and the latter would give her a very distinctive smell for quite some time afterward. Her internal systems had been optimised for normal, processed foods; that sandwich, reduced to its most basic molecules, could supply her with energy for several days if necessary.

I was pleased, although not totally surprised, that Dad had been fooled by her. After the dry run with Über and L33t, I had been confident that she could pass as me with reasonable certainty. And so it had happened; Alibi had talked with Dad, following the prompts I was giving her, while I continued working on my second major project.

I did feel a bit bad about pulling the wool over Dad's eyes like this, but I figured it was necessary; if he didn't know about Alibi, he couldn't accidentally give the secret away. And, for all intents and purposes, it _was_ me in the driver's seat. I just had Alibi's brain handling all the routine stuff while I did the actual thinking.

"Maybe I'd better get some sleep after all," I told myself. The basic chassis of the second project was complete. I knew what I needed to do next on it, but that would go well into the morning, and would require my full attention. And while Tinkers were (in)famous for working long hours to finish their projects, it wasn't as though I couldn't take my time on this.

After all, I didn't have to worry any more about splitting my time between work and school.

* * *

_Principal Blackwell's intercom beeped. She pressed the button. "Yes?"_

"_**Taylor Hebert is here with her father to see you, ma'am."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Taylor Hebert, ma'am. She's here to see you. Her father is with her."**_

"_Oh, uh, I'm busy. Tell them to make an appointment."_

_She heard her secretary begin to say just that, until a masculine voice intruded. **"It's about Sophia Hess."**_

_Sophia Hess. Shadow Stalker. The only member of the Wards to attend Winslow High. If Taylor's father knew something about her, then …_

_She pressed the intercom button again. "Show them in."_

_The door opened, and Taylor entered, followed by her father. Carrie Blackwell tried to remember his name, but only managed to recall that it started with the letter D. They took seats without being invited; Taylor had her backpack over her shoulder._

_Principal Blackwell checked that the door was closed and the intercom switched off before speaking; even then, she kept her voice low. "What do you know about Sophia Hess?"_

"_That she's Shadow Stalker, and that she and her friends bullied me for over a year without any of you doing a single damn thing about it," Taylor told her, in an equally low, but rather intense, tone of voice._

"_We didn't know -" began Blackwell._

"_Then you're the most incompetent staff that I've ever seen at any school, ever," snapped Hebert. As he spoke, Taylor opened her bag and pulled out a sheaf of papers._

"_You will not speak to me in that fashion," Carrie began, but was interrupted by Taylor slapping the thick sheaf down in front of her. "What's this?" she asked._

"_A documentation of the last four months," Taylor informed her. "Day by fucking day. Read that and tell me that you didn't see or hear of a single one of those incidents."_

_Blackwell looked at it, then up at the two expectant faces. "I – you want me to read that **now**? It's rather thick - "_

"_Yes, it is, isn't it?" Danny – that was his name, Danny – agreed, leaning forward over the desk. "That's because there's a **lot **of it. A lot of incidents that happened to Taylor **at this school.**"_

"_Incidents which I documented," Taylor continued. "Which **will **be verified by the police."_

_Carrie Blackwell blinked. "The police? How will they verify it?"_

_Taylor grinned, or at least showed her teeth. "You may recall the incident on Monday. You will have been warned by the PRT to tell no-one about it."_

"_I signed a non-disclosure agreement," the principal confirmed._

_Danny nodded. "Well, Alexandria paid us a visit just the other night. She informed us that Sophia will be going into custody and being prosecuted for her crimes against Taylor. They will be going through her phone, and finding out whatever else she has done. And I imagine that they will be passing on evidence of any other crimes, say, ones which Emma and Madison assisted in, to the police to deal with."_

_Taylor tapped on the stack of paper. "And what do you want to bet that they'll find texts that match the incidents, down to the date, in this list?"_

_Carrie was barely listening. "You're trying to tell me that **Alexandria **paid you a visit?"_

_Taylor nodded. "This is one of the things you don't tell anyone, but yeah. She apologised for the way the PRT has been treating me, and promised that they'd leave me alone."_

_The way she spoke convinced Blackwell most of all. There was no swagger, no boasting, no embellishment. She just stated it, straight out. And from what she'd heard of the actual fight, of the powers that Taylor had exhibited … she wasn't entirely ready to dismiss the story out of hand._

"_Now, I **could** take this list straight to the media," Danny suggested quietly, "but do you really want that?"_

_He didn't have to explain how badly that could go for her, once the news got hold of that list. Interviews of students and teachers, all of them anxious for their five minutes of fame._

"_The staff wouldn't talk," she protested weakly, knowing even as she said it how wrong she was._

_Danny snorted. "Talk? They'll be competing to see who can be first to throw you under the bus. You're the one who knew about it and condoned it; they all could see what was happening, and were powerless to stop it because of orders from above, and so on, and so forth. You go, one of them gets the top spot. Want to take bets on who it'll be?"_

_Blackwell slumped back into her chair. They had her over a barrel, well and truly. "What is it that you want?" she asked; it was almost a whisper._

"_Revoke the suspension," Taylor stated flatly. "I didn't assault those girls, and you know it. I just want to go to school."_

"_But the assault complaint is down in the record now," Blackwell protested._

_Taylor rolled her eyes. "Fine. Give me detention for a couple of days. I won't attend, but you can say I did."_

_Carrie grimaced. "You're undermining my authority here -" she began, but Danny was shaking his head._

"_We haven't even **started**," he warned her. "Give Taylor her detention. And from here on in, she gets the same treatment everyone else does. Or I start looking at the list."_

_Blackwell thought of protesting that everyone in the school was treated equally, but decided not to. For one thing, it would be a blatant lie, and she knew it. So too, she figured, did Taylor._

_Besides, the price she was having to pay was amazingly light; to allow Taylor Hebert to attend school? It wasn't even blackmail, not really._

_Which did raise an ugly possibility. "If you try to blackmail me -" she began._

_Danny shook his head. "Didn't even cross our minds," he assured her. "Doing this the legal way is much easier. Just let Taylor go to school, and make sure she isn't harassed, and we're good."_

**_Make sure she isn't harassed._**_ The phrase hung in the air. Blackwell finally felt the jaws of the trap closing on her. If the thickness of that list was anything to go by, Taylor had been harassed every single day she had been at Winslow. _**_Every. Day._**

_If that list was not to go to the media, and the inability of the school to prevent the bullying of one teenage girl was not to come to light, then she would actually have to make an effort to ensure that every teacher specifically watched out for Taylor's well-being._

_Again, father and daughter were observing her expectantly. She stared back at them, feeling that she was slowly sinking into a bog, with no bottom in sight._

"_Fine." She forced the word out. "You have a deal."_

_Danny smiled widely; the expression looked genuine. "Great."_

_Taylor got to her feet, and slipped the sheaf of papers back into her bag. She looked Blackwell in the eye. "Why couldn't you have done this a year ago?"_

_Before the principal could formulate a reply, she had opened the door to the outer office, and was gone._

_Danny paused, and looked over his shoulder as he followed his daughter. "Just make sure. No harassment. None." His voice was flat and hard._

_The door closed behind him. Blackwell turned to her intercom and pressed the buttons that gave her access to the school PA system._

"**_This is Principal Blackwell speaking. All year ten teaching staff will report immediately, repeat immediately, to my office."_**

_Switching off the microphone, she took a deep breath, and then another. This was not going to be fun._

* * *

I grinned as I finished calibrating the Manton field generator. That had been kinda fun, even at second hand. Controlling Alibi was becoming less and less strange to me; to be honest, I rather got a kick out of it. It was like I could think on two different wavelengths or more at once, and Alibi got one of those wavelengths and I was already on another. I didn't switch between one and the other; I didn't even juggle them. I just … used them both. At the same time. It was seriously awesome.

As Alibi said her goodbyes to Dad, I started in on the holocloak device. It was an important aspect to the project, and I wanted to make sure it worked the way I wanted it to.

Über knocked on the doorframe, then stuck his head into my workroom. "Hey, Hax," he greeted me. "You're up early. Or did you not go to sleep?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "I acquired some meditation techniques using your power, and spent some time doing that," I explained. "Also, I did get some sleep." The camp bed in the corner wasn't the most comfortable, but it had the advantage of being close to my work.

"Christ, from the stuff you've gotten done, not much sleep," he commented. "Can I come in?"

I nodded. "Sure. I needed to take a break anyway. One more thing to do, and then I can finish off my last project."

He strolled on into the room, and observed my second project.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked rhetorically.

I answered him anyway. "Sure. It's a Tinker thing."

He frowned. "But it's not very thematic. It's very … generic. You won't be able to use it on most of our jobs."

I grinned. "I thought of that."

I didn't elaborate; after a moment, he raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to tell me what you're doing, are you?"

My grin widened, and I shook my head.

He sighed. "If your powers weren't so goddamn hax, I'd be so pissed off at you right now. Anyway, L33t was going to get something to eat. What would you like?"

Automatically, I reached for my purse. "Not sure how much money I've got -"

Chuckling, he waved me off. "No need. That heist the other night, if we sell even ten percent of what we got, just the generic stuff, we're gonna have dollars to spare. You earned your keep that night, keeping Aegis and Vista off our backs. Plus, getting into the vault. And getting us out of there."

"Sure," I told him. Grabbing my notepad and turning to a blank page, I started writing. "Gonna need a few things. We're lacking stuff around here, so we may as well make this a shopping trip."

When I handed him the page, he blinked at it. "Holy crap, is your order on here at all?"

I rolled my eyes, and took the page back. Turning it over, I scribbled my fast-food order. "Seriously, we need to pay more attention to nutrition. Bring me ingredients and I'll cook. Or you can. Because you can't tell me that you don't know how to cook."

Über shrugged. "Two guys. What can I say?"

I rolled my eyes again. If I was going to be working with these guys, there were going to be some _changes_ around here.

* * *

_Blackwell looked at all the teachers assembled in her office._

"_What's this about?" asked Gladly. "I've got a lesson plan -"_

"_Shut up," she told him harshly, then addressed the group. "Who here knows the girl called Taylor Hebert?"_

_Mrs Knott cleared her throat. "I know her. She's in my home room class."_

_The rest of them stared at Carrie; she stared back. "Taylor Hebert. Tall, long curly brown hair, glasses." She held up a photo. "**This** girl, for crying out loud."_

_Gladly also stepped forward. "Yeah, I remember her now."_

_A few more teachers stepped forward; the rest hung back. Blackwell eyed the latter. "Are you absolutely certain that you don't teach any classes that she's in?"_

_A murmur of voices assured her that no, they didn't know her. Her lips tightened. "Fine. What I'm about to tell you stays in this office. You tell no-one. No-one at all. Not any students, not any teachers, not any parents. Is that perfectly understood?"_

_The teachers looked at one another, then at her. "Uh, why not?" asked Gladly._

_Blackwell gritted her teeth. "Because I **told** you," she snapped. "Okay, now, it's really simple. You know her face now. If you see her being harassed in any way, you stop it. Stop it dead. You don't let anyone tease her, bully her, push her around, call her names, anything. At all. Full stop."_

_She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, carefully. "It doesn't matter **who** the other person is. Who their father is, or their mother. If they are harassing Taylor Hebert in any way, then you pull them up as hard as you need to." She met their eyes, one at a time. "If I find that you've been falling down on the job, then you won't **have** your job here for much longer." She paused. "Is there anyone here who does not understand what I've just told you?"_

_That idiot Gladly raised his hand slightly. "I, uh, understand," he told her hastily. "But what I don't get is why? What's so special about her?"_

_Blackwell eyed him sourly. "She's a student at Winslow. She's being bullied. Do not allow this. Do you need a better reason?"_

"_But -" he began, then she cut him off._

"_Mr Gladly," she growled, holding thumb and forefinger very close together, "I am **this** close to reviewing your employment here, and finding a replacement who can follow directives. **Do not push me**."_

"_I, uh, yes, ma'am," he stammered, face turning red._

"_Good," she told him shortly. "Now all of you, get out of my office."_

_When the door closed behind the last of them, she slumped back into her chair. **Oh god, I hope that's enough.**_

* * *

L33t complained loudly as he staggered into the base, carrying the laden shopping bags. "These are killing my hands. Couldn't someone have come along to help?"

"You said you wanted to go on your own, bro," Über reminded him. "I did show you her list before you went."

L33t turned to me. "Well, fuck. What's with all this shit, anyway? Gonna use it for chemical Tinker work? Because I don't think my powers work that way."

I snorted. "Nope. But I figure that Über's power could give me the skills to make bombs from this stuff anyway." I looked from one to the other. "No, we need to do some cleaning around here."

L33t frowned. "We keep it clean!"

"Clean-_ish,"_ I corrected him. "You'll see the difference. That's why I got you to get cleaning products. Plus, a new shower curtain. The old one has so much mould on it that I don't even like to touch it. Also, that lock? It's for the bathroom door. That one's kind of important."

"We're not going to burst in on you when you're in the shower," protested Über.

I shook my head. "No, but it's my privacy, you know? We're going to need a separate trash can in the bathroom, too."

"What for?" demanded L33t. "Isn't the one we've already got good enough for you?"

I smiled, very slightly. "Ask me again in a month's time."

Über got it first. He grabbed L33t's shoulder. "Dude. Do _not_ argue." L33t opened his mouth anyway; Über leaned close and whispered in his ear.

L33t stared at me with a horrified look on his face. "What, you - ?"

I nodded, once. "Yes. Do I get my trash can?"

Über spoke for him. "You get your trash can."

I smiled again. "Thank you. And just to prove that having me here isn't going to be all pushy demands and dreaded feminine secrets, tonight I'll make you both my mother's famous lasagne dish. And hell, I'll even game with you, if you want."

L33t's eyes lit up. "You play video games too?"

My smile grew to a grin. "Nope, but by tonight I will be." I pointed at the supplies he had bought. "Breakfast first. Then we need to do some stuff around here."

* * *

Things got a little domestic after that. I cleaned the stove and started making the lasagne, while Über installed the lock on the bathroom door, and L33t (not without some grumbling) started cleaning around the place. Once the lasagne was in, I went into the bathroom; Über had replaced the curtain, and the lock was in place.

"Excellent," I told him, and set about cleaning the shower cubicle. It obviously hadn't been scrubbed in some time, and I was tempted to Tinker up something to do just that, but doing it the hard way was kind of soothing. In the meantime, I tapped into Über's power, and learned how to play video games.

By the time I had the cubicle sparkling, the cleaning outside had been done, and the pair were settling down to some quality video gaming. I checked on the lasagne, which was doing well, then wandered over to watch them.

"Grab a controller and join in," Über invited, waving at an empty stretch of sofa. "We need a sniper."

"In a bit," I excused myself. "I really need to get the project done."

"You can do that later," he told me. "Right now, we're gaming."

"Sooner I finish it, sooner I can get out there and strut my stuff as Hax," I reminded him.

"Half an hour," L33t urged. "I'm not in there Tinkering. You don't have to either."

I grinned and plumped down on the sofa. "Right," I agreed, grabbing the controller. "Which screen's mine?"

With my pre-installed skills, it didn't take long for me to set up my account in the system, and then we started play. I found I liked being a sniper, using an electronic gun to shoot electronic enemies in the head before they even saw me. Über and L33t were into it too, praising each other – and me – for particularly awesome kills.

It was _fun._

* * *

_Mr Gladly had glanced at me/her when he entered the World Affairs classroom, and every now and again he glanced again, as if he was not quite sure if he wanted me/her there. I/she was fairly sure what the topic of conversation had been when Blackwell had called the grade ten teachers in to her office. It just remained to be seen if her instructions had been stringent enough._

_He had put us together in groups; I/she had Sparky and Greg, as well as Kaia, one of Madison's friends. "What I want you to do today," he told us, "is to take a single cape and determine the impact he or she has had on the world since getting powers. Now, Scion is out, but the Triumvirate are fair game. However, I don't want everyone talking about just them. So each group has to pick two capes; if you clash with someone else, you have to go with your secondary."_

_Sparky already seemed to be asleep; Greg was enthusiastic, but I/she wasn't wild about his choices. Kaia ignored the whole process, choosing to talk instead to Madison, who was in the next group over. In the end, I/she allowed Greg to choose Lung as our primary, but insisted on Dragon as a secondary; as a Tinker (at the moment) I/she had a certain interest in her career._

_Of course, Kaia objected to our choices as soon as we presented them to her. "Why didn't you ask me?" she demanded. "You should have asked me."_

"_You were **talking**," I/she reminded her. "We did ask you. You ignored us."_

_She raised her hand. "Mr G," she complained. "My group won't listen to what I say. Can I join Madison's group?"_

_Mr Gladly looked over at us. "Kaia was talking to Madison," I/she told him. "We chose Lung and Dragon. Are either of those taken?"_

"_No!" Kaia insisted. "I didn't get to choose! What if I wanted someone else?"_

_Her raised voice had gotten attention across the classroom; everyone had turned to look. Mr Gladly looked at me/her, then at Kaia. "Ms Hendricks, your group has made a choice. You should have participated," he informed her curtly. "And no, you can't join Madison's group."_

"_But, Mr G -"_

"_I said no," he retorted, then looked at us. "Lung has already been taken, but Dragon is free."_

"_But **we** were going to take Dragon!" shouted Madison from her group. "It's not fair! We chose her first!"_

_Again, Mr Gladly glanced at me/her; he seemed to grimace. Looking back at Madison, he shook his head. "They asked me before you did. They get Dragon. What's your secondary?"_

"_Legend," she told him sulkily._

"_Taken, sorry," he informed her. "Pick another couple of capes."_

"_But we picked Dragon **first**," she whined. "Why do they get to pick first?"_

"_You have thirty seconds to pick, or I send you to Principal Blackwell's office for being obstructive in class," he told her sternly._

_Her mouth dropped open, and she stared at him. "Mr G -"_

"_Twenty-five seconds."_

_I/she stopped paying attention, and turned to Greg and Kaia. Both seemed to be watching the drama; Greg avidly, Kaia with a certain amount of shock. Never had Mr Gladly brought the boom down on Madison so thoroughly._

"_Guys?" I/she murmured. "Dragon. Ideas on what she's done to change the world?"_

_In the end, I/she wrote most of the joint project my/herself; Kaia spent the remainder of the class commiserating with Madison about being stuck with Miss Militia, and Greg's 'information' about Dragon seemed to be mainly half-baked theories about her powers, capabilities and general situation. Stuff which, I/she had no doubt, he had trawled off some of the more dubious threads in the PHO boards. Seriously, Dragon an AI? Who did he think he was kidding?_

_When we stood up and read out our presentations, Madison gave me/her dirty looks all the way through. With Greg's dubious assistance, I/she had managed to put together something reasonably complete; Madison and her group had assembled a list of supervillains whom Miss Militia had shot. She had wanted Dragon, that was for sure. Unfortunately for her, Mr Gladly had upheld my/her choice over Madison's._

_I/she didn't relax, but there was a faint smile on my/her face when the bell rang for lunch. It appeared that Blackwell was holding up her end of the bargain. So far, anyway._

* * *

Video gaming over, I checked on the lasagne again – it was fine, but I turned it down a little, so it could spend all afternoon baking properly – and went back to my work-room. I'd kept the light-spot on Über during the game session, so that I could properly hone my skills, but now I put it back on L33t. I 'saw' the spot moving toward the bathroom; a moment later, he hurried back over toward where I had last seen Über.

"Dude," I heard him faintly say, "I never knew the shower cubicle was _that_ colour."

Grinning, I got back to work.

* * *

_Danny looked up when Taylor strolled in through the front door and into the living room._

"_You're back kind of early," he noted._

"_School's out," she reminded him._

_He cleared his throat. "But your … uh … after school job?" he insinuated delicately._

_She grinned. "Oh, I've got that taken care of."_

_He blinked. "Taken care of, as in … ?"_

"_As in, taken care of," she repeated. "Not to be worried about."_

"_Oh," he replied dubiously. "If you're sure."_

"_Sure I'm sure," she told him with a grin. "So, what's for dinner?"_

"_Lasagne," he told her, and wondered why she started giggling._

* * *

"Holy crap, this is awesome!"

I tasted the lasagne; it _was_ about the best I'd ever managed. Between Mom's recipe and Über's power to pick up cooking skills, I had nailed it exactly. However, L33t's startled exclamation still caused both myself and Über to grin at him.

"It _is_ pretty good," Über commented. "Can we have this again, sometime?"

I nodded. "Sure," I agreed. "It's not that hard to make. I can give you the recipe, if you want."

Something seemed to occur to L33t. "Dude," he accused Über. "You can cook, or at least you can _learn_ how to cook. Why don't _you_ ever cook like this?"

Über shrugged. "I, uh, never felt like it?"

I stuck my fork through another slice of lasagne. "I have other recipes, too. Spaghetti carbonara, for instance."

L33t looked at me pleadingly. "Is it as good as this?"

It was my turn to shrug. "Dad seems to like it."

Über grinned and elbowed him. "And you complained about carrying the ingredients back."

L33t studied the forkful that he'd been just about to put in his mouth. "_This_ came from what I bought today?"

I nodded. "Sure. I can show you how too, if you want?"

He blinked. "Uh, no, I'm good. But I'm never complaining about shopping ever again. This is _awesome."_

Über smirked. "And you were bitching so hard about having a pushy girl on the team."

L33t waved another forkful of lasagne; the previous one had gone the way of all food. "A pushy girl – meh. A pushy girl who games _and_ cooks? I'm good with that."

For some reason, Über and I found that hilarious.

* * *

"_So, the PRT is interested in Taylor Hebert, but is not actively surveilling her," Coil mused. "Of course, hitting the house would be too obvious. Likewise, the school."_

_He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. The various possibilities turned over in his mind._

_There was a note in the file indicating suspicion that she had linked up with one of the lesser-known criminal gangs; the main suspicion was toward Über and L33t. But she wasn't with them now, and nor had she been there over the last twenty-four hours. It was possible, even probable, that she had decided to sheer away from the life of a supervillain, especially after the close call with the PRT._

_**All the better for me**, he decided. **When she disappears, they'll think she tried to join up with another villain gang, and it went bad.**_

_That she **would** disappear, he had no doubt. What Coil wanted, Coil got. Whatever it took to get it._

* * *

With a sigh of relief, I snapped the cover shut on my third project, and hit the self-test button. It hummed, and LEDs flickered on and off. Moments later, it shut itself down again; one green LED shone brightly, to show that the self-test had been successful.

I clicked the goggles back to ordinary vision, and stretched. My back popped again, and I felt my neck crack. Glancing at the clock, I blinked. Where did the time go?

Immediately, an idea flitted into my head for a device that compressed time in an area, so I could get hours of work (or sleep) done in minutes. It was intriguing, but I didn't have the time, or equipment, to build it right at that moment. So I jotted down a note to myself before I could forget about it.

Leaning out the workroom door, I noted that Über was playing a solo game. L33t, I gathered from the location of the light-spot, was in _his_ workshop, no doubt Tinkering.

"Hey," I called to Über. "I've finished. Want me to demonstrate?"

He looked up. "Sure. Just let me save this level and get L33t."

"Okay," I replied. "I'll put it on while I'm waiting."

Putting it on was relatively easy; I had bracelets attached to my wrists and ankles, with RFID chips in them. Another resided in the goggles I was still wearing. I backed up to the suit, clicked the lens frame, and spoke the activation phrase.

Which, as it happened, was "Armsmaster is a dick."

The armour responded, opening like a flower. It flowed forward, clamping around my wrists and ankles. One by one, it lifted my feet, and formed around them. I felt it wrapping itself around my body, folding around my head. It was like being hugged, all over, by something that really, really liked me. A lot.

When it came to rest, fully enclosing my body, a good forty seconds had passed. I had ideas for speeding the process up, but I didn't want to endanger myself in the process; getting a sprained wrist or a broken ankle was all too possible if I ignored safeguards. I had seen that Earth Aleph movie about the fictional superhero called Iron Man. Armour pieces flying into place? I shuddered. That could go very bad, very quickly.

With the armour in place, it made the connection with my goggles, and the HUD lit up. With pupil movements, I cued up a full diagnostic; this scrolled past at a speed just slow enough for me to speed-read it (Über again). Everything seemed to be in order, save a few minor glitches, which I could easily deal with later.

As I took my first few experimental steps in the armour, Über and L33t appeared at the doorway to my workroom.

"Holy shit," L33t exclaimed. "You fucking built power armour. I am officially jealous."

Über frowned. "I still say it looks generic. And are you taller?"

I nodded. "Lifts in the boots." They both looked a little startled; the voice which they heard had been adjusted to be a little lower and more musical. More adult, even.

"I heard that," Über noted. "Make it harder to pinpoint who you really are."

I grinned, but with my face covered (save for the goggles) he of course could not see me. "As the old saying goes, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

Again I accessed the HUD. "Now, I know this is a limited selection, but I'm sure we can come up with more," I commented as I made my choice. Nothing happened at first, then a gridwork appeared over the armour. Following that, the gridwork filled in, and colour was added. Then texture, and highlights.

L33t's jaw dropped, followed by Über's.

"Holy shit," L33t marvelled. "Master Chief armour. Holy shit."

"How are you _doing_ that?" Über wanted to know.

"Holocloak, duh," L33t informed him. "What else can you do?"

I cycled through a couple more variations of Halo armour, then on to other types.

"Like I said," I told them as I went back to the Master Chief armour, "I don't have many types yet. But I can add more."

"God damn," Über told me sincerely. "I am _impressed."_

I cleared my throat. "Not done yet."

"Yeah?" asked L33t.

"Yeah," I confirmed. Turning, I headed for the worktable where I had left the third project. Moving in the armour became easier and easier the more I did it; after all, I _had_ programmed it to adjust to my movements. Pretty soon, I wouldn't even notice that I was wearing it.

* * *

Hefting the oversized rifle, I went back to Über and L33t. "I wanted to use the holocloak to change the look of this too," I told them, "but not even my hax powers let me bend the rules like that. So I went with a physical cheat." Linking the rifle into my HUD, I activated its change mode; panels moved and shifted, components slid around, and the rifle reshaped in my hands. In moments, it had emulated several of the bulkier hand-held weapons in popular video games.

"So does it fire different shots when it changes shape?" Über wanted to know.

"Uh, no," I confessed. "It only does one thing."

"What's that?" L33t wanted to know.

"It stuns things," I told him.

There was a moment of silence, as they looked at the rifle – big enough to be a reasonable match for _me_ in size and weight, were I out of the armour – and then back at me.

"Just stun?" asked L33t. "At that size?"

Implicit in his statement was the meaning that if _he_ built a longarm that big, it would do one hell of a lot more than 'stun' its target. And to be honest, he was right; it did look dangerous enough to blow a hole through a skyscraper.

I shook my head. "You don't get it. This gun is built to stun _anyone._"

Über stared at me. _"Anyone?"_

I nodded. "Any. One. Point this, fire it. If it hits, it _will_ stun them. First micro-second of the beam is actually a carrier wave; it analyses how much effect the beam is having, and sends a message back to the gun, which then ramps it up to the necessary intensity. But even if an unintended target gets hit by accident, the most that will happen is they spend an hour or so in dreamland. One hundred per cent nonlethal."

Über blinked. "Robots? People in power armour?"

I'd thought about that. "Non-damaging EMP."

"Alexandria?"

I shrugged. "Maybe ten seconds."

L33t was looking slightly stunned himself. I figured he was retro-engineering it in his head.

"An Endbringer?" asked Über.

"Maybe about one second," I hazarded. "But I'd need to connect up an extension cord. To a nuclear reactor. _And_ the gun would explode."

L33t shook his head. "Yeah, no," he agreed. "But anything short of an Endbringer … wow."

Über grinned, and slapped me on the back. "We," he declared, "are gonna fuckin' _rock."_

* * *

End of Part Thirteen


	16. Chapter 16

_[Author's Note: This is not an official part of Trump Card 'canon'. It's just a fun little crack omake I wrote about shard interaction.]_

* * *

**Three Shards Walk into A Bar ...**

* * *

All was quiet in the Shard Bar. The Ward and Protectorate shards were on one side of the room, making faces at the ABB and E88 shards on the other. The Merchant shards were sitting in the corner, quietly getting stoned. The Coil shard sat at the bar, sipping its drink, covertly watching everyone.

And then the Hax shard walked in, with the Uber shard on one arm, and the L33t shard on the other.

"Holy shit," muttered the Aegis shard. "That's Hax! Did I tell you about the beatdown I got from her? She really knows how to use my powers!"

"Hell yes," the Vista shard agreed enthusiastically. "She used your powers to beat _me_ up, after using my powers to sneak up on me! That's seriously hardcore!"

"Hey," called out the Shadow Stalker shard, "don't forget about me. I'm the one who triggered her, after all. _And_ got beat down with my own powers, before all you jerks."

"Shut up, you're in jail," the Clockblocker shard retorted, getting off its stool.

"Hey, where you going?" asked the Kid Win shard.

"I want to get her autograph, and maybe some tips on using my powers, like she gave you, and Miss Militia," the Clockblocker shard replied.

The Kid Win shard rolled its eyes. "She's never been the same since. Every time we mention Hax around her, she just smiles dreamily and murmurs something about 'asymmetric dual wielding'."

* * *

The trio approached the bar. "So, what would you like to drink?" asked the Uber shard. "It's on me."

"No, no," the L33t shard insisted. "It's on me. I'm good for it. A rockin' body double, a set of power armour, and a one-size-fits-all stun rifle. I haven't had so much fun since _forever."_

The Hax shard leaned on the bar with its elbows and grinned. "I'll just have water for the moment," it decided. "After all, I want to meet _everyone_ here tonight."

"But you will be coming home with us?" begged the Uber shard.

"Please?" added the L33t shard.

The Hax shard smiled. "Of course. But you don't mind if I see other shards occasionally, do you?"

"Of course not," the Uber shard declared.

"It's too much fun to watch," the L33t shard agreed.

* * *

In a dim corner of the bar, the Jack Slash shard nursed its drink and watched the byplay.

_Meh_,_ _it thought. _I can take her._


	17. Chapter 17

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Fourteen: The Great Armoured Car Robbery

* * *

"You know, everything I said about you not being like a normal Tinker? I take it back. You're _exactly_ like a normal Tinker."

I turned from where I was working on the armour and clicked the goggles back to standard mag. Über was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, wearing an expression composed partly of exasperation and partly amusement.

"Uh ... what do you mean?" I hedged, although I had a very good idea of what he meant.

"I _mean,"_ he told me, with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "that L33t's doing precisely what you are; he's putting last-minute touches to his gear, when there's less than five minutes before we have to leave."

"It was important," I told him defensively. "I had to build my cape detector into my work goggles," tapping the slightly-more-ornate goggles that now adorned my face, "and I'm almost done here."

"In the van in three minutes?" Über pressed.

"Three minutes," I promised.

* * *

In point of fact, it took me just over ninety seconds to rewire the final adjustment to the Manton field generator. I snapped the cover closed on the armour's front (the generator took up the space that would have been occupied by my bust, if I had a bust) and used the HUD built into my goggles to tell it to lock into place.

I was still wearing the RFID bracelets, so I backed up to the armour and clicked the rim of the lens of my goggles. "Armsmaster," I stated out loud, "is a dick."

Upon receiving the code phrase in my voice, the armour opened up and wrapped around me, clothes and all. I still hadn't reduced the armour-up time, but then, nor would I even try until I had the time to get down and do some serious tinkering. Metal wrapping around a fragile human body at speed had all sorts of opportunities to do serious damage if there weren't sufficient safeguards in place.

Once it was in place, the armour integrated itself with the goggles, switching from short-range radio link to direct hard-wired control; as it did so, the HUD began spilling the suit diagnostics down over my field of view. I paid attention with half my mind, while turning to scoop up the stun rifle and sling it over my shoulder.

Über was in the driver's seat of the van when I emerged from my work room; L33t was just hurrying toward the vehicle from his own workspace. I quickened my pace a little; we got there at the same time. I looked his outfit over critically.

"Not bad," I noted. "I like the badge."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed. "I've always wanted a chance to wear this costume."

"Can we hold the mutual admiration society once we're on the way?" called Über from inside the van. "Time's a-ticking!"

"Coming, Mom," I retorted, and climbed into the back of the van, closing the sliding door behind me. Carefully, I laid the stun rifle down in front of me before strapping in. L33t snickered like a schoolboy as he climbed into the front seat.

"Children," muttered Über; he started the van and we got out of there.

* * *

The Brockton Bay Central Bank took a cash delivery on the second Thursday of each month, just before the lunchtime rush. Über and L33t had timed it before, but had never been certain they could take it on, especially given that an unknown cape would be riding with the shipment. However, in me, as L33t put it, they had the perfect cheat code.

We would, of course, be going with a video game theme. To that end, Über and L33t were already costumed up, and I needed only to activate my holocloak.

"So, Hax, you good to do this?" asked Über as he drove. L33t didn't comment; he had their little spherical hovering camera in his hands, programming in last-minute instructions.

"Well, if I'm not, it's a bit late to say so now, right?" I replied, trying to sound light-hearted.

To be honest, the question was not altogether unwarranted. I did have doubts assailing me, as well as worries. The butterflies in my stomach were attaining the proportions of B-52 bombers. But I couldn't let them see that.

This wasn't even my first crime. But it was my first one in public, in costume (of sorts). This was the one that would put Hax out there as a name, allied with Über and L33t, once and for all. What I did today, what I did over the next hour, would change my life, one way or the other.

In a very real way, I _needed_ to succeed at this. I needed to make the team look awesome. Because the more respect that the guys and I got out of this heist, the less chance that someone would try to force me to join their gang.

Über and L33t might be criminals. They had certainly made a few questionable choices while playing out their video game crimes. But they had also accepted me into their group (albeit reluctantly, on L33t's part). Once I had proven myself, they had no farther reservations; after the robbery of the North Side Storage Facility, they had begun to truly appreciate what I could bring to the team. And I appreciated their giving me a place to be.

"So, your gear all up to spec?" asked L33t.

"Is now," I told him. "I rewired the cape detector into my goggles, so I can use it in the armour. Figured out an alternate mode for the Manton field generator; when I activate it, it makes the armour surface selectively frictionless."

"So what – oh, containment foam?"

"Containment foam," I agreed. "Not saying that we'll run into any, but I want to be prepared first, you know?"

L33t nodded. "You're really getting full use out of my powers, aren't you?" he observed.

"_Our_ powers, bro," Über pointed out cheerfully. "She didn't get to be a kickass video gamer using Tinker powers."

_Or as good a cook as I am now,_ I added silently. The carbonara I had made last night had been praised to the heavens by one and all. L33t was now officially addicted to my cooking.

"The ability to learn any skill didn't help her put together that armour," L33t shot back.

I grinned as I sat back to enjoy the ride. In the front seat, Über and L33t bickered good-naturedly about which of their respective powersets I was making the best use of; to be honest, I would have been hard put to figure it out for myself.

* * *

Über slowed down on the site of the ambush, and turned the van down an alleyway. We had previously scouted the alley to ensure that it was possible to drive out the other side. Opening the doors, we got out; the alley was so narrow that it was only just possible to do so. I sidled up alongside the van until we were all standing at the rear of the vehicle, just a little way in from the street.

"Time?" L33t asked.

Über checked his watch. "Between two and five minutes. Time to costume up." He and L33t fitted their helmets, which turned them instantly anonymous and actually looked kind of cool. For my part, I called up the HUD and activated the chosen holocloak.

The gridwork ran over the surface of the armour, followed by the holographic overlay. Where possible, it followed the actual contours of the suit, but stood out where necessary. When it was complete, I appeared to be wearing a red and black helmet not unlike those that Über and L33t had procured. Dark-coloured uniforms, holstered sidearms, heavy boots and gloves. The final touch was the solid metal badges, with the chains attaching to the uniforms themselves. My badge was, of course, holographic, whereas Über and L33t sported real ones. My sidearm was real; in point of fact, it was my taser pistol. I'd spent a little time building it into a casing to make it look like more authentic, but it still fired the same electrical charge.

"How do I look?" I asked; I could not, of course, view my own holocloak. The HUD said that it was running fine, but I preferred to get a second opinion.

Über tilted his head. "Pretty good," he noted. "You even programmed the face to move when you spoke?"

"Sensors in the helmet," I explained. "They can tell exactly what my face is doing, so the holocloak can mimic it outside the helmet."

"I like it," L33t commented. "You look all kinds of dangerous, even without considering that damn great stun rifle. This was a good choice."

I grinned; going as Judge Dredd style characters had been my idea. There _had_ been a Judge Dredd video game, so the 'gaming theme' concept was solid. The guys had expressed uncertainty, given that Judges were supposed to be the good guys, but I had explained my idea further, and they had come around to my point of view. Visually spectacular, it was definitely going to be. And visually spectacular – along with insanely profitable – was what we were after.

"Activating camera now," L33t told us. He pressed a button on a remote, and the device woke up and hummed into the air. It hovered, moving from side to side, getting a good camera angle on all of us. I turned my head toward it. "Move along, citizens," I intoned sternly. "Nothing to see here. Justice Department business."

Out of view of the camera, L33t gave me a discreet thumbs-up; he fiddled with the remote, and the camera swung around to view each badge in turn. They had our code names on them, of course; I devoutly hoped that the holocloak would not be disrupted during the robbery.

"It's coming," Über warned us. "Go time."

I walked on to the road, raising the stun rifle as I went.

* * *

"_What the hell's going on with Hebert?"_

_Emma's face was a study in baffled fury; three times, she had set up ideal situations to cut Taylor out of the herd, and three times, a teacher had hung around for just too long, allowing the prospective victim to escape to her next class. It was as if the universe was conspiring to prevent her from carrying out her carefully laid plans; that, or the teachers of Winslow._

"_Mr G pulled me up when I tried to get him to let my group use Dragon instead of Hebert, in World Affairs, on Tuesday," Madison offered. "All the year ten teachers were called into Blackwell's office Tuesday morning. Maybe she complained to someone?"_

"_What **I **want to know," snapped Emma, "is why she's even back, after what happened on Monday. I heard Blackwell tell her she was suspended, just before she ran away."_

_Julia shrugged. "Maybe her father got to Blackwell?"_

"_With what?" asked Emma. "A lawsuit? Anything going through the legal system, she would have called on my dad, and I'd know about it."_

"_Someone said they saw Taylor and her dad come in on Tuesday morning," offered Kaia. "Dunno what he said to her though. Must've been pretty strong, if she told the teachers to protect Taylor."_

_Emma snorted. "Protecting **Hebert**? As if. She probably just told them to watch all the students."_

"_I'm getting worried about Sophia," Madison stated, changing the subject. "She hasn't been in since Monday. You think something's happened to her?"_

_Emma was silent. The group she was with had all been witnesses to the altercation on the Monday before last, and knew that Sophia was Shadow Stalker. However, they had also been warned in very definite terms to not say a single word about it to anything._

_By the same token, they knew that Taylor had powers as well, but they had been warned – if anything, even more strenuously – to not reveal that to anyone. That hadn't stopped Emma from trying to force Taylor to use powers against them, so that they could report her, of course. And when Taylor had attacked them physically – which was how Emma saw in her own mind what had happened – Principal Blackwell had been perfectly justified in suspending her._

_So why** was** she back? And perhaps more worryingly, where was Sophia? She hadn't answered her phone on Monday, or any time thereafter, when Emma tried to call her. The comments on the PHO boards supplied an answer; Alexandria had visited, and had spoken to Sophia, on Sunday night. Shadow Stalker was said to be 'retiring'; Emma didn't believe that for a moment._

_Had Taylor done something, said something, to get Sophia in trouble with the PRT? Was it the PRT who had told Blackwell that Taylor was off limits?_

"_Hey, Emma, how's it going?"_

_She spun around; Taylor had already passed her by, and was striding away, long legs eating up the distance along the corridor. Emma would have gone after her, but there was a janitor mopping the corridor nearby; she was smart enough to not discount any potential witnesses._

_The bell rang; Taylor joined a group of other students, disappearing into a classroom._

_Emma ground her teeth._

_**What the **_**hell**_** is going on?**_

* * *

The armoured truck bore down upon me as I stood in the centre of the lane. I held out my hand, palm out. "Stop!" I shouted. "In the name of the Law!"

The truck, of course, did not stop. It began indicating, moving over to the adjacent lane. I brought the stun rifle down from port arms, lining it up on the grille of the truck as it neared me. The HUD took over; it outlined the entire shape of the truck for me, and I took up first pressure on the trigger. When the shape went from red to green, I completed the trigger-pull.

_**ZORCH**_.

The stun rifle jolted slightly against my shoulder. From the business end, a beam of actinic violet light shot out, smashing into the front of the oncoming vehicle. Purple lightning played over the outer skin of the truck, and the engine immediately died. It jolted to a stop, as it was still in gear; it would be a minute or so before it could be restarted.

Changing modes on the HUD, I activated the cape detector; I didn't want any surprise party-crashers. _One in the truck, and Über and L33t in the alley. Right._ So far, so good.

I strode toward the armoured truck. Über and L33t emerged from the alleyway and converged on the truck as well. In the cab, we could see, there were two guards. No doubt they were trying to use their radio; equally certainly, there would be no joy there for them. Phones, however, might be a different matter.

When I got within ten yards of the truck, I sent my light-spot questing ahead. Sure enough, there was a parahuman presence inside the truck. I let the spot rest there, and absorbed the information as it flowed to me.

"Brute," I murmured over the earpiece radio inside my helmet. "Gets stronger and tougher the longer he sits still. He's been sitting still for a while now."

"_Well, shit," _L33t replied, just as quietly. _"Good thing we've got you along. How are you going to play it?"_

"I'll let him stay there for a moment," I responded. Approaching the driver's side door of the truck, I rapped on the window. "Open up, please, sir," I stated loudly for the camera. "We have reason to believe that you are transporting counterfeit money."

Which was part of the script, allowing 'Judges' to confiscate the contents of the truck without breaking character.

Not altogether to my surprise, the driver did not open the door; instead, I saw him talking on the phone, while his offsider racked the slide on a pump action shotgun.

_Yeah, good luck with **that.**_

* * *

With a sigh, I took hold of the driver's side door. The cape employed by the bank was fairly strong and tough, even if he hadn't had the chance to sit still for a while. My suit added a significant bit to that, so when I heaved on the door, the lock gave way with a metallic _crack_.

The driver dropped his phone and went for his pistol; I had the door as cover, but my right hand fetched out my trusty taser pistol.

The driver fired first, but the shot hit the inside of the window. The glass pocked, but did not crack, or even star. Then the offsider fired, which surely must have deafened the both of them, in that confined space. Pellets blasted off the inside of the door; some actually hit my shoulder and arm, but did no damage. Between the Brute power I was channelling, and the armour I was wearing, it would take more than that to even bruise me.

I brought the taser pistol around the door and fired; the electrical arc hit the driver, and he slumped back, stunned. My next shot hit the offsider; he dropped the shotgun as he joined the driver in limp insensibility.

"_Holy shit!"_ That was L33t. _"Are you all right, Hax?"_

"Perfectly fine," I murmured. "Get these guys out while I deal with our friend in the back. He's about to open the doors." My light-spot had noted him moving while I was exchanging fire with the men up front; evidently, he had decided to come out and join the fun.

Holstering the faux Lawgiver, I moved faster, as I heard the rear doors unlocking. They opened just as I got to the rear of the truck; one swung open fast enough to catch me in the shoulder. I stumbled sideways, caught my balance, and moved around the door.

The guy came out fast; he jumped down, and almost immediately, his fist was accelerating toward my face. He was big, and I knew exactly how strong he was; fortunately, I had given myself training in how to take down big, strong opponents. _Thank you, Über._

I ducked, letting the blow slide over my shoulder; reaching up, I grabbed the guy's arm and turned to perform a shoulder throw. Not a perfect one, as I didn't want him crushing the stun rifle, but good enough under the circumstances.

He hit the asphalt hard enough to crack it in several places, but it didn't faze him. Almost before I had regained my balance, he was coming to his feet once more. I did have the time to observe his costume; it looked vaguely like a stone-wall pattern.

"Stay down, lawbreaker," I told him, staying in the 'Judge' persona. "Attacking a Mega-City Judge is an offence against the law."

"I have _no_ idea what you're on about," he snorted. "The name's Blockade, and all _I _gotta do is slow you down long enough for help to get here."

He had a point; I didn't really want to hurt him, but if this fight went on for too long, the other capes would get here, and make a getaway with the cash much harder … _whoops._

There was a crowd starting to gather on the side of the road, and my cape detector had just pinged someone with powers in there. But they weren't doing anything that I could tell.

He swung at me again, but I saw something in his posture, and didn't focus on his arm. It was fortunate that I hadn't, because instead his leg came up, a heavy boot aiming at my kneecap – or where he thought my kneecap was. I evaded the feint easily, the kick less so, but in the process, I managed to hook his other foot out from under him. He fell back, landing heavily once more on the road.

_Fuck it._ Drawing the 'Lawgiver', I shot him several times with it. He absorbed the hits with dismaying ease, stumbling a bit as he came to his feet, but not giving away much to show that he'd just absorbed enough taser shots to put down several large men.

"That all you got?" he sneered as he stepped up toward me again.

"Nope," I told him, and kicked him in the nuts.

Up until that point, I had been entirely defensive; my only attack had been with the taser. So it took him by surprise. Given the Brute level that he was demonstrating, I used all the power of the suit, plus the strength I was getting from his powers. My foot slammed into his groin, and he doubled over with a strangled scream; this time, as he slumped to the ground, I didn't think he'd be getting up again in a hurry.

* * *

I checked the time on the HUD. To my surprise, we had one minute, five seconds of elapsed time. I had thought the fight had gone on for much longer than that.

Holstering the pistol, I bent down and slung the cape over my shoulder. My suit was able to handle the weight, so I moved the light-spot over to the parahuman I had spotted in the crowd.

"Got a cape in the crowd, by the way," I murmured. "Not doing anything … ahh. Interesting."

"_Interesting funny, or interesting run-like-hell?"_ responded Über practically.

"I think it must be Panacea," I told him. "No-one else's powerset fits."

The stream of data I was getting was very interesting indeed; I made sure that Blockade was healthy, then put him into dreamland for a fifteen minute nap. _If Panacea's capable of all this … wow. She's really holding back on her abilities._

* * *

But I had other things to worry about; dumping Blockade on the pavement, alongside his colleagues from the front of the truck, I watched as Über drove the truck forward, and then reversed it around in an arc. I helped by giving directions; between us, we got the truck lined up with the alley in which the van waited.

_Ninety seconds._

Carefully, he reversed down until the back of the truck was mere feet from the rear of the van. L33t had not been idle; he was laying down the seats in the van until everything behind the front seats was one storage area. Once the truck came to a halt, he stepped across, and started slinging bales of money from the truck into the van.

Über climbed out of the cab of the truck and nodded to me; I nodded back. _So far, so good._ "I'll get up high," I told him.

"Good idea," he replied.

Moving around to the front of the truck, I vaulted on to the hood, then the roof. Leaping from there, I grabbed a fire escape, and scrambled the rest of the way to the roof. Down below, Über and L33t were feverishly stacking bales in the back of the van.

_Two minutes._

My stun rifle at the ready, I scanned the cityscape. The little hover-cam came up to scan me; I struck a pose.

That nearly undid me, right then.

* * *

At the last minute, my cape detector pinged me on something coming in from _behind_ me, at speed. My light-spot had shifted back to Über, when I passed him in the alley; he didn't have anything to help me right at this very second, so I threw the light-spot on to the incoming threat.

She came in so fast and so hard that I didn't have time to turn all the way around before she slammed into me. The impact was massive, but it didn't come with the pain of broken bones, or even bruising. I skidded over the rooftop – thankfully, she had hit me _away_ from the alley – then stopped myself and came to my feet.

_Flight. Strength. Force field. Emotion aura. _I knew who this had to be.

_Glory Girl. Panacea must have called her sister in._

She came in to hit me again, and I dodged aside at the last minute; bringing the stun rifle into line, I acquired her with the HUD and fired. I did _not_ want to be trading blows with Alexandria Junior for the next half hour.

_**ZORCH**_.

The beam struck her … and did exactly _nothing._

_Ah, of course. Force field protects her absolutely, against the first hit, but then it goes down for a moment._

I tried shooting again, to take advantage of the recharge period, but apparently her power recharged faster than my stun rifle. Especially as it had tried to ramp up enough to get through the force field, and was now … _wow. It exhausted the **entire** capacitor? Crap._

The power source I had in there _would_ recharge it, but it would take time. Time I didn't have.

She came at me yet again, fists ready to smash into me. _If that counts as two hits … one of those is going to count. This is going to hurt._

_Unless …_

I felt the impacts that time; a few warning lights popped up on the HUD, even as I went skidding again. Nothing serious, though. And the force field was still intact. _So if I strobe it, it doesn't 'burn out' with any hit. I'm just not getting the 'total immunity' from any one hit that she is._

_How do I take her down? There's going to be more capes showing up really soon._

I came to my feet. "Leave, now," I warned her. "Or face the consequences."

"Yeah, right," she retorted, hovering about a dozen yards away. "I'm kicking you around like a crash test dummy, and your big gun did exactly jack against me. How are you gonna stop me from taking you and your buddies in?"

"Last chance," I told her.

She rolled her eyes and gathered for another charge. I felt for the pistol at my hip.

Which wasn't there.

It must have fallen from the holster when she hit me.

_Crap._

_Plan B, then._

* * *

As she came at me, I fell backward … and started flying, right along with her. Her fists contacted me, and I grabbed them, preventing her from punching me. We whipped toward the edge of the roof … and my cape detector came within range of her sister once more. Still holding her wrists, I kneed her in the stomach. Not hard, but hard enough to kill her force field temporarily. At the same time, I put the light-spot on Panacea.

And as soon as I had her powers, I simply put Glory Girl to sleep.

Both of us stopped flying at that point; I cushioned the impact, sliding along the roof toward the parapet. At the last moment, I put the spot back on Glory Girl, using her flight to slow us down. We still hit the parapet with teeth-jarring force; more red lights bloomed on my HUD. But I was intact, and my armour was still working.

Rolling the teen hero's limp body off of me, I resumed using Panacea's powers. Glory Girl was healthy, and she'd wake up in about five minutes. Which was four minutes and thirty seconds longer than I needed.

My HUD ticked over three minutes.

"_Hax,"_ Über informed me. _"Time to go."_

"Roger," I responded. Leaping over the edge of the roof, I borrowed Glory Girl's power to make an impressive landing on the roof of the truck. The back doors of the van were closed; I jumped to the ground and hurried to the side door.

"Hey," L33t greeted me as I got in. "You okay? Your holocloak is flickering."

"Took a few hits," I told him. "I'm good."

"Your guns?"

I felt for the strap of the stun rifle. It wasn't there; I must have lost it when Glory Girl tackled me the last time. "Crap."

"We don't have time to hang around," Über told me. "Capes and PRT are on the way."

"It's fine," I told him. "Go."

As the van started moving, I sent the destruct signal to each of my guns. Two signals came back; _ASSET DESTROYED._ It was a wrench, but at least I could rebuild them now.

* * *

"_So how much was taken?"_

"_**One point three million, in mixed denominations,"** the PRT agent on scene reported. **"That's gonna leave a dent in their balance sheet."**_

_Piggot privately agreed, but dismissed the matter as irrelevant. "You're absolutely certain that Über and L33t have a new member."_

_**"Yes, Director," **he replied. **"The description we have is of a woman, maybe six-one or six-two, very strong. The badge she wore gave her name as 'Hax'; Hotel Alpha X-ray. She had some sort of heavy weapon as well as a pistol. Both were destroyed on site, but we've retrieved fragments of components. There might be traceable serial numbers on them."**_

"_Good," she agreed. "Get on to that." She paused, thinking. Six foot one was inches taller than Taylor Hebert, but perhaps lifts in the shoes? "Any pictures from the scene?"_

"**_Not good ones," _**_he told her. _**_"People across the street using phones. Mainly the fight with Blockade. I've got people talking to them now. Oh, and just so you know. Panacea was on scene. She's the one who called in Glory Girl."_**

"_Makes sense," Piggot agreed. The girl had also notified the PRT, but apparently her sister had been closer by. "Do we have imagery of the fight with Glory Girl?"_

"**_No, ma'am. That took place on a rooftop."_**

"_Do we have any indication of how she managed to knock out two Brutes in quick succession?"_

"**_No, ma'am. They have no lingering traces of injury, that Panacea can tell. They were just … unconscious."_**

"_Could this Hax be the same person that Aegis and Vista encountered at the North Side Storage Facility?"_

_The agent paused. He had read the report of that action, of course. **"There are some similarities, yes," **he agreed. **"She exhibited Brute levels on both occasions, and used an electrical discharge weapon on both Aegis and Blockade. In addition, Blockade indicated that she was a trained martial artist. But she didn't show the ability to fly this time, at least not blatantly. And whatever she used to knock them out …"**_

"_Thank you," Piggot told him. "If you get anything more, let me know."_

"**_Will do, ma'am," _**_he confirmed._

_Piggot hung up the phone, and steepled her hands, tapping the fingertips together. It fitted, all right. If she was using the powersets of capes on site against them …_

_It was Taylor Hebert. It _**_had_**_ to be. But she couldn't act on it. Not without absolute proof._

_Picking up the phone, she dialled another number._

"**_Hello?"_**

"_Report."_

"**_Subject has been at school all day. No unusual behaviour noted."_**

"_You're certain of this."_

"**_I've been mopping the halls. She's been attending her classes."_**

"_An armoured car was robbed at eleven fifty-seven this morning. Where was she then?"_

"**_I had eyes on her until eleven fifty-eight, when she walked into her classroom, in company with about twenty other kids."_**

"_So, no chance she could have ducked away."_

"**_Zero."_**

"_Keep observing."_

"**_Will do."_**

_She put the phone down._

**_How the _hell_ is she doing this?_**

* * *

"Okay, how the hell did you do that?"

Returning from the fridge with a couple of cans of soda – for the guys – and a chocolate milk for me, I looked at L33t. "Do what?"

"Knock out Blockade and Glory Girl so easily is what," Über supplied. "You barely tapped them."

L33t rolled his eyes. "Well, what you did to Blockade was more than a _tap_, but he should have gotten up after that."

I handed the guys their drinks, then sat down on the sofa. The screen was showing the replay of the fights, with chatty commentary by both Über and L33t. Über had finished editing it, and we were watching it before posting the footage to their site.

"Ah, yeah," I told them with a grin. "That was Panacea."

L33t frowned. "Panacea?"

I nodded. "Yeah. One of her powers is to provide anaesthetic so that her patients don't feel pain while she's healing them. So I just … "

I wasn't sure why I was downplaying her abilities. What I had read from her while we were in contact was … amazing. She could do far more than heal, or make people unconscious. Her ability could do _anything_ to a living body that was biologically possible. The difference between what she could do, and what she _said_ she could do, was … significant.

I just didn't feel that it was my place to reveal her secrets; if she wanted to keep them, I wasn't going to spoil it for her.

"Hah!" Über grinned broadly. "You just put them to sleep with a touch."

"Basically, yeah," I agreed.

L33t frowned. "Okay, I got that. But _how? _You were wearing armour. You couldn't _touch_ them."

It was my turn to grin. "Well, see, that's the Manton field generator. I might have mentioned that."

"Manton field generator?" asked Über. "I've never heard of those."

"You wouldn't have," I told him. "I invented it for the suit. Basically, it makes the suit part of me, as far as the Manton effect is concerned. I'm it, and it's me. So if I take on a power that affects me, it affects the suit as well. Touch attacks, for the win."

L33t was frowning again. "Seems to me that opens you up for abilities that would normally be blocked by the armour."

"Yeah, it would," I agreed. "Except that the Manton field _also_ makes powers that affect living treat me as non-living … and vice versa."

Über's jaw slowly dropped. "Holy. Shit," he breathed.

"Holy fucking hell," L33t added.

"So … any power that's affected by the Manton limit … you ignore," Über paraphrased.

I shrugged. "Basically?"

L33t slowly shook his head. "That … that's fucking hax, right there."

"Well," I responded with a grin, "that _is_ the general idea."

Both Über and L33t threw sofa cushions at me.

* * *

End of Part Fourteen


	18. Chapter 18

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Fifteen: Body Double Shenanigans

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon, January 13, 2011**

* * *

"So you had to self-destruct your guns, huh?" asked L33t, leaning on the door-frame of my workshop. "That really sucks. I hate it when I build something cool and it breaks. Good thing your suit's still up and running."

"Oh, they're not gone for good," I told him as I peered into the interior of my suit. "I just have to make them again. I might need to price a few of the more interesting components, but now we've got the cash to do just that."

He stood up straight at that. "Wait, what? When something of mine's broken -"

" - you can't remake it, I know," I agreed. "When I borrow your power, it works the same way. But when I shift my power to Über and then back to you, it's like I'm starting fresh."

His eyes widened. "No shit? You mean, blank slate?"

I turned to him and zoomed the goggles back down to standard before nodding. "Sure. I mean, I can't make more of one thing, but so long as it doesn't exist as a device any more … "

"Wait here!" he exclaimed, and dashed out of the workshop.

I blinked behind the goggles. _Well, that was interesting. Where was I going to go, exactly? _With a shrug, I turned back to the armour. A few bits and pieces had been bent and broken during my fight with Glory Girl, but hopefully, nothing that I couldn't fix. Zooming the goggles back up to full mag, I peered into the interior of the suit, activating the LEDs with a flick of my eyes at the HUD. "Ah-ha," I murmured. _"There_ you are."

Clear as day, I could see a connection that had been jolted free during the wild slide across the rooftop. Reaching in, I positioned the soldering iron -

"Here!"

I jumped violently at L33t's exclamation; fortunately, the soldering iron had not been active, or I might have slagged a couple of critical components. Turning, I dialled down the mag once more, and gave L33t an exasperated look. "What?"

He didn't seem to notice at all. "Here!" he blurted again. "My old notes! Cool shit that I built, that got broken!"

With a sigh, I put down the soldering iron. "Let me see."

He thrust the thick sheaf of notes into my hands. "If you can help me rebuild any of this stuff, any of it at all, that would be _so damn cool. _I would be in your debt like, forever."

I leafed through them; they were classic Tinker notes. That is, scribbled in pencil on whatever paper was available, stained with coffee and soda rings, annotated with mostly-illegible writing, and thumbed through a hundred times. But of course, I could understand them perfectly.

"Huh, cool stuff," I noted. "Yeah, I could build some of it." I looked up at him. "You supply the materials, of course."

He nodded eagerly. "That's fine, that's fine."

I tapped the notes. "And some of this stuff impinges too closely on what I want to make for myself, so I can't; you understand that, right? But some of it, sure."

"Whatever. Just … wow, holy shit. And if I break it, you can make it again?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. It's no biggie."

He was dancing on his toes, looking like a terrier wanting to go walkies. "Holy shit, wait till I tell Über." He paused. "Right now, I'd hug you and maybe kiss you, but that would be way too creepy, so I won't."

I nodded solemnly. "Definitely way too creepy. Hug and kiss, understood. Bring the materials by; I'll get to it once I sort my own stuff out."

He nodded jerkily and darted out of my workshop. Outside, I heard a "Woo hoo!" that dopplered into the distance.

_Tinkers. _With a grin and a sigh, I turned back to repairing my armour.

And in the back of my mind, Alibi's daily life went on …

* * *

"_It's not going to work, you know."_

_She/I looked around as Emma closed on her/me in the hallway._

"_What's not going to work?" she/I asked._

"_Whatever it is that you've got going on," Emma sneered. "The teachers can only cover for you for so long. They can't watch you one hundred percent of the day."_

"_Is that what's stopping you, Emma?" she/I asked innocently. "Don't like witnesses? Or is it that you aren't so sure of yourself without Sophia around?"_

"_Shut your fucking mouth," she retorted viciously. "Sophia'll be back. You'll see. And sooner or later, the teachers will stop letting you use their bathroom -"_

"_Wait, what?" she/I asked. "The **teachers' **bathroom?"_

"_Well, you're not using the regular ones," she replied, frustration evident in her voice. "And you sure as hell can't hold it all day. So you've worked out some deal where you use the teachers' bathroom; big deal. It can't hold forever. They'll stop caring. And then – you're **mine.**"_

"_I look forward to it," she/I told her with only the slightest hint of sarcasm in her/my voice, and moved on. Inside, I was feeling annoyed with myself. With all the excitement going on around the armoured car heist, she/I had forgotten to go to the bathroom all day. It was a small slip, but small slips lead to big ones._

_She/I, as Alibi, didn't **need** to use the bathroom; her/my digestive system was designed to make as close to one hundred percent use of processed foods as I could manage. But to not go into the bathroom, to occupy a stall for a certain amount of time per day, would eventually be noticed. So far, Emma wasn't actually suspicious. But that could change._

_When I brought Alibi to stay at Über and L33t's for Friday night – I'd decided to spend that night at home with Dad at first hand, instead of second hand – I would insert a timer that would remind me that she/I needed to 'use' the bathroom. All equipment had bugs in it to start with, I reminded myself._

_Ironically, because as Alibi was able to give Dad one hundred percent of her/my attention, she/I was getting along with him better than ever. Who knew that getting a job as a supervillain would help me reconnect with my father?_

* * *

_He sat three seats away from the Hebert girl, on the bus. For a suspected cape, she didn't spend much time keeping an eye on her surroundings; most of the trip, she had her nose buried in a book. As expected, she got off at the stop two blocks from her house, and walked away; he stayed on the bus, watching, as it pulled away from the curb again._

_At the next stop, Alec got off the bus and pulled out his phone._

* * *

_Coil answered the call at once._

"_Report."_

_**"Hi, boss. Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"**_

_Coil ground his teeth. "Just. Report."_

_**_"Okay, _fine_. Just rode the bus from the school to her stop. She's totally zoned. Didn't look around even once."_**_

_"_Did she seem to register you as a cape?"__

_"_**Like I said, didn't look around even once. Her range must be pretty crappy, or it must be something she's got to turn on."**__

_Coil considered that. "Estimated chance of hostile extraction?"_

__Regent snorted. _"_**Pretty damn good. Given half a chance, I could maybe walk her right off the bus and no-one would be the wiser."**__

_"_Friends or acquaintances? Anyone likely to see?"__

_"_**Hah, no. Everyone ignores her. She's a loner. The classic invisible girl. Except, you know, not."**__

_"_Hm. Well done. Very well, unless I tell you otherwise, tomorrow you have a green light. Call me if you have any complications."__

_"_**Sure thing, boss-man."**__

_"_Good. Keep the rest of the team in the dark about this. I don't know how they would react, and it would be unfortunate to find out that it's 'badly' in the middle of the op."__

_"_**Yeah, like I'm gonna screw this up now."**__

_"_Excellent. You'll find a bonus in your pay this month if you can pull this off."__

_"_**Woo! Under Fire Six, here I come!"**__

_He ended the call and leaned back in his chair. Regent was enough of a sociopath that Tattletale had trouble reading him at the best of times; by the time she connected the dots, if she ever did, it would be too late._

_Permanent access to a cape who could copy powers was potentially very useful indeed. And Coil intended to be the only one with that access._

* * *

Über wandered into my workshop. "Hey, Hax. Damn, but what you've got on the stove smells nice. Oh cool, you finished fixing the armour."

I refrained from telling him that he could cook just as well as me, if he chose to use his power that way. "It was only dinged up a bit. Nothing major broken."

"Yeah, but taking on Glory Girl? That was some kinda badass." He grinned. "We're getting more hits than ever on our channel, and the amount of speculation as to your powerset is reaching ridiculous levels. Everyone's got you pegged as some kind of Brute, but as for the other powers … well, L33t can't stop giggling, every time he starts reading the threads." He shook his head. "Seriously, you're the best thing that's happened to this team since forever." He peered at the workbench. "What's that you're doing now?"

With the screwdriver in my hand, I indicated the gun in front of me. "I'm putting my wireless taser back together. It was the easiest one. The big gun's gonna take some cash to rebuild."

"I can throw some in," he offered. "After all, it got broken on the job. And L33t tells me that you're willing to help rebuild some of his old tech."

"Well, sure," I agreed. "It'll take time and some money, but I can do that, easily."

A wistful look crossed his face. "You couldn't rebuild the sword he made for me, the time we did the old Masters of the Universe game, could you? That sword was wicked awesome."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. _"You_ put on that ridiculous breastplate and played He-Man?" Though, when I thought about it, I had to admit that he had the physique for it.

He nodded, grinning. "You should've seen L33t as Skeletor."

I shook my head. "Now I _have_ to see the Youtube clip."

He grimaced. "Spoilers – it doesn't end well."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Well, we're gonna have a lot fewer of those to deal with, from now on." I picked up the sheaf of notes and thumbed through it, until I found the sword. "And sure, I can build it, no problem. It looks like fun."

He looked like a kid who'd been promised a puppy for Christmas. "You're the best. Wanna come sit down for a three-player?"

"Love to," I told him, "but I've gotta get this baby back online." With a nod, I indicated the pistol, still in bits. "Soon as I'm finished, though … "

His grin lit up the work-room. "Excellent. See you out there."

He wandered out again, humming something that sounded suspiciously like _We are the Champions_, in perfect tune, of course; I grinned to myself and set to work on the wireless taser once more.

* * *

"_So why couldn't I just fly you home from school?" Vicky grumbled. "It would have been a whole lot quicker than taking the bus."_

_Amy gave her a level stare. "Because, hello? You were knocked out on that rooftop by unknown means, and I don't want you to risk passing out in midair and risking your life and mine, until I know how she did it."_

_Vicky sighed. "I feel **fine.** You checked me out. You didn't find anything wrong with me." She kicked at a pebble on the pavement. It ricocheted off of a telegraph pole, and skittered most of the way across the road._

"_Yes, I didn't find anything wrong, which is what worries me," Amy told her. "Because I didn't find anything that told me why you were unconscious. No trauma of any sort. No drugs. No toxins. You were just … asleep." Her voice became very dry. "And I know that you've found some fights to be somewhat boring, but I've never known you to fall asleep during a fight before."_

"_Maybe she's just got some sort of sleep touch," Vicky suggested. "Induced narcolepsy, or something."_

"_I may not be willing to affect brains," noted Amy, "but I can read brain chemistry. Yours was all wrong for narcolepsy. It was, however, perfect for someone who was just … asleep."_

"_Fine," Vicky told her. "You don't know what knocked me out. How about the bank cape? Blockade, or whatever his name was?"_

_Amy shook her head. "They'd revived him before I got there. But I checked him over, and he didn't have any trauma either. And I **know** he took hits that should have at least bruised him."_

_Vicky frowned. "Well, that's just plain weird. What do you make of it?"_

_Amy shook her head. "I have no idea. It doesn't make any kind of sense. Unless, I dunno, she's got some sort of healing sleep ability, and she's putting people to sleep and healing their wounds at the same time." The tone of her voice showed how little credence she gave that idea._

"_You know, Ames …" Vicky's voice was slow and thoughtful. "**Your** powers could do that exact same thing. If it was you instead of her."_

"_But you said she had Brute levels, and could maybe jump or fly really well," protested Amy. "I can't do any of that. Maybe she did some sort of neural induction thing that knocked you and Blockade out without leaving outward trauma."_

"_And the healing thing?" pressed Vicky._

_Amy shrugged. "A regeneration field that's always on?"_

"_Well however it goes, she certainly wins the award for most ethical villain of two thousand eleven," Vicky joked. "Seriously, no-one really hurt, and she leaves me in the recovery position, even though I whaled the tar out of her?"_

_Amy raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you want to shake her hand instead of punch her, if you met her again."_

"_Oh, I'm ready for a rematch, that's for sure," Vicky declared. "And this time around, I won't go easy."_

_Amy rolled her eyes. "I've **never** known you to go easy."_

_Bickering good-naturedly, the two strolled on toward home._

* * *

I flopped on to the sofa and grabbed up the controller. L33t glanced over at me as I logged in. "Cool, you done?"

"With the armour and taser, anyway," I agreed. "And I glanced over your notes. Gonna have to look over what we grabbed from North Side, but I'm fairly sure I can put Über's sword together again, and there's a teleport plate doohickey that looks reasonably easy to construct."

"Woo hoo!" exulted Über, from the other side of L33t. "By the power of Greyskull!"

"Hey, how about you Greyskull some of those bad boys over there. I'm getting shot at, here," L33t chided him with a chuckle. "You know something, Hax? I feel like I should be pissed that you're using my power better than I ever did – and let's not forget the total ridiculousness of being able to hit the reset button like you do – but it'll be worth it just to get some of the old favourites back up and running. And hey, there's a few devices I started on and never finished because I built something else sort of like it … " he trailed off.

"And you'd like me to see if I can finish them off?" I replied. "Uh, sure. When I've kind of got the time, but yeah, I can do that."

"Suh-_weet!"_ he exclaimed, just as I sniped one of the enemies that had him pinned down. "Holy shit, nice shooting."

"Thanks," I replied with a grin, then glanced at the screen clock. "Uh, just so you know. Fifteen minutes, then dinner will be ready. Okay?"

L33t sniffed at the cooking odours drifting over from the kitchenette, and a blissful look crossed his face. "Oh, you _know_ it."

Über and I shared a grin as we went back to the game. I'd had my doubts about joining forces with a supervillain pair like Über and L33t, but I was honestly enjoying myself. And, villain or no, the respect I was getting from them was going a long way toward repairing my self-esteem.

* * *

**Friday, January 14, 2011**

* * *

"_Hey, Alec, where you going?"_

_Alec looked over at Brian as he buttoned his shirt over the mail coat, then pulled a jacket on over the top of that. His sceptre and mask went into his backpack. "Out. Boss gave me a job."_

_Brian frowned. "The boss only contacts Lisa. What's going on?"_

_Alec shrugged. "Contacted me for this one. Does it matter?"_

_Lisa wandered out of her room, yawning. "What's going on? Alec, the boss contacted **you**? Why?"_

_Alec tried to hide his annoyance, but realised that Lisa would see it anyway. "He wanted me to do a job, okay? Something you're not needed on. A one-person thing."_

"_You still don't know who he is," she noted. "And this is something that the rest of us probably don't want a hand in." She fixed Alec with a stare. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_He shrugged. "A bonus is a bonus." She'd figure that bit out pretty quickly anyway._

_Brian frowned. "I don't like it. We're supposed to be a team."_

"_And you want the extra money?" jibed Alec._

"_No," growled the older teen. "I don't like some of us going off and doing solo jobs. There's a risk involved here."_

_Alec shrugged. "Take it up with the boss. Me, I've got a job to do." Hefting the backpack on to his shoulder, he headed for the stairs. They didn't move to stop him._

_He was just glad that Brian and Lisa didn't know about the injector that he'd been handed on the way home yesterday. Some guy, a bit on the bulky side, had brushed past him on the bus, and he'd found himself holding the thing. It was in the side pocket of his backpack right now, and it would have definitely raised some very awkward questions._

_He supposed that he should feel bad about helping to plan the kidnapping of a teenage girl, but it really wasn't his problem. The boss would treat her all right, surely. And it might be cool having another girl on the team. Once she came around to their way of thinking._

* * *

"You're really serious about this jogging thing, aren't you?" Über puffed, keeping up with me but showing the strain just a little.

"Yeah," I told him, vaulting on top of a dumpster, then leaping to the next one before jumping down to ground level again. "Seems that running away is a good skill to have."

He mustered a grin. "And you're definitely more into the parkour than I ever was."

"Saved my ass with Armsmaster," I agreed. "And I owe you for that."

We turned a corner into an alley which was blocked off by a high chain-link fence; Über began to slow down. On the other hand, I sped up. Hugging one side of the alley, I ran toward the fence, then at the last moment, ran at the other side. Leaping into the air, I ran up along the wall for a few strides, then kicked off, giving me just enough height to put my hand on top of the fence and vault over it. Bouncing off of the wall on the far side, I landed, rolled, came to my feet, then turned to look back at him.

"Well?" I asked him. "You coming?"

He nodded, then jumped at the fence, pulling his way up the links with unsurprising skill. "Now, if we could get L33t out here exercising as well … "

I snorted. "I'm sorry. I can copy any powerset, and I'm in a team with one guy who can let me learn any skill, and another who can let me build anything. But I can't work miracles."

Über laughed so hard that he fell off the fence.

* * *

_Julia sauntered up to where Emma was sitting in the cafeteria. "Hebert's on her way to the bathroom now."_

_Emma stood up from her seat. "About fucking time. What was she doing?"_

_"Talking to Mrs Knott."_

_"Did it look serious?" Emma led the way out of the cafeteria._

_Julia shrugged. "Dunno. Afterward, Mrs Knott went one way, and Taylor went another."_

_"Do we even know she's going to the bathroom? She must have a bladder like a camel."_

_"Madison's following her. If Hebert goes somewhere else, she'll let us know."_

_"Good." Emma got to the stairs and started up them. Behind her, Julia's phone pinged._

_Emma stopped. "What is it?"_

_Julia grinned at her. "She just went into the bathroom."_

_"Okay, let's hurry."_

* * *

As helpful as L33t had been in outfitting my workroom – he had donated a large amount of his spare tools to the cause – there were some things that it lacked. Large floor-mounted power tools, such as drill presses and heavy-duty grinders, for instance. I had them on order – I could _afford_ them now – but they had yet to arrive, and so I had to borrow L33t's workshop for some of the jobs.

Initially reluctant to let me use any of his things, he had changed his tune almost totally since the North Side job, and then the armoured car heist. And with my assurance that I could use his powers to recreate some of what he called his 'greatest hits', he was gratifyingly eager to let me use his equipment.

Given that the stun rifle needed a few key components that we needed to either make, buy or steal in order to make it work, I had elected to hold off on even starting it yet. After all, we didn't need it right this minute. Of course, I had taken the time to jot down a few notes, such as a double-tap mode to defeat Glory Girl's invulnerability field. The next time we met, I was going to zorch her out of the sky. _Crash test dummy, hah._

* * *

I dialled back my goggles to normal clarity as I lifted the length of metal from the grinder. "This is about the right shape, yeah?"

L33t, across at the other side of the workshop turned around and lifted one side of his ear protectors. "What?"

I lifted mine as well. "Shaped like this, yeah?"

He looked at it closely, then nodded. "Yeah, perfect. You've really got an eye for this."

I shrugged. "Über's power let me pick up engineering techniques. And your power lets me estimate lengths and measures pretty good too. So between them, I'm set."

Über leaned in through the workshop door. "Did I just hear someone say that my power was useful in building something?"

L33t rolled his eyes. "Now you've done it. He'll be insufferable from now on, you realise this."

"Hey, they call it synergy," I told them both with a grin. "I – oh god. Oh god, yes, this is too perfect." I began to giggle.

Über peered at me suspiciously. "Is this some sort of Tinker thing?"

L33t shook his head. "I don't _think_ so. Hax?"

My eyes, behind the goggles, were focused elsewhere.

* * *

_They got there just in time; Hebert was just exiting the toilet stall as Emma pushed her way through the door, followed by Julia and Madison. She would much rather have gathered a few more girls, given Taylor's sudden show of fighting capability on Monday, but short notice was short notice._

_Taylor looked around as Emma entered the room. "Oh, hi, Emma," she greeted the redhead mildly. She crossed to the basins and started to wash her hands._

_"Seriously, that's all you can say?" Emma retorted. ""Oh, hi'?"_

_Taylor looked over her shoulder at Emma. "What did you want me to say?"_

_"You're pathetic," spat Emma. She stepped forward and grabbed the strap of the bag that was slung over Taylor's shoulder. Taylor didn't resist, which emboldened her. Emma dangled the bag from its strap. "What are you going to do now?"_

_Taylor straightened up, and Emma took a step back. "Please give me my bag," Taylor enunciated clearly._

_"Or you'll do what?" taunted Emma. "Beat me up?" She almost added 'or use your powers', but you never knew who was in the toilet cubicles, who might hear her words._

_Taylor drew a deep breath. Irritatingly, she did not seem the least bit upset, only ... curious. "Why are you doing this, Emma?" she asked. "Why have you tormented and bullied me ever since I got to Winslow?"_

_Emma felt uneasy at that. Taylor was being far too calm. Too strong. Too confident. For just a moment, she considered returning the bag, leaving the bathroom._

_But then Madison took the bag from her and went to a basin. Turning the water on full, she prepared to empty the contents into the basin, into the water swirling there._

_"Because you're **pathetic**," Emma spat, regaining her confidence. "You're **weak**. You're not worth knowing. You don't deserve to be at Winslow."_

_Taylor ignored her. "Madison," she stated warningly, "don't do that."_

_Madison gave her a long look; Julia aligned herself alongside Emma, screening her from Taylor. "Do it," she urged Madison._

_Madison tipped the contents of the backpack into the basin, and Taylor acted. She moved forward, but without any finesse, without any of the grace and speed that she had exhibited on Monday. Almost clumsily, she tried to push between Emma and Julia._

_Recalling her previous humiliation at Taylor's hands, Emma initially recoiled from her, then regained her courage. She grabbed an arm, trying to force it behind Taylor's back. On the other side, Julia was doing the same._

_"Let me go!" shouted Taylor, struggling just hard enough to make them tighten their grips._

_"Not until you get down on your knees and tell us how weak you are," Emma panted. Sophia made this physical stuff look easier than it was, but she had to admit, it was fun. The one thing she couldn't figure out, the one thing that niggled at her, was the question of why Taylor was such a pushover now, when she'd been so formidable on Monday?_

_And then the toilet stall opened, and the question was answered. Mrs Knott stood there, a forbidding expression on her face._

_"Let. Her. Go," she snapped._

_And after that, it was no fun at all._

* * *

"So these girls know you're a cape and they're _still_ trying to bully you?" asked L33t. "Are they fucking _insane?"_

I shrugged; the grin was still on my face, but I had stopped giggling long enough to give them the basic explanation of what was going on. "They're so invested in it that to stop now would be to admit that they're wrong," I explained. "But now they're trying to push me into using powers against them, so they can report me."

Über shook his head. "Powers, which for all they know might be capable of hurting them badly," he observed. "And they hate you enough to risk that sort of danger, just to bully you."

"Not all of them. Just one." I leaned back against the work bench. "But the others follow her lead." My grin had more teeth in it than normal. "And right this very second, that's leading them into the principal's office."

"Wait a minute," L33t put in. "You … did you _bait_ them, with Alibi?"

I tried to look innocent. "Maybe," I admitted. "I may have also … "

* * *

_Carrie Blackwell rubbed the bridge of her nose with thumb and forefinger. She did not need this. Most especially, she did not need Emma Barnes, popular girl and daughter of a lawyer, in her office, accused, along with Madison Clements and Julia Morrow of bullying the girl she had given strict instructions to protect from such bullying._

"_So, Taylor," she began. "If I get this right, you approached Mrs Knott and told her that you didn't feel secure going to the third floor girls' bathrooms, and would she go there to make sure that you weren't accosted."_

_Taylor nodded firmly. "Yes, ma'am, I did."_

_Backwell turned to Mrs Knott. "Gladys?"_

"_Yes, she did, ma'am," Gladys Knott confirmed. "You told us Tuesday to keep an eye on her, so I decided to do as she asked. I went to the bathrooms first, and she followed along."_

"_What happened then?" asked Blackwell of Taylor._

"_Well, I got there, and I did what I needed to do," the girl replied readily, "and I was just about to go, when Emma came in with Madison and Julie."_

"_I was in a toilet stall. I heard them come in," Mrs Knott went on, "and I overheard them saying very hurtful things to Taylor. She asked them why they had been bullying her since she came to Winslow, and they did not deny it. Then I heard a scuffle, and water running, and I peered out to see Emma and Julie holding Taylor, while Madison ran water over her books, so I intervened."_

_Principal Blackwell looked over the three girls with extreme disfavour on her face. "This is bullying and victimisation of the most egregious type," she declared. "I have no doubt but that this has been going on for some time. Thus, my course is clear."_

* * *

L33t was sitting on the floor, laughing. Über leaned against the door-frame, holding his sides. "That's _awesome_," L33t choked out. "You _owned_ them."

"Getting a teacher to listen in," Über managed. "That's fuckin' _epic."_

I nodded, chuckling a little myself. "And get this. In-school suspension. For the next two months. The principal is _pissed."_

"There's something I can't figure out," L33t pointed out. "If they were harassing you so much, how come this never happened before?"

I shrugged. "Before, it was them against me, three against one, and the principal always listened to the popular girls."

"Yeah, I hear _that,"_ L33t agreed. "Shit like that happened to me, back in the day, with the jocks."

"Not the only one, bro," Über declared. "Remind me to tell you the story about how I got shut in my own locker that one time."

I shook my head. "Yeah, no thanks. Pass on that."

Über shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, I was heading out for a food run. Any requests?"

"Uh, get some more Twizzlers?" asked L33t.

"Twizzlers, gotcha," Über noted. "Hax?"

Pulling off my work glove, I reached into my back pocket and extracted a folded sheet of paper. Über unfolded it and looked it over. "Well, damn," he noted. "Is it just me, or is most of the stuff on here healthy and nutritious?"

"Well, if I don't get you guys to buy stuff that's good for you," I retorted, "who will?"

"Fair point," conceded Über. He turned to go. "See you guys later."

I nodded. "Just so you know, I'll be heading home later. Alibi will be here in time to make sure dinner doesn't burn."

"And gaming too?" asked L33t eagerly.

"And gaming too," I agreed with a smile.

"Excellent."

* * *

_She/I got on the bus at Winslow. Two stops later, she/I got off the bus, in order to change lines. Über and L33t's base was a different direction to Dad's house, after all. A few people got off at the same stop; most walked away. One stayed; a teenager of her/my age or so. He seemed engrossed in his Gameboy, so she/I ignored him._

_When the new bus came, she/I got on board. So did he. This seemed a little coincidental, but not hugely so. This kid might take this line every day; I had never taken much notice as to who went where, after all._

_There weren't many spare seats at this time of day, so she/I picked a seat down toward the back. At the next stop, the woman sitting in the window seat got off the bus; she/I moved over to take the window seat. A few moments later, someone sat in the seat next to her/me. She/I looked around, to see the teenager from the bus stop looking intently at her/me._

"_Hi," he murmured, just as she/I felt the needle penetrate her/my arm. The dermis was designed to detect pinpricks and cuts, of course, and her/my arm jerked in response. His eyes narrowed in surprise. "That's funny ..."_

_**Damn it.**_

* * *

_She/I had three options: play along, play dumb, or out Alibi as what she really was. She/I went with the first option, slumping down in the seat. I hadn't built chemical sensors into Alibi, but it was definitely on my list of things to do. Thus, I had no idea what it was that this kid had just injected into her/me, but it was a good bet that partial or full unconsciousness was one of the side effects._

_As for the rest of it, this was obviously a kidnap attempt on Taylor Hebert, rumoured cape. I couldn't let that slide, and I couldn't let them figure out what Alibi really was. In short, I had to save Alibi without blowing her/my cover, and also make life really hard for whoever was trying to kidnap her/me._

_In other words, I was going to have to stage a daring rescue of my own body double._

_This was going to be interesting._

* * *

End of Part Fifteen


	19. Chapter 19

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Sixteen: Combat Rescue

* * *

I burst back into Über and L33t's base, moving so fast that I literally skidded to a halt, sliding over the concrete flooring to end up behind the sofa they used as a gaming centre. Both of the guys were sitting, playing the shooter that they'd been involved in when I left. Über paused the game and turned to look at me.

"Hey, Alibi," he greeted me. "Cool entrance. You got here quicker than I thought."

I shook my head, trying to catch my breath. "Not Alibi," I gasped. "Me. Hax. I have a problem."

L33t looked around at that. "What problem?" he asked sharply.

I took a deep breath. "Alibi's been abducted."

Über blinked. "Oh, shit," he muttered.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," agreed L33t. "There goes our four-player game nights."

Über elbowed him in the ribs. "Dude. Alibi's almost the same as Hax. Have some respect."

"Guys," I managed. "I want to rescue her before someone pulls her apart and discovers she's not human. Can you help me out here?"

"Sure," Über stated at once. "You're a part of the team. Of _course_ we'll help rescue her."

"Definitely," L33t chimed in a moment later. "Otherwise, who'll cook for us when you're out?"

Again, Über elbowed him in the ribs. "Dude. Not cool."

L33t sighed. "I'm just kidding. Jeez, you want to grow a sense of humour sometime." He turned to me. "We're on it. What do you need?"

I leaned on the back of the couch. "We can't mount a rescue operation until they stop moving her. And until I find out who took her. Once I find that out, I intend to go there and get her back. By whatever means necessary." I showed my teeth in what might have been a grin. "So I'm gonna need your workshop. And your help."

L33t rubbed his hands together, looking altogether too gleeful. "All _righty_ then." He jumped up off the sofa and headed for his workshop.

Über looked mildly concerned. "Is it all right for me to feel just a little pity for whatever poor bastard took Alibi?"

"Sure," I agreed. "So long as it doesn't get in the way of helping me kick their asses into next Tuesday."

He cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry. Multi-tasking is a skill I perfected _years_ ago."

"Good," I told him. "Now, I'm going to need you to do some stuff for me."

A brisk nod. "Name it."

I ticked off on my fingers. "I'll be writing up a list of stuff I need from the shop, asap."

"Sure," he agreed. "I can do that."

"Also, we're gonna be Tinkering full bore. So anything that needs to be fetched, grabbed or moved, we'll probably be calling on you."

He nodded again. "Sure thing."

"Also, make sure dinner doesn't burn," I concluded.

He blinked. "That ... doesn't sound very heroic?"

I gave him a steady look. "Do _you_ want to explain to L33t why his dinner was spoiled?"

A look of consternation crossed his face. "Ah. Point. Right, got it." L33t was known to wax lyrical about my cooking.

"Thanks. You're the best." I gave him a genuine smile and a pat on the shoulder, and went to grab the stack of plans that L33t had given me.

By the time I got back to L33t's workshop, he had the power tools warmed up, ready for use. "Okay, Hax," he declared. "What do we do first?"

I laid the plans out on the workbench. "We've got a fairly narrow window here, so we need to combine our capabilities. At the same time, I don't want to make you use up your capabilities unnecessarily. So I'll be getting you to make the parts, while I assemble them." I jabbed my finger at the paper. "We'll start with this one here … "

* * *

**A Little Earlier**

* * *

_She/I lolled bonelessly on the bus seat. The teenager shook her/my shoulder. "Shit," he muttered. "That dose shouldn't have put her all the way out."_

_If he abandoned the attempt now, if he just got up and left the bus, that would leave me ignorant of who was attempting to kidnap her/me. So I had her/me stir a little, letting out a slight murmur as she/I did so._

"_Oh, thank god." The relief in his tone was palpable. "Right, then. Let's see if I can't pull this off."_

_And to my surprise, I felt my _**_own_**_ leg twitch ever so slightly, while her/my leg twitched somewhat more substantially._

"_Wow, it really hit her hard," he muttered to himself. "I should get more of a reaction than that."_

_There was another twitch, which I was able to override in my own body, while Alibi's body responded. I felt, however, that I could override that as well, if I needed to._

**_He's a cape, _**_I belatedly realised. _**_He can control people via their nervous systems. _**_I had built Alibi's nervous system to mimic a normal human's, as much as possible, with the 'autopilot' in the simple brain of the body double handling basic things like walking and balancing. It seemed that I had done such a good job that he was able to tap into Alibi's body, and even send a little feedback through the link with me. Although the signal was so attenuated by the time it reached my body that I was easily able to ignore it._

_The bus drew to a halt at the next stop. The teenager sat her/me up, and then sent controlling impulses through her/my arms and legs to follow him out of his seat. He was a little clumsy about it, and I was somewhat tempted to take over and show him how a puppet should be guided. However, I strongly suspected that this would blow the whole deal. As would kicking this joker's ass up and down the bus, as much as I might want to._

_She/I stumbled off the bus, with him right alongside her/me, ready to lend a steadying hand. One woman looked across at us, and she/I saw a look of concern cross her face. But then the boy said out loud, "Come on, let's get you home before Mom finds out you've been drinking." The woman's face closed down, and she looked away from us; on the one hand I was vaguely relieved, but on the other, I was irritated that she hadn't done more to make sure that she/I was all right._

_Behind us, the bus pulled away from the stop. I debated my next move; did I wait to see what happened next, or did I grab the kid and squeeze him for information, and risk blowing my cover? My real body was on another bus, heading the other direction, but I was too far away to intervene, which would carry a whole series of risks in itself anyway. My best bet was to change buses and get back to Über and L33t at the first opportunity._

* * *

" ... so while I was on the way back here, the kid walked Alibi to a car, where this other guy gave her a face full of chloroform on a rag," I related, while easing two parts into alignment. They fitted, and I picked up the soldering iron. A click on my goggles darkened the lenses slightly; another click zoomed the magnification in. "At least, I think it was chloroform; it smelled horrible."

"Probably chloroform, then," agreed L33t, as he watched me join the two pieces. "So what happened then?"

"Don't know what happened to the boy," I told him as I finished soldering. "But she was blindfolded, gagged, her hands zip-tied behind her, and she was shoved into the back of a van. At least, I assume it's a van. Feels right, sounds right."

L33t was looking at the plans; as he started in on the next component, Über hustled in with two heavily laden bags. "Got the stuff you wanted," he panted, putting the bags down. "'Scuse."

He hustled out again; I spent a moment putting the light-spot on him, and noted that he was heading for the kitchenette. Flicking the spot back to L33t, I nodded to him. "Dinner will be ready soon," I noted.

"We're going to take time to _eat?"_ he asked. "Alibi could be _anywhere_ by now."

I shook my head., and pointed. "I know exactly where she is. Just pulling into what's probably some sort of underground parking garage, about three miles that way."

"What the hell? How do you know that?"

With a smile, I tapped the back of my neck. "My control device gives me precise range and bearing."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Should have known. Typical Hax." He paused. "So, gotta ask. Is this another ninja op, or do we actually get to costume up?"

I smiled, or at least showed my teeth. "Yes and no. Costume, yes. Not from a classic video game, sorry."

L33t looked at me suspiciously. "You're going to pull something, aren't you? And it's either going to be hilarious, fantastic or horrific, and I can't tell which one."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I should tell you sooner rather than later."

So I told him what I had planned. As I spoke, his jaw dropped further and further.

* * *

"**_Now hear this. Now hear this. This base is under Master/Stranger protocols as of this moment. If anyone around you appears to be acting oddly, report it immediately. I repeat, Master/Stranger protocols are in effect."_**

_Coil turned off the microphone and leaned back in his chair. Then he leaned forward again and pressed a sequence of keys on his keyboard. A banner began scrolling across the bottom of the computer screen: IF I DO NOT ENTER A CODE SEQUENCE EVERY FIVE MINUTES, THIS BASE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT._

_He had no evidence, of course, that the Hebert girl had acquired Regent's powers during her brief contact with him, or that she retained powers after she left the presence of the cape in question. However, he had not gotten to where he was now by leaving anything whatsoever to chance._

_In the other timeline, the kidnap had not happened at all; he had called Regent earlier and told him to forego the mission. The money would still go into his account, of course; the boy was a sociopath, but a useful sociopath. Until he stopped being useful, in which case he would be either dealt with or discarded, whichever was more expedient. Coil allowed himself a brief smile; he had discarded more than one ex-asset over the years, and sometimes the process had been … fun._

_In any case, Regent had been ordered to return to his comrades, not much the wiser as to what had just happened. He had assisted in the kidnapping of a teenage girl, but he knew little more than that. Nor would he talk about it to the others; he had been paid, and that was all he cared about._

_The Hebert girl would stay in his base until such time as he deemed it safe to continue; as it was Friday, her father might well assume that she was choosing to stay out late. As the girl had no mobile on her – that was one of the first things that his men had checked – there was no way he could call her up. So it would be Saturday morning at least before he really started getting worried. By which time, Coil would have what he wanted, or Taylor Hebert would be dead._

_He watched the image on the screen as the carefully-chosen guards placed her into the cell. One of them peeled back an eyelid and checked her pupil response, then felt for a pulse._

"**_Pupil reflex is normal, pulse is normal,"_**_ he reported out loud._

_Coil did not answer; the guards, as previously ordered, exited the cell and closed the door behind them. He watched her as she slept, lying carelessly across the padded floor of the cell. Momentarily, he almost hoped that she would prove to be useless to his needs; he had not inflicted true death on someone in quite some time, as opposed to the false death where he killed them in another timeline, and he felt the need once more. Still, once he was free to split the timelines once more, he could indulge himself in the timeline where he didn't have to be nice to her._

_He settled down to wait, the warning still scrolling across the foot of his computer screen. He had spent years getting to this point; a little impatience could ruin years of work. A powerful Trump, under his control, could do so much for him …_

* * *

**_Taylor should have been home by now._**

_Danny Hebert knew the bus schedules fairly well by now, and was aware that the bus from Winslow dropped off in time for Taylor to be home well before dark. It was edging to early evening now, with the sun low in the sky, and she still wasn't home. No twanging as she opened the wire gate at the side of the house, no step on the back porch, no click of the key in the lock._

_He knew that the police required twenty-four hours of absence before they regarded a person as missing; a teenager, only a couple of hours late, on a Friday afternoon, it not even being dark yet, they would consider simply not worth their time._

_And it may well be nothing whatsoever. There was the other thing she had been doing, staying out long hours without much in the way of explanation. The night she had, he was convinced, sneaked out and helped perform some bizarre robbery, arriving home literally seconds before the PRT pushed their way through the front door._

_She had said she was done with that, and she had seemed to be true to her word, staying home every night, helping with the chores, as happy and cheerful as he had seen her, even after the trouble at school. And she _**_had _**_been going to school, too. Things had been settling down, after the locker incident, and they had been growing closer again._

_Which made this unexplained absence all the more unusual._

_Finally, he could not stand it any more. Getting off the sofa, he went to the kitchen to check on the lasagne he had cooking, then picked up the phone. To get the number, he pulled a card out of his wallet. He dialled the digits, one by one._

* * *

_Director Piggot's desk phone rang. She checked the caller ID, and frowned. _**_Why is _****he**_** calling me?**_

_Taking a breath, she picked up the receiver. "Parahuman Response Teams, Director Piggot speaking."_

"**_Ah, hi, this is Danny Hebert. I'm the father of Taylor Hebert, the girl -"_**

"_I'm well aware of who you are, and who your daughter is, Mr Hebert," she replied crisply. "May I ask how you got this number?"_

"**_Armsmaster gave it to me, when we last spoke,"_**_ Hebert replied just as crisply. _**_"You may recall the occasion, when your men forced their way illegally into my house and terrorised my teenage daughter with loaded automatic rifles."_**

_Piggot gritted her teeth. "I recall," she replied curtly. "Get to the point, sir. Why are you calling me, now?"_

"**_To ask you one simple question,"_**_ he replied. _**_"Have you had Taylor picked up? Because if you have, and it's not for anything you can prove, I will -"_**

"_Wait a minute," she protested. "Your daughter is missing?"_

"**_I wouldn't say 'missing', exactly," _**_he responded. _**_"But she's normally home at this time. She doesn't usually stay out, even on a Friday evening. I trust her not to do something stupid, but I was worried that someone else might have done it instead."_**

**_Meaning us,_**_ Piggot noted, reading his meaning loud and clear. "No, sir," she replied instead. "I have given no orders to that effect. I can ask my on-duty officers if they have done or seen anything of note regarding her, but as nothing regarding that has come across my desk in the last hour, I believe the answer is no."_

"**_Can you check anyway?" _**_asked Danny._

"_I will do that immediately," Emily replied. "I won't keep you waiting on the line; if I do not call you back, it will mean that there's no news on my end."_

"**_Thank you," _**_Danny replied. Without further ado, he hung up; the click was loud in her ear._

_She hung up the phone, then took out her mobile and checked the duty roster for those PRT officers in charge of squads, currently on duty. Calvert, of course, while a squad leader, was off duty and was therefore not contacted._

_To each of those that she contacted, she sent a brief text asking if they had picked up a teenage girl of any description, or seen any incident regarding one, in the last couple of hours. After sending the text, she opened up the PRT internal email server. She had just begun to compose the mail when the first return text chimed in her mobile._

_Snatching it up, she read the text. The answer was 'no'. As was the next, and the next, and the next. One by one, all squad leaders reported in, stating that they had had no significant contact with any teenage girls on their patrols._

_That was good news, Piggot decided, but only after a fashion. If Taylor Hebert had disappeared on the way home from school, and the PRT wasn't responsible, then who was? Worse, who would be _**_held_**_ responsible? She had a horrible feeling that she knew exactly what the answer to that one was. And that the person in question was the one that she looked at in the mirror every morning._

_She finished typing up the email, triple-checked the wording and the address to which it was being sent, and clicked the appropriate button. The computer beeped, indicating that the message had been cast into the electronic ether, to fetch up, like unto a message in a bottle, upon a distant metaphorical shore. Though with rather more accuracy than those hopeful messages of days gone past._

* * *

_Alexandria's phone beeped, and she slowed down long enough to pull it from its reinforced pouch. Normally she kept it set to only accept the most urgent of messages, and she was curious as to what achieved that status on a Friday evening._

_It was an email message, sent from Emily Piggot; the tagline got her immediate and full attention._

**_Taylor Hebert missing._**

_It took just a few seconds for her to read the body of the message, which spelled out in rather more detail what she already knew; it was only a couple of hours, her father reported it, Piggot had not ordered it, she had checked with her squad leaders, the usual. In her mind, it boiled down to "She's missing, we didn't do it, help!"_

**_Well, _**_she mused, _**_at least she's proven that she can learn._**

"_Door to Contessa." Her voice was calm and unworried. _**_If anyone can fix this, it's Contessa._**

_Without fuss, the doorway unfolded before her, and she stepped on to the white sterile tiles of Cauldron's base. Behind her, the door closed once more._

_She took three steps, then noted that the doorway to her left – a real doorway, in this instance – was open, and she could hear the rattle of someone using a computer keyboard with some intensity. Peering in, she saw Contessa herself, wearing her trademark suit, leaning back with a wireless keyboard on her knees, staring at the wall-sized screen before her. She wasn't even watching as she typed, but then, she didn't have to. Her power guided each and every keystroke as if she had been training all her life to do just this job. Lines of code streamed across the screen._

_Rebecca found herself envying Contessa just for a moment; to be always sure of exactly how to carry out a mission, to know every step far in advance, how useful and comforting it must be. But then, on the other hand, to be always faced with the knowledge of how many steps there were to go until Cauldron's ultimate goal was realised. _**_If_**_ it were ever to be realised._

**_No, I believe I would choose to live in ignorance._**

_Stepping into the room, she cleared her throat. "Contessa," she stated. "We have a problem."_

"_No, we don't."_

_The rebuttal, so clearly and concisely spoken, took her aback. "I don't know if you consider it a problem or not, but -"_

"_You believe that Taylor Hebert has gone missing," Contessa did not look around from the screen. "Your assumption is incorrect. Emily Piggot is working from false data. Taylor Hebert has not gone missing."_

_Alexandria was used to being **the** smart person in the room; recently, she had found herself mildly shaken by her encounter with the Trump called Taylor Hebert. And now, Contessa was doing it to her as well. This was not the first time Contessa had stumped her; nor would it be the last. She was even kind of used to it. But it didn't mean that she had to like it._

"_If Taylor Hebert has not gone missing," she tried once more, "then why did Daniel Hebert call Director Piggot and say that she had?"_

"_Because it's Taylor Hebert's body double that's been abducted." Contessa told her blithely, still typing rapidly on the keyboard. "Taylor hasn't gone home because she's planning a rescue."_

"_Body double? Abducted?" Rebecca sat down on a conveniently placed chair. "She has a body double?"_

"_She does," Contessa confirmed. "It's been abducted by Coil. He thinks it's the real deal, and intends to force her to work for him."_

"_Oh shit," Alexandria muttered. She drew a deep breath. "I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. Door to -"_

"_No." Contessa's voice was firm. "That's not the way."_

_Alexandria stared at her. "Then what _**_is_**_ the way? What are you going to do?"_

_Contessa didn't answer; her fingers on the keyboard rattled to a crescendo, and the lines of code on the screen dwindled down and disappeared, to be replaced by pictures. Security camera pictures._

"_You hacked into Coil's security feeds," Alexandria stated, with barely any surprise. This was Contessa, after all. "I'm surprised he has outside lines."_

_Contessa smiled briefly. "He'd be surprised, too." She cleared her throat. "Door to microwave."_

_Just as the small opening appeared in the air next to her, Alexandria heard the microwave oven make its _**_ding_**_ sound. Contessa reached through; her hand reappeared with a bag of popcorn. She tore it open, the mouthwatering odour filling the room in seconds, and offered Rebecca the bag. "Want some?"_

* * *

"Oh, shit." Über shook his head wildly. "No way. Not a hope in hell. He'll _kill_ us."

"He wouldn't _kill_ us," L33t told him, grinning like a maniac. "Not for something like that."

"Well, send us to the Birdcage, then," Über relented. "Or jail. Not the revolving door type, either. The type where you _don't_ escape from."

"It's not a Birdcage worthy offence," I told him, trying hard not to grin too widely myself; Über was looking from one to the other of us, as if trying to figure out what we'd been sniffing. "At worst, it's a misdemeanour. The real charge would come if I actually committed a crime."

"Breaking and entering on Coil's base isn't a crime?" yelped Über.

"Is Coil going to call the cops?" countered L33t. He mimed dialling a phone, then held his hand up to his ear. "Hello, is this the police? Ah, yes, this is Coil? You know, notorious supervillain?" He paused. "Well, fairly well known supervillain." Another pause, and he frowned elaborately. "Look, I'm a supervillain, all right? I've got a base and everything. I've even got minions. Seriously, I mean it."

His voice was high and whiny, almost a parody of how he'd been when I first met him. By this time, I was giggling so hard that I had to sit down. Über tried to shoot me an exasperated glance, but he was grinning too.

L33t hadn't finished. "Look, what I'm calling you about – what do you mean, what's my address? I'll text it to you as soon as I've finished this call, all right? Okay, where was I? Oh yes, see, I kidnapped a teenage girl, in the hopes of forcing her to work for me, but it turns out she was a body double of the real girl, and she and her dashing and handsome teammates -"

That set Über off; he leaned against the workbench, then slid to the floor, laughing helplessly. L33t was doing his best not to laugh, but chortles were escaping through, even as he manfully kept going. "So – hehe – yeah, they've broken into my base – ha ha ha ha – and they've rescued the body double and given me a wedgie too – oh god, I can't keep going."

By this time, I was laughing so hard, I fell off the chair. I rolled on the floor, holding my stomach, while L33t slowly subsided to the floor on one side of the workshop, and Über whooped like a hyena on the other.

Über recovered first. "Can you imagine," he cackled. "They ask him for his address. He sends it." He paused for a beat, then assumed a chagrined expression. "Whoops."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I gasped, slowly pulling myself to a sitting position. "I wish he _would_ call them. That would be so hilarious."

"We pull this off," L33t pointed out, "this puts us on to the fucking _map_."

"It'll also put us on to the Protectorate's radar," Über pointed out more soberly. "Which is what I was trying to say, earlier. We don't want to be there."

I climbed to my feet and dusted myself off. "I'm _already_ there," I told him. "But I've got a personal assurance that they'll stay off my case." I grinned. "And in any case, this is payback. They came into my house and pointed guns in my face. So fuck 'em."

They both stared at me, eyes wide.

"You're _shitting_ me," L33t breathed.

"I shit you not," I replied, and dusted my hands off. "Well, almost done, and then it will be go time. We're going to have to get a move along; he's starting to question her. I don't know how long Alibi will hold out before he twigs to what she is."

"Dibs on the wedgie," Über noted. "Finished dinner?" He indicated the plates on the workbench; we'd eaten standing up, snatching bites in between doing our work.

"So to speak," grumbled L33t. "That's something else I want to talk to Coil about. If I'm gonna have dinner, I want to be able to enjoy it."

"I'll cook you something when we get back, okay?" I told him.

It was almost miraculous, the way he brightened up. He rubbed his hands together. "All _righty_ then. Let's get to it."

"You two have the appropriate uniforms, right?" I asked.

Über nodded as he stacked the plates. "Yeah, we made them up awhile ago, when it looked like they were going to bring out a movie. We were going to wear them to the premiere. It never happened."

I nodded. "Good. L33t, how are you going with that?"

"Just about finished with the detail work, so you can do the internal adjustments," he replied cheerfully.

"Good." I turned to finish the latest addition to the Hax armour, a bulky disk that was affixed to the shoulders of the suit. It made for a vulnerable point on the armour, but it was something that could not be helped. I gave the connections a once-over on high-zoom scan, then closed the panel, locking it into place.

* * *

**_Sundown. She's been awake for ten minutes. There's been no alarm raised via the PRT. Good to go._**

_Coil smiled, and dropped the timeline where he had told Regent not to go ahead with the kidnapping, and opened another, alongside the current one. Despite the fact that he was reasonably sure that the Hebert girl didn't have Regent's power – if she had ever taken it – he did not deactivate his precautions. His office door remained locked, and the banner continued to scroll across the bottom of his screen._

* * *

**_Timeline A_**

* * *

_When the door lock clicked open, Taylor Hebert ran to it. _**_"Oh, thank god,"_**_ she gasped. _**_"I have no idea where I am. Can -"_**

_The jolt of a stun-gun dropped her to the floor again. She was dragged into the next room, where a chair awaited. She was fastened into it, the straps holding her down securely. Under each hand was a prominent button._

* * *

**_Timeline B_**

* * *

_When the door lock clicked open, Taylor Hebert ran to it. _**_"Oh, thank god,"_**_ she gasped. "_**_I have no idea where I am. Can I speak to whoever's in charge? There's been a terrible mistake."_**

_The guard nodded politely. _**_"Certainly, miss,"_**_ he told her. _**_"If you will just come this way?"_**

_Cameras followed her as the guard escorted her to a comfortably furnished lounge, with a coffee machine in the corner. He gestured her to a seat, then took up a position next to the coffee machine. _**_"Would you like a cup, ma'am?"_**

"**_Uh, no thank you,"_**_ she replied, taking a seat. _**_"Where's your boss?"_**

* * *

**_Timeline A_**

* * *

"_Your name is Taylor Hebert," Coil stated into his microphone, "and you're a Trump." He saw her react, her head coming up. She began to speak, but he ignored her. "In a moment, your restraints will send an electrical charge through your body. You have ten seconds to decide which button to press, in order to prevent this from happening. Starting now."_

_The seconds counted down; at the last moment, she jammed her hand on to the left-side button. Then the current hit her; she convulsed, straining at the restraints._

"_Hm." Coil frowned. _**_If she was using my power, she would have pressed both buttons, and chosen the line where she did not get shocked. Unless she thought it was a bluff, or she's trying to trick me._**

"_Again," he stated flatly. She was screaming, begging, pleading. Denying. He ignored her. "Ten seconds."_

_This time, she jammed her hand flat on the right-hand button, kept it there until the current hit her. Coil frowned again. _**_She knows now that the current is not a bluff. Her range is probably shorter._**

_Deactivating his Master/Stranger precautions – after all, if she were going to use any Master powers she had taken from Regent, she would have by now – he unlocked his office door, and started walking toward the section of the base where she was being held._

"_Again," he stated. "Ten seconds."_

_This time, she chose correctly. But when he tested her a fourth time, she failed. He started walking again._

* * *

**_Timeline B_**

* * *

_The large screen on the wall flickered to life, and she saw the image of his masked face. He saw her brow furrow in concentration. _**_"Who are you?"_**_ she asked. _**_"Why am I here?"_**

"_I apologise for the rather unorthodox manner of your arrival," he told her smoothly. "Unfortunately, as a supervillain, I cannot simply invite someone to my doorstep. And even should the authorities find that we have been associating, you can point to the abduction as proof that there was no prior intent on your part."_

"**_Well, of _****course**_** there was no damn intent on my part,"**__ she retorted, rubbing her arm. _**_"That kid injected me with something. Why the hell am I here?"_**

"_Because I want to offer you a job, of course," he replied. "You possess talents that I wish to have in my employ."_

_She tilted her head, the lights in the room flashing off of her glasses momentarily. _**_"I'm a fifteen year old high school student,"_**_ she pointed out, somewhat warily. _**_"I can't imagine any talent that I have that you might want to make use of. And if it's something that I don't want to think about, eww."_**

_He had to chuckle. "No, Taylor. The talent that I wish to make use of is the one that you acquired recently. Your cape power. Your Trump power."_

_She blinked in what seemed to be honest confusion. _**_"You're mistaking me for someone else. I'm not a cape, Trump or otherwise."_**

"_My information says otherwise," he pointed out._

"**_No, really,"_**_ she told him. _**_"I'm not a cape. You can test me."_**

* * *

**_Timeline A_**

* * *

_As he got closer, the more her assertion, as wild as it was on the surface, seemed to be borne out by events. She was averaging about one success in two now; sometimes she would get several in a row, but it was obvious that she was trying to outguess the random mechanism. Sometimes she would be shocked several times in a row as well; it evened out._

_When he entered the room, she was hanging forward from the restraints, watery blood drooling down her chin from where she had bitten her lip, or perhaps her tongue._

"_Please," she sobbed, her throat raspy from where she had screamed herself hoarse. "I'm not a cape. I'm _**_not_**_. You have to believe me."_

_He knelt beside her, his hand on her arm. If she was going to acquire his power at all, this would do it. "One last chance," he murmured. "Get it right, and you live."_

_Ten seconds later, the shock convulsed through her; he snatched his hand back just in time, only getting the barest tingle. Turning toward the camera, he pulled his hand across his throat; _**_finish her._**_ The current kept going, until she was only reacting to the jolts themselves._

_With a sigh, he turned away from her. "Dispose of the -"_

* * *

**_Timeline B_**

* * *

_With an effort, he kept himself from jolting in surprise. _**_What the hell? What happened? The timeline just … ended._**

**_I died. I must have._**

**_But … how?_**

**_Or did she … take over my use of my power? Force me to drop the timeline where something bad happened to her?_**_ A chill ran down his back. No-one had ever done that to him before._

_On the screen, she was peering at him. _**_"Hello?"_**

"_Oh, uh, sorry." He eyed her warily. "I … we were talking about how I know you are a cape."_

"**_I keep telling you, test me," _**_she insisted. _**_"I don't care what you think you know, I don't have cape powers."_**

_He split the timelines again. In one, he pointed at the screen. "Stay there. I'm coming to speak to you personally."_

* * *

**_Timeline C_**

* * *

_In the other, he stayed right where he was._

_This required further study._

* * *

_Alexandria frowned and pointed at the screen. "You see that? Right there? He just got a hell of a shock. Now what could have caused that?"_

_Contessa just grinned and munched popcorn._

* * *

I soldered the last bits into place, and snapped the cover on. I was already wearing the armour; picking up the halberd, I twirled it expertly. My HUD let me select the latest armour pattern that I had uploaded into the suit; holographic gridlines overlaid the armour. Über and L33t watched, already appropriately attired, their faceplates open; as it finished rendering, I struck a pose.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, my voice coming out rather deeper than I was used to.

"Fucking Armsmaster, to the fucking life," Über marvelled. "If I hadn't seen it … "

I grinned; the image of Armsmaster showed his teeth. "Well, gentlemen, if you're ready to roll … "

L33t grinned as he snapped his faceplate down. "This is gonna fuckin' _rock."_

Placing a hand on the shoulder of each of my teammates, I selected the new option from my HUD. L33t's teleport disk, repurposed, rode the shoulders of my armour. It was a bit of an energy hog, but my suit could power it for two jumps. Beyond that, we would be on our own.

"Okay, boys," I told them. "Call it."

"On three," Über stated.

"Two," chimed in L33t.

"One," I concluded, and I gave the command with the flick of my eye.

The teleport disk energised, and we went.

_Hang on, Alibi. We're on the way._

* * *

End of Part Sixteen


	20. Chapter 20

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Seventeen: Hostile Extraction

* * *

**Timeline C**

* * *

_Coil leaned back in his chair, thinking furiously. _**_Something_**_ had just happened to shut down his other timeline, and he wasn't sure what. If Taylor Hebert had a Trump power that forced him out of any timeline where he did harm to her, then he would have to tread carefully._

**_What if she's reading my timelines and reacting accordingly?_**

_In which case, she was scarier than any cape he had ever encountered before. _**_Very carefully indeed._**

_On the screen, she was still looking around, a little puzzled. He cleared his throat, and her eyes snapped back to the image of him on her screen. "Miss Hebert," he began politely. "I understand that you were involved in an incident with Shadow Stalker at your high school."_

_She blinked rapidly. _**_"I … the PRT told everyone to not talk to anyone about that."_**

"_Well, _**_I_**_ won't tell them that you told me anything." She didn't respond to his weak attempt at humour. He wasn't actually good at this sort of thing; he did much better when the subject was undergoing unfriendly interrogation in the secondary timeline._

_She shook her head. _**_"I … I don't really want to talk about it. And you still haven't told me who you are."_**

_Given what had just happened, he wasn't sure if he wanted to try to coerce her again. But then, maybe he was overlooking the simple solution. "You can call me Coil. I am a supervillain. You have information that I need. I could pay you for that information."_

_She looked a little taken aback. _**_"What?"_**

"_Money," he explained. "Say, ten thousand dollars in non-sequential bills, in your hand, in five minutes, if you give me a complete rundown on what happened at Winslow." It would be cheap at the price; his copy of the report of the incident was maddeningly vague._

_She frowned. "_**_I … ten thousand? Really?"_**

_Under his mask, he smiled. Greed got them all, in the end. It really was true; everyone had their price. "Just say the word."_

_She looked troubled. _**_"But the PRT will know that I talked. They might prosecute me."_**

_He shrugged, lightly. "Don't mention the money. Say that I coerced you."_

"**_Can I think about it?"_**

"_Certainly. Take your time." She wouldn't take long, he knew. People only thought about it when they wanted to talk themselves into it. If she were going to refuse, she would have already._

* * *

**Timeline B**

* * *

_He typed in the code and the door hissed aside; as he stepped through, the Hebert girl looked around and jumped to her feet._

"_It's all right; you can sit down," he assured her. "I'm just here to talk."_

_Slowly, she sat. "You haven't told me who you are, yet."_

_He acknowledged that with a nod. "You can call me Coil. I'm a supervillain." He went to the armchair opposite hers and sat down, the better to appear non-threatening._

"_Why did you have me kidnapped?" she asked. "I don't know who told you that I have any sort of powers, but it's just not true."_

"_Which presents us with a problem," he noted, steepling his fingers. "I know that the PRT already spoke to you, told you to tell no-one about what actually happened at the school."_

_She looked puzzled. "How did you know that?"_

_Under his mask, he smiled. "I have contacts in many place," he hinted. "I know your name, I know your face, I know where you live, I know that your father is a spokesman for the Dock Workers' Association -"_

* * *

**Timeline C**

* * *

_Coil watched her patiently on the screen. She was fidgeting now, playing with the ends of her hair, taking off her glasses and cleaning them on her shirt, putting them back on again. Classic displacement activity. She was coming to a decision, but not wanting to seem as though she was coming to it too quickly. _**_Which means she's going to accept the money._**

_He allowed himself a small smile. Once again, his faith – or lack thereof – in the intrinsic integrity of the human race had been rewarded. He had the required amount of money, and much more besides, in the safe in his office; it would be the work of a moment to take it out, have it brought to her._

_Of course, if he could resolve the matter in the other timeline, he need never pay her at all. It was always good to have a fallback._

_On the screen, she looked up. _**_"Uh, Mr Coil?"_**

"_Yes?" he answered smoothly._

"**_I, uh, I'll take the -"_**

* * *

**Timeline B**

* * *

_There was a flash of light that seemed to cycle through the entire visible spectrum; an overpressure wave washed over him. Coil threw up an arm to shield his eyes; even as he did so, he heard a sound which could be best described as _**_ZORCH_**_. It was accompanied by another sound; one which he interpreted, without much trouble, as that of the guard at the door collapsing to the ground._

_When his vision cleared, there were three more people in the room; Armsmaster, accompanied by two PRT soldiers. How they had teleported in so precisely was beyond him; the room was a little separate from his base proper, and thirty feet below ground level. Armsmaster was assisting Taylor, who was still blinking her own eyes clear, from the chair. One of the PRT soldiers was retrieving the rifle his guard had been carrying, while the other was covering Coil himself with a large and dangerous-looking rifle of some sort._

"_This ends now," Armsmaster told him grimly. "Coil, you're under arrest. You will come quietly, or I'll be forced to beat you senseless, and then bring you in anyway. Which would you prefer?"_

* * *

**Timeline C**

* * *

_There was a flash of light on the screen that seemed to cycle through the entire visible spectrum; Coil blinked, but the effect was somewhat attenuated through the camera. When it faded, Armsmaster was standing there, along with two PRT soldiers. One pointed a large and dangerous-looking weapon at the guard near the door; there was a beam of coruscating energy, a loud _**_ZORCH_**_, and the man fell over. He then pointed the weapon, covering the door, while his partner went to relieve the guard of his weapon._

"**_It's all right," _**_Armsmaster told Taylor, who was blinking her eyes clear of the flash. _**_"You're safe now."_**_ He turned to the screen, pointing his halberd one-handed, so that it seemed oddly foreshortened to the camera. _**_"Coil, this ends now. Surrender, or I'll come looking for you. And you _****don't****_ want me to come looking for you."_**

_Coil shook his head. "I don't know where you got the teleport coordinates from, but you just signed your death warrant." He rapidly typed on his keyboard, isolating that section of the base and arming the explosives. The guard would be an unfortunate casualty, but that was preferable to capture -_

* * *

_Thousands of miles and a whole other reality away, he never heard Contessa utter the words, "Door to the back of Coil's head." Nor did he see the portal open, although Alexandria did, given that it appeared directly in front of her, well within her reach._

_The last thing that went through his mind was her fist._

* * *

**Timeline B**

* * *

"_Whoa, you see that?" asked Alexandria. "Something just bit him, hard."_

_Silently, Contessa offered her some more popcorn. Just as silently, Alexandria took a handful._

* * *

_Coil was used to letting one timeline play out, without showing the effects in the other timeline. This practice stood him in good stead now, given how shocked and stunned he was. The first time that he had been shunted out of a timeline, he had been within feet of Taylor Hebert, having just been in physical contact with her. In that instance, there was the distinct possibility that she had managed to kill him somehow, perhaps with a power she had borrowed off of someone else, earlier. _

_But this time … she had been separated from him by what he had imagined to be a safe distance, with no physical way to reach him, and no prior physical contact. There had been no outward manifestation or preparation. One moment, he was preparing to destroy Armsmaster and Hebert both; the next … nothing. Shutdown._

**_How is she _****doing****_ this?_**

* * *

The moment I found myself in Coil's presence, I put the light-spot on to him. Even as I was extending my hand to Alibi and helping her from the chair, I was reading his power.

When I had met Alexandria, not so long ago, I had found her power to be different from the others that I had copied to that point. Those other powers had been vital, active, vocal. They had _spoken_ to me, explaining their capabilities, all the little tricks and improvements that their users had worked out. With Alexandria, it was like reading a document, a contract. It was all there, in black and white, easy to understand. But it wasn't _alive._ It didn't speak to me.

I had thought that perhaps it was a quirk of her powers; after all, she was the only member of the Triumvirate who I had ever met.

But Coil's powers, although entirely different in form, were like Alexandria's when I tapped into them. A list of capabilities, and how to make them work. No hints, no tricks, no improvements.

_Okay, that's weird. But I can deal._

The power itself was even more interesting. _Two timelines, and I can drop either one. Well, well, well. So, let's see ..._

With the slightest of efforts, I found myself running on parallel tracks.

"This ends now," I told him in both realities, the armour's systems disguising my voice as Armsmaster's. "Coil, you're under arrest. You will come quietly, or I'll be forced to beat you senseless, and then bring you in anyway. Which would you prefer?"

He twitched just a little. Then he tilted his head and, I presumed, stared up at me. "What the hell _is_ she?" he demanded.

* * *

**Timeline D**

* * *

"_What the hell _**_is_**_ she?"_

"_She's an innocent bystander," began Armsmaster, but Coil wasn't listening. He flung himself from the chair, lunging for the fallen guard. There was a radio; if he could send out a call -_

_The haft of the halberd smashed into the centre of his back. He was pinned to the floor like a bug to a corkboard. Something popped in his back, and it didn't feel good._

_A heavy boot came down on his shouderblades. "That was not smart," Armsmaster told him. "Now, who told you about Taylor Hebert?"_

_Grimacing, Coil dropped that timeline._

* * *

**Timeline B1**

* * *

My mouth formed a grim smile, echoed by the holocloak. "She's _me_, you idiot. My body double. No powers, which is why you would have found none."

I could see his face working under the thin cloth of his mask. "Wait – what? You're _not_ Armsmaster?"

I told the HUD to drop the holocloak; he jerked as he stared at my armour. "What the fuck?"

Inside my goggles, I rolled my eyes. "I'm _Hax_, you moron. And these are Über and L33t. Yes, I'm a fucking Trump. Yes, I'm currently rocking your powers. Which means that I know exactly what you can do. And the best bit?" I bared my teeth, which he could unfortunately not see, given the full-face helmet. "I'm going to be dropping this timeline in just a second, so you won't remember what I just told you. But I've got all the satisfaction of watching you realise just how truly _fucked_ you really are."

A moment later, I did just that; it was an odd feeling, to drop an entire line of probabilities. It was a path I _could_ have taken, a way I _could _have gone. I had experienced it in full, every breath, every action. I could remember it all, even though it had never happened.

It made me wonder; _What has Coil used this for?_

* * *

**Timeline B2**

* * *

"She's an innocent bystander," I told him in my best Armsmaster-speak. "She was caught up in the mess at Winslow, and we brought her in to cover for the real parahuman who triggered there."

"But the report -" blurted the supervillain, before stopping himself.

"Really?" I asked, leaning forward and taking a solid grip of his full-body costume, around about the base of his throat, and lifting him bodily from the chair. "What report was this, exactly? And how did you come to read it?"

"I -" He stopped himself again. "I'm not saying anything more."

* * *

**Timeline E**

* * *

"_She was caught up in the mess at Winslow -"_

_Coil wasn't listening. He hadn't needed to go for the radio; he had his phone in a pouch at his side. All he needed to do was get his hand on it, and he could send a signal for rescue. While Armsmaster monologued on, he stealthily slipped his hand down between the arm of the chair and his side …_

… _until the tip of the halberd was suddenly pricking him in the centre of the throat. "Yeah," Armsmaster told him. "Go ahead. Pull that phone out. Be a good boy now."_

_Coil stared. "How did you know -"_

"_Oh, _**_I'm_**_ sorry," Armsmaster commented sarcastically. "A Tinker with sensors that can detect electronic items? Unheard of, I tell you. Unheard of."_

_Slowly, cautiously, Coil pulled the phone out, and tossed it on to the floor. "Since when did you learn sarcasm?" he asked incautiously._

"_Built it into my heads-up display," the armoured hero replied off-handedly. Instead of bringing his heel down on the phone and smashing it – which would have triggered a base-wide alert – he picked up the phone instead, and handed it off to one of the PRT soldiers._

**_Fuck._**

_He shut down that timeline, too._

* * *

**Timeline B3**

* * *

Bringing the halberd around, I lodged the tip in the cloth alongside his neck, then pushed; the costume tore, the mask pulling off his head as I lifted and twisted.

"You can't -" he protested. "The unwritten rules -"

"- went out the window as soon as you abducted a minor," I snapped. I looked at his features; I had no idea who he was. My armour took a picture of his face, just in case.

"_Guys?" _I subvocalised over our radio link. _"Any idea who this jerk might be?"_

"But I never mistreated her!" protested Coil. _"Ask_ her!"

"Yeah, sure," I retorted. "Coil, I _know_ what powers you have. I _know_ what you can do. And I _know_ how to get around them. Don't even pretend otherwise."

His look of shock was even better when I could see his face properly. "I … but, no … how do you _know?"_

"How do you think I knew where and when to teleport into your base?" I snapped. "I've had my eye on you for a long time. Just waiting for the right opportunity. You're going _down_ for this."

"_I think I've seen his face before,"_ Über replied slowly. _"Don't recall where, though."_

"You've never been able to teleport before!" protested Coil, somewhat inanely.

I snorted. "And you're going to tell a _Tinker_ what he can and can not build?"

* * *

**Timeline B2**

* * *

"_Sir – what's going on -"_

We all looked at the image on the screen; one of Coil's mercenaries was staring out of it, taking in the scene. Coil went to shout something; I let go his costume, and clocked him, hard, with my metal-clad fist. He fell back limply into the chair. At the same time, a siren began wailing.

"Well, _that's_ fucked it," L33t complained, pushing his faceplate up.

"Time to get out of here," Über agreed.

I aimed my halberd at the camera on the big screen, and pressed the control; a beam of plasma energy erupted and fried the pickup. A moment later, I did the same for the door controls.

"Okay," I told them. "Decision time. Do we take him with, or leave him here?"

Über grimaced. "Fuck. Leave him here, he might just escalate."

"Or he might just leave you alone," L33t added hopefully.

"Yeah, hoping someone might leave me alone never worked well in the past," I replied. "Fuck it." Picking Coil up, I slung him over my shoulder. "Let's take him with."

"All _right!" _crowed L33t. He reached out his hand, and the small floating sphere that recorded their exploits hummed over from where it had been lurking in the corner behind Coil's back, and dropped into his palm. He held it up, grinning. "We are gonna go _viral."_

* * *

**Timeline B3**

* * *

I slapped Coil awake. "Listen," I told him. _Listen."_

"Wha … what?" he mumbled. I shook him, until his eyes focused on me.

"We're leaving," I told him. "You stay free, but you don't ever abduct any girls again. Or I'll _find_ you."

He sneered. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. You're going to get back to base and tell everyone who I am."

"I don't -" I began.

"Of course you fucking do!" he shouted. "We've _met_, you bastard. You don't need to pretend any more. This? This is an act of fucking _war,_ Armsmaster. You invaded my _home._ Expect me to do the same."

I stopped, stunned. _Coil knows _**_Armsmaster_**_?_

Then I shook my head. "It doesn't have to be this way."

He spat in my face - or rather, on my faceplate.

I dropped the timeline. _You had your chance._

* * *

**Timeline B2**

* * *

Bringing all four of them back strained the teleport disc, but we managed it. We appeared in the middle of our base; I dropped Coil unceremoniously on the floor. Alibi darted off, came back with duct tape and a cloth shopping bag; under my silent direction, she taped the bag over his head, and his hands behind his back. I had already detected the phone in the pouch with the sensors in my goggles; I plucked it out and pulled the battery, just in case.

"Holy fuck," L33t marvelled. "Holy fuck. We just abducted fucking Coil. _Coil."_

"Not 'abducted'," I corrected him. _"Captured."_

"Not that I'm arguing, but what's the difference in this case?" asked Über.

Walking the armour into my workshop, I had Alibi explain, "Simple. He started it."

* * *

The armour was low on charge; those two jumps had nearly drained the main power capacitor. As it was, the holocloak had failed more or less as soon as we had arrived. The onboard power trickle generator was capable of charging it up again overnight, but I wanted it ready to go as soon as possible; I plugged it into a step-up transformer and left it. _The power bill's gonna be a monster, but hey, we can afford it._

Running my hands through my hair – it always felt like a rat's nest after using the armour – I exited the workshop as Alibi brought a can of soda over to me. Über and L33t had sodas of their own, and they were still staring bemusedly down at the duct-taped form of Coil.

"Okay, where do we go from here?" asked Über. "Because I have _never_ been in this situation before."

* * *

_Coil struggled back to consciousness. Both timelines had him lying on a concrete floor, a bag over his head, his arms fastened behind his back. His phone was no longer in the pouch on his hip._

**_Okay. You've been in worse positions. Play this smart._**

_He listened to the conversation going on around him. The girl's voice sounded remarkably similar to that of Taylor Hebert – it might even _**_be_**_ her – but the other two, he knew somewhat better. Plans formed, and he set out to implement them._

_He cleared his throat. "I would like to open negotiations for my freedom … "_

* * *

**Timeline B**

* * *

" … _Hax."_

* * *

**Timeline F**

* * *

" … _Über and L33t."_

* * *

**Timelines B2, F1**

* * *

As soon as Coil spoke, I shook my head and held my finger to my lips. Gesturing, I moved everyone away from Coil, into L33t's workspace.

"We don't listen to him," I told them quietly. "We don't respond. He'll offer us _anything_ to let him free. It might even be tempting. But the fact remains that we got the better of him tonight, and he'll never, not ever, forget that. So, one day, it might be tomorrow and it might be in six months … "

I didn't have to finish my speech. Über was already nodding, and L33t echoed the gesture.

"Hey," Über told me. "We're _partners."_

"What he said," added L33t. "Plus, I doubt he can cook spaghetti carbonara like you can."

I smiled. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

The boys headed over to the console and started a game; I took my cellphone and ducked into my workshop, closing the door behind me. Dad answered on the first ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad," I told him. "It's me. I'm fine. I'm safe."

"_Oh god, Taylor," _he gasped. _"Where are you? I'll come get you."_

I chuckled. "Dad. It's _all right._ I was never in any danger. I'm _perfectly safe."_

"_So where _**_are_**_ you? I thought you'd been picked up by the PRT."_

"More or less the opposite, to be honest," I replied honestly. "Just understand that I _am_ safe, I _am_ well, I _am_ among friends, and that the PRT will be calling you in about an hour or so."

There was a moment of silence. _"I … don't understand."_

I grinned. "I'll tell you some of it when I get home. I think you'll laugh."

"_It'll just be worth it to get you home again, safe and well." _The feeling in his voice was palpable.

"Aww, I love you too, Dad," I told him. "See you soon."

"_See you then, kiddo."_

"Love you, Dad."

"_Love you."_

I ended the call and held the phone to my chest for a moment, enjoying the warm feeling the call had given me. _I might hang with Dad tomorrow night, as well. To make up for the fright._

* * *

**Timeline B4**

* * *

I cleared my throat. "So, what do you have to offer?"

Coil turned his head my way. "I presume I am addressing Hax? Newest member of the Über and L33t team? Also known as Taylor Hebert?"

"I am Hax," I responded coldly. Über opened his mouth to ask a question; I could guess what it was. I gestured for him to stay quiet and asked it myself. "How did you know it was us?"

"I don't know your voice all that well," Coil told me, "but I _have_ employed Über and L33t before. Their voices are quite familiar to me."

"Understood," I replied. "You wish to negotiate. So negotiate."

"I want to employ you," he stated simply. "Either alone or all three of you. Starting bonus of one million up front, each. Starting wage of one hundred thousand a year, to be renegotiated upward at the end of the first year."

The sheer _nerve_ of the guy was impressive; I glanced at the others, trying to see how they were taking it. I had to admit, if this offer had come before I started with the boys, I might have been very tempted indeed; however, after the jobs we had done, I had some perspective on the matter.

"Interesting," I commented. "Generous, even. Especially for someone with a bag over his head."

"Very well, Hax," he responded, without missing a beat. "Two million up front, and two hundred thousand a year. _Or …_ if you choose to separate from the team and come to work for me on your own, I'd pay you _five_ million, and five hundred thousand per annum."

I re-evaluated my estimate of his nerve. His was made of solid fucking _titanium._ Bag over his head, duct tape on his wrists, and he was offering us a staggering sum of money, but that wasn't the impressive bit. The impressive bit was the tone of voice; confident, almost casual. Absolutely sure that I would accept the offer.

* * *

**Timeline F2**

* * *

"Wait a minute," L33t blurted. "How did you know it was us?"

I hid a smile. _Well, if it was just a guess, it's been verified now._

"If you will recall," Coil told him patiently, "I _have_ employed you before now. I am quite familiar with the sound of your voice, and that of your partner."

Über glanced at me; I nodded encouragingly. "Fine," he told Coil. "You got us. It's us. So negotiate."

"First, let me congratulate you on your current success as a supervillain trio. Hax must be quite the addition to your team."

Über frowned, then answered. "Yeah, we're pretty happy with her too. She really kicks ass."

"I note, however," Coil went on, "that you aren't doing as many video-game themed crimes as before. I'm presuming that the North Side job was your doing?"

"Yeah, well, that was just to get some stuff for Hax," Über told him uncomfortably. "We did do that armoured car robbery, though. That went off really well."

"Oh, I understand." Coil's voice was smoother than oiled silk. "When you get a third member in a partnership, the whole dynamic changes. Sometimes you will find yourself going off in a totally new direction, one that neither one of you expected … or wanted."

L33t went to open his mouth; I gestured for him to stay quiet.

"Yeah, well, maybe," Über replied. "But we're good. We're dealing. We've got plans in the works."

"Oh, I understand," Coil responded, his voice dripping sympathy. "Which is why I'd like to suggest an alternative."

"An alternative?" asked Über.

"Yes," Coil told him. "You come to work for me. All three of you, Hax included. You get to do all the video-game themed jobs you want, at my expense, with the proviso that any one of you is also available for any other work I have for you. One million each, up front, as a starting bonus. One hundred thousand per annum. Wages to be renegotiated upward after the first year."

"I dunno," Über mused, scratching his chin. He sounded convincing, even to me. "It _sounds_ like a good deal … " He gestured to me and L33t, mimed putting his hand over his mouth.

"I dunno," I cut in. "I kind of like the way things – mmmph!"

L33t grinned at me as I held my hand over my own mouth and made shuffling sounds on the floor with my shoes, then did his best to speak harshly. "Shut the fuck up. The men are talking."

"My, my," Coil noted. "Dissension in the ranks?" I made more muffled sounds. For the most part, I was doing my best not to laugh.

"Nothing to worry about," Über told him bluntly. "You were saying?"

"Well, there's that alternative," Coil went on without missing a beat, "or if you're really unwilling to drop the partnership angle, I'd pay even more just to have her delivered to me, free and clear. Say, two million, one apiece, if you cut me loose here and now, and hand her over to me. No hard feelings, price of doing business, all that jazz. And hell, I'd even be willing to hire her out to you if you figure you can't do without her from time to time. Free of charge, even."

"Hmm," Über observed. "A cool mill' in the hand is a nice chunk of change, bro. What do you say?"

L33t scratched his chin. "Might be worth it. Might be, indeed."

* * *

**Timelines B2, F1**

* * *

We passed some time in silence. Alibi started a thank-you meal for the boys, while I kept an eye on the charge level in my armour suit. They got on to the console and started up a first-person shooter, which Alibi and I joined in on intermittently; we kept the volume down, and comments to a minimum. I found it touching that the boys had created a separate account for Alibi, mainly because she could play at the same time as me; I was effectively playing two characters, which made playing against me dicey at the very best.

Coil made occasional attempts to get our attention over the next hour, but we resolutely ignored him. He called out my name, both as Hax and as Taylor; I began to consider the concept of duct tape as a gag. Bonded permanently to his lips. I didn't respond, however, not even when he uttered threats against my father.

Über and L33t likewise ignored him, even when he offered frankly ludicrous amounts of money if they would change sides right this second. They had taken my warning seriously; anyone can make wild promises if his welfare is on the line. Enforcing those promises is another thing altogether.

Alibi served up the meal, and we ate; L33t took the time to enjoy every bite. He stopped halfway through, motioned to Coil, then pretended to shoot himself in the head. Then he went back to eating; Über snorted his drink out of his nose, and I had to slap him on the back.

It is, we discovered, very hard to laugh silently while eating.

* * *

After the meal, we convened in my workshop, while Alibi kept an eye on Coil. He was still calling out periodically, but that seemed to be more from habit than anything else.

"Okay, charge is good," I noted. "It'll get us there and back."

"So wait," Über observed. "We're doing the same costumes? You're going as Armsmaster again?"

I shrugged. "Sure. It fits, right?"

L33t jammed two fingers into his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. "Holy shit, Hax, you're crazy. Certifiably nuts. Either that, or you've got a set so big they've got their own gravitational pull."

"Maybe," I agreed with a grin. "But I'm still doing it. I _owe_ him. You in?"

"I must be just as nuts," he replied. "But I am fucking _not_ missing this shit." He turned to Über. "Bro?"

"You're both bug-fuck insane," Über declared. "There's no way I'm letting you two do this."

I opened my mouth to protest; then he grinned. "Without me, that is."

I shook my head. "You suck. You had me going."

L33t grinned and bro-fisted him, then engaged in a complicated handshake ritual. I watched carefully, then did my best to copy it. It took three tries, and lots of laughter, before I got it right.

"Okay, then," I told them. "This is how we're going to do this."

* * *

**Timeline B4**

* * *

"Here's the thing," I told Coil. "We talked over your offer. We've thought about it long and hard."

In point of fact, I had spoken to my Dad on the phone, and both Alibi and I had done some console gaming with the boys while the meal was cooking. We hadn't done much talking, except in the work rooms, so that he couldn't overhear us.

We were unanimous on one thing; no matter how tempting the money was, there was no way to ensure that Coil would come through on any deal we made with him. It was, in fact, almost a certainty that he would harbour some level of animosity. To have someone with Coil's level of power as an active enemy … none of us wanted that.

"So what was your decision?" he asked. No note of hopefulness. Just a certain level of surety. Almost boredom.

"What was the word we arrived at?" I pretended to ask. "Oh, right. 'Nope'."

He sighed, managing to sound like a teacher who was mildly aggravated at a less than bright pupil. "You do realise that you're making a bad mistake."

* * *

**Timelines B2, B4**

"Your mistake," I told him, "was snatching Taylor Hebert in place of me."

"But you _are_ Taylor Hebert," he insisted.

"No, she isn't," Alibi chimed in. _"I'm_ Taylor. I'm not going to tell you who _she_ is, but she's not me."

"Damn right," I added, deliberately talking over the last few words that she was saying, so that Coil would be in no doubt that two people had been speaking. "I'm _Hax_, and don't you forget it."

"You _saw_ us, you idiot," Alibi insisted. "You abducted me, and Über and L33t and Hax came in to save me. Or don't you remember that bit?"

I held my breath, hoping that he would buy it. With any luck, he would never hit the Brockton Bay crime scene again, but I didn't need someone as dangerous as him wanting to track me or my Dad down for vengeance.

"_Fuck,"_ he muttered. "I was so fucking _sure."_

"Yeah, well, that and a buck fifty won't even get you a coffee any more," Über retorted. "Hax, you ready to roll?"

"Just about," I told him.

* * *

Alibi and I went into my workroom, and I locked the door. Quickly, we swapped clothing, and I gave her my RFID bracelets. She put on my goggles, and I took the glasses she had been wearing. It was a bit of a jolt, just to have those light things on my face after so long wearing the goggles, but I figured I would manage. Alibi dabbed some foundation on my face to hide the goggle-marks around my eyes, then she stepped back up to the now-charged armour.

"Armsmaster is a dick," she enunciated, and the armour wrapped around her, just as it had around me. I looked her over, then had her activate the Armsmaster holocloak. It looked good, especially after she picked up the halberd and attached it to her back.

Together, we walked out to where Über and L33t waited with Coil; the boys had donned their PRT uniforms once more, and held the crime lord between them. He had been relieved of the bag and the duct tape, but hung limply all the same; L33t was just re-holstering my wireless taser.

"Okay," I told them through Alibi. "Let's do this."

She folded one strong arm around my shoulders, and the other around the trio. At my command, the teleport disc energised, and we vanished.

* * *

**Timeline F2**

* * *

"_We've thought your offer over." Über's voice was resonant, easy to pick. "And we've got some additional conditions."_

"_Name them." Coil was in a mood to be magnanimous. "Extra money? Sure, why not. I can double it. Triple it."_

"_... huh. Yeah, triple cash sounds good. We'll take that. Plus our salary automatically doubles at the end of the first year. No negotiation needed. Just plain doubles."_

"_That's doable," Coil agreed. _**_It's not like you'll survive till the end of the year, you moron._**_ "Anything else?"_

"_Yeah." It was L33t's voice, coming from the other side. "Just one thing. Go to hell. You can do that for us, right?"_

_The boot caught him in the ribs with stunning force, causing him to curl up involuntarily against the pain, not an easy thing to do with his hands taped behind his back. And then Über got him from the other side, even harder, driving the breath from his body. He felt ribs go; the pain was excruciating. And he couldn't even scream._

_Broken teeth were scattered in his mask, and he was coughing blood, when the assault finally finished. He was sure that at least one arm was broken, and his hands had been stamped on._

_Über, panting a little, spoke to him then. "Just one more thing, you sonovabitch. Hax is our _**_partner_**_. You hurt her, you hurt us. It's Über, L33t and _**_Hax_**_, and don't you _**_ever_**_ fucking forget it."_

_Coil spat blood and dropped the timeline._

* * *

**All Timelines**

* * *

We appeared on the roof of the PRT building. Alibi, in the armour, strode toward the roof entrance, with me at her side. Behind us, Über and L33t dragged Coil's semi-conscious body between them.

Genuine guards, posted on the roof, spotted us, and came to meet us.

"Sir," one addressed Armsmaster. "We didn't know you were coming in. That flare – was that you?"

Alibi nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. It was creepy, how much she sounded like him. "I heard about the Hebert girl. Followed a lead. Found her."

"_You're being a little too clipped," _Über advised me, via Alibi, over our radio channel. _"Loosen up a little. You're not a robot."_

"Uh, yes, sir," the guard responded. "Who is that – is that -"

"Coil, yes," 'Armsmaster' told him. "He was the one who abducted her. Possibly to do with the Winslow event. In any case, I located Ms Hebert, here, in his base, took him down, and brought them out again."

It was a measure of Armsmaster's sheer reputation that neither of them questioned this. Nor did they spot the tiny hovering ball up there in the darkness, filming the whole show.

One of them turned to me. "And you're willing to testify to this, Ms Hebert?"

I nodded, pretending the shakes. "Yes. Definitely. That bastard had me abducted right off the bus. In broad daylight." My voice rose. "I want him put away. Forever."

"Ms Hebert is fifteen years old," Alibi put in. "A minor."

"Christ," one of the guards muttered. "Okay, sir, we'll just call this in and you can give your report -"

"Actually, I'm very busy right now," 'Armsmaster' told him. "But I'll hand in my report later; you can be sure of that." 'He' turned to me and solemnly shook my hand. "Take care, Ms Hebert," 'he' told me.

"I will," I assured 'him'. "And thank you so much for helping me."

Leaving Coil twitching on the ground, 'Armsmaster' stepped back, along with the faux guards. "I would shield your eyes, if I were you," 'he' suggested. A moment later, the multi-hued flash lit up the rooftop for one actinic second, sending stark shadows in all directions. And then it was gone, and so were they.

I watched as the guards picked Coil up, and began to carry him toward the roof entrance. There was the faintest crackle of a radio, as one of them began to call it in. I wanted so very much to laugh out loud, but of course I couldn't.

* * *

_Über lay on the floor of the base, laughing hysterically. Nearby, L33t was just as bad, rolling from side to side, still in his PRT uniform, whooping with hilarity._

_But it was Alibi, who had been just barely capable of exiting the Hax battle armour, who was laughing loudest of all. I could not allow myself to be seen laughing in my real body, so she/I laughed instead._

_And laughed._

_And laughed._

* * *

_Contessa tapped on the keyboard and shut the screen down. Picking up the empty popcorn bag, she scrunched it into a ball and threw it over her shoulder. It rebounded off of two walls, and landed neatly in the trash can._

_Alexandria rolled her eyes. _**_Showoff._**_ "So," she asked as Contessa got up to go, "I will admit that it was amusing as hell, but was all that necessary to saving the world, or was it just fun for the sake of fun?"_

_Contessa smiled enigmatically. "Yes."_

* * *

End of Part Seventeen

_Author's Note: a flowchart covering the timeline splits can be found at [ IMG ] i . imgur ZWzjPVI . jpg [ / IMG ] _


	21. Chapter 21

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Eighteen: Fallout

* * *

_The phone on Director Piggot's desk rang. She eyed it suspiciously, then picked it up. "This is the Director."_

_**"Ma'am, this is Major Caswell. We've had an incident on the roof. The guard there reports that Armsmaster just dropped off two people."**_

_"Dropped off? On the roof?" Piggot frowned. "How did he do __**that**__?"_

_**"Ma'am, the report was that he used some sort of teleportation effect."**_

_"Is he still there?"_

_**"No, ma'am. But the people he dropped off are. One of them is a teenage girl who says her name is Taylor Herbert."**_

_She clutched the phone tightly. "Herbert? Or Hebert?"_

_He paused. __**"Oh. Right. Yes, Hebert."**_

_She could scarcely force the words out. "Is she all right, Major?"_

_**"Yes, ma'am. She says that she was kidnapped by Coil, and rescued by Armsmaster."**_

_"Coil." The word was a growl. "Issue an all-points. We're going to be going after him."_

_**"Uh, no need, ma'am," **__the Major replied. __**"Armsmaster also dropped Coil off at the same time."**_

_Piggot forced herself to take a deep breath. "Wait ... so you're saying you have Coil in __**custody**__?"_

_**"That's what they say, ma'am. Backup's on the way to the roof right now."**_

_"Good. When they get there, have them contact me directly."_

_**"Will do, ma'am."**_

_She sat back in her office chair, breathing deeply and steadily, feeling an entire afternoon of tension melting away from her. A residue remained – it could somehow be a hoax, or still turn out badly – but, if true, this was the best news she had received all week. Despite the fact that the Hebert girl was a parahuman, despite the regular irritation that she had suffered when trying to deal with her, even despite the chewing-out she had gotten from Alexandria over the matter, she was still happy to hear that the kid was alive and well._

_Her intercom buzzed; she clicked the button so that the line stayed open. "Piggot."_

_**"Ma'am, this is Sergeant McKendrick. I'm on the roof now. There is one teenage girl and one male adult in a black costume, matching that of Coil. Body type also matches the description of Coil. He's currently restrained with electrical tape. The girl fits the imagery we have of Taylor Hebert. She appears to be healthy and uninjured."**_

_Piggot bit back the 'oh, thank god' initial reaction. "Sergeant, let me speak to the girl."_

_There was a pause, then a fumbling noise. A girl's voice came through the speaker. __**"Hello?"**_

_"Ms Hebert, this is Director Piggot. Do you remember me?"_

_An amused snort. __**"Heh. Yeah. As if I could forget."**_

_Piggot gritted her teeth together. "When you were brought in, who sat with you?"_

_The reply was immediate. __**"Kid Win. We talked about ways to improve his Tinkering. How's he doing with that?"**_

_Involuntarily, the Director glanced at a report on her desk, detailing a new invention that the young Tinker was working on; it apparently made great use of modularity. "Reasonably," she hedged. "Please give the radio back to the sergeant."_

"_**Sure, okay."**_

_More fumbling noises ensued, then McKendrick's voice sounded from the speakers once more. __**"Orders, ma'am?"**_

"_Search Coil and secure him with your own cuffs," Piggot told him, "then have him taken directly to a secure cell. Activate all counter-escape measures. Have Ms Hebert brought to my office at once. I want to see her with my own eyes."_

"_**Yes, ma'am."**_

_She turned the intercom channel off, then picked up her phone and dialled a number._

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Armsmaster," she greeted him. "I just want to thank you for a job well done."_

_He paused. __**" … pardon?"**_

_She frowned. Modesty was one thing, but surely he knew how important this was. "The rescue of Taylor Hebert. Remember? Just by the way, how long have you had a teleport device?"_

_Another long pause. __**"Ma'am, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."**_

_Piggot felt a chill run down her back. "You didn't rescue Taylor Hebert, and deliver her to the roof of the PRT building?"_

"_**No, ma'am," **__he replied bluntly. __**"I've been working on my helmet software for the last two hours."**_

"_Then I suggest you get yourself to my office as soon as possible," she told him. "Because something is most assuredly rotten in the state of Denmark."_

"_**Stranger situation?"**__ She had to admit, he caught on fast._

"_Stranger situation," she agreed._

* * *

When they searched Coil, I was a little worried that they might search me and find the metallic strip stuck to the back of my neck, which transmitted my control signal to Alibi. But it was hidden back under my hair, and no-one even looked at me twice. Coil was starting to move and mumble by this point, which reminded me; I dug into my bag and located his phone, which I handed over to the soldier escorting me. "His," I told him. "They gave it to me, to give to you."

He accepted it, nodded to me, and tucked it away in a pouch on his belt.

* * *

_Calvert regained a measure of his consciousness and self-control. He was being held up by his arms, in what he recognised as one of the elevators in the PRT building. Both of his timelines were running in synch._

_Raising his head, he looked around. A guard standing opposite him, with one holding on to each arm. His legs, he realised, were still fastened together, as were his arms. Behind his back, which would assuredly hamper any escape attempt._

_So, not physical force then. He would have to fall back on greed._

"_Gentlemen," he announced in one timeline. "I am prepared to pay one million dollars to whoever shoots his fellow soldiers and gets me out of here."_

"_And I," replied the soldier who was standing opposite him, "am prepared to tase the living __**fuck**__ out of you if you even think about attempting to suborn my men again."_

_He tried again, in the other timeline, and was immediately tased for his pains; apparently ten million dollars was more of a provocation than one million._

_That timeline was dropped, and another started, but he didn't speak again._

_He would just have to bide his time._

* * *

Director Piggot looked up as we entered her office; the soldier escorting me opened the door and ushered me in, then he followed, closing the door behind him.

"Miss Hebert," the Director greeted me. "You're all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I confirmed. "He didn't touch me. But I want him put away _forever_. He kidnapped me thinking I had powers and was going to work for him. Who knows who he'll try it on next?"

"So it's really Coil?" she asked.

I knew what she meant. _It's not a body double?_

"It's really him," I confirmed. _Yes, I was copying his powers._

"Good," she noted, tapping away on her keyboard. A picture came up, of a security camera in a cell. As we watched, Coil was half-carried into the cell, to fall heavily on to the floor.

"Don't take his cuffs off yet," she instructed; the guards could obviously hear her.

One of them looked toward the camera. _"What do you want us to do?"_

"Get that mask off of him."

I saw him twist, straining against the electrical tape and handcuffs. _"No,"_ he protested. _"No. You can't. The unwritten rules -"_

"Strongly suggest that we don't go after capes in their normal identities," Piggot informed him with relish. "But that doesn't count, here. You stand accused of the abduction of a minor. Of attempting to break the unwritten rules yourself. It didn't happen, of course, because she's not a cape -" the Director wasn't slow; she'd picked up on my hint, and was running with it, " - but the intent was there, and we can't have that. Get that mask off of him. _Now."_

One of the men pulled a fighting knife from a sheath. He grabbed at the cloth on the side of Coil's face, pulled it out. He began to struggle, attempting to break his bonds, to wriggle free. To no avail, of course. No timeline trickery he could pull was going to get him out of this.

I could just imagine him shouting pleas, threats, making offers, extravagant bribes. I could also imagine him being tased, or stabbed, or beaten to the ground, and choosing to drop those timelines because in this one at least, he wasn't injured.

* * *

_The soldier expertly slashed the knife through the cloth, and then used that hole to tear the mask wide open, pulling it over Coil's head, to reveal his face. He flinched away, turning his face from the camera._

"_Show me his face," she ordered._

_The soldier grasped his chin in an iron grip, and pulled his head around until she could see his features clearly._

"_Well … I'll … be … damned," she growled. "Calvert, as I live and breathe."_

"_Wait, you __**know**__ him?" the Hebert girl blurted._

"_Certainly I know him," she retorted. "I __**should**__. Thomas Calvert is a PRT strike squad commander. Or he was, up until ten seconds ago." She studied his set features with distaste. "Calvert, I always knew you were a slimy snake. I just didn't know __**how**__ slimy."_

_He blinked and looked around. __**"Emily … oh thank god, finally, I can talk. Emily, this is all a huge misunderstanding. I've been Mastered, made to pretend to be Coil, but the bastard's finally let me go. I can talk now."**_

_The shift in attitude, in body language, was sudden and total. Even Emily had a sudden surge of doubt, and she saw the soldiers in the cell glancing at one another. __**What if he's telling the truth?**_

"_Bullshit," Taylor snorted, her voice cutting through the sudden tension in the air. "Oldest trick in the book. Get caught betraying your own organisation and all of a sudden it's 'oh no, I was Mastered'."_

_Piggot glanced at her sharply. "All the same, I find it hard to believe that a PRT strike squad leader would suddenly turn on us like that."_

"_Suddenly?" Hebert tilted her head. "Not suddenly, no. But has he always been in good standing with the PRT?"_

_The Director blinked. "No. In fact, he was dismissed from the PRT ten years ago." She grimaced, recalling the exact circumstances._

"_**Emily,"**__ Coil spoke again, urgently. __**"You have to believe me. It's the Undersiders. They have a member called Regent. He can take over your body, make you into a puppet. Literally make you walk out of your life, do whatever he wants."**_

_Piggot frowned, beset by doubt. "I've heard of them. They're pretty low-key."_

_He snorted. __**"That's what they want you to think. They run a large underground crime ring, and Regent just grabs people to use as he needs."**_

"_Bullshit!" snapped the Hebert girl again. "Does he keep control of you twenty-four-seven? How long's he had you Mastered for? Has his control of you ever slipped before? And why the hell is he letting you go __**now**__, right when it's most convenient for __**you**__?"_

_Sergeant McKendrick cleared his throat. "And then there's this phone," he noted, pulling it from his belt pouch. "Ms Hebert gave it to me, just before. The battery's been pulled, but I'm sure the techs will be able to open it up."_

"_**I can give you the unlock code for it -"**__ offered Calvert._

"_Or rather, the wipe code, maybe?" retorted Hebert. "No thanks." She tilted her head. "Wait, is Regent a kid with curly hair, wears a white shirt, big sleeves?"_

_Piggot pulled up a new window. Keys rattled under her fingertips. She called up the PRT files on the Undersiders. To her disappointment, there was nothing on Regent. Which proved nothing, of course. She looked up at the Hebert girl. "You __**saw**__ him?"_

"_Hell yes I saw him," Taylor responded. "He's the one who stuck a needle in my arm and walked me off the bus. I saw him clear as day. He made my arms and legs move like a puppet. Mind you, he wasn't really __**good**__ at it. And I doubt that he'd be able to make someone do and say stuff flawlessly, not without lots and lots of practice on that person."_

"_**So you were Mastered too,"**__ Calvert noted. __**"That makes anything you say just as suspect."**_

_She smiled grimly. "Except that for his purposes, making you look innocent would be best, yeah? He had to drug me up to make me easy to move. Not drugged now. Nor are you. I'm saying that you've never, not ever, been under his influence. If you had been, and you came out of it, you would've had him killed. You've got enough men working for you."_

"_**And I say that I was a puppet who's lost its use for him, so he's discarded me,"**__ he snapped. __**"I'm no longer under his influence."**_

"_Enough," snapped Emily. "Remove his restraints. Give him standard parahuman prison sweats. He gets no contact. Full Master/Stranger protocols when dealing with him."_

"_**You're making a big mistake, Emily,"**__ Calvert told her as they began to remove the restraints. __**"We need to work together to stop him -"**_

"_Even if you're telling the truth," she overrode him, "you would be a liability to me. I could never trust you."_

_She pressed the button that cut the connection, and sagged back into her seat._

* * *

"Wait, so the supervillain who had me kidnapped and taken to his secret underground base was in the _PRT?"_ I had trouble getting my head around that. I probably shouldn't have; the PRT had missed Sophia's activities in Winslow with an ease that bordered on the mystical. That they had also totally overlooked that one of their number was also a supervillain, whether Mastered or otherwise, wasn't all that astonishing.

Not that I said any of that out loud. But Piggot, although she lacked Alexandria's capacity to read people, seemed to pick it up loud and clear.

"So it appears," she conceded, staring into space. Then she turned to me. "So, that was indeed Coil, yes? He had powers?"

I nodded. "He had powers, yes. He can split timelines, and pick the best one."

"Which would fit," she murmured. "Yes, it would definitely fit." She looked at me searchingly. "Would it be possible for him to be Mastered in such a way to force him to use his powers?"

"By that kid who Mastered me?" I shook my head. "Not a chance. That's not how that guy's power works. Physical powers only."

"So he's lying." Her tone was definite. She paused. "Wait. Tell me something about that meeting that only you and I would know."

"I tasered Sophia Hess, using Miss Militia's powers," I told her promptly. "And yes, he's lying, all the way there and back."

"Good to know." She paused. "Wait. You said this kid was close enough for you to see. How did he manage to catch you by surprise?"

I spread my hands. "I knew he was _there._ With my powers, I'll pick up on capes just by walking down the street. But I don't pay any attention to faces; unwritten rules and all. And I sure as hell don't expect them to stick a needle in my arm." I pushed my sleeve up, showed her the pinprick I'd put there before leaving the base. "That dulled my brain right down. I was basically a puppet."

"But you're all right now?" Her tone was concerned.

"Sure," I agreed. "It's all out of my system, now. I feel fine."

"Good to hear." She gave me a searching glance. "If you feel at all unwell, let me know, and I can have our medics check you over."

"No, I'm good. No aches, no pains, no weird sensations."

A brisk nod. "So." She placed a digital recorder on the desk, pressed a button on it. "This is Director Emily Piggot. The time is twenty-one seventeen, and the date is Friday the fourteenth of January, two thousand and eleven. I am here with Taylor Hebert, discussing her abduction by the supervillain known as Coil. Taylor, do you mind giving me your statement at this time?"

I shook my head. "I do not mind. I want you to put that bastard away."

A grim smile creased her lips. "Just what I wanted to hear. So, tell me what was happening before the abduction began."

I took a deep breath. "I was on the bus, going home from school … "

She held up a finger, and I stopped. "What?"

"Which bus line was it?"

I blinked. "The red line. It goes past my house."

"Where did the abduction take place?"

I paused. "What do you mean, where? I was on the bus. We were moving."

She let out a _huff_ of annoyance at herself. "Sorry. Which stop were you taken off at?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly paying attention at that point," I told her.

"Because you were drugged, right." She frowned. "Do you have any idea where it might have been? Even a rough guess?"

I frowned. "Uh, somewhere around Mitchell Street? We might have passed that big shopping centre just before it happened. I was reading a book, so I don't really remember."

"Well, that's a start," she noted. "Okay, so tell me what happened."

"I was sitting there, reading, and this kid sat down beside me."

Again, she held up a finger, and again I stopped. Her expression was intent. "Can you describe him?"

"I, uh, he had black curly hair, and a sort of pretty face, and he kind of made me think of a dancer; you know, kind of skinny, not bulky. But I didn't look at him much. Oh, and he had a bit of a Canadian accent."

The Director nodded approvingly. "Good, good. What happened then?"

"Well, I glanced at him, like who-are-you. I'd already pinged him as a cape, but I didn't want to look too hard at him, you know? He was just a kid with powers, he didn't know I knew that, so I didn't want to bother him. But then he jabbed me in the arm with a needle, and I went all woozy."

"Can you supply me with the capabilities of his powers?"

The question caught me a little off guard, and I thought fast. "I – he – had the ability to make people's bodies move without their volition, I guess. Like I said, I wasn't prying, and I didn't really want to try to figure out who he was through his powers. And by the time it became important, I was all wrapped up in cotton wool."

"But you'd know him again."

I nodded, definitively. "Oh, yeah. I'd know him anywhere, now."

She made a little wave with her fingers. "Go on. Did you see what he injected you with?"

I shook my head. "No. There was something he was slipping back into his pack, but that was all I saw. And then my brain was doing slow rolls. We pulled up at the stop, and he got me to get out of my seat, and he walked me down the aisle. Some woman saw us, I think, and he made out that I was drunk, and she accepted that."

Piggot grimaced. "That's unfortunately common, these days. So what happened then?"

I thought for a moment. "We walked away from the bus stop and around the corner. There was a van there. It was white, I think."

"Did you see the license plate?" she asked, eyes intent.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Director, I was having trouble seeing my own feet at that point. No, all that happened then was this big guy put a cloth over my face and it smelled horrible, and then I was in la-la land."

"Big guy? Description?"

I gestured. "Taller than me. A lot wider. Bald. Big black eyebrows. I remember thinking that they looked like caterpillars. Unshaven. Black sweater. He grabbed the back of my head with one hand, and put this dirty cloth over my face with the other. I don't know what it was, but a couple of breaths, and all I knew was that I woke up in a cell."

She gazed at me intently. "No idea where you were?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

"Describe the cell."

"Uh, about ten foot square. Concrete. Light in a grille in the ceiling. I was lying on a really thin mattress. A few minutes after I woke up, the door clicked open. A guard came and took me to a sort of lounge."

"So they were watching you in the cell."

I nodded. "I guess so, yeah."

"The guard, how was he dressed? What did he look like?"

"Um, sort of like military camouflage, but black and grey. He looked ordinary. You could walk past him in the street and not pick him. He had a rifle on him, and a taser. He was polite, but he didn't turn his back on me."

Piggot nodded. "Professional, then."

"Uh, yeah," I agreed. "Like your soldiers here. He had a job to do and he was doing it. Not personal."

The Director nodded. "Did you see anything noteworthy on the way to the lounge?"

I tilted my head. "Concrete corridor. Doors. We walked for about twenty yards, I guess."

She seemed to consider that. "Describe the lounge."

"Um, it was a lounge? A couple of armchairs, a big wall-screen. A coffee machine. There was wallpaper and carpet."

"So, more like a waiting room than a lounge."

"Waiting room, yeah," I agreed. "That could be more like it."

She gestured for me to go on. "So, what happened then?"

"He talked to me over the wall-screen."

"This is Coil, yes?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Coil. He told me that he wanted to employ me for my powers. I told him that I didn't have powers. He didn't believe me." I gave her a hard stare. "Now, I wonder where the _PRT employee_might have gotten the idea that I had powers?"

She looked just a little uncomfortable. "He could possibly have gotten some basic information, with his clearance. Or he might have contacts feeding him data. I'll have to check on that."

I nodded. "Yeah. Please."

"We're getting off track," she stated sharply. "What happened after you told him that you didn't have powers?"

"When I insisted that I didn't, he came to the lounge, or waiting room, or whatever you call it," I told her. "He was just telling me that he knew something happened at the school, and how he knew so much about my life, and then there was a big flash of light, and when I could see again, the guard was down, and Armsmaster was there with a couple of PRT guys."

Piggot's lips compressed. "But it wasn't Armsmaster, was it?"

I looked innocent. "It _looked_ like Armsmaster."

She glared at me. "_Was_ it Armsmaster?"

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't."

"Do you know who it was?"

I looked her in the eye. "Even if I did, I'm not going to tell you."

She gritted her teeth. "Masquerading as a superhero is an offence."

"How about kidnapping a teenage girl?" I shot back.

"Weren't you at all concerned, given that you knew that they weren't who they seemed to be?"

"Nope. They let me know they were on my side."

"How did they do that?" she demanded.

I shook my head. "That would be telling."

She took a long moment, then seemed to regain her composure. "Fine. What happened then?"

"Someone else showed up on the wall screen and raised the alarm. So Armsmaster – okay, _fake_ Armsmaster – punched out Coil, and then teleported us all out of there."

"Where did you go to?"

I shrugged. "Their base, I guess."

She leaned forward. "What details can you give me?"

I leaned backward, relaxed. "None."

She blinked. "What?"

I spread my hands. "None. They saved me. I'm not about to pull a dick move like that. Anyway, once they were sorted out, we came straight here. And here I am."

She scowled. "All right. About this fake Armsmaster."

I made sure not to smile. "What about him?"

"The real one's on his way over," she told me. "I'm going to need you to tell us of any differences in his armour, how he moves. And in the meantime, you'll be able to tell _me_ of what powers he had."

"I _could_," I agreed. "But I'm not sure if I should."

Her lips compressed. "Withholding information from the PRT -"

"Coil kidnapped _me!"_ I snapped. _"They_ got me out! Not you, _them!_ Face it, you dropped the ball. Again. And I can guarantee you, Alexandria's not gonna sign off on you hitting me with something so frivolous."

"Who's _they?"_ she asked quickly.

"The ones who saved me, duh," I responded cheerfully. "Dressed up like Armsmaster and a couple of PRT goons." I paused, pretending to think. "Come to think of it, they had nametags."

I was honestly worried for her teeth, the way she was grinding them. "What. Did. The. Nametags. Say?"

"Hmm." I rubbed my chin, looked at the ceiling, as if deep in thought. "It was something familiar. I'm sure it'll come to me in a moment."

"Ms Hebert!" she snapped. "This is not a good time -"

"Really?" I shot back. _"Really?_ When's a good time, then? When you send _armed men_ into my house, to manhandle my dad and point guns in my face? Was _that_ a good time? Because you surely dropped the ball then, too. Or how about when you let Shadow Stalker bully me for _months on end? _Was_ that_ a good time?"

"Shadow Stalker has confessed to all of her crimes and is now in juvenile detention," she riposted weakly. "You can't hold that over us any more."

I jerked my chin up. "Took you long enough." I smiled sourly. "In fact, it took you just long enough to utterly fuck up your attempt to trap me after the North Side robbery, and for Alexandria to come to town. I bet she had a private chat with Shadow Stalker. And I bet that Shadow Stalker only confessed _after_ that happened."

The Director shot me a look of baffled anger and confusion. If we were playing cards, her expression said, I was looking at her hand. And she didn't like it in the slightest.

"Still, it's done," she declared. "You told us that Shadow Stalker was the biggest stumbling block stopping you from joining the Wards. She's gone, now."

"Biggest, yeah," I retorted. "Not the only one. Not by a long shot."

"Well, what are the other ones?" she demanded in frustration.

I ticked off on my fingers. "Let's see. 'you're all dicks,' 'I don't want to,' 'you only put Sophia away because she actually fucking confessed,' 'I don't like being told what to do,' and 'the guy who kidnapped me was PRT.'" I gazed at her blandly. "Just off the top of my head, mind you."

"_Fine,"_ she snarled. "Get out of my office. Get out of this building. Go home."

"Oh, no," I told her. "I like it right here. I'm waiting for Armsmaster."

"But _why?"_ she demanded. "If it's just to snipe at him too -"

I shook my head. "Nope. When he gets here, you both get to find out what actually happened. Who rescued me. The whole ball of wax." I shrugged elaborately. "If, you know, you're interested."

She sent me a malevolent stare. "You're treading on very thin ice."

I rolled my eyes in reply. "Next time, keep an eye on _all_ your fucking Wards. Particularly the psychopaths."

Her expression was one of sour satisfaction. "We _were _keeping an eye on her. Or so I thought. I attended the exit interview of the woman who was _supposed_ to be doing that job, just yesterday."

"Well, it's a _start,"_ I observed, somewhat acidly. Leaning back in the chair, I closed my eyes. "Wake me when he gets here."

* * *

It was only another ten minutes by the clock in Über and L33t's base when I felt Armsmaster's powerset come within my range. I followed it carefully, so that when the doors opened and Armsmaster strode in, I opened my eyes and sat up. "Hi," I greeted him cheerfully. "Thanks for rescuing me."

He looked from me to the Director and back. "I didn't," he stated bluntly.

"She knows," Piggot informed him, glaring at me. "She's just trying to get a rise out of us."

"Well, who _did_ rescue you?" he asked me. "And for that matter, who kidnapped you?"

"Well, it was Coil who kidnapped me," I replied cheerfully. "Turns out he's someone you know. Thomas Calvert, PRT strike squad leader, and all round douchebag."

His head whipped toward Piggot, who nodded wearily. She was massaging her temples by now. "That's him," she confirmed. "Though _he_ claims he was Mastered by a teenage villain called Regent."

"Which is total bullshit," I interjected. "His story's got more holes in it than a block of Swiss cheese. And anyone who accepts it for more than five seconds would have to be smoking something that the Merchants would love to get their hands on."

She pushed down on her obviously rising temper, then glanced at Armsmaster. "He's here. You can tell us now."

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently.

"Tell us what?" Armsmaster asked, almost at the same time.

"Who it was that rescued you," she grated.

"Oh, I never said I'd _tell_ you," I corrected her blithely.

"You goddamn well _did!"_ she snapped, her voice rising dramatically at the end.

I shook my head. "Nuh uh. I said you'd find out. You can go online with that computer, right?"

She swung her head to look at the computer. "What about it?"

I spread my hands. "So go online."

A few hasty keystrokes later, and she looked up from the keyboard. "What now?"

I grinned. "Youtube."

A rattle of keys, and she looked up again. "Yes?"

"Turn the screen this way, so we can all see it," I instructed. "And type this in for the actual clip." I dictated the alphanumeric string that Alibi was reading off the screen, of the clip that had been put up mere moments before, then nodded. "That's it. You can hit Enter now."

She didn't want to. I _knew_ she didn't want to. But nor did she _not_ want to know what was going on. So, with all the eagerness of a member of the Fortune 500 elite picking up a decaying skunk, she pressed the key that set it in motion.

It took a few moments to load the clip, and then it began, in all its glory. The time since dropping me off at the PRT building had been spent wisely; in between fits of laughter, they had edited the final draft of the Youtube clip, getting it online more or less at the same time that Armsmaster walked in through the doors to Piggot's office.

* * *

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!"_ declared a domino-masked Über, still wearing his PRT uniform, sans helmet, his nametag prominently on view. _"Welcome back to another episode of Über and L33t!"_

"_Or rather,"_ L33t corrected him, stepping into view, dressed much the same, _"Über and L33t and __**Hax**__!"_ He gestured, and Alibi stepped up. She was wearing the armour, but the holocloak made it look more articulated than powered, and it exposed more of her 'face' than normal. It made her look adult, mature. Certainly not a fifteen year old. A holographic nameplate on the armour read 'HAX', of course.

At the same time, the old 'Über and L33t' logo slid across the screen, with a new addition; 'and Hax'.

"_Thank you, boys," _'she' greeted them. _"It's good to be here. And I'm very pleased to be a part of this team."_

"_If you'll recall, viewers, Hax took part in our last heist as well, where we deprived the Brockton Bay Central Bank of one point three million dollars," _Über pointed out. _"We introduced her on the episode that covered that event, but she didn't do much talking. However, quite a few of our viewers have been somewhat intrigued about our newest member, and we've been overwhelmed with questions."_

"_Some of which were rather personal," _'Hax' went on, _"and of those, I'll answer just one. Yes, I am a real woman. I'm not CGI."_

L33t rolled his eyes. _"She's not kidding. The day that she moved in, we did nothing but clean the place."_

"_Well, then she cooked us dinner," _Über reminded him. _"And she's a kickass gamer as well."_

"_Oh god yes,"_ L33t agreed. _"She cooks. Oh god, does she cook. And she games too. Seriously, I don't mind scrubbing the shower cubicle once a week. It's so worth it, having her on the team."_

"_And before you start thinking we only got her in to do the cooking, have a look at these clips," _Über stated.

Immediately, choice shots began to show up from the armoured-car heist. Me ripping the door off the truck. Me going hand to hand with Blockade. And a good bit of the fight with Glory Girl.

"_So, Hax,"_ L33t commented after the last one vanished from the screen. _"Do you think you can top those?"_

'She' grinned and spread 'her' hands. _"Well, L33t, as you can see, I work with various types of armour. Plus, just between you and me, I'm a bit of a Brute. But I'm not just a dumb grunt. I have feelings too. So, when we found out about the kidnapping of a teenage girl by a Brockton Bay supervillain who will remain unnamed -"_

At this point, Über coughed loudly, quite audibly saying, _"Coil!"_ And then, just to make the point, a subtitle appeared: **(cough) Coil! (cough).**

" _\- I alerted the boys, and we set out to rescue the girl."_ 'She' looked sternly at the camera then. _"Just to make this perfectly clear. We may be villains, but if you kidnap a kid here in Brockton Bay, and we hear about it, we __**will**__ come down on you like a ton of bricks. Only not as nice and fluffy."_

"_She's not kidding, folks,"_Über told us. _"When Hax decides to go all out, the only sane thing to do is to stand back and award points for style."_

"_So, without further ado,"_ L33t added, _"let the action begin."_

It began with a shot of me in the Armsmaster holocloak, brandishing the faux halberd. Armsmaster leaned forward, staring, his face intent. Piggot looked from the screen to the armoured hero and back again.

"Are you _sure _that's not -" she began, and then the picture changed. Über and L33t and I stood together, their nametags plain to see, myself in the Armsmaster disguise. A multispectrum light flashed, and we were gone.

Between us, Über, L33t and I walked the audience through the action that followed. It didn't take long; it had only seemed longer because of all the branching timelines that I had been following. Finally, we grabbed Coil and teleported out of there. At all times, the images that showed Alibi's face were carefully blurred out.

"_And here we are on top of the PRT building,"_ 'Hax' related. _"As you can see, we're still in our disguises, and they seem to be working remarkably well."_

We approached the guards, handed over Coil and myself, and then they were gone once more. With that frame frozen, the discussion continued.

"_So why do you think they didn't realise you weren't Armsmaster?" _asked Über.

"_I'm glad you asked me that," _'she' replied. _"It's probably because no-one ever thinks to question him. I mean, seriously, he's __**Armsmaster**__. Who's going to look twice at him? Even though, you know, he's a bit of a dick."_

"_Oooh," _observed L33t. _"__**Burn.**__"_

I didn't look around, but I was pretty sure that the sound I could hear was Armsmaster grinding his teeth together.

"_So anyway," _Über commented, _"that was us being heroes for once, and being absolutely awesome, all at the same time. Due in no small part to Hax."_

"_Thank you, Über,"_ 'she' replied. _"So boys, do you regret not making any profit this time around?"_

L33t snorted. _"Not hardly. It's not about profit, anyway. It's about video games. And who plays video games?"_

"_Kids," _declared Über. _"That's who. Teenagers. And that's one teenager who's going to be sleeping in her own bed tonight, thanks to us. So yeah, I'm good with doing good."_

'Hax' held up her hand, and Über high-fived 'her', then they both high-fived L33t. Then they all turned to face the camera.

"_We'll be back next time with more Über, L33t and Hax shenanigans," _declared Über.

"_See you then,"_ added L33t.

"_And just remember,"_ 'Hax' pointed out. _"It's Über, L33t and __**Hax**__ from now on."_

"_Damn right," _L33t agreed. _"So what are we having for dinner tonight?"_

"_Well,"_ 'Hax' considered, _"I was thinking of a nice bolognese … "_

* * *

The image faded from the screen, leaving just the logo there, and Piggot clicked the window off. I tried to look at the view counter before she did, but it wasn't showing on the screen. That was fine; I had Alibi check it out. It was scrolling upward so fast I couldn't even tell what the last digit was, from second to second.

Piggot straightened her screen on her desk, then looked at me, as did Armsmaster.

"If I find out even the _slightest hint_ that any of this was a put-up job … " began the armoured hero.

I stared at him. "Seriously? _That's_ what you're taking away from this?"

He glowered at me; or at least, I presumed that he was glowering. "Hax and I will meet, someday," he promised. "And on that day … "

I shrugged. "No skin off my nose where and when you get your ass kicked," I told him cheerfully.

"This is no laughing matter," Piggot growled. "You've caused the PRT a lot of damage."

"Me?" I shook my head. "Sorry, I think you've got the wrong end of the stick. If anyone's caused you this damage, it's Coil. He's the one who did the kidnapping. And seriously, Über and L33t and Hax just did you a huge favour. Got me back, and also brought Coil in for you. You can't tell me that's not a bonus. Especially considering who he is. I think my kidnapping just _saved_ you a crapload of damage."

Piggot looked even more sour; I was right, of course, and she knew it. But she wasn't beaten quite yet. "If I could prove, even for a second, that you and Hax were the same person … "

"Yeah, that _would_ be a good trick, wouldn't it?" I agreed. "I go and rescue myself, then help Über and L33t make and edit a Youtube video while I'm sitting here in your office." I shook my head. "Try again. You _know_ my powers. And there's no duplicators in Brockton Bay that I know of."

She shook her head. "Just for _one_ second," she muttered. Then she looked at me. "Well, you've had your fun. Taunted us with our failure. Was there anything else you wanted to show us?"

"Nope." I got up from the chair and slung my pack over my shoulder. "I'm good. Call my dad for me?"

Grudgingly, the Director nodded. "I'll do that. If you can go and wait in the lobby, I'll send someone to let you out when he arrives."

I smiled brilliantly. _"Thank_ you."

* * *

_Piggot sat watching the lobby cam feed. Taylor Hebert sat in a chair, apparently content to wait quietly; McKendrick stood at parade rest next to the doors. She flicked to the other screen, showing Coil's cell. Calvert was pacing back and forth, possibly shouting; she knew that his words were being recorded, but that the guards outside could not hear them._

_Back to the first screen. Hebert was still there, as was McKendrick. And then headlights flashed through the glass doors. McKendrick produced keys, unlocked the inner doors. Taylor rose, stepped through. McKendrick opened the outer doors, stepped out with Taylor. The view of the person who got out of the car wasn't good; Piggot switched to another camera, one with an outside view. It was Danny Hebert; just to make it official, Taylor hugged him tightly. They climbed into the car and drove off; McKendrick re-entered the building._

_She turned to Armsmaster. "They've gone."_

_He nodded. "Good."_

_"I understand that you're working on lie detection software for your helmet?" she ventured._

_He nodded. "Still working on it, I'm afraid. That's what I was doing when you called me up. It's still very basic. I can't guarantee on not getting false positives. Or false negatives."_

_"Understood," she noted. "What was your impression of what she said?"_

_He paused, then spoke slowly. "I ... can't be sure. Some of what she said, and some of what they said on the film clip, seemed to shade the truth, but my software didn't pick out any specific lies."_

_"About Coil?" She really wanted to know that one._

_He shook his head. "No, about him she was absolutely certain. My software pegged solidly on 'truth' there. She believes implicitly that he was not Mastered."_

_She nodded slowly. "I got that impression myself. She's very good at getting her point across."_

_"She never did state specifically that she wasn't Hax," he noted._

_A snort. "She didn't __**have**__ to. It's pretty obvious that she's either doing it in such a way that we can't prove it, or it's not her. Which basically leaves us in the same position either way."_

_He pressed his lips together. "I sincerely do want to meet Hax sometime."_

_"I'd be careful of what you wish for," she advised him. "She took down Aegis and Vista at the same time -"_

_" - __**if**__ that was her," Armsmaster pointed out._

_"It fits the profile," she responded. "And even discounting that, Blockade and Glory Girl. Plus, teleporting into Coil's base. If Hax is indeed Taylor Hebert, then she's got access to Über's skills and L33t's Tinker capabilities. And with the money and components they've recently liberated, that gives her a huge head start in resources. She could build __**anything**__ she wants, and learn to use it like an expert in minutes."_

_"Christ," muttered Armsmaster. "This could get very, very bad."_

_"We're forgetting the 'two places at once' thing," Piggot reminded him. "How do we fit that in?"_

_"Maybe a projection?" hazarded Armsmaster._

_"Hm," she muttered. "Not enough information. In any case, we're still under orders to stay backed the hell off from Taylor Hebert and her father. We assume nothing as far as those two are concerned."_

_He nodded. "Understood, ma'am. If you want, I could analyse the Youtube footage for clues."_

_"You do that," she agreed. "Take it apart."_

_"Ma'am." Turning, he left the office, closing the doors behind him._

_With a sigh, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. __**Thank god **_**that's**_** over ...**_

_The phone on her desk rang. She opened her eyes and picked it up. "Director Piggot speaking."_

_**"This is the Chief Director. I presume that the abduction of Taylor Hebert has been resolved, and Coil taken into custody?"**_

_Her eyes opened wide. "I - yes - how did you -"_

_**"I, too, watch Youtube," **__the Chief Director informed her. __**"Also, just so you know, my Thinkers assure me that Thomas Calvert has never been Mastered. You may feel free to prosecute him to the full extent of the law."**_

_"I, uh, thank you, ma'am," stammered Piggot. "Uh, is there anything else?"_

_**"Just that Taylor Hebert is safe from that Master, should she encounter him again."**_

_"Uh, about that," blurted Piggot._

_**"About what?"**_

_"The Youtube clip. It's a PR disaster for us. People are going to be laughing at us for __**weeks**__. How do we deal with that?"_

_The Chief Director's tone was firm and clear. __**"We deal with it in the same way that we deal with any other setback. We stay professional, and we don't let them bait us out. Show that we're able to deal with a joke at our expense. If we ignore it, it **_**will**_** go away. Do you understand?"**_

_Piggot wasn't so sure, but she knew which answer she had to give. "I understand, ma'am."_

_**"Excellent. Good night, Director Piggot."**_

_"Good night, Chief Director," she replied, but by the time she completed the phrase, she was speaking to dead air. She put the phone down slowly._

_**Well, that answers **_**that**_** question.**_

* * *

"So what _happened?"_

I grinned across at Dad. He had most of his attention on the road, but every now and again, he gave me a worried look.

"It's okay, Dad, really. It's basically what I was worried about – you remember, forced recruitment?"

"I remember." His jaw set grimly. "Is that what happened?"

I chuckled. "More or less. Except that I'd already taken measures. So when Coil tried to kidnap me, he bit off more than he could chew."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I'll explain it when we get home," I told him. "Trust me, you're gonna laugh."

* * *

_"Holy shit, guys, come check this out."_

_Lisa looked around at the sound of surprise in Brian's tone. He was leaning back on the sofa with his laptop, apparently browsing the net. She closed her own laptop down and slid over to watch._

"_What is it?" asked Alec, putting his game on pause._

"_Latest Über and L33t," Brian told them. He set the clip back to the start and pulled the headphone plug out of the laptop. "The last heist wasn't a fluke, apparently."_

"_Bullshit," Alec muttered. "Those two are losers. They couldn't rob a -"_

"_Sh!" Lisa reprimanded him, her eyes fixed to the screen. Impressions flooded in on her as she studied the clip intensively; she even managed to ignore the startled response to the mention of Coil. Although she didn't miss Alec's start of surprise when the action started in Coil's base. Once it was over, she sat back, thinking, correlating her conclusions._

"_Think it's for real?" asked Brian. "They got Coil?"_

_Absently, she nodded. "Yeah. They got him. But more to the point … this is a problem for us. Because Coil was __**our**__ boss." She looked at each of them. "We're going to have to move our bank accounts, now. Before they freeze his accounts and start looking at who he's been paying."_

"_Wait, what?" asked Alec. "We were working for __**that**__ guy?"_

"_Yes, we were," Lisa told him. "And that job you did – it was to kidnap that girl, wasn't it?"_

_His start of surprise was visible even to Brian, who put his hand over his eyes. "For __**fuck's**__ sake, Alec. This is __**exactly**__ what I was talking about."_

"_Hey, it wasn't __**my**__ idea," Alec responded defensively. "He just wanted her walked off the bus."_

"_For which you got a nice big bonus," Lisa observed caustically._

"_And she got delivered to Coil. Whereupon Über, L33t and this Hax chick teleport into his base, pretending to be Armsmaster and a couple of PRT guys, and rescue her and capture him." Brian's tone was equally sharp. "Lisa, why Armsmaster?"_

_She grinned. "Hax doesn't like him. When she says he's a dick? That's personal experience." She paused. "Actually, could you run that back a bit?"_

_Brian obliged, and she watched it once more. "There's a connection between Hax, and the girl they kidnapped." She turned to Regent. "Alec, what did the boss tell you about her?"_

_He sighed. "Not much. I just got told that she goes to Winslow, what bus she uses, and that her name's Taylor Hebert. He sent me a photo, and I used that to pick up on her."_

"_Winslow?" Lisa's instincts went into high gear. "I remember something about that."_

_Sliding back to her own laptop, she opened a new page and rapidly began to research news items. "Okay, there was a disturbance at Winslow on the start of school this year. PRT hushed it up."_

"_That might not mean much." Brian's tone was dismissive._

"_Except that it does." Lisa knew she was on to something. "The PRT doesn't go to random high schools except where it's cape business. It wasn't a villain attack." She was free-associating as she spoke, her fingers blurring on the keys. "Best bet, someone triggered, and it was a public trigger. So they went in and told everyone to STFU about it."_

"_So, what … you think this Hebert chick is a new trigger?" asked Regent, trying to keep up._

"_More than that. I knew I'd seen that name somewhere before." Lisa scrolled up until she found messages posted on the Connections board for the PHO on the third of January. And then she clicked on one._

"_To Uber and Leet," she read out. "Player three has entered the game. PM for details." She paused, then looked at the other two. "Signed, Hax."_

_There was a long silence. Brian broke it with a long, low whistle. "Well, shit. So, this Hax is Taylor Hebert?"_

"_Can't be," Alec objected. "Hax helped Über and L33t __**rescue**__ her."_

_Lisa frowned, pulling up the video on her laptop, and letting the footage run through. "That's what I'm trying to work out. There's a connection there. They share some of the same mannerisms and speech patterns, even when Hax is trying to talk like Armsmaster. The way they move … there's some sort of link between them."_

"_Holy shit," muttered Brian. "I think I've got it. What if Hax is Taylor's aunt or mom or older sister or something? She's triggered, maybe while visiting the school, and Coil found out. So he had Taylor kidnapped to get leverage on her. Only, Hax is working with Über and L33t, so that goes sideways really, really fast."_

_Lisa ran the footage through yet again. "That … actually kind of fits. You can see the protective posture that Hax is showing toward Taylor. Like a mother toward her child." She frowned. "Not so much on the roof. I wonder why."_

"_Maybe she was working to make sure no-one else picked it," Alec suggested. "Even if you're innocent, being the kid of a supervillain kind of sucks."_

"_Maybe." Lisa rubbed her chin. "Well, this could get interesting. Über and L33t actually know what they're doing, or at least Hax seems to be the catalyst they needed."_

"_Yeah, holy crap," Brian chuckled. "She really burned Armsmaster."_

"_Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," agreed Alec._

_Lisa nodded and smiled, and watched the filmclip once more, with the sound off, so as not to distract her. __**Well, well, well, **__she thought. __**Holocloak. Probably over a set of power armour. Thigh length is disproportionate to calf length from the stride, which means that you're not that tall. Maybe five seven, five eight. About Taylor Hebert's height, in fact.**_

_She leaned back, rubbing her chin. __**So, how **_**did**_** you manage to double yourself?**_

_It was an intriguing question._

_One which she'd get into, right after she finished hacking Coil's bank accounts._

* * *

Dad leaned leaned forward in his chair, tears streaming down his face, struggling to breathe and laugh at the same time.

"Oh god … oh god … oh god," he gasped.

I chuckled myself, even though this wasn't the first time I'd seen the clip. "So what do you think?" I asked unnecessarily.

"I think it's the funniest thing I've seen in a long time," he managed, before breaking into laughter again. "How did Armsmaster take it?"

I grinned. "Let's just say … I'd hate to be his sparring practice dummy right now."

He snorted, then watched the action begin again, holding his arms across his stomach. "Oh god," he gasped weakly. "And you know these guys?"

I nodded. "They're pretty cool, once you get past the whole 'supervillain' thing."

"So how does this thing work with Hax? Are you Hax, or is that someone else, or do you pilot the armour remotely, or what?"

"No, I'm Hax," I told him. "You know what my power is."

"To copy other peoples' powers, yeah," he agreed.

"Exactly." I froze the action and tapped the screen where L33t was. "He's a universal Tinker. With his power, I can build anything. So I built a body double."

"And that's what Coil kidnapped?" he asked dubiously. "And he didn't notice?"

"It's a pretty realistic body double," I assured him.

"Yeah, I'd have to see that to believe it," he retorted.

I didn't answer for a moment, and he turned to look at me. "What?"

For a moment longer, I hesitated, then I bit the bullet. "Uh … you _have_ met the body double."

He frowned. "No, I'm sure I'd remember that."

"Uh, you know how I spent the last five nights at home?"

"Yes … " He paused. "No. No way in hell."

I nodded. "Yes way. It is that good."

He shook his head. "You've been sending a _robot_ home, the last five nights?"

"Body double, Dad. There's a difference." I took a deep breath. "It may as well be me; it's my brain controlling her, and I can make her do and say anything I like. I _have_ been spending time with you, just as I've also been spending time with the boys."

He gave me a searching glance. "So … how do I know that it's you, right now, and not the body double?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm me? Right now, Alibi's playing Call of Duty three-player with the boys. We're kicking ass."

Dad blinked. "Alibi?"

"That's my name for her. Because she's my alibi."

He snorted. "Right. Well, I'm glad you have her, because she obviously saved your bacon this time, but do me a favour?"

"Uh, sure," I agreed. "Whatever you want."

He grimaced. "If you send this … Alibi home instead of yourself … let me know, okay?"

I felt a sudden surge of guilt. "Of course, Dad. I never meant to hurt your feelings." I paused. "And one way you can check." I swept my hair forward and showed him the control strip, adhering to the back of my neck. "This is what I use to control Alibi with. If I don't have it on, I'm probably Alibi."

He smiled. "Okay then. So you are indeed my daughter."

"Of course I am. Mind you, Alibi's organic parts _are_ based on my DNA anyway … "

"Not the same, kiddo." He hugged me; I hugged him back.

I didn't argue. It was nice, being home with Dad.

* * *

End of Part Eighteen


	22. Chapter 22

_This is a non-canon omake. Enjoy._

**Hax and Regent: The Rematch**

by Luan Mao

Taylor was taking a rare break from school and villainy, just hanging out on the boardwalk by herself, when her power pinged. The cape who'd walked into the restaurant had a powerset she recognized.

The girl stiffened, then carefully looked over. It was him! It was that bastard who'd drugged and kidnaped her! Well, he'd kidnaped Alibi, but he thought he was kidnaping Taylor.

There weren't any heroes around whose powers she could copy. Not even any other villains. She moved her power's spotlight over to the boy. Beggars can't be choosers.

Beggars don't have to be stupid about it, though. Taylor had Alibi give Uber and L33t a heads-up.

As soon as the voice started whispering the new power to her, Taylor smirked and hid her face behind her cup of soda. She had to have her target in sight for her borrowed power to work, but she'd be able to snipe and cause him trouble and get away with it clean.

Taylor struck when the boy walked past an occupied table. A twitch of his arm smeared a hamburger across a jock's face. The resulting shouting and apology and shoving were all she could have wanted.

When the boy was picked up and thrown into another jock's meal, Taylor couldn't hold it in any more. She collapsed over her table, screaming with laughter.

"You! I recognize you! You're that girl! How are you doing this?"

Busted! Before Taylor could think of a plausible denial or even get up to run away, her hand twitched and dumped her soda in her lap.

"Hey!" she yelled as the boy laughed at her.

"What's the matter, beanpole? You wet yourself when you laugh?"

Trying to blot up some of the wetness with a handful of napkins, Taylor waved her other hand at the boy as he stomped toward her. "What's the matter, spaz?" she taunted as his legs tangled up and he fell over again. "Can't wal—guh."

Taylor's taunt was interrupted by her hand shoving itself into her nose and mouth.

"What's the matter, spaz?" she heard. "Trying to pick your nose and eat it?"

The nascent brawl between the jocks settled down while Taylor and the boy attacked each other, leaving the other customers with nothing to do but look at the two clumsy, soiled teens flailing around on the floor. Taylor should have been able to find a way to use her borrowed power more effectively, but couldn't concentrate because of pulling a napkin dispenser onto her head and being made to cross her eyes so that she couldn't see straight. On the plus side, the boy looked like the victim of an axe murderer, with ketchup dripping from his entire head.

And the crowd still wasn't doing anything, just standing around watching and filming it with their cell phones. And pointing and laughing.

And help still hadn't arrived. Where were Uber and L33t? The other Undersiders? Even the ordinary police?

Taylor finally crawled close to the boy. She'd planned on strangling him with her bare hands but he looked so bedraggled she couldn't bring herself to do it. Either that or she couldn't do it because there were too many witnesses.

"Call it a draw?"

"Yah. We both get out of here with as much dignity as we can."

"Right. No dignity at all. I'll get you next time."


	23. Chapter 23

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Nineteen: Meeting the Undersiders

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Harper Potts for the name suggestions._

* * *

**Friday, January 21, 2011**

* * *

_Über strolled up to Hax's workroom door, and paused. Sometime in the last few days, the newest member of the team had made up a large poster and attached it to her door. It was red and yellow, with black lettering. The image was of a large hourglass, with half of a stylised human figure in each end. Bold and forbidding, the text was just as arresting:_

* * *

**DANGER.**

**RELATIVISTIC HAZARD.**

**DO NOT ENTER.**

**KNOCK AND WAIT.**

* * *

_"Well, __**that's**__ different," he murmured. He did not even consider disobeying the warning; long association with L33t had taught him that one did not lightly ignore even the most unusual of strictures when it came to dealing with Tinker tech. Raising his fist, he knocked briskly; shave-and-a-haircut, two-bits. The door opened before he was able to finish the tune._

* * *

I looked up from the device I was working on when I heard the first knock. Setting my goggles back to normal, I pulled a cover sheet over what I was working on and headed toward the workbench; just as I reached it, I heard the second knock. Placing the soldering iron on the bench, I checked the two clocks on the wall. They showed different times, obviously, but that was no cause for alarm; I would have been astonished and irritated if they _had_ matched.

The series continued as I headed for the door; a knock every second or so. I flipped a switch, pulled the latch over, then opened the door. Über stood there, knuckles raised in the act of knocking. "Hey," I greeted him. "What's up?"

He went to say something, then stopped, and pointed at the door; or rather, at the bright red-and-yellow poster that I'd pinned to it. "'Relativistic Hazard'," he quoted. "'Knock and Wait'."

"That's what it says," I agreed. I was rather proud of the hourglass motif.

He looked at me expectantly. "So what it actually means is ...?"

"Ah, right. I'm running a time dilation field. Currently, I've got it set at five times normal. If you were to cross over the interface while it was running, you'd spend a significant fraction of a second with part of your body acting and reacting at five times the speed of the rest. I'm pretty sure that could lead to problems."

"Problems?"

I shrugged. "Strokes, heart attacks, brain aneurysms, death. Things like that."

"Wait, wait," he muttered, shaking his head and ignoring my feeble attempt at humour. "Back up a bit. You're _speeding time up?"_

"Only _inside_ the work room," I pointed out, reasonably enough. "I know I'm using more power than normal, but I'm happy to pay for the excess out of my share. And I'm getting _so_ much work done."

"I know this sounds like a really silly thing to say to a tinker who built a gun that can theoretically stun Alexandria," he responded plaintively, "but isn't that kind of dangerous? Plus, you know, ageing faster than normal?"

"It's a monobloc field," I assured him. "Homogenous. It doesn't have the _ability_ to differentiate, or to gradiate. So even if it did fluctuate, the whole field fluctuates, and I wouldn't notice a thing."

"But if the field sped up to its maximum – what _is_ its maximum, anyway?"

"Theoretically, about two-fifty to a thousand times," I suggested. "Realistically, with this rig and the power constraints, fifty, or a hundred if I don't care about blowing fuses."

"Okay," he countered. "So what if there's a power surge or something, and it clocks up to a hundred and you don't notice? What then?"

I shrugged. "I'd age three months in a day. And I'd eat three months' worth of food in a day. Which you guys would notice. But it's not something I'm really worried about." I stepped back into the workroom and gestured him in. "See the two clocks?"

"Yeah," he replied with a frown, "but wouldn't they just keep track of whatever time rate they're running at?"

"The one on the left does, yes," I agreed. "But the one on the right is actually rigged to run in time with a modulated radio pulse that comes in from the outside; the pulse is sent from a transmitter connected to another clock. That way I can keep track of elapsed time _inside_ the work room versus elapsed time _outside_." I pointed to the red object mounted on the wall between them. "That thing keeps an eye on both clocks, and measures the ratio of their respective speeds. If it varies more than a few percentile outside of whatever I've set it to while the dilation field is running, an alarm goes off. If it's a big discrepancy, the dilation gets shut down as well."

Über eyed the two clocks, currently running in step with each other, though showing considerably different times. "So if this one shows three hours thirty ahead of that one … " he noted.

"It means I've been in here for almost an hour, and done nearly five hours' worth of work," I explained. "I work in the dilation field for an hour or two after I get up. Gives me a twenty-eight to thirty-two hour day; I catch twelve hours of sleep in the field at double speed to compensate."

"Wow." He shook his head. "Is it working? Are you getting extra stuff done?"

"Oh god, yes," I told him. "I've got my big stun rifle back up to scratch, with extra modes for unusual targets such as Glory Girl. And I finished putting your He-Man sword back together, too." Turning to the bench, I hefted the ersatz Sword of Power.

The look on his face when I showed him the finished product made the work I'd put into recreating it definitely worth the effort. "Wow …" he murmured, reaching out, taking it from me, almost caressing the blade. Turning to me, he shook my hand. "Thanks. L33t's gonna flip when he sees how good a job you did on this."

I grinned. "Well, don't break this one _too_ soon, okay? Repairs are expensive."

"Oh god, no." He seemed lost in contemplation of his sword; when I cleared my throat, he actually jumped slightly. "Huh? What?"

"Uh, did you actually want me for something, or were you just asking about the poster on my door?"

Visibly, he dragged his attention from the sword. "Oh, uh, yeah. L33t and I were talking, and we're pretty flush for funds right now, even after all the new stuff we've just been buying. We wanted to talk about getting minions in again."

"Minions?" This wasn't something I'd even considered before; I was just getting comfortable with the dynamic that I had with the boys. "Is this really a good idea?"

"Well, that's want we want to talk about," he informed me. "I mean, you've earned your place on the team. We're not going to make a decision like this without giving you a chance to make your case for or against."

I tilted my head. "Huh. So it's actually going to be a discussion, not 'we're doing it no matter what you say'?"

His laugh was genuine. "Hah! God, no. After the Coil thing, and the armoured car, and the rest of it? You get your say."

"Okay, let's go talk about it." I started from the work room, then paused. "Uh, while we're at it, is it okay if I bring up some suggestions of my own?"

He chuckled warmly. "I think we can definitely stand to hear whatever you've got to say."

* * *

L33t handed me a soda from the fridge, then opened his own; we both sat down. "So what's Alibi up to?" he asked idly.

"Math quiz," I replied, equally idly. "She's going to get a pass mark, but not spectacularly so."

"You know that you could get a hundred percent on it," Über pointed out. We both knew that I was already tapping into his power. I had decided that Alibi was going to get eighty-four percent on the test; a good solid pass mark, but nothing that would turn heads.

"Well, duh," I agreed readily. "But it might look a little suspicious if I suddenly started getting perfect marks in every class I attended."

"Fair point," he conceded. "But I still think that you should get a perfect score in just one of your classes, just once, for shits and giggles."

"Maybe when I'm closer to graduating," I suggested. "So, minions."

"Minions," agreed L33t. "We've had them in the past, when money was good. It's good now, so we were thinking maybe we could stand to get a few in."

"Well, I'm not totally sure about this," I confessed, "but then again, I'm new to the whole 'supervillain' thing. Minions are things I've never had to consider. Apart from having to pay them, what are the other downsides of having minions?"

L33t blinked. "Uh … being stupid and breaking my tech."

Über scratched his chin. "Not following orders."

"Not wanting to wear the costumes."

"Dropping out of character in the middle of a job."

"Hogging the sofa when it comes to gaming."

"Not _wanting_ to game."

"Filling the fridge with that weird Swedish beer."

"Filling the fridge with yoghurt and celery."

"Abandoning us in the middle of a job."

"_Betraying_ us in the middle of a job."

"Bringing their girlfriends to see the base."

Über turned to L33t. "That was only that one guy."

"And?" L33t spread his hands. "Three different girlfriends, dude."

"Good point."

"Wow," I observed. "Okay, so what are the _upsides_ of having minions?"

L33t grinned. "Having people we can order around. That's so cool, right there."

"Having more manpower on jobs," Über added.

"Being able to do more elaborate jobs."

"Backup. Backup is good."

"Lookouts are also good."

"We can take on bigger jobs."

"Take a bigger haul."

"Street cred."

L33t snorted. "I don't think we're lacking in _that_ right now, dude."

"Good point," Über replied again. "Actually, you know something?"

"What?"

He nodded to me. "With Hax on the team as a full member, we're getting nearly all the upsides and none of the downsides. I mean, how good's it been for us since she joined?"

"Well, true," admitted L33t. "But we don't have anyone we can order around."

"Don't look at me," I warned them. "Ask politely and I _might _do stuff for you. But I don't do orders."

"Yeah, no." Über shook his head. "I wasn't about to try. So what are your views on having minions?"

"Hm." I thought about it. "Having more help around to do the heavy lifting would be cool. But I'm a little leery about the idea of having guys around – big, hefty guys – who aren't the most inclined to follow the rules." I gestured to myself. "Being a girl, and not that strong, I mean."

"Wait, you're a _girl?"_ exclaimed L33t in well-simulated surprise. "When did that happen?"

Über and I burst out laughing; the fact of me being a girl had been one of L33t's main objections to my joining the team. Suffice to say, he'd gotten over it.

"So wrong, dude," Über told him, elbowing him in the ribs. "I don't see you bringing that up when she serves her mom's lasagna recipe."

"Well, duh, I'm not _stupid,"_ retorted L33t, returning the elbow with interest.

"Oof. Okay, fine. Anyway, yeah, I do get it." Über nodded to me, while he held L33t apparently effortlessly in a headlock. "Crime does tend to attract people of a less than moral standpoint -"

"Well, no, _duh!"_ retorted L33t, his voice a little muffled from being somewhere under Über's armpit.

"- but you can sit in on the interviews if you want, and help weed out any undesirables." He released L33t, who sat up and scooted away from him, face red.

"I suppose," I responded, a little dubiously.

"Hey, if you don't like the idea, we can skip it altogether," L33t assured me. "You're one of us. You get right of way over minions."

"Actually, there _has_ been something I've been wanting to bring up," I suggested diffidently. "It's sort of related."

"Yeah?" asked Über.

"Yeah. A couple of days ago, I got into a chat online ... "

* * *

**Wednesday, January 19, 2011**

* * *

**Hax** (Verified Cape)

Replied on January 18, 2011:

I just didn't like the idea of someone being kidnapped like that. So I got the guys and we did something about it.

* * *

**Answer Key**

Replied on January 18, 2011:

Okay, that's pretty cool. What I want to know is, how you scored a Verified Cape tag. I thought the mods were pretty leery about handing those out to villains.

* * *

Setting my fingers to the keyboard – thanks to Über, my already-good typing skills were now world class – I began my answer. _Apparently saving a teenage girl from a supervillain, and handing said supervillain over to the forces of law and order, had_

My computer pinged, indicating that a PM had come in with my name on it.

_something to do with it. Or maybe the mods loved the .gif I sent them of Armsmaster doing the macarena. And before you ask, I am not allowed to post it online, or even send it to anyone._

I hit Enter to send the message back to the thread, then clicked through to where the PM awaited my attention. It was from someone called All-Seeing Eye, and the title was **Regarding Coil – thank you.**_Okay, that's interesting._ I clicked it open.

* * *

_Hi Hax!_

_First thing I should say is that I owe you __**so**__ much for kicking Coil's ass and dropping off said ass to the PRT. I literally can not thank you enough._

_I'd like to talk with you some more. Better to do it somewhere more secure, though._

* * *

There was a link to an IRC channel attached. Curious, I connected to it, and was greeted almost instantly.

* * *

**Tattletale: **_Hi Hax! Thanks for dealing with Coil._

**Hax: **_Hello. And you're welcome, I guess. But ... at the risk of sounding a bit new to the game, I have no idea who you are, or why you should be thanking us._

**Tattletale: **_Right. Well, as the name says, I'm Tattletale. I'm with the Undersiders. Coil had us formed to do jobs that he didn't want to be publicly connected with. And by the way, I'd like to apologise in advance for Regent. We didn't know he was doing that._

* * *

The bright, chatty tone disarmed me just a little, probably as it was intended to. Still, my jaw muscles were a little taut as I typed the reply.

* * *

**Hax: **_Jobs he didn't want to be connected to? Like kidnapping teenage girls?_

**Tattletale: **_Yeah, that and other things. But just so you know, most of us weren't in on that. And I wouldn't have agreed to it if he had raised it. Coil's a total bastard, and I never liked him. Not least because I was forced to join the group more or less at gunpoint._

_That said, just so you know, I do know that you're really Taylor Hebert._

* * *

I leaned forward a little, a chill running down my back.

* * *

**Hax: **_You're wrong. I helped rescue her._

**Tattletale: **_Which was a really good trick. But don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. Seriously, after what you did to Coil, I'd be an idiot to out you, or even try to blackmail you, even if I wanted to, which I don't. This is an offer of friendship._

* * *

The chill dissipated somewhat, although it didn't go away altogether.

* * *

**Hax: **_Friendship. After what Regent pulled, I'm not sure that's possible. What grounds could we have for friendship?  
_  
**Tattletale: **_You don't have to worry about Regent. I'll have Grue hold him while you kick him in the nuts, if you want.  
_  
**Hax: **_Believe me, I won't need anyone's help to kick him in the nuts if I see him again. But I'm pretty sure that this isn't about my hurt feelings. I'd be happy to leave this all behind me, if I could be sure that it would stay behind me. Why are you trying to push a connection between us?  
_  
**Tattletale: **_Because I doubt very much that you have any friends other than Ü&amp;L, which means that you've got no teenage friends at all. And teens need friends of their own age. It's a peer group thing. Especially for teen supervillains. We can get together to go shopping, and talk about our powers, and I can beg you for a photo of me posing with Armsmaster._

* * *

I shook my head.

* * *

**Hax: **_My powers are my business, sorry. I'm not going to talk about them with you or anyone else._

**Tattletale: **_That's okay. I'm pretty sure that you've scored a Trump ability, to mimic the powers of nearby capes. Not certain if you can mix and match, or just do one cape at a time, but I suspect it's the latter. So of course you join Über and L33t, where you can maximise your potential. Kudos for that. Your power armour is pretty cool; I'm guessing you've got some sort of appearance alteration tech on the outside._

* * *

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise up.

* * *

**Hax: **_Wow. You're pretty much the know it all, aren't you?_

**Tattletale: **_Not necessarily. I'm still trying to figure out how you manage to be in two places at once._

* * *

This allowed me to relax slightly; I'd been a little worried. But before I could reply, she posted again.

* * *

**Tattletale: **_I've narrowed it down to a device that lets you do a physical projection of yourself, a minion who can run the power armour while you've been abducted, or some sort of robot body double._

* * *

_Dammit._ She was too good; either she was guessing really well, or she had information from somewhere. Where, I had no idea.

* * *

**Hax: **_Cute guesses, but no cookie. And you really don't think that this is making me any more likely to be your friend, do you?_

**Tattletale: **_I'm not really sure which one it is, but don't worry, I'm not going to blab. Just by the way, Armsmaster's been stood down as leader of local Protectorate until he does some retraining in how to handle the public._

**Hax: **_How do you even know that?_

* * *

Her reply made me blink.

* * *

**Tattletale: **_I kind of hacked the PRT servers, and they've got some pretty interesting directives about you. Put simply, they have no idea what to think about you, especially after you just managed to rescue yourself and capture Coil._

**Hax: **_Which was the basic intention, yes.  
_  
**Tattletale: **_So anyway, I was wondering if you and the guys would like to get together with us and talk about doing some jobs in tandem; we're kind of lacking a boss right now, and so our safety net is gone._  
**  
Hax: **_Please tell me you're pulling my leg._

**Tattletale: **_Not in the slightest. I mean, I know that Ü&amp;L used to be known as losers, but … man, not any more. Not since you joined up. I'm not saying we want to __**join**__ you guys or anything, but it would kind of rock to have some Hax-type backup on a job._

_Anyway, you know where to reach me._

_Tt._

**Tattletale** has logged out.

* * *

**Friday, January 21, 2011**

* * *

"Wait, wait," L33t blurted. "Another gang wants to team up with _us?"_

"Well, it _is_ the Undersiders," Über pointed out. "They tend to stay on the down-low."

"I don't know anything about them," I confessed. "Who's in the group, apart from Tattletale?"

"Grue, Regent and Bitch," L33t told me. "They're pretty good."

"Regent's the guy who abducted Alibi, right?" I waited for Über to nod, then went on. "And you mentioned Bitch once before. Who's she? It is a she, right?"

"She's a tough bitch, is what she is," L33t explained. "She's got a public identity; her name's Rachel something or other. She can make dogs grow into great big lizard-like monsters and control them with her mind or something. Cops've been after her for the last few years, but she's always been one step ahead of them. Came to Brockton Bay, joined the Undersiders. Nobody likes her, and the feeling's mutual."

"Huh. Wow." I considered that. "Okay, what about the other members? Tattletale and Grue?"

Über nodded. "They say Tattletale's a mind reader, a psychic. Or maybe it's just her who says that. All I know is that she's got this creepy I-know-everything-about-you vibe going on. If she says anything to you, anything at all, it's because she's trying to psych you out. Just remember that."

"And then there's Grue," L33t provided. "That's gotta be a Zork reference."

"Zork?" I frowned. "What's that?"

"Old text-based game," Über explained. "A grue was a critter that you never saw. But if you tried to move around in the dark, one always turned up and ate you."

"And this has to do with him how exactly … ?"

"He generates darkness," Über told me. "Total blackness. Can't see, can barely hear. Scary as hell. And the word is, you can't see a thing, but to him it's like daylight."

"_I've_ heard that sometimes people have gone into that darkness and _never come out," _L33t added. "Just _vanished."_

"Bullshit." Über made a rude noise. "That sort of thing belongs on the tinfoil-hat section of the PHO boards."

"All I'm saying is that I heard it from someone who said they talked to someone who saw it happen." L33t's voice was defensive.

"How could they see it happen if you can't see through the darkness?" I asked reasonably.

"See?" Über gestured in my direction. _"She_ agrees with me."

"I was just saying," L33t muttered.

"Anyway," I cut in, anxious to forestall an argument – L33t tended to follow the more way-out theories, and Über liked to tease him over them - "is there any more, or is that all of them?"

"Oh, that's all of them," Über confirmed. "So they want to do some sort of teamup, huh? Well, they're not the ABB or the Empire … "

" … who wouldn't piss on us if we were on fire … " L33t added caustically.

" … but at least they aren't a bunch of total screwups like the Greater Good."

I snorted. I couldn't help it; even I had heard of the Greater Good. They'd been a bunch of less-than-adept parahumans who had banded together under the banner of 'for the greater good'. Unable to agree on_anything_ else, including tactics or a team leader, the so-called team had bumbled from one mishap to the next for about six months, before fragmenting, its members vanishing into well-deserved obscurity.

"So you think it's a good idea?" I ventured.

L33t scratched his chin. "Don't want to rush into something like this," he cautioned. "There's things we have to consider first."

"You're just saying that because we've never teamed up with anyone before, and you're not sure how it works," Über teased him.

"Sure we have!" L33t objected. "We've worked with Coil -"

Über rolled his eyes. "We were _employed_ by Coil. There's a difference."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," L33t grumbled. "Just saying, we don't want to jump headfirst into this."

"We can talk to them," I pointed out. "See where they stand on the matter. If we can agree on terms and conditions, I don't see why we can't do something. Especially given that Tattletale's saying that we've done them a huge favour by getting Coil arrested."

* * *

I was personally less than eager to meet the Undersiders, given the somewhat forbidding descriptions that I'd been given, but if they were all powered, I could deal with that.

Better than I could with minions; I was used to meeting big, husky men, given that most Dock Workers fitted that description, but those I had met had also been very polite due to my father being in a position of authority over them. Minions … not so much.

* * *

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Über. "Get in touch with Tattletale and work out a date to meet with them."

"Uh, where were we going to meet?" I asked, somewhat belatedly. "Not here or their base, surely." Villains might work together, but that level of trust didn't come overnight. And I couldn't see us meeting at Fugly Bob's, in or out of costume.

L33t shook his head. "Nah," he replied, having apparently gotten over his misgivings. "We'll have the meet at Somer's Rock."

"Where's that?" I asked, somewhat dubiously.

Über grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

"_You're kidding me. They're interested?"_

_Lisa nodded. "I think so," she told Brian. "At least, Hax got back to me and suggested a meeting at Somer's Rock."_

"_Well, that's a start," he replied. "You're sure Hax is all that?"_

_She gave him a level stare. "You saw the Youtube clips."_

"_Well, yeah, but -"_

"_But nothing. That was on the level, all the way. Since Coil was taken in, we're vulnerable. Not many people knew we were working for him, but even discounting that as a factor, we could always ask him for the odds on success for a job."_

"_If he wasn't too busy, or concentrating on something else," he reminded her._

"_Still, he was our safety net," she pointed out._

"_You hate his guts."_

_She didn't argue. It was true. "Yeah, but we were useful to him, and so he hadn't used us up – yet. Now? We're on our own. But if we can come out of this with some sort of working relationship with them, I think we'll have a better chance of survival."_

"_The most laughed-at villains in Brockton Bay." His tone was dour._

"_Up until last week," she corrected him. "Now? People are taking notice of them. I think we should jump in now, before Kaiser tries to recruit them into the Empire."_

_Reluctantly, he nodded. "I'd far rather have them on our side than working for those racist fucks."_

"_So we agree to the meeting?"_

"_Yeah," he agreed. "Let's meet."_

* * *

"Okay," I told them, swivelling away from the computer. "Meeting's set for two o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent," Über noted. "That'll give us time to get our costumes back in order."

"Costumes?" L33t looked startled. "What costumes?"

I frowned. "He's got a point. You guys generally costume up for the theme of the job you're doing. You don't have set costumes."

"I was thinking, we could reprise the Judge Dredd costumes we used for the bank job," Über suggested.

"I don't like wearing the same costume twice," L33t grumped.

"That's because whatever gadget you used with it is generally trashed by the end of the job," Über pointed out. "But that's not a concern any more, is it?"

L33t blinked. "Oh yeah," he recalled. "Oh boy. Oh boy." He turned to me. "Could you -"

"Let me know what it is that you want, and I'll get right on it," I promised him. "All you have to do is supply the materials."

"Sure," he agreed readily. "Let me go check -"

"Uh, just one more thing," I interrupted as he started to get up from the sofa. "Something that's been nagging at me for a bit."

"What is it?" asked Über.

"The team name," I told him. "When you were Über and L33t, that was fine for the pair of you. But now there's three of us, and saying 'Über and L33t and Hax' is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?"

"No," L33t stated right away. "No. I _like_ being part of Über and L33t and Hax. It tells people who we are. I don't want a team name."

Über was rubbing at his chin. "I think she might have a point. A team name tells people _what_ we are."

"Not you too!" L33t gave him a wounded look, like a puppy that's just been kicked.

"No, no, hear me out," Über went on. "Something gaming related, of course. Final Boss, maybe. Or Level Up. Or Pwnage."

I nodded. "Or Multiplayer?"

L33t looked up, with something approaching interest in his expression. "Those actually don't sound too bad." He stood up, struck a pose. "Fear us, for we are … Pwnage!"

"Pwnage," I repeated, a little dubiously. I'd been hoping for Multiplayer.

"Pwnage," L33t stated again, a little more enthusiastically. "I guess it doesn't suck all _that_ much."

Über was looking at me. "Hax, are you okay with Pwnage?"

"Sure. If it means what I think it means, it's the perfect name for the team." I gave him a grin to show that I was actually good with it.

"Pwnage," muttered L33t, then repeated the word, changing intonations each time. "Pwnage. Pwnage? Pwnage. Pwnage!"

"L33t?" prompted Über. "Yes or no?"

L33t struck another pose. "Give me Pwnage or give me death!" he proclaimed.

"I think that's a yes," I murmured to Über.

"I think you're right," he agreed, just as quietly.

* * *

_Alibi looked up as Dad opened the back door._

"_Hey, kiddo," he greeted her/me._

"_Hey, Dad," she/I replied. "Uh, just so you know … "_

_He got it almost immediately. "Ah, right." His face fell just a little. "I thought we were going to have weekends together, at least."_

_She/I got up and went over to hug him. He returned the hug. "It's stuff we've got to do," she/I explained._

"_Not another crime?" he asked, his expression a mixture of trepidation and interest._

"_No, a meeting," she/I explained. "Tomorrow. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Oh, good," he responded with a smile. He looked her/me up and down, and shook his head slowly. "I still can't believe that this really isn't you."_

_She/I swept the hair back off of her/my neck and showed him the bare skin. "No control unit, see? But in a very real way, this is still me. After all, this body is referring back to my brain for anything but basic actions. I'm the one giving it prompts to carry on this conversation."_

_He gave a slight shrug. "Well, I'm just glad that you're here to talk to, even if it's not the 'real' you. Whatever that means, these days."_

"_You'll always be important to me, Dad," she/I assured him. "That's the main reason I built Alibi. So I could have a separate life, and spend time with you, instead of cutting all ties. In a very real way, Alibi keeps you safe."_

"_Yeah, I guess so. I'm glad you told me the truth, though. About you and Alibi."_

"_Well, I don't like keeping secrets from you." She/I tilted her/my head. "So, what's for dinner?"_

"_Now that's the Taylor I know." He opened the cupboard and pulled out a pan. "Want to help me put together your mom's lasagne recipe?"_

_She/I smiled. "Love to."_

* * *

**Saturday, January 22, 2011**

* * *

I climbed out of the back of the van and looked around. "This isn't the best part of town."

"That's the general idea." L33t straightened his costume as I reached back into the van for my stun rifle. It was configured into its generic 'big-ass gun' format; I slung it over my shoulder.

"The general idea?" I activated the armour's holocloak, keeping track of its performance via my HUD.

"Yeah," Über replied as he came around the van. His costume was immaculate, and he wore it as impressively as a 'real' Judge might; but then, his power let him pull that sort of bullshit. "Villains need a place to meet, so we have Somer's Rock. It's neutral territory. Not a great part of town, but as supervillains come through regularly, the mundane criminals tend to give it a wide berth."

"It's _known_ as a supervillain meeting place?" That didn't strike me as being particularly safe. "What about the heroes?"

"Unwritten rules," L33t explained. "We don't commit crimes on or around the property, and they don't disturb us in the course of our business there."

Über nodded. "Also, once in a while, a hero might want to have a sit-down meeting with a villain about something or other. Not saying they always pick the Rock, but it's been known to happen."

"Right," I agreed, still feeling as though something was a little off about the idea. "Let's go do this, then."

"Definitely," agreed L33t. He settled his pistol in his holster; built to look like a Lawgiver, it was a design that I'd resurrected for him. Doing his best to swagger, he headed up the street; we followed him.

* * *

From the outside, Somer's Rock looked like a dive. It was as nondescript as they come, with iron bars on the windows and closed curtains. _Probably looks better on the inside,_ I told myself.

"They're already here," I murmured; my light-spot was still on Über, but the cape detector in my goggles had picked out four dots inside. "Four of them."

"Roger that," Über replied, just as quietly. He pushed open the door, and we entered.

My goggles adapted to the lower light level in the room, adjusting upward slightly. There were exactly seven people in there, apart from us; three who looked like staff, and four teenagers or young adults. The latter were in costume, which explained their presence; the goggles settled a red dot on each of them. Of the waitstaff, the two guys were behind the bar; they looked like brothers, maybe twins. The woman wore a slightly decrepit waitress uniform and a sour expression.

I revised my earlier opinion; the place _didn't _look better on the inside. Everything was dull, drab and depressing, right down to the staff. No-one smiled to welcome us, no-one made a move to ask us if we wanted anything.

* * *

That is, until a girl got up from where she was sitting at a corner table. Her costume was dark purple, as far as I could figure, with some sort of eye on the front. She had messy blonde hair, and a grin that looked positively _smug._ I mentally tagged her as 'Tattletale', and moved the light-spot on to her.

The information stream hit me like a fire hose. Mentally, I staggered under it, but didn't falter. It was more than just the power; it was _everything._

_She's older than me, not over eighteen. Seventeen? No, sixteen. Not local. Not with family, no family nearby. Not close to family, family problems. On her own, runaway, spent time on the streets. Genuinely grateful towards us/me, definitely happy to see Coil taken down. Really was forced into the Undersiders, but still likes working with them. Curious. Curious about everything, needs to know everything, needs to have the answers. Guilty about something in her past, related to how she got her powers, her need to know. Curious about me, how I got my powers -_

I cut that stream off, took a breath. Looked around. Everywhere I looked, information just _offered_ itself to me. The guys behind the counter were indeed twin brothers; the girl was their sister, and she was deaf. She'd been deaf since an accident when she was a child. She hated it when people spoke to her because she had never been good at lip-reading, but she thought Über was kind of hot -

_Whew. No. Wow._ I deliberately didn't look at Über and L33t; I didn't need to know their deeper secrets. Looked toward the big guy in the skull-faced motorcycle helmet and leathers; I figured this one was Grue. He had responsibilities he was trying to fulfill, he worked out, did martial arts, but not any particular style. He was just as built under those leathers as his physique suggested, and he was looking at me with some interest – _no!_

With some effort, I wrenched the light-spot away from Tattletale, dumped it back on Über. _If that's the way she sees the world, she can keep it._

Tattletale's grin had widened. I _knew_ that she knew what I'd just done. I wasn't sure exactly what clues my armour would give away, but with that power, I knew _I'd_ be able to derive something from watching me.

"Undersiders," Über greeted them; I realised with a start that only a few seconds had passed.

"Über, L33t and Hax," the big guy greeted us; his voice echoed hollowly in his helmet.

"Actually, we're going by Pwnage now," L33t corrected him. "'Cause that's what we are."

I shared an amused glance with Über; L33t had certainly embraced the name.

Grue – it had to be him, because I had Regent and Bitch picked out by eye now – nodded. "Pwnage, then," he agreed. "Lets sit down and talk."

* * *

Two of the tables had been pushed together; as we sat down, I pushed the light-spot on to Regent. It was as I had figured; he could get into someone's nervous system and cause involuntary movements. More; if he spent time working on them, he could eventually gain more or less total control of their body. And he'd be able to take them over again, as often as he wanted, so long as he was within range. A chill went down my back; _that's kind of scary._

Bitch's power, on the other hand, was pretty straightforward. She could make dogs grow; this also healed minor injuries and got rid of things like parasites. This also gave her an innate understanding of how dogs thought and reacted. But it wasn't mental control; if she wanted a dog to do something, she'd have to give an order. _Huh._

Grue's power was also interesting. Über had been right; he could generate darkness from his body, and he could see through it. It would stop all light, radio waves, whatever. It muffled sound, but didn't stop it altogether. It _didn't_ eat people; L33t had been given bad information.

Reluctantly, the waitress came over to the table we were sitting around. I couldn't eat or drink anything in the armour, so I shook my head, but the others took their orders. In the meantime, I steeled myself and pushed the light-spot back on to Tattletale. If there were nuances to be had in this meeting, she was even better at spotting them than Über.

"Right then," Über declared, sounding more like a Fortune 500 investor than a supervillain. "To business."

And the meeting began.

* * *

End of Part Nineteen


	24. Chapter 24

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twenty: A Meeting of Minds

* * *

With the light-spot back on Tattletale, the inflow of information started up again; I damped it down a little, and used the rest to read their reactions.

Tattletale was bright, interested, intensely curious, the driving force behind the meeting. Grue was reserved, but willing to see how things went. Regent was bored, but he was going along with it because the others were here.

Bitch didn't really want to be here, but she had showed up because it was what everyone else was doing. She wasn't emotionally disconnected, like Regent was – _mental trauma in his past, connected to his parents, no, his father – _it was more that she just didn't think the same way as everyone else. She didn't think _team,_ she thought _pack._ And she didn't think _cooperation, _she thought _pecking order. _Although she herself didn't even consciously think that way; it was just inherent in the way she spoke and acted. _Hurt, abandoned at a young age. Treated badly by not-family. Dislikes people because people hurt her. Doesn't know how to relate to people because she can't parse normal expressions, normal tones of voice. Assumes that she's being lied to or mocked._

Bitch was looking back at me; with a start, I realised that I had been looking in her direction. "What?" she challenged me.

Flicking my light-spot to her, I worked out the proper response. "Nothing," I replied, in a blunt tone; if I dropped my eyes or acted conciliatory, she would see it as weakness, and press harder. While I had no doubt that I could escalate harder and faster than she could, that wasn't what this meeting was all about. "I think we'll work well together."

It wasn't quite a compliment, but it wasn't something she could react badly to; while she was still working it out, I flicked the light-spot back to Tattletale and turned to the group as a whole. "So, you want to work with us, do you?"

"Tattletale says it's a good idea," Grue allowed. Even allowing for the helmet, his voice was deep, with pleasant overtones. He was cautiously interested in the concept; while he had his reservations, possibly due to the boys' long history of spectacular foul-ups, recent events had caused him to review his ideas. He was somewhat curious about me, and the influence I'd had on the pair. He didn't know who I really was, or even that I was younger than him. As a matter of fact, he thought I was an adult, and there was a definite undercurrent of respect there – _taught to respect his elders, firm parents, no, a very firm father, a mother he doesn't respect – _which made me wonder how he would react when and if I revealed my true age to him. Then I wondered why I was even _considering_ that.

Tattletale grinned, and I wondered if she had been following my thought processes. She hadn't been, I realised, as soon as the thought crossed my mind, but she had a good idea of the direction in which they had been going. She thought that Grue and I would make a good match -

_Nope._ I shut off that line of inquiry.

"It's a _great_ idea," she insisted, and for just a moment, I thought that she meant the idea of me and Grue, but then my brain caught up. _Teaming up. Right_. "I mean, you two guys, you've been getting along for a while, but it hasn't been going great for you, has it?"

_Can't help deliberately needling them, but being carefully diplomatic at the same time. She wants this to work. She also wants to show people how smart she is._

"It is now," L33t retorted immediately. "Have you _seen_ how many hits we've been getting?"

"Which is my point exactly," Tattletale went on cheerfully. "Any cape can do well on his own, so long as he sticks to his own field of expertise. But take him out of his comfort zone, and he doesn't do so well. I mean, can you imagine, uh, Armsmaster handling diplomatic negotiations with _anyone?"_

"Only if you _wanted_ a fight," I commented dryly. L33t smirked, and Über chuckled. Regent snickered. I didn't see a reaction from Grue, although I knew he was amused, and Bitch was oblivious.

"Exactly," Tattletale agreed. _She's really good at this. We're feeding her the straight lines that she wants._ "But if you bring two capes together, they can cover the others' blind spots. Über, you're a Thinker, but you don't have access to equipment. While L33t, you're a Tinker, but you don't have physical backup. You work well together."

"And we work even better with Hax in the team," Über noted. "Because she can mix and match between our powers, build stuff and use skills, and also borrow other peoples' powers when necessary. While using the tech she's built using L33t's powers to give her an edge."

I wasn't sure that I was totally thrilled with Über rattling off my actual power capability, although Tattletale already knew, of course. She caught my eye, and her eyelid shivered in a wink –_ it's okay, I won't tell them about the armour –_ then she was talking again.

"You've got it," she told Über, beaming at him. "With Hax on board, you're far greater than the sum of your parts. Now, here's the thing. We've got capabilities that can add to the team, if we choose to join forces. Capabilities that would make our combined efforts that much more effective."

"No-one else tells my dogs what to do," Bitch announced. "They're _my_ dogs."

"Yes, they are," I agreed immediately. She was, of course, very prickly about her domain. _She just wants to be left alone._ Unfortunately, with her record, in this world, that wasn't about to happen. "I couldn't train them as well as you can, anyway."

Well, I _could, _but that would require tapping Über's power to build up the requisite level of skill, and then Bitch's power for the sheer visceral _understanding_ of how a dog's mind worked. However, I wasn't about to point this out; I didn't want to give Bitch any more reasons to dislike us, apart from the very fact that we existed.

"I'm pretty sure that we can work together in other ways," Grue noted. "Hax, do you copy powers or borrow them for the duration?"

"Oh, you don't lose them," I assured him. "I just tap into them for the duration. Ask the boys."

"She's right," Über stated. "She's used her power plenty of times around us, and L33t and I haven't noticed any particular loss of capability of our own."

"Okay, what do you see?" asked the black-clad villain. He held out his hand, and pure darkness flowed from it on to the table. I couldn't see through it, couldn't even see any texture. It was like a hole cut out of reality. I flipped the light-spot on to him, and the darkness went transparent, like thin smoke. The flow of data from his power started up once more, although I had 'heard' most of this before.

"I can see it's there," I noted. "But I can see through it, as well. Can you see through this?" I produced some darkness of my own, letting it well out of my upraised finger as I drew a smiley-face in the air with it.

"Yeah," he acknowledged. "Okay, so your darkness works the same as mine. That could be useful."

"I've never seen you skywrite with yours," Regent pointed out idly. "You been holding out on us?"

"Not something I ever thought of needing to do," Grue retorted, then turned to face me again. "You figured that one out pretty quickly."

"It's what I do," I told him. "When I tap into someone's power, I get the user manual along with it."

From the look in Tattletale's eye, she had gotten the implications of that almost immediately. She jerked her chin up and to the side, indicating something … _someone_ higher than her.

Just by looking at one another, we were communicating on a level deeper and wider than speech could cover. _What about Coil?_ she was demanding. She wanted to know how his power worked.

Holding my hand so that she could see, with the thumb and forefinger pressed together, I parted them, with barely a gesture toward the clock on the wall. _He can split time._

Her eyebrows went up, and she held two fingers straight for just a second. _Only two timelines?_

My nod was superficial, and almost unnecessary. I finished off by making a slight scissoring motion with two fingers of my own. _He could end whichever timeline he wanted._

Her lips pressed together; irritation. _So that's how he did it._

"Yeah," I told her out loud, breaking the spell. "That's how he did it."

"How who did what?" asked L33t. "I swear, girl code gets harder to read every year."

Über glanced between Tattletale and me; he'd picked up on some of what had passed between us, I decided, but not all of it. "Not important," he decided. "So yeah, Hax is interested in seeing how Pwnage and the Undersiders work together, and I have to say, I'm a little curious myself."

"Given that up until Hax joined you guys," Regent drawled, "you were a pair of – mmmph!"

"Oh, sorry," I murmured sweetly. "Did I accidentally cause you to stuff your own hand in your mouth? My control over your power mustn't be as good as I thought it was." As I spoke, I accessed the HUD in my goggles, and locked my armour servos, because I knew what was coming.

Just in time; his eyes narrowed, and my left arm tried to spasm. The armour held me immobile, of course, so I didn't move at all. Frowning, he tried again; my right arm pressed against the inside of the armour, which didn't budge in the slightest. His concentration broke when I shoved his finger up under the edge of his mask, into his nose.

"How the fuck are you doing that?" he grunted as he tried fruitlessly to make me throw myself backward off of my chair. In return, he smacked himself solidly across the side of the head.

"Enough." Grue slapped his hand down on the table. "Regent, behave. Hax, he's had enough."

"If you say so," I agreed readily. "Regent?"

Regent subsided, eyeing me warily; I left the servos locked for the moment, just in case. "How are you _doing_ that?" he demanded again. "I can feel your nerves responding, but you're just not moving."

I let a smile spread across my face, mirrored faithfully by the holocloak. "I have my ways."

Beside him, Tattletale was grinning as well; she knew how I'd done it, of course. "Now that _that_ little pissing contest is over … " she murmured.

"Let's get back to business," I agreed. "No cheap shots, no slanging matches, and nobody uses powers on one another. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Grue stated at once.

"Sure," agreed Tattletale. She and I would both be using her power, of course; that was silently understood between us. Or rather; I couldn't stop her from using her power, and _she_ couldn't stop _me_ from using her power.

With my servos unlocked, I turned to look at Regent along with everyone else; the light-spot was on Tattletale, so I'd get adequate warning if he decided to try it again. Eventually, he nodded, albeit somewhat sullenly. "Still think you pulled off some sort of bullshit, but sure, okay."

"Of course I did," I agreed. "But isn't ninety percent of what capes do bullshit anyway? And yeah, I was making a point. You don't get to abduct teenage girls and get away with it. And your power _doesn't_ work on me, not if I don't want it to. But that's over and done now. Slate's clean. Okay?"

Regent held off from answering until Grue kicked him in the ankle; I couldn't see it, and he controlled his wince, but Tattletale's power filled me in just fine. "All_ right,"_ he muttered. "I won't do it again."

Über cleared his throat. "Okay then. First order of business. Pwnage has a tradition of using video game themes for our crimes. We'll be wearing themed costumes; if we give you adequate credits in the video, will you be willing to wear costumes to go along with the themes?"

That set them looking at each other. Eventually, Grue spoke up. "If we say no, is that a deal breaker?"

"Not really," L33t assured him. "We'll just program the ball to focus on us rather than include you guys in its footage. You might get a little air time, but not much."

"Yeah, I think I'd prefer that," Regent commented unexpectedly. "In fact, if you could edit me out altogether … "

_He's concerned that someone will see it. A parental figure. His father. He got away from his father, and doesn't want to go back. There's abuse there. Abuse with powers. He was forced to trigger. Emotionally distant. Abused with emotion-based powers … Canadian accent … fuck, his father's Heartbreaker._

_We do __**not**__ want Heartbreaker coming looking for his son._

"We can do that," I assured him. "Or at least make sure that you're not identifiable on screen."

He glanced sharply at me. _Wondering why I'm being so accommodating now. Wonders how much I know._ I gave him my best bland smile.

Tattletale's eyes flickered from Regent to me. _She's just realised that I've figured him out. Wondering if it was such a good idea after all to give me access to her powers._

"Just edit him out?" asked Über, glancing at me.

I nodded. "It's for the best." I could feel the beginnings of a headache – _Thinker headache –_ so I flicked the light-spot on to Grue for a moment; the headache eased, and was gone. _His _power didn't cause problems like that.

Such was the trust between us, Über didn't even argue. "Okay, second order of business. Type of crime we'd be willing to commit together."

I flicked the light-spot back to Tattletale, just as Grue spoke up. "We tend to go for low-profile stuff. We depend – up till now, we've depended on the boss to give us the go-no-go on a job. It's worked well for us."

"Nothing where innocent bystanders are likely to get hurt," Tattletale put in. "That gives us a bad name."

"Not hurting people, I'm good with," I agreed.

"Apart from capes," Regent put in. "Capes are fair game."

"So long as we stick to the unwritten rules," Grue pointed out. "We ignore those, everyone comes down on our heads."

No-one argued; I wasn't quite sure what the unwritten rules were, exactly - Über and L33t hadn't actually discussed any such with me – but I had an idea that I could figure them out from context. Coil had mentioned them when he thought he was talking to Armsmaster.

_No going after capes in civilian identity, like what happened to Fleur. No going after the families of capes._ Those were reasonably straightforward, but neither of those covered what Grue was talking about. _Ah; no going overboard on a cape. Subdue, don't kill. Or do anything else to them once they're helpless. No unmasking or outing them._ That fit with what I knew of general cape behaviour. Of course, there _were_ some who ignored such rules, but those were the outliers. Those tended to be the ones too powerful for anyone to really want to screw with, and the ones with kill orders.

"So you guys tend to keep your heads down, while we do the flashy crimes," Über noted. "I think we can actually work with that."

"Yeah, _you_ can draw the official attention," jibed Regent.

"We walked into the PRT building and dropped off a supervillain," I pointed out. "How much more 'official attention' do you want?"

"Yeah, we'll leave that sort of tail-pulling to you," agreed Grue. "You seem to be able to handle it."

"We won't be making a habit of it," I decided, recalling Alexandria's advice. "Otherwise, one of these days, they might decide to make an example of us." _Or simply arrest Über and L33t, and take my power base away from me._ "So, tail-pulling only if absolutely necessary."

"So, no kidnapping for ransom," mused Tattletale, ticking off points on her fingers. "Con jobs generally take too long. Murder for hire is right out. Extortion and blackmail can go badly wrong at a moment's notice. Which leaves us our old standby. Robbery's a go, yes?"

There were general nods around the table. Stealing stuff – usually money – was the bread and butter of being a supervillain. I still didn't _totally_ like the idea, but banks and places like that were well insured; they could take the hit. And if it let me further my plans, well, I could ignore my objections for a little bit longer.

"You know, it's a pity that you're all well-known criminals," I pointed out idly. "With your powers, you could make awesome rogues, and just rake in the money."

"Really?" asked Grue. "What possible use could my power be in the public sector?"

I shrugged. "Just off the top of my head, if you got yourself the right training, you could repair nuclear reactors for a living. Shutting one of those suckers down costs them millions of dollars at a time. You could walk right in and do manual repairs while the thing's still operational. Charge half a million bucks a pop, and they'd still be lining up to hire you."

Grue leaned back; I could tell from his posture that he was very thoughtful indeed. "Wouldn't work," he decided after a moment. "They wouldn't let a known criminal into a nuclear reactor. They'd think I was there to steal the nuclear material."

"Yeah, like I said, it's a pity and all," I reminded him. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Some sort of robbery. It'll have to be a big enough target that we all get a serious profit out of it. Flashy enough that Pwnage has the chance to look good on Youtube. But not so huge that the authorities decide to crack down on us."

"You know something," murmured Tattletale. "I might just have something that fits the bill."

We all looked at her. "Yeah?" asked L33t.

"It's a big score," she replied. "There's room for flashy theatrics. The authorities won't really care all that much. And no innocents will be out of pocket."

"It sounds almost too good to be true," I ventured. "What's the downside?" But I was already figuring that out. Sometimes, Tattletale's power could be a pain, with how fast it could join the dots. And sometimes, it was kind of cool. "It's an illegal operation, isn't it? We're going to rob some criminals."

I caught the barest flash of irritation from her – I had punctured the big setup – but she covered it well, giving the entire table an extremely vulpine grin. "Oh, yeah," she agreed. "Has anyone here heard of the Ruby Dreams casino?"

We looked at one another. I hadn't, but now that she had given us the name, I could extrapolate from that. "I'm guessing … it's an illegal casino … run by one of the gangs … not the Merchants, they have trouble tying their shoelaces on a good day … not by the Empire Eighty-Eight, they would have named it something different … ABB?"

"You want us to rob an ABB casino?" asked L33t. "ABB, as in Lung? As in big scary bastard who turns into a bigger scarier dragon? _That_ ABB?"

"Fuck that," Regent declared. "There's stealing stuff for shits and giggles, but then there's pissing off a guy who can fry you to a crisp and then tear you in half. I'm out."

Tattletale's expression didn't change. "Conservative estimate gives a take of between four and eight hundred thousand, if we hit it when the vault's full."

Regent blinked. "Four to eight? So … fifty to a hundred grand for each of us?"

"That's a conservative estimate, yes."

He shrugged. "Fuck it, I'm in."

"I'm not so sure," Über stated. "We're doing the flashy side of this. Lung's gonna know it was us for sure. What if he decides to come after us for it?"

"And what if he does?" L33t asked lightly. "We have Hax. I'll back Hax against Lung any day."

I turned to give him a reproachful look, or as much of one as I could give with only my lower face 'visible' on the holocloak. "You realise, saying that's a sure fire way to make sure I'll lose."

"You're saying you _can't_ beat him?" asked Grue sharply.

I considered that. "No, with the right preparation, I should be able to." _Stun rifle, followed up by armour-assisted beatdown. Maybe a tranquilliser, to make sure he stays down._ "What I'm worried about is Oni Lee."

"Oni Lee _is_ a problem," agreed Grue. "You're the Tinker, L33t. Can you whip up something to neutralise him?"

L33t grimaced. "Problem is, I think I might have already put together a teleport jammer. It kind of blew up in my face."

"Not a problem," I assured him. "Once we get back to the base, we can brainstorm about it."

"So wait, Hax can get around L33t's limitations?" blurted Regent. "That's so … so … "

"Hax?" suggested Über with a grin.

Regent rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Über's grin merely widened.

* * *

After a brief pause, during which those who were drinking ordered more beverages from the surly waitress, the discussion continued.

"Okay, so how come you never pulled this job before?" asked Über. "With Coil helping you and all."

"We had to wait for the right time," Tattletale told him. "Every other time I suggested it, he said that the time wasn't right."

"And now you don't have Coil, but you've got us," L33t noted. "Think we can do it?"

I looked at Tattletale; she looked at me. We nodded at the same instant. "I think we can manage, yes."

L33t looked at the both of us. "Okay, talking in unison like that? _So_ damn creepy."

"At least they're in agreement," Grue noted. "Okay, so we're doing this?"

"It looks like we're doing this," agreed Über. "L33t? Hax?"

"Sure," agreed L33t. "Let's go kick over the hornet's nest and beat up a dragon."

I grinned; my holocloak showed teeth. "I'm good with this." Stealing from ordinary people, I had qualms about; robbing other criminals, I had none.

"Tattletale?" asked Grue. "Regent? Bitch?"

"I _suggested_ it," Tattletale reminded him. "Of course I'm in."

"Fifty to a hundred grand for an hour or so of work? Sure," agreed Regent.

We all looked at Bitch. She raised her chin defiantly. "So what'll I be doing?"

"Lookout. Backup. Transport." Tattletale's voice was crisp.

"And I get the same share as everyone else?"

"Everyone gets an equal share," I stated flatly.

"Sure, then." Bitch shrugged. "I'll do it."

"Good," agreed Grue. "We're all in. We'll take a few days to do our research, get hold of plans and stuff, and then we can actually decide how to rob this place."

"We'll do the same from our end," I agreed.

We rose; as Grue went to step away from the table, he stumbled slightly, and leaned on his chair for a moment.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he muttered. He stood up straight, letting go of the chair; however, I could see via Tattletale's power that he was favouring his left side.

"You've been injured," I told him. "Still healing. A month or two?"

"Beginning of December," he replied grudgingly. "Fucking _Shadow Stalker."_

"Fucking Shadow Stalker," echoed Regent.

That name, of course, got my full attention. "What, did she break a rib – no, that's not a broken rib. That's a wound. She stabbed you with something?"

"Something," agreed Tattletale. "You know how she uses tranquilliser arrows?"

"She doesn't, not always," I realised, as her power fed the information to me. "She uses sharp arrows. She was in the Wards because she got in trouble for using sharp arrows. She was banned from using them, but carried them anyway." I looked at Grue. "And she shot you with one. She was trying to kill you."

"Yeah, my -" he began.

"- power interferes with hers," I went on. I had had access to both Grue's powers and hers; I could easily see exactly that happening. "She doesn't accept it when someone she considers an inferior gets an advantage over her. She's driven to win, because she doesn't accept the possibility of losing. You have an advantage over her with that power interaction, so she's got to beat you in _some_ way. You're her nemesis; she's got to kill you."

My eyes were open wide now; I had known Sophia Hess, or at least I had been in regular contact with her, for well over a year. The pieces had all been there; it was just a matter of slotting them into place. That she would carry sharp arrows, and use them to attempt to kill a villain who posed a perceived threat, I had no doubt. It was all so clear. _Everything _was so clear.

"Christ almighty," muttered Regent. "It's bad enough having just _one_ Tattletale around."

Tattletale shot him a dirty look, then glanced back at me. "You weren't kidding about having access to the user manual," she observed. _You're better at using my power than I expected, _she didn't have to say. I thought she was going to say something else, but then she changed the topic. "You know Shadow Stalker. Not just casually."

"I've had ... run-ins with her," I admitted. "We're not friends."

"You know her civilian identity," she realised. "She's been -"

"- kicked out of the Wards," I interrupted, anxious to cut her off there. Some things I did not need to be aired.

"You're _kidding," _Grue breathed.

"She's not kidding," Tattletale told him. "There was something on PHO ... about her and Alexandria?"

"Alexandria came to town to investigate the problems with Shadow Stalker, and Shadow Stalker is now headed for juvey," I told her flatly. _That's all anyone needs to know._

She could read more off of me, I could tell, but after a few moments, she nodded incrementally. _Okay, we can play it that way._

I returned the nod, a fraction of an inch. _Thank you._

Her grin widened slightly, and her head tilted a few degrees. _You know, we're going to have to get together and talk about this, sometime._

My lips compressed a little. _Really not comfortable with that idea._

Her eyes widened slightly, and she turned her head just a little, so as to bring one ear toward me. _It's best to talk it out with someone who can listen and understand._

I raised my chin slightly. _Maybe._

Her grin got that little bit wider. _You know I'm right._

"Well, that's good news," she replied briskly, as though the silent conversation had never taken place. "We'll get together in a few days, and pool information about the casino, yeah?"

"Yeah," agreed Über; again, I was pretty sure that he had caught some of the byplay with Tattletale, but not all of it. "We'll do that."

* * *

As the Undersiders left Somer's Rock, they headed down an alley, with Bitch growing the dogs as she went. We walked in the opposite direction and climbed into the van. I kept the light-spot on Tattletale as long as I could; when the link snapped, it was like a soap bubble popping, and the world went back to its normal drab everyday nature.

"Hey, Hax, you okay?" L33t gave me a concerned look. "You're acting a little spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him. "I was just enjoying Tattletale's power."

"I could tell," Über told me from the front seat. "You were mainlining it like a Merchant with a fresh key of cocaine."

"I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Nah," L33t grinned, pulling his helmet off. "I only expected you to want to kidnap her back to the base, is all. Propose marriage to her or something. Anything so you could keep using her power. To be honest, I felt a little rejected." He clasped his hands over the vague location of his heart and conjured up a sniffle.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, guys," I blurted. "I just … it was so incredible … "

Über barked a laugh. "Don't mind him, he's just pulling your leg. So what was it like?"

"Like everywhere you look, it's just an open book begging for you to read it. Sort of like powers are like to me anyway. But it's _everything._ I could've told you the waitress' star sign if I'd wanted to."

"Well, the way you were rattling on, I was pretty impressed," Über noted. "All that stuff about Shadow Stalker was actually pretty cool. You figured all that out from first principles?"

"Yeah, with her power, it was easy," I agreed.

L33t muffled a snort of laughter; I turned to him. "What?"

"Regent," he chuckled. "I wish I could've seen the look on his face."

"Look, I'm sorry about getting into that with him -"

"No need," Über told me. "He started it. You finished it. And boy, did you finish it."

L33t was laughing out loud now. "F-finger up his n-nose," he gasped helplessly.

"Yeah, not doing that again in a hurry," I decided. "That was kind of gross."

"And when you just went _nope_ on his power," Über recalled. "That was all kinds of awesome. How did you manage that, anyway?"

So I told them about how I had locked the servos in my armour, and L33t laughed harder than ever.

"Nicely done," Über noted. "So, what sort of theme do you think we should go with?"

I grinned. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

* * *

_Lisa flopped on to the sofa and stretched her arms over her head. "So guys, what do you think? Can we work with them?"_

"_I think so," Brian decided, sitting down carefully; the healing wound was still a little painful when he moved too fast or twisted the wrong way. "It was little eerie with Hax, though."_

"_Creepy is the word," Alec grumbled. "She picked up on my power faster than I ever did, and I still have no idea how she beat me at it. And the two of you, just staring at each other … I was half expecting you to start making out with her or something."_

"_No," Lisa retorted. "Just no. It was just … educational. Seeing how my power worked with someone else using it."_

"_That stuff about Shadow Stalker, that was right on the money," Brian noted. "It makes a lot of sense. I mean, I already knew that she was a psycho, but knowing what's behind it could be useful too."_

"_So Rachel." Lisa turned to the fourth member of the Undersiders. "What do you think?"_

_The heavy-set girl looked up from where she was grooming Brutus. "Does it matter? You three are all ga-ga over it. Whatever I say isn't going to make a difference."_

"_We still want to hear it," Brian told her. "You're a member of this team, too."_

_Rachel shrugged. "A lot of talking to agree to do what you were already gonna do. Über did most of the talking, but Hax is the one they looked at. She didn't treat me like a retard." She focused on Lisa. "You really think we can do this?"_

"_Sure," agreed Lisa. "So long as we don't accidentally tip off the ABB in the course of doing our research, we should be able to knock over the place and be well away before reinforcements arrive."_

"_Fine. I'm good." Rachel went back to grooming the dog._

_Brian glanced at her, then looked at Lisa, raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Sounds like a ringing endorsement to me."_

"_I still can't believe you let her pull that crap on me." Alec folded his arms._

_Lisa rolled her eyes. "You asked for it, and you know it."_

"_Yeah, but you should've backed me up."_

"_So what you're saying is that you __**don't**__ want to be in on this?" Brian's eyes were steady on Alec._

"_Fuck it, no, I'm good," Alec muttered. "Can't believe you don't find her creepy, though. Using our powers better than we can."_

_Lisa shrugged. "It'll make it more interesting."_

"_Yeah," Brian replied. "To be honest, I'm kind of looking forward to this."_

* * *

End of Part Twenty


	25. Chapter 25

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twenty-One: Preparing to Poke the Dragon

* * *

**Thursday Evening, January 27, 2011**

* * *

"So, what's your idea on who we do this robbery as?" asked Über lazily.

I put down the controller and stretched. "How about Halo? The game, I mean, not the cape."

L33t snorted. "Doubt I'd even _play_ a video game about the cape." He turned to face me. "So you're looking to try out that Master Chief holocloak, huh?"

"Well, it _was_ the first one I programmed in," I pointed out. "So yeah, I'm thinking we bust in yelling something about 'Covenant scum' and how we're 'seizing important assets for the UNSC' and rob the crap out of them."

"Hah, love it," Über grinned. "So L33t and me, we get armour too, right? Dibs on Jerome."

"Okay, fine, that makes me Douglas," responded L33t. He tilted his head, peering at me. "Kinda surprised you're not angling for the role of Cortana."

"Okay, yeah, no," I told him flatly. "I'd have to pull the teleport plate off my armour. And I'm not willing to go there."

"No, wait," Über cut in. "Couldn't you do what they do in the game, and holographically project her? Control her like you do Alibi?"

" … huh." With the light-spot on L33t, that sparked ideas unfolding behind my eyes. "You know, I think I could." I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality. "But first, we've definitely got to look into armouring the two of you up, because I really don't think the guards in that casino are gonna be unarmed."

"I _might_ have something that we can repurpose for the idea," L33t ventured. "Have to go and see how many pieces it's in, first."

"I can give you a hand, if you want," I offered. "Über, how's that research coming along?"

"Just about complete. I've got details on their security system, their guard rotation, and entrances and exits on the building. Once we compare notes with the Undersiders, we should be all set."

"Excellent," I told him, then sniffed. "L33t, I'll be right with you to see about the armour, but I have to check on dinner first."

L33t sniffed as well. "What _is_ that, anyway? It doesn't smell like your usual."

"Nope." I grinned at him as I stood up. "I'm branching out. That's Chicken Makhani. It's Indian. I hope you like it."

He looked dubious. "I think I prefer your pasta. And I don't much like Indian food. Curry gives me heartburn."

"That," I told him seriously, "is because one, you haven't _tasted_ this yet, and two, takeout Indian bears the same resemblance to what's in the oven as instant noodles does to my pasta bolognese. And three, not all Indian food has curry in it." There _was_ actually chilli powder and cayenne pepper in the recipe, but I'd gone easy on it.

Über sniffed as well. "It smells kinda good, actually. I'll give it a shot."

L33t sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll try it too. But only because your other cooking's so damn good."

I beamed at them. "Thanks, guys. This is the first time I've tried making this. I hope it turns out okay."

Leaving the looks of consternation to spread across their faces_ \- what have we agreed to? -_ I headed over to the stove.

* * *

"Okay, so we've got this and this and this," I noted, pulling out bits and pieces of half-assembled equipment. "You could throw together a pretty kickass set of power armour with these."

"I _did_, but it took a hit, the first time I used it," L33t explained morosely. "When I tried to repair it, it blew half a dozen relays, dislocated my shoulder, and shut down. Über had to use a crowbar to get me out of it. I've had it in pieces, trying to figure out how to get it working again, but so far I've had no luck." He shot a beseeching look at me. "You couldn't, you know, fix it up for me, could you?"

"Hm." I looked it over. "Sorry, it looks a bit like how I made my armour. If I rebuilt it, it would probably malfunction just as badly. If not worse."

"Crap." His face fell, and I felt as though I'd just kicked his puppy. "I guess I've gotten used to you using my powers in all sorts of awesome ways."

"Wait a minute." He looked at me queryingly, and opened his mouth to speak; I waved my hand to forestall him. "I wonder if this would work."

"If _what_ would work?" he asked.

"Let me see ..." I looked over the items, then pulled out everything else that seemed to fit in the same concept. Then I grabbed tools and started disassembling them.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I asked you to fix it, not pull it apart."

"Bear with me," I mumbled, chipping at a line of solder until it split.

"Do you want me to help? Two of us would get it done quicker," he offered.

I waved him away. "Just stand right there," I advised him. "Once I've finished, you can start."

"Start _what?"_ he demanded.

"Putting it back together."

"But I told you, _it doesn't work,"_ he insisted.

"If I put it together, would it work?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted.

"So stop telling yourself how many ways it'll fail, and start telling yourself how many ways it can work." I went back to dismantling his old project.

He apparently took me at my word, because he sat down, shut up and watched me work, occasionally handing me tools as I needed them. It went a lot faster than assembly would have done, because nothing needed to be carefully aligned; all I had to be careful of was not losing the smaller components.

* * *

Finally, the job finished, I laid down the tools and dusted my hands off.

"Done," I informed him. "You're up." As I spoke, I took the light-spot off of him and placed it on Über, out in the living area.

"What, _now?"_ He looked somewhat taken aback. "I thought you were going to do more than just take it apart."

"Nope." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "But actually, let's take a break. It's time for dinner."

That dubious look came back. "I can just keep working -"

"Uh-uh." I pointed at the workshop door. "Dinner awaits."

"This is that Indian food, chicken whatsitsname, right? I'm not so sure about spicy food."

I gave him my best level stare. "Seriously? It's called Chicken Makhani, or butter chicken, and since when have I given you food that you _didn't_ like?"

"I guess you've got a point," he conceded. Standing up from his seat at the workbench, he looked over the pieces of the thoroughly disassembled powersuit one more time. "You'll help me with this, after?"

"Sure. Now come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He followed me from the workshop.

* * *

"Mmmmph!"

I looked politely at L33t. "Sorry, what was that?"

He finished chewing, swallowed, and immediately stabbed another piece of chicken with his fork. "Holy crap, this is good!"

I had to grin. "Not too spicy, I hope?"

Either the expression or the tone should have clued him in that he was being teased, but he shook his head anyway. "God, no. This is _perfect_. I've had Indian food before, but … "

"But it was takeout because guys and gamers, right?"

"Right." Über nodded, already halfway through his own plate of food. "This is _nothing_ like that."

"I believe I may have said something of the sort, yes?" It _was_ actually really good, but I'd had Über's power to assist me there, so I tried not to feel smug about it.

Well, not _too_ smug.

"God, yes." Über nudged L33t. "Dude, you need to apologise to her."

"You weren't so sure about it either!"

"_I_ didn't put up such a fuss about it!"

"Boys, boys!" Moments like this were why I thought of them as 'the boys', even though they were both older than me by a few years. "It's okay, I got it. You weren't sure about it. I can understand that. What I want to know is, tomorrow night, what would you like? This again, one of my pasta dishes, or should I branch out again? I've got an idea for something in Thai."

They sat, frozen, obviously trying to make up their minds. Über looked at L33t. "Dude?"

L33t shrugged. "Don't look at me. _I_ don't know!"

"Well, pick _something!"_

"Uh … well, I'm not too fond of Thai food -"

Über elbowed him. "That's what you said about Indian food, you dweeb!"

"Good point. _Really_ good point." L33t looked at me. "Can you surprise us?"

"Surprise it is." I looked at Über. "In the meantime, you okay with washing up? He's got a powersuit to put together, and I want to work on something of my own."

"Wait, what now?" asked L33t. "You said you'd help me put it together."

"Sorry, no." I shook my head. "I've already _got_ a powersuit. I can't help you. Any more than I already have, that is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned. "It _won't work_, not if I try to build it again."

"To quote Yoda, so sure of that are you?" I got up and headed for my work room. "Let me know how it turns out."

* * *

Some time later, I heard a knock on the workroom door; it boomed, hollow and low. I ignored it, carefully fitting a component into place. A few seconds later, another came. I made sure that the component was seated correctly, then screwed it into place; another knock resounded on the door.

Standing up, I looked at the clocks on the wall; the one that showed workroom time told me that I'd been at it for nearly eleven hours. I leaned back, pressing the kinks out of my spine. As I pulled the drop-sheet over the device I was working on, yet another knock sounded. I knew it was L33t; the light-spot was on him, while Über was playing some game on the console. Perfectly, if I knew him.

Heading over to the door, I set the tau-field back down to nominal, then unlocked the door. L33t was indeed standing there; for a moment, I thought that he might have accidentally gotten hold of a live wire; his hair was all standing on end, and he was jittering like someone who's been chugging double-strength espresso. Or maybe the tau-field had reversed its effects on me; he seemed to be vibrating slightly, as if time were moving faster than normal for him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

For an answer, he grabbed my by the upper arms and danced me around in a circle. "It works!" he gabbled. "You did it! It works it works it works! I rebuilt it and put it through a stress test, and it _works!"_

"What works?" I asked, frowning and pulling my arms free. Then memory kicked in. "Oh, the power suit?"

"Yes, of _course_ the power suit!" he retorted. "What did you _think_ I meant?"

"I wasn't sure," I admitted. "I've been busy." _I need to get back to my project. Just a little bit more to do ..._

"Busy enough to forget something you did an hour and a half ago?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Huh. It's only been that long, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean, it's only been that long?" L33t peered at me. "What've you had that time dilation field set to?"

"I'm not sure," Über put in from over on the sofa, "but she's been out four times for snacks, and twice to go to the bathroom."

"Christ, we only finished dinner an hour ago." L33t stared at me. "What've you got it _set_ to?"

"Uh, ten to one," I confessed. _Uh oh, busted …_

"So while I've been working my ass off for an hour, you've gotten _ten_ hours' work done? Holy shit." He looked more closely at me. "And I think you should get some sleep. Ten hours plus the day we've already had means more than twenty-four hours awake."

"I feel fine," I protested. _Besides, I need to do just a little more work …_

"That's because two of those snacks included coffee," Über pointed out. The rat. To add insult to injury, about two seconds after he spoke, the speakers proclaimed, _"Headshot!"_

"Okay, as your teammate and a fellow Tinker, I'm gonna tell you this," L33t informed me. "Tinkers sometimes get fixated on a project, and they sacrifice food and sleep to get it done. Trouble is, the quality of the work suffers. Dramatically."

"Sometimes explosively," Über provided, blowing up something on-screen for emphasis.

"So yeah, it's better sometimes to take a few extra days. And in your case, some sleep. About twelve hours. Got it?"

"But I'm _good," _I insisted. "I'm really making progress."

Über put down the controller and came over to where L33t was lecturing me. "He's right, you know. I've seen him get caught in that groove, and it's a real bastard to break him out of it." He lifted his chin. "Tap my powers."

"Why?" _Why are they delaying me like this?_

"Humour me. Tap my powers."

I did as he said, and it was the weirdest sensation. Up until that point, I'd been talking to the boys, but the undercurrent of thought in my brain was _get back to the project. Get back to the project._ As far as I'd known, my head was clear, when in fact it had been anything but.

The project still had a while to go, especially as there was a component it needed, a component that I simply didn't have yet, and couldn't make or synthesise. But I'd been obsessing over finishing it anyway, willing to work till I dropped.

But when I shifted the light-spot from L33t to Über, that all cleared away. The project was still there, but it wasn't the be-all and end-all of my existence, not like it had been when I was using L33t's powers.

"Holy shit," I muttered. "I've heard of this happening to Tinkers, but … holy _shit_."

"Yeah, so _now_ you gonna get some sleep?" asked L33t dryly.

Meekly, I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. Didn't realise I was in that deep."

"Tinkers rarely do," Über pointed out. "Even L33t."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's _true,"_ Über pointed out.

"Thanks," I told L33t. "I'll have a shower and go to bed. I appreciate you pulling me up like that."

"Hey, I appreciate you doing whatever the hell it was you did. What _did_ you do, anyway?"

I shrugged. "Well, if I take apart something that I've built, then reset my use of your powers, I can rebuild it. You can't reset your powers. But I figured that maybe if _I_ take something apart that you built, using_ your_ powers to do it, it might just fool your powers into thinking that you'd never built it in the first place. And I guess I was right."

Über frowned. "Making his powers _think_ something? Powers are something we _use. _They don't have a, a life. Thoughts."

"To me, they do," I told him. "They talk to me, tell me what they can do. Ever since I met L33t, his power's been _begging_ me to make use of it."

"Which you have." Über nodded. "In spades."

"Yup." I yawned. "Geez, I think I really need that shower and bed. Anyway, glad it worked."

"Oh, _hell_ yeah." L33t's grin was sheer happiness. "Holy shit. This is so _awesome."_

I ducked back into my workroom to grab my bathrobe; as I did so, I glanced at the bulky machine under the drop-sheet. Just for a moment, I flicked the light-spot on to L33t. The draw was there, the urge to complete it, but it was nowhere near as strong as it had been a minute ago. I had reset the connection, and that level of intensity would take a while to build up again. _In the meantime …_

I flicked the light-spot back to Über, and went to take my shower.

* * *

**Friday Afternoon, January 28, 2011**

* * *

I leaned back on the bench, eyes closed, enjoying the ocean breeze. The afternoon sun was warm on the back of my neck, and it was nice to relax for once, with nothing to worry about, nothing to concentrate on. Even Alibi was relaxing, riding the bus, on the way to the boys' base. She could cook the Thai dish as well as I could, and I'd get to spend the evening with Dad …

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

I'd spotted her coming, of course. My power had detected her before she even got close to the bench, and I'd put the light-spot on to her. Taking up her powers was like opening my eyes all over again. Now I could listen to the sounds around me, and have a really good idea what caused them.

"Not in the slightest." I opened my eyes and gave the blonde-haired supervillain a smile. "Feel free."

The charade was for the benefit of any passers-by, of course. We'd arranged to meet on the Boardwalk; given that Lisa already knew my secret identity, she felt comfortable in extending hers to me. Or rather, she'd figured that I would feel more comfortable knowing hers, as I worked out as soon as I tapped into her powers.

"So how are you anyway, Lisa?" I asked, knowing the answer to the question before I finished asking it.

"Fine," she replied, with that grin on her face. "You?"

"Pretty good," I agreed, trying to keep the answering grin off of my face. I didn't want this to seem like we were 'together', but it _was_ good to see her. Or maybe, it was just good to tap back into her powers.

"Trust me, it gets wearing after a while," she assured me. _I've had my powers for years. It's no fun, some of the things I've seen._

"Nice in short doses, though," I pointed out. _And I can turn them off when I feel like it._

"I suppose it must be." _Smartass._ "So, how did it turn out on your end?"

_Yup._ "We managed to make some pretty good progress." I picked up the binder at my side – the classic school-project accessory – and passed it over. She had a similar one, which she handed over in return.

I skimmed her material with a combination of speed-reading gained from Über's powers, and her own power picking out salient details. She was fast; I was faster. When I finished, I closed the binder, still tucking away the last of the facts using mnemonic techniques – _thank you again, Über_ – and turned to her. "I think it's doable."

"Definitely doable." Her eyes were a little wide, however. _You read it __**that**__ fast? Christ._

"I was thinking you guys could infiltrate to start with, and mark out an area for us to teleport into. That takes care of getting us in."

"Yeah, they don't really have a lower age limit, so long as you've got cash," she agreed. "And they don't exactly card people at the door, either."

"But the security cameras could be a problem," I noted. "Don't want your faces showing up right when something suspicious happens."

"You've already got a way around that though, don't you?" She grinned at me.

"Strangely enough, I do," I agreed. "I'll give you an EMP grenade to toss. Make sure your phone is turned off first, or it'll be a paperweight afterward. It won't do more than spike building systems, but it'll put 'em offline for about five minutes."

"We'll have physical security to deal with by then," she warned me. "One way or another, we're gonna have to get access to the vault, as well as keeping security off our backs. Not to mention Lung, if he shows. And how about Oni Lee?"

"Pretty sure I can lock him down," I assured her. "As for Lung … well, if I have to engage Lung, that'll be the sign for everyone else to get the hell out. Because things are going to get broken. By which I mean the _building."_

"You really think you can fight him."

"I really hope I don't have to."

"Amen to that."

We fell silent then, looking out over the ocean. It really was very relaxing.

* * *

Dad pulled up where I had arranged to meet him, and I climbed in. The binder I had gotten from Lisa was safely tucked away in my backpack, away from prying eyes.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Taylor. Good day?"

"Productive." I grinned at him. "So, how do you feel like Indian tonight?"

"What, takeaway?" He frowned. "I thought you didn't like takeaway."

"Not takeaway," I explained. "Cooking. I know this great butter chicken recipe."

He raised an eyebrow. "Been learning how to cook in your spare time?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah." I pulled my backpack on to my lap and hugged it. "So, I have a hypothetical question for you."

"Which means that you want to ask a question that would normally get you in trouble, but you want to ask it in such a way that it won't get you in trouble."

I nodded. "Essentially, yeah. So, can I ask the question?"

"Go ahead."

"You told me awhile ago that if I hypothetically stole money, you wouldn't feel good taking it, because it's stolen. Right?"

"Right." He nodded emphatically. "I can't control what you do, but I won't accept anything that's been stolen."

"Okay. What if, hypothetically, the money was stolen from bad guys? People who'd stolen it themselves? Or taken it from people in other ways that weren't legal?"

"Wait, wait. Taylor, are you saying you're stealing from _criminals_ these days?"

"I'm saying that hypothetically, it might happen. What would your feeling be about accepting money that was stolen from _bad_ guys?"

He frowned. "How much money are we talking, hypothetically?"

I shrugged. "Fifty to a hundred thousand, maybe?"

His head whipped around so fast to stare at me that the steering wheel jerked as well. There was the blare of a horn, and he got the car straightened up before slowing down and pulling off the road.

"Taylor." His voice was quiet, controlled. "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah, Dad, I know." _Well, duh._

"No, you don't understand. That's a _lot_ of money. The Dockworkers don't have ties to organised crime – god knows it's been an uphill battle to keep it that way – but we hear enough to know how that sort of thing goes. If any criminal syndicate, any supervillain, lost that much money, heads would _roll._ And I don't mean figuratively."

"We've got it handled, Dad. Really." I tried to inject a reassuring note into my voice.

"You're still not getting it. When you started talking about this, I thought you were talking about knocking over a drug house or something, stealing the cash. A few thousand here or there, the big names aren't going to worry about that. But fifty to a hundred thousand? That's going to sting someone, really badly. And they'll want to hurt someone back."

I took a deep breath. "Dad. I got into this in the first place because I needed to be able to use my powers safely. And I wanted to get together some money in case we ever decided that we really did want to sue Mr Barnes for what Emma did to me. But I don't like stealing from banks and stuff."

"Even though you _have_ stolen." His voice wasn't quite accusatory.

"So tell me how I'm supposed to make that sort of money _without_ breaking the law, _without_ stealing," I shot back defensively.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Your powers -"

"- can only be used in conjunction with other powers," I pointed out. "So I need to work _with_ other capes, or fight capes with their own powers. Neither of which makes much in the way of money. At least in this way, I get to deprive bad guys of _their _ill-gotten gains. Good people don't get hurt."

"_You_ might get hurt," he insisted. "I don't know who you're thinking of targeting, but _no-one_ who has that much money stolen is going to take it lying down."

"They might know who did the deed, but they won't know where to find us," I argued. "The Undersiders are good at staying under the radar, and the boys tend to keep their heads down when not actually on a job. And I've got Alibi to prove that I was never there."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I wish you wouldn't do this. But I've getting the feeling that you're going to do it, no matter what I say."

"I'm kind of committed here, Dad. If I pull out, there goes most of our firepower. The others could try it without me, but it would probably go badly, and people I like would get hurt. Or killed. With me there, we've got a whole lot better chance at pulling it off successfully. And getting away with it."

"And if I said that I wouldn't take the money?"

I sighed. "Dad. That money could go a long way toward pinning Mr Barnes into a corner. Or, I dunno, helping fund reopening the ferry."

"That's not fair, Taylor. You _know_ how long I've been working to make that happen."

"Yeah, Dad. You've been working from inside the system, and the system keeps jerking you around. Both of us, if you count Winslow as being part of 'the system'. What does it say to you when people like the Mayor and Mr Barnes can use the rules to keep getting what _they_ want, at the expense of what _you_ want? When breaking the law is the most efficient way of getting stuff done properly?"

His expression was troubled. "I'm going to have to think about this."

"But if there was a really big anonymous donation toward, say, the ferry, would you turn it down?"

"I _said, _I'm going to have to think about this."

His tone warned me not to push it any farther; I let the subject go.

* * *

_"So they got the information that we needed?"_

_Alibi nodded in answer to Über's question. "I've got it all, right here." Sitting at the terminal, she/I typed rapidly, the keys rattling as lines of data appeared on the screen._

_"Holy crap, that's detailed," muttered L33t. "You sure it's all legit?"_

_"Tattletale believes it, and I looked it over with her power as well," she/I assured him. "It looks solid enough."_

_"Excellent," declared Über. "Now all we've got to do is hash out the plan itself."_

_L33t frowned. "Don't we need the Undersiders to do that?"_

_"Not really," she/I told him. "I got a good enough read on them during the meeting that I'm pretty sure what they can do, and what roles they'd be most comfortable with. We'll run the plan past them before we execute, of course, just in case there's any last-minute changes that need to be made. But given that the broad-strokes plan is 'rob the casino', and the Undersiders don't want the spotlight, this necessarily limits the number of ways we can actually pull it off."_

_She hadn't faltered in her typing all the time she was speaking; by now, the screen was mostly full of information._

"_So I was thinking … "_

* * *

"Well, kiddo, that was delicious."

I grinned self-consciously. "Thanks, Dad." I had quite enjoyed it, myself.

He leaned back in his chair, almost but not quite patting his stomach. "You've always been able to cook, but this is new. Where did that come from, anyway?"

"I, uh … " I paused. "You probably don't want to hear this."

It didn't take him long to connect the dots. "The guy with the skills."

"Über, yeah," I confirmed. "I've been using his power to pick up all sorts of capabilities."

"One of which is really good cooking." He belched. "Sorry. Excuse me."

"That's okay. Yeah, that's one of them."

He frowned. "But you're not within range of him now, are you? Or is Alibi somehow transferring his power to you … ?"

"No and no," I explained. "But once I get a skill, if I practise it, I stay good at it. And if I keep tapping his power to give me a leg-up on that skill while I'm practising it, I can get _really_ good."

"Huh. So you're a cook now." He eyed me. "Somehow I suspect that's not the only thing you've learned how to do."

"Uh, maybe?"

For a moment, I thought he was going to press me on specifics, then he sighed. "I really don't want to know, do I?"

"Uh, probably not, no," I agreed.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave it." He shook his head. "My daughter the supervillain. I still have no idea what to think about that."

"_Hypothetical_ supervillain," I told him firmly. "If you don't know for a fact that I've committed any crimes, you can't be charged as an accessory."

"Well, supervillain or not, you're still my daughter," he replied. "And I'll support you, no matter what."

Getting up, I went around behind his chair and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now, do you want to give me a hand clearing the table so we can wash up? That is, if hypothetical supervillains aren't above that sort of thing." Turning his head, he looked at me quizzically. _"Do_ you do your own washing up, or do you have minions for that sort of thing?"

Chuckling, I shook my head. "Nope, no minions. Washing up gets done the same old way."

"Well, let's get to it."

"Sure thing, Dad."

* * *

**Saturday, January 29, 2011**

* * *

I sat upstairs in my room, the binder open beside me. I didn't really need it, but it was good to know that my memory was on track. In Über and L33t's base, Alibi sat with the binder open on her lap. On the screen before me was an open IRC channel.

* * *

_**Hax:**__ So that's the plan. You good with that? Suggestions and criticisms welcome._

**_Tattletale: _**_Damn. That'll work, all right. Don't know that it's exactly what I'd do, but it's close enough. One question: how did you know that Grue can fight?_

**_Hax: _**_The way he moves._

**_Tattletale: _**_… so you've been watching him move, huh? smirk_

**_Hax:_**_ Shush you._

**_Tattletale: _**_Hahahaha. Yeah, good plan. Let's do this thing._

**_Hax:_**_ Just what I wanted to hear._

**_Tattletale: _**_Excellent. See you when I see you._

_Tt._

**_Tattletale _**_has logged out._

* * *

I logged out myself, then carefully wiped the cache file. Then I shut the computer down and stood up. Taking a moment to stretch, I wandered out of my room and along the corridor to the stairs. Dad was in the living room, watching a sports show, although he didn't seem all that interested in it.

I cleared my throat. "So Dad, I was thinking."

He raised his eyes from the TV to me. "I've heard that can be dangerous."

"Oh, ha ha. Anyway, I was thinking that we could go out for dinner tonight. Maybe catch a movie."

Both his eyebrows went up. "Don't want to stay in and relax? Maybe sneak out later on to do su-uh, something else?"

I noted the carefully elided reference to 'supervillain stuff' and shook my head. "I'd just like to get out and about. Be in public and very visible if, I don't know, a certain villain decides to commit a crime and the PRT decides that I've got something to do with it. Which I won't, of course, because I will _provably_ be elsewhere when the crime happens."

"So what, I'm your alibi now?" he asked, looking just a little irritated.

"No, Dad. _Alibi_ is my alibi. It just looks more natural if we're out together. And you know, it's been ages since we ate out."

"It has." He looked over at me. "Tell me the truth. Is this 'going out' thing just an excuse to swap yourself out for Alibi, or do you really want to come out and spend time with your old dad?"

"God, the way you say that, it sounds like I've got a _new_ dad waiting in the wings," I commented. "But no, I could change out anywhere. Hell, I could go out to sit on the back steps for five minutes, and disappear over the fence while Alibi comes inside. But I don't want to lie to you, and I would like to spend time with you as well."

"That's fair," he allowed. "Okay then. Dinner and a movie it is."

I smiled. "Awesome."

* * *

"_And what would the young lady like for a drink?"_

_Danny leaned back and relaxed as Taylor looked over the menu. Despite his knowledge of what she was about, it was still nice to come out and eat good food that neither one of then had had to cook – though he was going to have to get her to make that butter chicken again; that had been __**delicious**__ – and just unwind and chat._

"_I'll have a Coke, thanks," she decided. "No ice, though."_

_The waiter made a note on his pad and moved off._

_Danny sat forward a little. "Any particular reason you don't want ice with your Coke?" he asked._

_Taylor shook her head. "Not really. I never let it sit long enough that I need the ice to keep it cold."_

"_Huh." Danny considered that. "Well, that kind of makes sense, I guess." He looked at his daughter appraisingly. "I'm glad we're getting to know each other again. Since what happened with your Mom, I mean. I'm finding out things about you that I didn't know before, every day. It's … nice. I like it."_

"_Really?" She quirked a grin at him. "Even my, uh, extracurricular activities?"_

"_Well, I'm still coming to terms with that part, but yeah, I'd rather know than not know. You know?"_

_Slowly, she nodded. "I think I do. Thanks, Dad. For being so understanding."_

_He lowered his voice. "Just come home safe, kiddo. That's all I ask."_

"_Who, me?" She flashed him a bright smile. "I'm not going anywhere." She paused. "Except to the bathroom, of course. Watch my purse?"_

"_Sure thing, kiddo." He placed his hand on it and watched her walk away, push open the door to the ladies' bathrooms. She entered; the door swung shut behind her._

_Moments later, she emerged once more, came back over, and sat down. "I'm back. Miss me?"_

_Sparing a smile for her joke, he glanced out the window. Just for an instant, he saw a tall skinny girl in a black hoodie climbing into a van; she glanced back once, then the van door slid shut behind her. The van pulled away from the curb, and he lost track of it almost immediately._

"_Oh, good. The food's here. I'm famished."_

_He looked back around at Taylor's comment, as the waiter arrived at the table. Inhaling the delicious odours, he essayed a smile. "It smells great."_

_But his thoughts were with the girl in the van._

_**Come home safely. Please.**_

* * *

"_Where are they?"_

_Lisa glanced around at Brian's question. "They'll be here," she assured him. "We're early."_

"_I still think this is a mistake," Alec muttered. "We don't team up. Especially not with creepy capes like Hax."_

"_You're just pissed because she owned you so hard," Brian told him. "Which you asked for, by the way, so no whining."_

"_Fuck off, Brian."_

"_Quiet, you two," Lisa warned them. "We're not all that far away. If they have roving security -"_

"_They don't."_

_The voice came from behind them; they turned, fast. There, advancing from the darkness, were three armour-clad figures. Each of them had a nameplate attached to his armour; the one in front was called HAX._

"_Holy fuckballs," muttered Alec. "Spartan armour. You're doing Halo."_

"_We're doing Halo," agreed the one with ÜBER on his nameplate. "Are you ready to do this?"_

"_Sure," agreed Brian. "But how do you know they don't have any roving security?"_

_Hax lifted her gauntleted hand, and a dull-grey ball hummed out of the darkness and dropped into it. "Spy-eye. It's just checked all around. The guards are in place, nothing out of the ordinary."_

"_Fucking Tinkers." But Brian's tone was admiring. "Nice one."_

"_Which reminds me." Hax detached a flat black cylinder resembling a hockey puck from her belt. Stepping over to Lisa, she handed both items to her. "This one's an EMP mine. Press and hold the button on top for five seconds, and release. Five seconds after that, it'll short out everything within twenty yards. Make sure your phones are all the way off. And don't be touching it when it goes off, or you'll lose skin; the burst will melt its internal parts."_

"_Understood." Lisa studied it. It looked … innocuous._

"_Soon as the burst has gone off, press the button on the spy-eye and let it go. It'll do the rest."_

_Lisa nodded to show that she understood; carefully, she stowed both items in her handbag._

"_Okay," Hax went on. "We've all gone over the plan. We know what we've got to do. Anyone not a hundred percent sure?" She waited. If there had been any crickets around, they would have chirped. "Good. Let's do this thing."_

_Lisa took out her phone, and dialled Rachel's number. "We've met up. Going in now."_

_Rachel's voice was a grunt. "Okay."_

_Turning her phone off, Lisa dropped it into her pocket. "Okay, let's go."_

* * *

From the darkness, a good fifty yards from the run-down building hosting the Ruby Dreams casino, we watched the Undersiders approach the building. Grue, the tallest, was dressed preppy, Lisa was wearing a dress, and Regent had some semi-formal thing on. Guards stepped up to intercept them; Grue addressed them, and cash changed hands. A hand-held metal detector baton was waved over each of them; it whined at Lisa's bag.

"I thought you said you made those things non-metallic," Über muttered to me, his faceplate open.

"I did," I replied, just as quietly.

Then Lisa produced a tiny pistol; the guards mimed fear of it, then took it. She was handed a ticket in return. The baton was deployed once more; no more beeps or whines. I breathed again; the Undersiders were admitted to the building.

We waited. L33t had his faceplate open by now as well, as it was somewhat warm in the armour, despite it being January. Über's armour was actually just armour; it was only L33t and myself that had power armour. But Über also had his sword – altered by me to look like an energy sword – and a heavy energy rifle to back him up. L33t had his own weapons. I was going with my trusty stun rifle, set to resemble one of the bigger Halo weapons.

"Any moment now … " muttered Über.

As if he had timed it to perfection, at that moment, the lights went out on the building in front of us. A second or so later, the Cortana spy-eye started reporting in again; I could see where I was going to. Über and L33t had closed their faceplates; I took hold of their shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked over the radio link.

"_Ready."_

I triggered the command, and we teleported.

* * *

End of Part Twenty-One


	26. Chapter 26

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twenty-Two: Upon the Eve of Battle

* * *

Relatively few of the patrons of the Ruby Dreams casino had been standing and walking around; most were sitting and attempting to win money in one way or another. A few had gotten up when the lights went out, but not so many as to be a problem by the time we teleported into the building. Any real problems, we knew, would come from in-house security.

With the assistance of the spy-eye, I had a good view of the large room, so I was able to place us on a temporary vacant area of floor space. The spy-eye registered a multi-spectrum flash of light as we arrived, which actually had the useful effect of causing everyone to momentarily freeze, outlined in the actinic glare.

I already had my holocloak up when we appeared; a moment later, I activated the Cortana hologram around the spy-eye. It felt a little weird to be processing data input on a third level, but I had found that I could manage it, so long as neither 'Cortana' nor Alibi spoke too much. Fortunately, Alibi did a lot of her own processing.

"United Nations Space Command!" I shouted, the suit's speakers transforming my not-so-deep voice into the gravelly timbre of an adult male. As I spoke, I hefted the stun rifle menacingly. The main lights were off, given that the EMP grenade had likely popped the breakers, but the emergency lighting had come on, and we were visible to the crowd. "On the floor, Covenant scum!"

I was _extra_ visible, of course, as was Cortana; both the spy-eye's full-body hologram and my holocloak naturally emitted light. By normal standards it wasn't bright, but in the darkened room, we looked as though we were standing in bright sunlight. Which of course made the stun rifle in my hands very obvious indeed.

The 'EMP grenade' I had given Lisa had been based on our needs, not on the strict physics of a real electromagnetic pulse. After all, Tinkers were just as able as any parahuman to tell ordinary physics to go away and stop bothering them. The 'hockey-puck' was specifically designed to send a surge through any electronics that were actively operating at the time, overloading them and shorting out things such as phones and security cameras. More robust systems, such as the power switchboard for the whole building, would be be unharmed; once the breakers were reset, we would get lights back. Not security cameras though; if I'd done it right, they would be well and truly fried.

I had limited it to a range of twenty yards for obvious reasons; I didn't want to black out more than the building plus the phones of any mooks standing around outside. It would also ignore any electronics that were on standby, such as phones that had been turned off – thus my warning to Lisa – and I had ensured that delicate electronics, such as those belonging to heart pacemakers, would be unaffected by it. This had taken a little extra work, but after all, bullshit Tinkertech physics are bullshit. And I may have been a supervillain but I wasn't a _murderer._

"Down on the floor!" That was Über; he brandished his energy rifle as he repeated my order. "Now now now!" A single shot, triggered from the rifle, scorched its way across the room and punched a fist-sized hole in the concrete wall. People screamed and fell away from us, scrambling for cover under tables and behind machines. The Snitch, released as soon as we had arrived, hovered in the air nearby, recording the scene, while L33t headed for the doors and slammed them shut. Before the guards outside had the chance to realise what was going on, we'd locked them _out._

Out of the line of sight of the Snitch, I spotted the three Undersiders low-crawling toward the stairs down; we had identified the main cash storage as being in the basement. Grue's darkness flowed outward, subtly enhancing the shadows around him, but nobody was looking at _them_. We were the attraction of the hour.

* * *

"_Boss."_

_Lung looked around. His Japanese was better than his Chinese, but he understood that word in both languages. One of his lieutenants – this one was Chinese – was standing a respectful distance away, holding out his mobile phone._

"_What is it?" he asked, getting to his feet._

"_I was checking in with the Ruby Dreams casino, and the call dropped out."_

_Lung shrugged. "This is Brockton Bay. Cell phones are cell phones. It happens."_

_The man shook his head. "I tried calling back. No answer."_

"_His phone could have died." He took a step closer to the man. "Brockton Bay's underworld knows that the Ruby Dreams is mine. Nobody would dare attack it."_

_There was sweat on the man's brow. "I-I tried calling other guys. Guys I know are there. None of them are answering. None of them."_

_Lung stopped, glowering at the man. "You are saying that not __**one single man**__ at that casino is answering his phone?"_

_A frantic nod. "That's what I'm saying, boss. I even tried the landline. No dice."_

"_Get me a car. I'm going over there." Lung strode from his base, his fingers already flexing._

_**If my holdings have been attacked, then somebody is going to get hurt.**_

* * *

"If nobody moves, nobody gets hurt!" shouted 'Cortana'; almost inevitably, someone decided to challenge her. Someone, either internal security or a gang member with more balls than brains, popped up from behind a table and took a shot at her; the bullet passed straight through the hologram, but I brought the stun rifle around anyway. This sort of behaviour could not be encouraged. Even as I lined up on him, he fired another shot; this one hit me in the ribs.

Or rather, it hit my armour; it felt as though someone had punched me there, and not gently. But it didn't penetrate, and I wasn't knocked over backward, Hollywood hype to the contrary. Instead, I braced myself and fired back; the stun rifle let out a deep-throated BZORCH and released a shot of its own. The energy bolt, looking big and nasty enough to punch a hole right through the wall, smashed into him, rendering him instantly unconscious.

There was a brief pause, during which time I put the light-spot on to Tattletale. My goggles had light-intensification built in, of course, and so I was able to observe what was going on in the room with relative ease. Nearly everyone was behind cover of some sort, but that was what Lisa's power was for. Almost casually, I turned and aimed the muzzle of the stun rifle in through the bars of the cashier's cage; that man cowered back, dropping the sawn-off shotgun he had been in the process of bringing up from under the counter.

"Open up," I ordered, rapping on the cage door with my metal-clad knuckles.

Still cowering back, he shook his head convulsively. I couldn't blame him, exactly; he was terrified that if he was seen to be cooperating, he would be in for a gruesome death afterward. But this was slowing things down just a little.

With a sigh, I took hold of the cage door and braced myself. I didn't have Blockade boosting my strength this time, but then, neither was the cage door anywhere near as sturdy as the truck door had been. With a shriek of tearing metal, the lock gave way, and I had access to the interior of the cage. The cashier cowered back some more, and at that moment, some more of the people in the room opened fire. These were, I suspected, the in-house security grown bold. They'd gotten into cover and now they were fighting back.

Most of it was aimed at Über and L33t this time; Cortana had 'proven' herself to be immune to bullets, and so had I. However, there was still such a thing as a lucky shot, and so I didn't play around. Between the spy-eye's point of view and my own eyes, I was able to pinpoint most of the shooters in seconds; lining up the stun rifle, I triggered blast after blast into the attackers. I didn't even have to be careful; no matter who it hit, the stun rifle was guaranteed to deliver non-lethal attacks. I had designed it that way.

More fist-blows struck my armour. It flexed very slightly with each impact; not enough to bruise me, I hoped, but definitely enough for me to feel, and be very glad that I was wearing it.

Über and L33t were also returning fire; Über with his energy rifle dialled down (I hoped) to merely stunning levels, while L33t picked off foes with the wireless taser I had started out using. I had hopes that they would quickly surrender once they realised that they were failing to take us down, but apparently logical thinking was not big with these people. Then again, I had to admit, they _were_ employed by Lung; he didn't have the best reputation for being a reasonable boss. Also, they were working in an illegal casino, so I couldn't exactly blame them for trusting in blind luck.

That trust was borne out a moment later, as a bullet clipped the spy-eye. The Cortana holo blinked out, and the little grey ball fell to the floor, disabled, no longer sending data. _Crap_. I sent the self-destruct command; there was a brief, fierce glare of light, then all that was left was a scorched spot on the floor and a bunch of slagged components. I knew that I'd be able to rebuild it afterward, but losing it hurt our tactical awareness.

Über and L33t kept shooting, against dwindling return fire. They were serving well to keep the bad guys' heads down, but I was doing the most accurate shooting, given that I still had the best sensory equipment there. Only a few of the bodyguards and gangsters were still shooting, but they were proving elusive; they would pop up and shoot, then move to a different spot. I concentrated, letting Tattletale's power go to work. _That guy's going to come up … __**there**_. Even as he raised his head, I fired the shot; the stun bolt took him directly in the face.

Too late, I heard the double click-click from right beside me; I had temporarily forgotten that the cashier had a damn sawn-off shotgun. Turning, I tried to bring the stun rifle up as he fired both barrels directly at my face. There was a tremendous BOOM and I felt a smashing impact to my face; my left eye was on fire as I stumbled backward. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, could barely stand. _I've been shot. He shot me._

More fist-blows hammered into me as I staggered; I couldn't see out of my left eye at all, although my right was clearing. Gradually, I became aware of someone shouting at me over the radio.

"_-ax! Hax! HAX! Are you all right?"_

"'m here," I mumbled, aware of a trickle of warmth down the side of my face. The left side of my face. From my left eye. I tried blinking that eye, got movement. Moving any of the muscles on that side of my face, however, elicited pain from the region of the eye. Shaking my head, I could hear something rattling in the left-hand goggle socket, leaning forward, I brought my free hand up, and caught fragments of glass as they fell out.

With my right eye, I squinted at them; they seemed free of blood. And while I still couldn't see properly out of my left eye, I was getting a blurry darkness with vague blobs of light, which was definitely better than nothing at all. _I'm not blind in that eye. Thank god._

Which then drew my attention to the HUD on that side; I blinked up the menu and checked the flaring red error messages. Goggles, left lens, out of commission. Armour, minor stress, nothing serious. Stun rifle … a whole string of error messages. It had taken, I gathered, the brunt of the shotgun blast – maybe he'd been using slugs – and then been slammed back into my goggles. The rifle was operational, but only just; I skimmed the error messages and came up with 'maybe one shot left'.

Looking around, I tried to focus on the fight; only a few seconds had gone by since I'd been shot, but a few seconds could be a long time in a firefight. Where was the cashier? Was he reloading?

"_Hax. Status."_ That was Über.

"Cashier … shot me," I managed. "Hit stun rifle. Stun rifle hit my goggles. Left side gone. Stun rifle damaged. Where is he?"

"_He's down,"_ reported Über. _"Friendly fire, I think. You okay to go on, or should we abort?"_

Taking a deep breath, I straightened up, blinked tears from my left eye. My head was clearing. "I'm good. How are the Undersiders doing?" As I asked the question, I looked down at the man who had tried to kill me. He was sprawled almost at my feet, several bloody bullet-wounds showing how he had died. And dead he was; Tattletale's power was quite clear on that matter.

_Fuck. I didn't want anyone to die._ The fact that he'd brought it on himself didn't really help. I swallowed back incipient nausea. Throwing up in the armour would be a very unpleasant experience.

"Hey!" shouted Über, pointing at the body. "That's not on us! That's on you! We're here to _rob_ you, not kill you, and what've you gone and done? Killed one of your own. Seriously, guys. What the _fuck?"_

Taking a deep breath, trying to clear my head, I unslung the stun rifle. Holding it so that the damage from the shotgun wasn't too obvious, I scanned the crowd. People cowered away from the wide-mouthed muzzle of the weapon.

I was all too aware that I was more or less running a bluff, given the damage to the goggles and the stun rifle. I'd have to repair the damage when we got back to base; the left side of my goggles would have to be almost entirely rebuilt.

_I'm probably gonna have a beauty of a black eye, too._

Worse, with the left lens of the goggles gone, I would be able to pick out the direction of an incoming parahuman threat, but not the angle of attack. Of course, about the only parahuman likely to turn up here was Lung, or maybe Oni Lee. They wouldn't exactly be subtle about it.

Looking at the display, I counted five other parahumans, which matched how many there should be.

_So far._

_Maybe I should see how Lisa and the others are going._

At that moment, the lights came back on.

* * *

_They'd made it to the stairs before the firefight broke out behind them. "Move, move!" urged Grue, climbing to his feet and hurrying down the steps. Darkness billowed around him, flowing before him, filling the stairwell._

_Lisa got up and followed more carefully, her hand on the rail. She was pretty sure that Regent was following almost directly behind her; there was a vibration from his hand sliding on the rail. Also, from his footsteps on the stairs. And from Brian's. Also from one … no, two, people coming up the stairs. Heavy steps; men._

_And then there was a spate of wild, uncontrolled vibration; Lisa interpreted this as 'falling down the stairs'. Both men. Brian had ambushed them in the darkness, and had taken full advantage of the fact that they were halfway up a steep flight of stairs._

_They reached the bottom of the steps without incident, even as the darkness cleared. Grue held a small penlight, which he was shining on the door. The two men lay, wrists fastened behind them, a short distance away. For his part, he was hardly breathing fast._

"_Dunno how many are inside," he murmured. "But they've got to be getting antsy."_

"_Let me." Lisa placed her ear to the door, and listened intently. Muffled voices penetrated the wood; she couldn't make out the words, but the intent was clear. "You're right. They're wondering why someone hasn't turned the lights back on yet." Closing her eyes, she continued to listen. Raising her hand, she held up two fingers. "One thug, one manager." She kept listening. "The manager sent someone to reset the breaker."_

_At that moment, the lights came back on._

* * *

I switched my comms over to cell-phone use and called Lisa's number; she answered almost immediately. _"No, that wasn't us,"_ she informed me before I could ask. _"There were four heavies down here; two down, two to go."_

"Need assistance?" I asked.

"_Nah, we got it. Hey, you don't sound so good. You okay?"_

"Took a hit. I'll be fine."

I ended the call before she could ask any more prying questions, then turned to L33t; he'd gotten into the cashier's cage and was in the process of filling a bag with the money that they'd been keeping on the casino floor. We had brought several such bags along. "How you going there?"

"_Nearly done,"_ he grunted in reply. _"Keep an eye on the door for me?"_

"Sure," I told him, and moved in that direction. "Incidentally, they're doing okay downstairs."

"_Good,"_ he replied, tying off the bag and attaching it to his belt. _"Okay, let's rob these guys too."_

"All right!" Über declared out loud. "No-one else needs to get hurt. But we _are_ seizing assets for the UNSC, so let's have those wallets now. Toss 'em out. Come on now."

I wasn't too worried about getting all of their cash; as we each knew, our main target was the vault downstairs, being robbed as we pretended to relieve the patrons of their hard-earned lucre upstairs.

"What … what the hell's the UNSC?" demanded someone from behind cover.

"United Nations Space Command, duh," answered L33t. "It's from Halo, only one of the best video games ever made." He hooked his thumb in my direction. "Master Chief." At himself. "Douglas-oh-four-two." At Über. "Jerome-oh-nine-two."

"Wait, wait," someone else called out. "Is that Über and L33t?"

"_And_ Hax," Über reminded him. "Don't forget Hax."

"Together, we're _Pwnage!"_ L33t crowed. "And tonight, we're sure as hell pwning you guys."

"I got told Hax was a chick!" someone else called out, sounding confused.

"Hax … is whatever Hax wants to be," Über explained, totally misleadingly, though with a grain of accuracy. "Now keep your head down, sucker. And skid your wallet over here."

* * *

_"Which way's the breakers?" asked Grue._

_"That way," Lisa told him, pointing down an access passageway. "He'll be coming back really soon."_

_"Mask up," ordered Grue, holding out his hand; anticipating him, Lisa had already pulled out the domino masks from her handbag. Each of them slipped one on; Lisa leaned down and picked up a discarded handgun. She usually went with a smaller model, but at that moment, beggars could not be choosers._

_They heard the mook coming before they saw him; Lisa had the pistol up and aimed as he rounded the corner. He stared at them, opening his mouth to yell; however, this had given Regent time to prepare, and the mook lurched sideways, face-planting the wall and then the floor. Brian stepped over then, picking up the guy and punching him hard in the face; the guy slumped again, limp in his grip._

"_My taser would've done it easier," grumped Regent as they secured him._

"_Your taser wouldn't have made it through security," Brian told him._

"_It's not a taser," Lisa reminded Regent, again. Again, he ignored her. Stun guns and tasers were stupidly named, in his opinion; for something with 'gun' in the title, stun guns didn't even work at range._

"_We've still got to get to the vault," Brian reminded them._

_Lisa nodded; she headed over to the door, waited for the others to get into position, and rapped on it; shave-and-a-haircut. After a moment, locks clicked and the door opened slightly. Darkness surged into the room, followed by Brian._

* * *

I stood by the doors, listening to the guards outside thumping on them. My stun rifle was at the ready, but to keep anyone from seeing the holes that had been punched in the underside of it, I kept the barrel pointing at the floor. I figured that there was maybe one shot left in it; the connection between the power source and the capacitor had been severed, and the capacitor hadn't been up to full charge, or anywhere near it. There was other damage also; to be absolutely honest, I didn't want to fire it at all until I got it back to my workshop, but perhaps the threat would be effective enough until it was time to leave.

Escape plan A was to simply walk out the front doors with the money; this presumed that the Undersiders managed to get in and out without being seen as who they were. Plan B was to congregate in the basement and then teleport to a safe location. I liked this one less, as we would be carrying the money as well as the Undersiders, and I didn't know if I could guarantee the range of the teleporter with that sort of load, and with the beating my armour had taken. I could leave behind the stun rifle – again – to give us a little margin of error, but I didn't think it would be enough. Besides, rebuilding that thing was a pain. _Next time, armour it._

Plan C was to contact Rachel and have her come in with the dogs; that was the loudest and most obvious one, and guaranteed that everyone knew the part the Undersiders were playing in this heist. All of the Undersiders except Rachel disliked it, and she didn't care either way; after all, she'd been on the run nearly constantly since she got her powers.

Plan D was 'in case of Lung'; I would engage him and hopefully keep him at bay until the others got away, then disengage. I didn't like that one in the least, but I figured that I could do it. Maybe. If I could get off that one good shot with the stun rifle first. Which, now that the stun rifle was damaged, was looking to be a problematic solution.

Essentially, all plans after B involved 'fight our way out', which I didn't particularly like, because the opposition was far more likely to be using lethal attacks, and they'd be all too likely to take this robbery personally. The cashier was dead – I glanced over to where L33t had draped a drop-cloth over his face – having been accidentally gunned down by people shooting at _me_ when he broke cover to attack me with the shotgun. He had been the first person to die tonight; I devoutly hoped that he would be the last.

There was a chime in my helmet. I flicked up the menu option to answer the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Tattletale."_

"What's happening?"

"_Opposition is subdued down here."_

"The safe?"

"_Open, duh." _I could _hear_ the irritating grin in her voice. _"We're filling the sacks now."_

"Excellent. We can start making extraction plans now."

"_I'm thinking Plan B. What do you say?"_

I checked the suit's power reserves. "Won't be a long jump, and I'll be about out of power afterward."

"_We can sling you over one of the dogs." _The grin was back.

"Yeah, thanks, no. I think – wait."

"_Wait what?"_ She was instantly alert.

I was watching a new dot on the right-hand goggle lens, which had just come into view. Unfortunately, whoever it was wasn't within my personal range just yet. "Vehicles just pulled up outside. There's a cape on site. Pretty sure it's Lung."

"_You sure?"_

"Your power tells me it's a good bet. Let everyone know. Plan A is out the window, and D is looking more and more likely."

"_Got it." _She cut the call off.

I stepped closer to the doors, ramping up the sensitivity of the armour's auditory sensors. Coupled with Tattletale's power, this gave me a fairly good picture of what was going on outside; unfortunately, it wasn't a very pleasant one.

* * *

_Lung climbed out of the lead car. Trailed by the half-dozen mooks he'd brought along, he strode toward the building. His outside guards were clustered around the doors, bashing on them with pieces of wood and metal. Unfortunately, as he had made sure to have the doors solidly reinforced, this wasn't going very far. They turned as he approached, dropping their eyes in respect. Some even went to their knees._

"_What's happening?" he demanded. "Why aren't you answering your phones?"_

"_They're dead," the closest one ventured. "Here, see." Pulling out his phone – a cheap model, but it should have been still functional – he offered it to Lung. The supervillain wasn't all that conversant with them – he had people for that – but he could tell when something was working and when it wasn't. This one most definitely wasn't; pressing on the little button that was supposed to make the screen light up did nothing at all. He threw the piece of trash to the ground and addressed the guard._

"_Tell me what happened. Why are you locked out?"_

_The man took a deep breath. "We don't know. The lights went out and our phones went dead, and then there was shouting from inside, and shooting, and sounds like Tinker weaponry. Before we could get inside to find out what was happening, someone locked the doors from the inside. We've been trying to get in ever since."_

"_Shooting. Tinkertech weaponry." Lung spoke the words slowly and clearly. The anger was growing in him. Someone had screwed up, and he was going to have that man's throat in his hand._

_The thug wanted to run, he could see it in the man's eyes, but he didn't. Instead, he nodded fearfully. Clearly, he knew what would happen to him if he ran. "Y-yes. Weapons, but not guns."_

"_There was also real guns being fired," ventured another one. Lung glanced at him, and he cowered back._

"_Who was on the door?" Lung's voice was a rumble now, and the air around him was beginning to heat up. His hands clenched, then opened to grasp at nothing. "Who missed these Tinker weapons coming in?"_

"_N-nobody did," the thug in front of him whimpered. He was sweating heavily now, rivers of perspiration running down his face. "We checked them all. Used the metal detector stick." Pulling it from his belt, he held it up to illustrate. "Nobody brought gadgets in, no guns. Nothing with metal. Nothing that made sounds like that. They sounded like really big weapons."_

"_Hrnnnn." Lung stared at him a moment longer, trying to decide whether to make an example out of him now, or wait to see if the intruders really had come in another way._

_**I can always kill him later.**__ "Spread out. Surround the building, cover everything that could be an exit. If they get out, if they get past you, then I'll kill every last one of you." He paused a beat, then added, "Slowly."_

_As they ran to obey his command, Lung stepped forward. The doors to the casino were solid, reinforced, designed to withstand a siege. __**If you are attacked, lock the doors and hold out until I get there.**__Those had been his standing orders to the guards on the casino. Unfortunately, these intruders had turned that strategy against him._

**_I can break the doors, but it will take a little time to get strong enough. Fortunately, I do not have to wait._**_ Turning, he clicked his fingers; one of the mooks he had brought with him approached._

"_Get your phone out," Lung ordered him. "Call Oni Lee. Tell him there is work for him here."_

"_Boss." The man retreated, pulling his phone from his pocket. Despite his anger, Lung allowed himself a feral grin._

**_Whoever they are, they will regret crossing me this night._**

* * *

End of Part Twenty-Two


	27. Chapter 27

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twenty-Three: Serial Escalation

* * *

Tattletale's voice crackled in my helmet. _"We're nearly done here. What's happening up there?"_

I was still tapping her power, so I was able to answer with a fair degree of certainty. "Lung's outside, but he's not trying to get in. Which means that he's either ramping up until he's certain of getting in quickly, or he's waiting on backup."

"_Which means Oni Lee."_

"Which means Oni Lee," I agreed.

"_I don't like that idea."_

"Pretty sure that none of us do."

"_I'm thinking that we should go with Plan B. Like, right now."_

"Plan B will put us not all that far away and the teleporter makes for a nice big flash when it arrives. If someone notices, they could easily catch up with us while you're doing your best to manhandle me, in unpowered armour, out of there."

"_Yeah, I had noticed the flash. So you're thinking Plan D?"_

"The boys have armour too. We'll lead the fight outside, then you can evac with the panicked mob. Once you're away, we'll disengage."

"_Easier said than done."_

"If I can zorch Lung before the fight starts, it should -"

In the next second, there was a loud BANG, and a splintered hole appeared in the door at about head height, four feet away from me. I jumped, staring at the hole. In my earpieces, a medley of voices all demanded to know the answer to the same question; what had that been?

"Shotgun," I answered shakily, gleaning the answer from Tattletale's powers. "Solid slug. Missed by a mile."

"_Keep away from the door," _Tattletale warned. _"They may be trying to get you."_

"It was only the one shot," I replied. "If they were trying to probe for me, they would have fired more." But something was nagging at me; _they're trying something, but what?_

My HUD was currently running the targeting reticule for the stun rifle; on instinct, I flicked it over to the cape detector, and jumped again; an instant before the picture had firmed up, my power had placed a parahuman just outside the door. Worse, the detector agreed with me. "Shit, there's a cape just outside!"

"_Who is it?" _demanded Über.

Before I could answer, before I could even decide to pull the light-spot from Tattletale and place it on the cape outside – who my borrowed intuition was telling me was Oni Lee – it happened. Between one eye-blink and the next, the cloaked form of Oni Lee was standing right in front of me; I couldn't see his face due to the red-and-green-painted demon mask he wore, but I did see the round black object that he dropped from his hand.

"_GRENADE!" _I screamed, not caring who I deafened, hurling myself backward and away from the innocuous-looking object. I could leap some distance in the armour; unfortunately, I was still in midair when the grenade went off. I may have been flung further back; I wasn't sure. My hand came up instinctively to protect my eyes from the blast, then I hit the floor with a tremendous crash.

At least, I got the impression that it was a tremendous crash; I felt the impact, but my ears were ringing badly from the detonation. Rolling over, I tried to get to my feet; it took me two tries. Vaguely I saw, through my one good lens, Über making a kicking motion; a second or so later, the cashier's cage disintegrated from within. L33t was swinging at Oni Lee, but the ABB cape was already collapsing into the white ash that was his trademark.

_Where's he gone?_ I looked around, saw him at the door, undoing the heavy locks. I brought up the stun rifle, tried to trigger it, but all I got was a HUD full of error messages. Either the grenade or the leap to safety had jarred something loose and the stun rifle was now out of the picture. And then it was too late; the door was open.

Lung stepped inside.

* * *

I took a deep breath and flicked the light-spot to Oni Lee; if I could harness his teleportation the way he did, it might assist greatly in the fight. But the concussion from the grenades going off must have affected me more than I had thought, because before I could focus on the powers, Lung was right there in front of me.

He was already grown to about eight feet tall and was starting to cover himself in the metallic scales which were his trademark. His eyes were visible behind the metal mask that he wore. I could swear that they were glowing with an internal fire.

His fist came around and I reacted too slowly to block it; the impact smashed me in the ribs, driving me across until I hit the wall. If I hadn't been wearing the armour, I would have lost all the ribs on that side of my body; as it was, the breath was driven forcefully out of my lungs. Error messages sprang up in my single working HUD lens, detailing problems with my armour.

Dragging myself to my feet, I forced my thoughts to focus. My head was still swimming from the blow, but I couldn't let him pin me down where he could rip my armour apart. There was another explosion, but I didn't see where it was or if the boys had been hurt; Oni Lee was standing in the doorway. Then he crumbled to ash once more.

_Have to use his powers._

I looked at them properly for the first time and shuddered. _No. Not like that._ Every use had a price; infinitesimal at first, it gradually eroded his intellect and his will, making him duller and less intelligent as time went on.

Lung slashed at me with razor-tipped claws; I deflected the blow with difficulty, but I managed to do two other things at the same time. The first thing I did was switch the light-spot to Lung. The second thing was to switch over the teleport disc to its secondary function; teleport _jamming._

* * *

_Lung was more than a little surprised when he realised the identities of the three thieves in his casino. Über and L33t were no more than a step above common street scum in his estimation; they had lost out so many times in their career that the authorities did not have the heart to put them away for good. Of course, since they had gained their third member, their fortunes had turned around. He hadn't thought them suicidal, however._

_Oni Lee had done his job well, getting Lung into the casino. From this point, of course, he was to keep two of the three busy while Lung engaged and defeated the third. It would only be a matter of time before all three were either dead or at the mercy of the ABB; the result would the same in the end._

_The armour that they were wearing came as another surprise, but he supposed that it was to be expected; L33t was a Tinker, after all. That the armour had not exploded or failed to work altogether was a step up from L33t's usual capability, but Lung saw no real difficulty in winning the fight. The armour could only be so tough, after all. He __**would**__ win. It was merely a matter of time._

* * *

Lung's power surged into my body. My head cleared almost instantly, the lingering pain in my ribs clearing up as if by magic. Across the room, on the other side of the ruins of the cashier's cage, Über's plasma rifle went off, followed by an explosion. I heard it clearly, because the ringing in my ears had finally cleared up as well.

_"Fuck!"_ That was Über. At the same time, both my power and the cape detector saw one of the power-spots just fade and disappear.

"Are you guys all right?" If L33t was dead ...

_"Yeah. Oni Lee just blew himself up. Are __**you**__ all right?"_ That was L33t, chiming in on the same channel.

"Getting that way," I panted, facing off against Lung. I wanted to be sorry about Oni Lee - well, _sort_ of sorry - but Lung shouted something obscene and lunged at me. Now that I was actually thinking straight, I took his arm and flipped him. _God, he's heavy._ He crashed into the wall, but rolled to his feet without pausing.

Now, however, he was wreathed in flame. _This is not good._ I took a moment to listen to the stream of data coming from his powers and figured out what was going on. _His power hinges on aggression … no. Anticipation of combat. Looking forward to it. Wanting a greater challenge. __**Needing **__it. Anger helps, but is only a component, not the whole of it. I need the whole thing._

Anger … was not a problem for me. I had nearly eighteen months of material to work from. I thought of Emma's sneering face, of the look on Sophia's face when she tripped me in gym class, of the gleeful snickering that told me Madison was behind what had just happened to me. Taking a deep breath, I let all of that flood into my mind. Now I _wanted_ a fight.

On top of that, I had been tense, ready for battle since we teleported in. That was already part of my mindset. I poured the anger into that, stoked it from readiness to eagerness. Lung was just another bully. One that I was going to fucking _pummel._

* * *

_Lung heard the grenade go off, but thought nothing of it. Oni Lee routinely 'killed' himself in battle; it was his greatest strength. Besides, he had an opponent to defeat; the armoured figure before him was actually providing a challenge. Being thrown like that was __**humiliating**__._

_He lunged forward, swinging his claws; the armoured figure blocked the blow with a strength that was frankly astonishing, then returned with a body punch that drove him back a few feet. Again he slashed, scoring down the arm of the figure; this drew a shin kick that hammered into his ribs. Two broke, even within the armour of scales in which he was covered._

_They began to heal almost immediately, but that wasn't the point. This person was far stronger than when he had first attacked. Perhaps they had been disoriented due to the grenade blasts, but the returning blows were now hard enough to hurt. No matter. He would soon be so large and so strong that he would overcome all opposition._

_It took him a few moments to realise that his opponent was growing __**with**__ him._

* * *

I let the emotions surge through me; in conjunction with Lung's powers, they revitalised me, boosted me. Fire blossomed deep inside my gut and spread to every nerve ending, every fingertip. I snarled wordlessly inside my helmet as I felt my strength grow, felt my power increase.

He struck at me, slashing at my armour. I felt the metal part, but I returned the blow with a kick to the groin. As big and strong as he was, that still hurt him, made him double over. A two-fisted blow to the back of his head drove him into the floor, but he bounced to his feet almost instantly.

He was now at least nine feet tall, maybe ten, but he didn't tower over me. With a shock, I realised that I was well over seven feet tall myself and still growing. The armour still encased me, gave me strength, protected me. _How is this possible?_

And then I watched as the torn section of the armour, lacerated by his claws, folded back into place and repaired itself. Red error messages gave way to green status messages, showing up on the _left_ lens of my goggle-mounted HUD – the lens that had been shattered. Which had since fixed itself without me noticing.

_Holy shit. The Manton field generator. It has to be._

But I had no more time to think about it; Lung was back on the attack. Snarling, he blasted flame at me. I took it, then sent it back at him twofold. Neither of us was burned, but the surroundings were distinctly more flammable and the spectators now in danger. _Okay, gotta fix this._

We were still growing; he was still taller than me. But while he had started out in a high-end human form, I had started out in power armour. Glancing down at myself, I could see silver scales covering my armour, making it even tougher. And I could call on the fire myself. _This is kind of awesome._

But before I could win this fight, I had to take it away from the so-called innocent bystanders. Never mind that they had been trying to kill me not so long before. I had to prove that Hax was a better supervillain than they were, or something of the sort.

Lung charged at me once more; I threw him, but this time I followed him down. He landed on the floor with a tremendous impact, with me on top. Before he could recover, I had both of his arms held, then I stood up, lifting him with me. Around we turned, around and around, faster and faster. He roared and struggled; I gritted my teeth, riding the visceral urge to fight, to contest, to _win_. Pushing it harder, feeding it with my anger. Feeling it make me grow even larger.

Our heads were bumping the ceiling – or rather, we were bringing down chunks of it – when I released Lung. More to the point, I _threw _him. At the wall. As hard as I could. He flew straight and hard, striking the brick barrier and bursting through it. I followed, scrambling up into the night air.

Even that brief respite had been enough for Lung to get back on his feet; being manhandled must have given him a boost to his determination, for he grew another twelve inches before my eyes. Well, I could match that; I focused on the memory of my mother's flute and the condition in which I had found it. My need to best him in combat grew even stronger. I saw his eyes widen as I matched his growth spurt, adding another six inches on top before I was done.

But it didn't deter him; we closed, smashing blows at one another. My armour now had claws as wicked as his and the flames washing over me were just as intense. I was ignoring the finer points of the martial arts I had learned; I was just hitting him with everything I had. He was returning the favour, but I fancied that I was hitting him and hurting him, just a little more than he was doing to me. At the very least, he was bleeding more than I was and my armour was self-repairing almost as fast as he could damage it.

His men scattered as we rampaged back and forth, in between trading blows with the now-monstrous Lung, I saw people pouring from the casino; smoke was coming out as well, but it seemed to be lessening. _Good_. I couldn't see Über and L33t, but that didn't mean that they weren't there.

Lung took advantage of my momentary distraction and smashed me back against another building. Only slightly winded, I recovered in time to duck my head aside; his fist smashed through the brickwork instead of through my head. I returned the favour, driving him backward with a series of body blows, followed by an elbow to the face. His claws raked at me; I felt them slide off of the scales that now covered my armour, making me look ever more draconian.

And then he hunched his back; the scales there split and wings emerged. These were made of the same gleaming metal of which his scales were composed. He roared at me, blasting flames over my armoured body; this did me no harm at all of course, considering that I was already covered in fire. But I had an idea; tapping into his powerset, I looked into options and picked one out.

It seemed to me that Lung was used to just going with the flow, adding automatic upgrades to his form as he got to certain levels of size and power. I could have pushed for wings as well, given the amount of searing anger with which I was working. But instead I went for another option.

It felt odd to be growing a tail, especially when my HUD included status updates for it, but it worked for me. As Lung worked his wings, building them toward full flight capability, I lengthened and strengthened my new tail. Back and forth behind me it whipped, gaining speed and power with each pass. We were still battering at each other, but he kept his wings out of my reach and I didn't strike at him with my tail.

Not until it was complete, of course. Lung didn't realise what I'd done with it until he had spread his wings, preparing to lift into the air. I stepped back and swung my whole body; my tail whipped around and smashed into him, lifting him off the ground and dropping him on to his side. But that didn't do the real damage; _that_ happened when the the array of heavy spikes protruding from either side of the tail tore into and _through_ his wings.

As part of my turn, I pulled the tail back, tearing great shreds from his wings. Blood spurted, the coppery smell sharp in my nostrils. I wasn't quite sure how I was smelling it, given that the suit wasn't designed to take unfiltered air from the outside, but I was willing to accept that it had grown a nose, given that I already had scales, claws and a tail.

He was fast, too fast for his size. I had not yet retracted my tail when he grabbed it, latching on with an iron grip. Almost before I could react, he swung around, dragging me off of my feet. I went momentarily airborne and not in a good way; this ended with a stunning impact with a wall. The wall crumbled, of course. I went straight through it, into the abandoned storefront beyond. There were people squatting in here; I caught a glimpse of them scrambling away from me before Lung hauled on my tail again, dragging me out through an undamaged section of wall. Red error messages bloomed once more on my HUD, but winked out almost as fast as they came up; the Manton field generator was treating my armour as a part of me. And with Lung's power, _I _could regenerate.

This time, he swung me up and over his head; the ground on the other side looked very hard and uninviting. So I disconnected the tail – which was the _other_ improvement I had built into it – and let myself fly free. The landing was hard and I rolled some little distance, but it was better than being slammed into the ground with all of Lung's considerable strength.

Coming to all fours, I skidded to a halt, baring my teeth inside my helmet as I levered myself up and moved toward him. The armour on my back parted as my own wings began to work themselves up and out; there were improvements that I could carry out on them. At the same time, my tail started to regrow.

* * *

"_**Okay, what's it look like out there?**__" Über's voice crackled in L33t's earpieces._

"_Oh, uh, they're beating the living crap out of each other." L33t's voice was hushed. "This is fucking __**awesome**__."_

_When he spoke again, Über's voice was a little exasperated. "I __**meant**__, with Lung's guys. Is it clear to go?"_

_L33t checked the feed from the Snitch. "Uh, yeah, they're scattered to hell and gone. We stick to the shadows, nobody should bother us."_

"_**Good.**__" That was Grue. "__**We're coming up. People are moving out?**__"_

"_**Will be in a second.**__" The fire that the brief fight had started inside the casino had gone out, so the people had kind of settled, but they didn't want that. They wanted people outside, to allow for a getaway. Thus, Über moved toward the back of the room and fired a series of shots into the ceiling. His external speakers amplified his already resonant voice. "__**All right, Covenant scum, this is an evacuation. Move toward the exit in a panicked and hurried fashion. Get out of here before we bring the place down around your ears.**__" To give emphasis to his words, he fired a shot into a slot machine and another into a roulette wheel. The latter disintegrated, revealing the mechanisms that allowed the casino operators to cheat, but nobody was paying attention; they were surging toward the exit._

"_Isn't that supposed to be 'in a calm and orderly fashion'?" asked L33t as people screamed and shoved and pushed at each other._

_Über shrugged. "__**Would they have listened?**__"_

"_Hm. You got a point."_

_Behind them, the Undersiders reached the top of the steps and fell in behind the armoured pair. Grue had a large duffel slung over his back and was carrying two more. Regent and Tattletale were each carrying one. Wordlessly, they handed over their burdens; while the Undersiders should be able to sneak out in the confusion, it would become a whole lot harder if they were carrying their ill-gotten gains._

"_So how's Hax doing?" That was Tattletale._

"_Well, she and Lung are beating the living crap out of each other, but I think she's ahead on points," L33t told her._

"_You're __**shitting**__ me." That was Grue._

_L33t felt a grin stretch across his face. "Fuck no. You know how the Coil deal went viral? This is gonna go supernova."_

"_Yeah, well, it won't be helpful to us if we don't get ourselves out of here," Tattletale decided briskly. "See you guys on the other side."_

_Über, with one bag over his shoulder and another in his left hand – L33t, wearing the powered armour, was taking the other three – nodded. "See you then. And good work."_

_The three teen villains merged with the crowd; Über and L33t followed them. The more confusion, the better._

_Outside, the battle raged on. L33t would have described it as a battle royal, except that there were only two people involved. __**Screw it, it fits anyway. They're doing enough damage for ten people, not two.**_

* * *

Lung took to the air, beating his repaired wings strongly. His legs had become digitigrade and I suspected that mine had too. No longer resembling boots, my feet were now three-toed claws, not unlike those of a velociraptor. I had no idea what this was doing to the appearance of the Master Chief holocloak, but right at that moment, nor did I care. All that mattered was the fight. Winning. Beating Lung at his own game.

I spread my own wings; they were longer than Lung's and wider. I was lighter than him and so I lifted off more easily. He came swooping at me, arms outstretched and claws ready to rend me limb from limb.

His rage was incandescent, but then, I was pretty damn angry too. I was angry at having been pushed down and bullied for so long when none of it had been necessary; I was angry at having to become a supervillain just to do what needed to be done, when the PRT could have just done what I wanted in the first place. But now I had an opponent whom I could face; someone who could take the worst beating I could hand out. I _needed_ this.

With the wings came a whole new series of status messages and what looked like an autopilot of sorts; I followed the prompts and tilted my head. The wings responded, pulling me into a smooth roll which slid me past Lung, mere inches from his reaching claws. He had a tail now as well, not as well-equipped as mine had been; I suspected that he was adding upgrades to his form from instinct and not from a menu, as I was.

As he passed me, his tail came within my reach; I grabbed it, much as he had done mine. His massive weight nearly dragged my arms from my sockets, but then, I was much stronger now, with his power working within me. With all my strength, I back-winged, destroying his forward momentum, then I dived. Taken aback in every sense of the word, he was dragged backward and downward, his wings frantically beating to regain forward speed. But he wasn't designed to fly _backward_ and he couldn't get purchase on the air as I did a risky forward loop, coming perilously close to the ground.

Of course, Lung did a lot more than come 'perilously close'; I released him on the bottom of the loop, driving him downward with quite some force. He impacted with the ground, throwing rubble in all directions, as people came spilling out of the casino. He ignored them, as did I; we had our fight to deal with and they had no part in it.

Roaring incoherently, Lung clawed his way skyward once more. I climbed myself, drawing him on, not going as fast as I could. He would have chased me anyway, pursued me across Brockton Bay and back, but I _wanted_ him to get close.

I wanted him to get what was coming to him.

"_Hax."_

I ignored the radio; I had a fight to win.

"_Hax. Answer, goddamn it."_ It was L33t's voice.

"What?" I growled. Lung was getting closer. It was almost time …

"_We're away. We're all away. If you can teleport, do it now."_

Sparing a fragment of attention for the armour's power supply, I blinked. It was verging on full. As I watched, it crept up another increment. This fight wasn't depleting it, or at least not as fast as Lung's power was replenishing it.

"In a minute. I have to win this."

"_There's gotta be PRT on the way. Let them deal with Lung. And Über grabbed your stun rifle, okay?"_

I felt my anger ebbing, cooler thoughts taking over. He was right. This was just one fight. I could crush Lung later, in such a way that everyone in the world would see it and know that I had beaten him. For now, I would leave him with a going-away present.

He was within seconds of grabbing my tail for a second time when I flipped, end for end, in a loop that he would never have been able to duplicate. We came together, far above the ground, in an impact that broke several bones and caused error messages to light up across the board. I felt the bones mending at the same time as the status messages went from red to green. More error messages came on as we ripped and tore at one another, flame billowing around us.

My wings enfolded his and we fell; the improvements I had added showed themselves as the razor edges shredded and tore once more at his pinions, destroying the metal-scaled flying membranes. Some of my dragon armour shredded away as he raked at me, exposing the power armour beneath. I punched my own claws through his scales, into his skin, ripping a gash where blood flowed free.

We were still falling, gaining speed; I went to pull free. He divined my intent, clung on, his claws puncturing through even to my body beneath the armour. I felt my own blood flow, tore free of his claws, striking at his eyes and throat. The wounds healed, but the ground was close now. Far too close. He still hung on to me, intent on sharing the impact with the ground. He would strike first, but it would hurt me just as much.

So I teleported.

I didn't go far, only about fifty feet up; far enough to slow my plunge to a controllable speed. That done, I dived toward where Lung had just impacted once more with the ground. He was just beginning to pick himself up when I arrived, piledriving him into the dirt once more. Rolling him over, I ground his face into the rubble. He struggled under me; ruthlessly, I held him down and made him eat dirt. Leaning my head back, I bellowed for all to hear, "HAX!" Enraged, he struggled, growing larger and stronger; the flames now roaring around us melted asphalt for yards in all directions. I jammed his snout into the gravel one last time and _then_ I teleported away.

* * *

_Danny watched Taylor – even now, knowing what he knew, he could not think of the girl before him as anyone or anything other than his daughter – with a certain amount of concern. She had fallen quiet, answering only in monosyllables, as the meal went on. It reminded him uncomfortably of the time before she had gotten her powers, when she hadn't wanted to talk to him about the bullying._

"_Taylor?" he ventured. "Are you okay?"_

_She took a breath, looked up at him. " … yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "That was rough. I was fighting Lung."_

_He blinked, hard. "Lung?" he repeated without meaning to. "You mean __**Lung**__ Lung?"_

"_Yeah, that one," she agreed quietly. "I won, though. I'm okay. It's just … wow. I never knew how much hurt I had inside me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Her lips quirked in an almost-smile. "Lung gets tougher by … well, a huge simplification is that he gets stronger by getting angrier. So I had to dig into my anger to motivate myself into getting tough enough to beat him. And I'll give you one guess as to who gave me all that anger."_

"_Ah." He didn't even need to say it. "Right."_

"_Yeah, well. That got a bit darker than I expected." She drew a deep sigh. "But it's done now."_

_Danny pulled out money and put it on the table, then got up. Taylor got up at the same time and they headed for the doors. "So how do you feel?"_

_She took a few moments to consider her answer, during which time they located the car in the parking lot. "I think … better. Yeah. Getting it out makes it easier to deal with. I don't normally get angry, but it helped here, I think."_

"_Well, that's good," he told her as he unlocked the car doors. "I'm glad you feel that way."_

_She climbed into the car and fastened her seatbelt. "Yeah," she agreed. Her smile was wider. "Getting mad and beating up on supervillains acts as rage therapy. Who knew?"_

_He snorted. "I just hope you don't have to do it too often."_

"_Me too." Her tone was fervent. "Let's go home."_

* * *

I arrived a few yards from the van, no doubt flooding the area with light for a split second. More than ten feet tall still, I felt decidedly awkward as I looked _down_ at the van. We had only parked a block away but the teleport had broken the link with Lung's power anyway. Not that I _wanted_ to maintain it; with it roaring through my head, it was all too easy to maintain the _need_ to fight that had sustained me throughout the battle.

I was still gradually resizing and reshaping back down to my normal proportions when I heard the footsteps. While I had not retained Lung's super-hearing – it only apparently worked over a certain level of development – my armour had sufficient audio pickup capability to identify them as belonging to Über and L33t. A few moments later, they came trotting into the empty lot where we had stashed the van; I looked up and gave them a wave.

I was still around eight feet tall at that point; while the tail had been retracted – and don't ask me _where_ it had gone – the wings were still in the process of folding themselves away. To the boys' credit, they didn't hesitate; coming straight over, they looked me up and down.

"Holy crap." That was L33t. "If I hadn't seen it, I would not have believed it."

"I _didn't_ see it," Über complained. "Well, not most of it."

"That's okay," L33t assured him. He held out his hand and the Snitch dropped into it. "We have absolute pure gold right here." When he turned to me, he was jittering with excitement. "How you doing? You okay? You just kicked Lung's _ass_."

The wings finished folding themselves away; the status messages winked out. I was almost down to normal size by now. "I'm okay. I hurt all over and I think I need to have about a three hour shower to get all the sweat off of me, but yeah, I'm okay."

Über shook his head. "Trust me, you've earned it." He opened the back of the van and started loading duffel bags into it. "But I don't think we should be hanging around here for much longer. It's likely to get unhealthy."

"Yeah," I agreed, climbing into the front seat of the van. "Let's go home."

* * *

End of Part Twenty-Three


	28. Chapter 28

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twenty-Four: Rubbing it In

* * *

"Holy crapping Christ on a Tinkertech pogo stick."

Über's words, soft and almost reverent, were the first I heard as I exited the bathroom. I took a moment to finish towelling my hair dry, or rather damp, then wrapped the towel around my head and put my glasses back on. Around about that time, I noticed the smell of cooking food; however, my attention was on where Über and L33t were glued to the large-screen TV.

"What?" I asked. "What happened?" As an afterthought, I added, "And who's doing the cooking?"

"_You_ happened," L33t supplied, without looking away from the screen. "When this goes online, they're gonna have to invent new ways to count the hits."

"And I'm doing the cooking," Über said, almost apologetically. "After the ass-kicking you just handed Lung, I figured that you deserved to have someone else do it for you."

I grinned at him. "Well, _finally._ But if I have to beat up a supervillain every time I want you to do the cooking, I'm pretty sure we'd run out of volunteers fairly quickly."

"I dunno," L33t commented with a snicker. "Start with the Empire Eighty-Eight and work your way down the roster. When they find out you're doing it to get home-cooked meals, they might just leave town."

Über and I laughed out loud at the same time. "Okay, yeah," I conceded, "but I suspect they won't just line up to be beaten senseless. Anyway, what's happening?"

Über pointed at the screen. "L33t just showed me the edited footage. We haven't even started to work on the finished product. We were just now admiring it. Frame by frame, in some cases."

"Talking about frames, I want to print out and frame some of these screencaps," L33t put in. "There is no way in _hell_ you're gonna get anything nearly as impressive this side of an Endbringer battle."

Curious, I strolled over the the couch and leaned on the back, on my elbows. "Wait," I blurted, as the picture on the screen became clear to me. "What the hell? That's a _dragon."_

"Yup," replied Über in the same almost-reverent tone that he had used before. "That's you, in the middle of the fight."

I looked at the picture. It clearly showed a large draconic figure, scaled in a brilliant red and gold, gouting flame from fang-lined jaws at a more metallic-looking version. Lung looked powerful; the dragon looked … magnificent. Terrifying. Amazing. I gulped. _That was __**me**__?_

"Wait, but how?" I asked.

L33t shrugged. "I'm guessing holocloak."

"But I didn't _have_ a dragon image in the holocloak memory." L33t was advancing the footage slowly; I watched as the two dragons clashed in midair. I _remembered_ that clash; I just hadn't known how it looked.

"Your armour adapted," Über pointed out. "Maybe your holocloak did too."

"Holy shit." I shook my head. "So _that's_ what happens when a power copying Trump wearing armour inside a Manton field meets a cape that can adapt and change his shape and size."

"Well, you have to admit, it was a fairly unique set of circumstances, but yeah," agreed L33t. "That's what happens."

"One thing's for sure," Über said with more than a touch of satisfaction.

"What's that?" I asked, without taking my eyes off of the screen. I'd _been_ there, and the fight hadn't looked this awesome to me.

He grinned. "You'll be going on just about _everybody's_ do-not-fuck-with list."

"I don't even believe that's a thing," I protested. "Is that a thing?"

* * *

"Well, _she_ just went on my do-not-fuck-with list," Dennis breathed, pausing the clip and looking around at everyone. "Is that pure and utter bullshit, or just regular everyday bullshit? What do you guys think?"

Chris had a glazed look in his eye. "Adaptive power armour. How the _hell_ did she build adaptive power armour?"

"You're sure it's power armour and not just, well, her?" asked Rory.

"No, it's definitely some kind of power armour," Chris stated. "We've got the tail. But how in hell did she make it _adaptive?"_

Missy looked at Carlos. "She wasn't wearing power armour when we fought her, was she?"

"No," he agreed. "There was no motif, and she was pretty skinny. Presuming that we _are_ talking about the same person."

"It _was_ North Side," Missy reminded him. "They lost _millions_ of dollars worth of equipment. Stuff that would only be really valuable to a Tinker."

"Well, if it was the same person, and she's now sporting power armour," Dean decided, "she's definitely had an upgrade." He paused. "Vicky didn't say anything about adaptive armour when she fought her. Just some sort of narcoleptic touch."

"Well, we're about ninety percent sure that this cape is the same one who fought Vicky at the armoured car robbery, and also did the raid on Coil's base." Chris ran the action back to the firefight inside the casino. "See that big-ass rifle? It changes shape, kinda, but it's pretty distinctive all the same. She's carrying it in all three encounters. And that's pretty well the clincher for power armour too. It's gotta be about the same size as Vista."

"Hmm, yeah," Carlos agreed. "I see your point. You'd need some sort of strength augment to lug around a weapon that size."

"Wait, are you saying I'm fat?" demanded Missy hotly.

"No, of course not," Dean hastened to reassure her. "You're adorably petite." Ignoring her pleased flush, he went on. "But a gun the _size_ of you is a big-ass gun by anyone's standards."

"And that raises another matter," Dennis put in. "When she first showed up, she didn't have power armour. And she _still_ kicked your butt, Carlos, and Missy's too."

"And I'm half-thinking now that she went easy on us," Carlos commented. "Given what she's doing these days."

"Yeah, don't remind me," grumped Missy. "I can't _believe_ how thoroughly she owned us."

"So _anyway,"_ Dennis went on, "what I was saying was that she's upgrading her armour. First appearance, it was pretty well vanilla. Brute rating and the sleepy-time touch that she used on Glory Girl. Next appearance, teleportation. This appearance, teleportation _and_ adaptation. What's she gonna be doing next?"

"To hazard a guess," Carlos decided, "anything she damn well wants."

Chris' phone beeped. "Ah, gotta go," he told them. "Armsmaster wants my help."

"Have fun," Dennis told him. He turned back to the screen. "Fast forward it. I want to see her face-plant Lung into the ground again."

"But we've already watched that bit," Missy pointed out.

"Seven times," Dean agreed.

"So? It'll never not be funny."

They considered that.

"He's got a point." Carlos picked up the remote.

"Wait, wait," Dennis held up his hands.

Missy looked at him. "What?"

He pointed at the empty bowl. "We need more popcorn."

* * *

Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown leaned back in her office chair. "Good evening, Emily," she said to the empty air. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"_There was another Über, L33t and Hax incident just tonight," _the Director of PRT ENE informed her over speakerphone. _"The footage is online and it's going viral faster than ever before."_

"Have you viewed it?"

When Director Piggot replied, there was a strange note to her voice. _"Yes. And I think you should, too."_

_She really thinks I should._

Sitting forward, Rebecca typed rapidly at her desk computer, calling up the appropriate website. A few more keyclicks got her the latest filmclip. She turned the volume down; at that moment, she didn't need to be distracted by the colour commentary from Über, L33t or Hax.

"So, a robbery," she observed. "With a … Halo theme, if I'm not much mistaken?"

"_That's what I'm told," _Emily replied; the tone of her voice indicated disinterest in the current theme.

"What is this place? Some sort of casino?"

"_Yes. An illegal one, run by the ABB. Keep watching."_

Rebecca put the clip to run at double-speed; she was well able to keep up with the action. "I'm impressed," she observed. "A full-on firefight and nobody got hurt."

"_Well, one man did," _Piggot stated. _"The cashier. He tried to shoot Hax. Friendly fire got him. They sent us the footage separately, to prove it wasn't them."_

"Wouldn't matter in a court of law," Rebecca observed absently. "They precipitated the firefight, they're to blame for any deaths." She blinked. "Is that Oni Lee?"

"_Yes. Now it gets interesting."_

'Interesting' was one word for it. Rebecca watched as Hax engaged Lung and they began to fight. She had been in her own fights before, many of them against more impressive foes than Hax. But still …

"Wait." She paused the action. "That can't be right."

"_What can't be right?"_

"She's taller than she was before. He's growing but so is she." She frowned. "Some sort of optical illusion?"

"_No illusion. Keep watching. It gets even better."_

True to Piggot's word, it got better. After Hax threw Lung out of the building _through_ a brick wall – and Rebecca knew exactly how many foot-pounds of energy were required to perform that feat, making her whistle silently under her breath – the view changed. As had one of the combatants.

"Wait," she demanded, pausing the footage once more. "That's not Hax."

"_That's Hax," _Director Piggot assured her.

"That's a _dragon."_

"_And it's Hax. Wind it back. You'll see the beginnings of the change before she throws Lung out through the wall. Our best analysts assure me that this is the case."_

Possessed of perfect memory, Rebecca didn't need to rewind the footage; playing it back in her head, she noted what Emily had pointed out, the beginnings of the change from Master Chief to fire-breathing dragon. In addition, the postures and patterns of movement were the same. "I see. You are correct." She set the clip in motion once more.

_She's matching him. He gets bigger, so does she. He becomes more draconian, so does she. Is she matching the changes, or instituting her own?_

A moment later, her question was answered as he tried to smash her into the ground using her own tail as a lever; the tail disconnected, becoming a flexible length of segmented metal in his hands. He cast it aside, launching himself at her. _When she did this to him, he could not detach it. Did she deliberately detach it, or did he tear it off?_

"Please tell me you retrieved the tail," she said urgently.

"_We retrieved the tail," _Director Piggot assured her. _"Armsmaster and Kid Win are examining it as we speak."_

"Did she detach it or did he tear it off?"

"_She detached it, I am told."_

"What does the end look like?"

"_That's the really interesting part. Plugs and connectors. Very normal looking. And a series of sockets for clamps. Armsmaster jury-rigged a matching interface for it, and he's able to manipulate it as she was doing there. Dangerous looking thing, though. Did you see the thagomizers?"_

Rebecca blinked. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." This was a new feeling for her; her encyclopaedic memory usually allowed her to keep ahead of any new terms.

"_Kid Win assures me that's what they're called. It's an palaeontological term for the spikes on either side of a stegosaurus' tail. This tail has much the same sort of thing, only razor-sharp titanium steel. I watched Armsmaster put them through an inch-thick steel barrier, using only the tail's built-in servomotors for power."_

"Thagomizers." It sounded like a joke term, even after it was explained to her.

"_Apparently it comes from a comic strip. In any case, yes, we have the tail. It serves to give an idea of just how dangerous the rest of the suit is."_

"So I see." She set the clip in motion once more. The fight went on; with increasing disbelief, she watched the dragon grow another tail. _Regenerating capes are bad enough. But regenerating power armour?_

And then she clicked to the reality of the situation. _She has something that allows her armour to mimic powers as well. It's how she can match off against Brutes so well; she takes on their Brute capability, as does her armour. And it can also apparently make use of other aspects of their powersets._

It all made a lot more sense now. Lung became draconic; Hax mimicked the power and her armour did so also. _And of course the holocloak is a part of the armour, and thus it shows a draconic aspect as well._

When Hax slammed Lung face-first into the ground, she winced, despite herself. But when the raging cape had his face _ground_ into the melting asphalt while the red and gold dragon atop him roared her name to all and sundry, she shook her head slowly. _That has to hurt. And I'm not talking about physically._

And then, with a flash of light, Hax teleported away; Rebecca half-expected her to return and humiliate Lung yet again, but the clip ended there. Displayed on the screen was the new logo for Pwnage, with the following tagline:

_**Cash retrieved from patrons and cashier: $10,563. Cash retrieved from vault: $748,450. Watching Lung get Pwned by Hax: Fricking PRICELESS.**_

Sitting back, she set it going again, giving it only half her attention while she mused over the implications.

_Lung is going to be pissed._

It wasn't her problem … but it _would_ be Pwnage's. The ABB leader would pull out all the stops in order to regain his reputation after such a humiliating defeat. Which _made_ it the problem of the PRT, if they wanted Hax alive for the next Endbringer battle.

_That power armour is a terrifying force multiplier, in her hands._

In anyone's hands, the armour would be dangerous. Equipped with a teleporter and possessed of sufficient strength and armour to give it a reasonable Brute rating on its own, even a normal could wreak havoc with it. But with her particular powerset, it magnified her abilities considerably while giving her significant protection no matter what powers she was copying at the time.

_I would not like to fight her while she is wearing it._

"_Chief Director? Are you there?"_

"Yes, I'm here. I was just … thinking. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. It was most impressive. I'll be expecting the full analysis on that tail and its …" She paused, still not sure if the word was indeed a real one. " … thagomizers. Also, I'd like you to consider something."

"_Yes?"_

"Imagine how things could be going if Alexandria _hadn't_ smoothed things over between Hax and the PRT."

With that, she put the phone down. _The Triumvirate, working as a team, could defeat her,_ she mused. _We would, of course, have to work at range. But let her get close enough to tap our powers …_She shuddered; the idea of facing someone with Legend's or Eidolon's powers, able to use them _better_ than either hero, was somewhat daunting. _Or if she got close enough to tap my powers, and with that teleporter she could, and then used my speed to stay within range of me without letting me tag her, and using my durability to survive the others …_

That was not a fight she wanted to consider going into lightly.

_Let's hope it doesn't come to that._

It was only a little later that the question occurred to her. _If Über and L33t were in view almost the entire time … how did they manage to access the vault?_

* * *

"Lisa?" Brian's voice was slightly strangled. "Would you come have a look at this, please?"

Lisa's head came up. "The Pwnage video?" She came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," he said.

"We on it?" asked Regent, pausing his game and looking over at where Brian was sitting on the sofa with his laptop.

"No, we never appear, even in the crowd shots," Brian assured him. "I've been looking."

"Okay, cool," Lisa said, sitting down beside Brian. "So what … oh, wow."

"Wow is right," Brian agreed. "For starters."

They listened to the chatty dialogue between Über and L33t, with occasional dry one-liners from Hax. In contrast, the action on the screen was violent, almost visceral. Lung's savagery was evident; he wasn't pulling his punches. He wanted to _kill_ Hax.

The two dragons, one faux-real, the other metallic, tore at one another, wreathing the battlefield in flame. As they fought, they grew larger, more dangerous, more destructive. Bricks powdered when struck; asphalt melted and then boiled.

"I saw _some_ of this," Lisa breathed. "But not like this … oh god."

"What?" asked Brian. "Something wrong?"

"If they'd kept fighting …"

Alec raised his head. "We might've had another Kyushu. Two monsters just tearing the city apart while trying to kill each other. And Hax would be tapping Lung's power, so they would never stop."

Lisa's face had become remarkably paler, the freckles standing out in sharp relief. "Yes. That's exactly what would have happened." In her mind's eye, she could see it; two draconic beings, enlarged vastly beyond their human origins, shattering the city into a burning wasteland in the course of their battle.

Brian swallowed. "And we teamed up with them?"

"Well, hey," Alec pointed out. "We're making out like bandits, here. Our share's gonna be insane."

This time, Brian shook his head. "No, you don't get it. I like them as people, but as capes, they're really scary."

"_Hax_ is really scary," Alec corrected him. "Über and L33t are … well, they're _Über _and _L33t."_

"Currently teamed up with arguably the scariest cape in Brockton Bay," Lisa reminded him.

Alec shrugged. "Okay, so we make a rule."

Brian looked at him. "A rule?"

"Yeah." Alec spread his hands. "If we team up with them again, we make sure we're not going against someone who can turn the battle into a …"

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**  
You are currently logged in, T_Hebert

You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history  
• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

**Topic: Kaiju Fight!  
In: Boards ► Brockton Bay ► Cape Doings ► Villains ► Pwnage ► Hax**

**BrickFrog** (Original Poster)  
Posted on January 29, 2011:

If you haven't seen the latest Pwnage video, go there NOW and watch it. Holy frikkin' crap. Full. On. Kaiju. Battle.

**(Showing Page 4 of 45)**  
**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
No, it's not CGI. No, it's not doctored. My contacts in the PRT assure me that it's clean.

**CapeFollower** (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Is it just me, or is that basically Godzilla vs Mecha-Godzilla? With Lung playing the mecha? Because, you know, metal.

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
But the dragon-thing *grows* in the course of the fight. How does that even work? It's gotta be CGI shenanigans or something.

**Bagrat** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
The best guess is some kind of adaptive armor. How that works? No clue.

**ICanHazKitty**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Oh crap, there goes the east coast. Time to move to Earth Aleph. Are they taking immigration?

**Lurker** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Nope. I've been checking online. There's a few phone videos up, nothing to the quality of the Pwnage stuff, but it verifies the video.

**CapeFollower** (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Whaddaya mean, move? That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Especially the face-plant. Hax, I don't know who you are, but I love you.

**Keenblade**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Adaptive armor? How does that even work?

**ArcticWolf** (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Well, she's obviously doing *something* to mimic his powers. Maybe she's rigged her armour for Trump powers.

**Clockblocker** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Frickin' Tinkers. And I say that with the full knowledge that Kid Win is standing beside me.

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, ****3****, 4, ****5****, ****6**** ... ****43 ****, ****44****, ****45**

**(Showing Page 5 of 45)**

**OverTheTop**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Is it just me, or did Hax just out-Lung Lung? Rage dragon 1.0, meet rage dragon 2.0.

**Hodor**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
I, for one, welcome our new draconic overlord. No, not Lung.

**RingworldEngineer** (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
I have to wonder. If she managed to rig her armor to copy Lung's power, could she do it with someone else? Say, any member of the Triumvirate?

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
I'm not so sure that this video even shows Hax turning into a dragon. Inside the casino, she's wearing Halo armor. Then outside, she's apparently a dragon. What if U&amp;L have *two* new members? One who's a Tinker and one who's a Trump? And they share the name Hax?

**BrickFrog** (Original Poster)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Yeah, that 'draconic overlord' stuff? Normally, I'd consider that a joke. After seeing that video? Not so much. Hax, please don't hurt us.

**Lurker** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Okay then, which one was it who took part in the armored car robbery? Because witnesses place only one other cape there.

**XxVoid_CowboyxX**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
The power armor one, of course.

**Viking185** (Temp-banned)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
All I can say is that it's good to see the slant put in his place. Hax, you're all right in my book.

* * *

With a soft thump, my forehead hit the desk. _Seriously, do __**all**__ the idiots come out to play when this sort of thing happens?_

* * *

**Tin_Mother** (Moderator)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
And that just earned you a temp ban, Viking185. No racially inflammatory posts, thank you very much.

**BrickFrog**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Pretty sure she fought him because he attacked her and her crew. Of course, he *lost* because she's awesome.

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, ****3****, ****4****, 5, ****6****, ****7**** ... ****43 ****, ****44****, ****45**

**(Showing Page 6 of 45)**

**CapeFollower** (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Yeah, I'd cheer just as hard if she went all Smaug on Kaiser's steel-plated ass.

**TrixieBell45** (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Oh wow, oh wow. I must have watched that clip ten times. How awesome was it when Hax pushed Lung's face into the dirt?

**ArcticWolf** (The Guy In The Know) (Power Guru)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Interesting thing to note. A couple of times during the fight, when Lung hit Hax particularly hard, there was just a flicker. I'm thinking some sort of hard-light cover?

**MinionNumber21** (Verified PRT Agent)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
It has been verified that Hax was indeed the cape who fought Lung. She was wearing power armor that sports some kind of image alteration. Note that she did not do this at the instigation of the PRT, but during the commission of a crime. Both Lung and Hax remain at large.

**PrettyBoy54**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Not really a fan of Hax, but Lung really needed to be taken down a peg or ten, so there's that.

**Aegis** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Vista and I have already tangled with her once before. Even without the power armor, she's scary good. With it ... well, we saw what she did to Lung.

**GandalfWasRight**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
So that's what a dragon mating ritual looks like ...

**ArcticWolf** (The Guy In The Know) (Power Guru)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Okay, now that's an image I can't unsee.

* * *

_Me neither. _I rubbed at my eyes. _What __**is**__ it with people?_

* * *

**Gryphon454**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
So I'm wondering, does Hax take requests? Because I wouldn't cry at all if my place of work got flattened. When I wasn't there, preferably.

**Miss_Militia** (Verified Cape) (Protectorate ENE) (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Please don't discuss potentially criminal acts on these boards. Citizens are warned that Hax is a known supervillain and should not be approached if seen in public.

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, ****3****, ****4****, ****5****, 6, ****7****, ****8**** ... ****43 ****, ****44****, ****45**

**(Showing Page 7 of 45)**

**GloryGirl** (Verified Cape) (Cape Daughter) (New Wave)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
I have to say, she was pretty professional about it when she took me down. Even left me in the recovery position.

**JudgeFargo**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
So does this end the effective neutrality of Uber and Leet as far as being villains goes? Up until now, they haven't targeted fellow villains.

**Fraggadelic**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Lung says: "Hax OP. Pls nerf."

**Scattershot**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
That fight needs to be set to music. Preferably something in death metal.

**PopRocksAndCola** (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Huh. Usually by now, we'd be seeing AllSeeingEye making some pithy comments that cut right to the heart of the matter. What's the matter, did the fight knock your power out of commission?

**David673**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
This is getting out of hand. Now there's two of them.

**Lurker** (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member)  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Maybe we should invite Dragon to Brockton Bay so we can have the set.

**OctoKing**  
Replied on January 29, 2011:  
Well, one thing's for certain. Lung is gonna be PISSED.

* * *

Lung spoke through clenched teeth. "And what of Oni Lee?"

Jin, the only one of his minions brave enough to face him, shook his head jerkily. "The authorities dug his body out of the building," he revealed. "He was killed by one of his own grenades."

"But how can that be?" demanded the leader of the ABB. "He _never_ made a mistake like that before!"

Jin's terrified shrug was more like a spasm of his neck and shoulders. "I don't know, sir. I wasn't there. I just know that he is dead."

"Hrmm." Lung's murmur was like distant thunder. "Send in the men who were there. The ones who were downstairs. The ones who let them _rob_ me. I want to hear what they have to say."

"Yes, sir." Jin made his escape.

Moments later, the men in question were shoved into the room. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their faces were bruised. Lung looked them over. "What happened to them? Was it the robbery?"

Jin shook his head. "No, sir. They tried to escape. We had to stop them. Two of them managed to get away before we could secure them."

Lung fixed him with a hard stare. "Find them. Bring them to me. Or you will take their place. In the meantime … give us the room."

The unbound minions scurried from the room; the door was slammed behind them. Lung turned to those left behind. "Now, you will tell me _everything."_

It took all of Jin's nerve to wait outside the door. Within, Lung's voice had gone from a formless rumble to a shout, demanding answers that the men did not have. This had progressed to meaty thuds, clearly audible through the thick door, then to an ominous silence.

After that, the screams began.

Jin wanted to run, but Lung knew where his family lived, knew their names. If he ran, if he deserted the ABB, he would be a marked man. There would be nowhere in Brockton Bay that he would be able to run to, no shadow deep enough to hide in. He and his family, his wife and little boy, would have to leave the city and travel far away to escape the vengeance of Lung.

More screams, nerve-racking in their intensity, tore at his nerves. _I don't know how far would be far enough. I would always be looking over my shoulder._

The alternative, to kill Lung and end the danger, simply never occurred to him as a serious solution. Lung had faced _Leviathan_ and survived. An insect such as Jin could never even hope to pose a serious threat to his life.

Smoke drifted under the door; Jin shivered. _So glad it's not me. So glad it's not me._

The door opened. Lung, standing a head taller than when he had entered, loomed in the doorway. Behind him, the men he had been questioning lay on the floor. Some were whimpering, others were ominously still. None were unscathed; the stink of burned flesh was thick in the air, as was the smell of human excrement. Jin fought not to gag at the stench.

"Remove this trash," growled Lung. As he stepped past Jin, the hairs on the minion's forearms curled in the heat emanating from the leader of the ABB. "And bring me the other two."

"Yes, sir." Jin watched Lung stride away, trailing heat haze like a banner. He knew he had no choice.

He would find the two men who had run, or he would die trying.

* * *

"So what do you have?"

Armsmaster looked up as Director Piggot entered the laboratory. Kid Win didn't, as he was currently disassembling an intricate mechanism in the tail.

"Director," the older hero greeted her. "This is a fascinating piece of equipment. You say Hax built it?"

"I'm not sure who built it," the Director corrected him. "From all appearances, her power armor _grew_ it during the fight, then detached it once it became a problem."

Kid Win looked up then. "That'd actually make a lot of sense, in a really weird way," he observed.

Piggot frowned. "Explain."

"Sure." He indicated the internals of the tail, where pieces of the outside armor had apparently been levered or cut away. "None of this was _built_, as far as we can tell. No bolts, no screws. Not even welded or soldered. It's as organic as something made of metal and plastic can be."

"Very efficient," Armsmaster agreed. "No single component does one specific thing. They interlock and overlap. There's no wasted space. From all appearances, it was created as a whole, rather than assembled from individual components."

"And yet, the plugs, the connectors, the fact that it uses electricity and responds to computer commands?"

"Yeah, that's the fun part," Kid Win acknowledged. "It's mechanical. The connectors make it plug-and-play. But there are no individual parts that we can point at and say 'this does that'. So yeah, it's basically an organic machine made up of standard carbon steel and other mundane materials."

Piggot closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she looked at Armsmaster. "All right. One question. Is there any way – any way at _all_ – that this could be used to pin down the identity of the person in the power armor without question?"

They both knew what she was asking. He had been a part of the near-disastrous raid on the Hebert house. But neither of them mentioned Taylor Hebert by name.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he replied. "I've got nothing."

"Well then, keep at it," she told him. "Let me know if anything new comes up."

Turning, she left the laboratory; she refrained, just barely, from slamming the door.

_I __**know**__ it's her, even if there's nothing to prove it. But one day there __**will **__be._

* * *

"Okay, seriously, that's you?"

Dad stared at her/me as she/I turned away from the computer monitor.

"Yup," she/I confirmed. "That's what I was doing while we were having dinner. During the movie, I was showering then helping to do the final edit on the filmclip."

"But … that's _Lung,"_ Dad protested. "How could you … how were you even _able_ to fight him? And do _that?"_

In his eyes, as he looked at her/me, was a whole new expression. The first few robberies I had committed were, by and large, meat and potatoes type cape heists. Show up, have a brief tussle with the forces of law and order, take the goods and go. But the encounter with Lung had been on a whole new level. Things would never be the same again. _I _would never be the same again.

I had to pause as I thought about that. Was I becoming desensitised to the whole fact that I was now a serious supervillain? A few comments on the PHO boards indicated that people outside Brockton Bay were beginning to take notice. One or two were even from outside the US, which surprised me considerably.

"I did it because I had to," she/I answered him while I considered the question I had set myself. "He would have killed us, not just beaten us up and thrown us out. Lung plays for keeps. As for 'how' … well, let's just say my armour's got more tricks in it than most people realise."

"But you turned into a _dragon,"_ he protested. "How did you even manage that, with your armour?"

"I was kinda surprised, myself," she/I admitted. "But it all seemed to work out in the end."

_Yeah, I'm a supervillain,_ I decided. _But I'm doing it for a good cause._ _If the good guys can't get their act together, I'm gonna have to be a bad guy._

* * *

End of Part Twenty-Four


	29. Chapter 29

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twenty-Five: The Big Leagues

* * *

**Thursday, February 3, 2011**

* * *

"It's been five days." Lung's voice was ominous. "You promised results. I have not seen results."

Jin could feel the radiant heat from where he was standing, several yards away from his boss. "I – I've been doing my best." He did his best not to babble. Babbling would make him seem incompetent and weak. It would quite literally be the death of him if Lung decided that he had become part of the problem.

"Your _best."_ The words were ominous. "Has your best gotten _them_ into my grasp? Has your _best_ found my missing men?"

There was no need to wonder who 'they' were. 'They' were Pwnage, especially Hax, who had humiliated Lung in a way that nobody had in Jin's memory, but also including Über and L33t, who had supplied much of the gleeful commentary. The computer had not survived the experience.

"I have leads," Jin told him quickly. "We've narrowed down the area that this group -" One of his men had made the mistake of uttering the word 'Pwnage' in front of Lung. The result had been a swift and agonising death. "- may have their base in. I have men staked out through that area. If they see any of them, I will know immediately."

"What of this rumour that Hax is really a teenage schoolgirl?"

Jin shook his head. "The girl in question is the one who was rescued from Coil _by_ Hax."

"Could it be a cover story to protect her identity?"

"I investigated that possibility through our connections with the PRT. The reports I read, the security footage I viewed, all match up precisely with the relevant footage from their show. I don't know who started that rumour, but it's baseless. The girl's alibi is rock-solid."

"Is there any sort of connection between them?" pressed Lung. "We could use the girl as bait."

Jin considered that. "Not if we wanted to catch them unawares," he concluded. "Even if there was a connection – personally, I think Hax did it as a publicity stunt – once we kidnap this girl, we advertise to these people that we're gunning for them. This will lose us the element of surprise and give them time to prepare. Without Oni Lee, we're not as strong as we were. Also, according to that show, Hax teleported to the interior of Coil's base, despite never having been there before."

Realising what he had just said, he froze. _I just called the ABB weak. If he chooses to take it the wrong way, I am __**so**__ dead._

Lung's jaw went rigid and his eyes flared. The heat coming off of him redoubled. Jin thought that he could smell Lung's clothes beginning to scorch. But, ever so slowly, Lung nodded. "We do not want to give them the slightest advantage," he conceded. "When we strike, it will be swift and sudden and unexpected. Merciless."

Relief poured through Jin, but he didn't allow it to affect his tone or expression in the slightest. "Yes, sir. I was thinking that exact same thing myself. Like it or not, with Hax in the group, these people are actually _good_ at what they do. We don't want to give them any chances at all."

"True." Lung grimaced. "And the men who ran?"

"They both left town. Boston. I think. I have men looking for them there …?" He made the statement into a question. _Do I continue with that, or leave it alone?_

"Put more men on it," Lung ordered. "I want those two back. And let me know the moment that you find out where those people have their base. We will capture them alive, with their equipment intact. And then we shall use it to show their adoring public the consequences of their actions." His fingers curled, mimicking the talons that would decorate them once his transformation began. "Very, very slowly."

"I'll do that, sir," Jin promised.

"Good," grunted Lung. "Go."

Jin escaped, thankful that he could blame the sweat that sheened his brow on the excess heat being generated by Lung. _Now I've just got to locate Tae and Pran before they drop out of sight altogether. And wait for Pwnage to poke their heads up again._

_They've been very quiet since Hax fought Lung._

_Where __**are**__ they?_

* * *

"Ah crap, what now?"

At Über's exasperated tone, I looked up from where I had been working on my armour in the back of the van. Pushing my goggles up on to my forehead, I peered out through the windshield. We appeared to be travelling along a nondescript country road. I had some idea that we were travelling west, and that the Adirondacks were to the north of us; the rolling, occasionally forested hills seemed to bear out that impression. But where we actually _were_, I had no idea.

A moment later, I realised what Über's complaint had been about; when I looked through the _rear_ windows of the van, I could see flashing red and blue lights.

"Dude, you musta been speeding." L33t, in the front seat, punched him lightly in the arm. "Way to keep a low profile."

"I was _not_ speeding." Über clicked on the indicator and pulled the van over to the side of the road. "Local cop probably wants to harass the out-of-staters."

"Told you we should've gotten New York plates."

"Which is _illegal."_

"Hello?" L33t's voice was almost mocking. "Supervillains, here."

"But we're not _here_ to commit crimes." Über's voice was the model of strained patience.

I tuned out the bickering and turned back to my armour. The gyro-stabilised workbench had allowed me to work on it while we were driving, but if the police officer wanted to look into the back of the van, he would see far more than I was happy for him to see.

The van jolted as the tyres crunched on to the gravel at the side of the road. I swivelled my seat to the side and pressed the button that lowered the bench to floor level. It seemed to take all too long to do so, and the whine of the servos was way too loud in my ears. But at least the armour was below window level now; unless the officer decided to take some excuse to search the van, he wouldn't see it. We were, for all intents and purposes, a group of three people on an innocuous drive through the backwoods of New York State.

Through the back window, I watched the cop get out of the car and adjust his belt before starting the walk forward. He was in his forties or fifties, clean-shaven, but more than a little overweight. As it was a cloudy day, the angle of the light was wrong to see what his partner was doing in the passenger seat, or even if he had a partner at all. _If he doesn't have one, he'll be more cautious, less likely to push forward on a suspicion. He'll also be easier to disable if he sees something odd and makes trouble. _I hoped that he wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Hurting cops who were just trying to do their jobs was not something I wanted to do.

"Taylor!" hissed L33t. "Goggles!"

With a start, I realised that I was still wearing my multi-mode goggles; this would definitely look unusual. Snatching them off, I dropped them on my lap just as the cop appeared at Über's window. Putting my glasses on in their stead, I pretended to text on my phone. It was what normal teenage girls did at a time like this, I figured. Not that I'd fitted the definition of 'normal' for quite some time, but at least I could play the part.

"Good morning, officer," Über said smoothly. "Is there a problem?"

I had my light-spot on Über; as he spoke, I concentrated on the skill of deciphering body language. From what I could see of the officer's posture, this was no random traffic stop; he had an agenda in mind. Unseen by the cop, I let my right hand drop off my lap down to where my wireless taser hung next to the seat in a makeshift holster.

"Depends," the cop replied in one of those I've-got-all-day drawls. "Whereabouts you folks headin' to?"

The tone of his voice gave me more clues. The traffic stop was deliberate, yes, but I couldn't pick out any hints of hostility. Whatever purpose he had pulled us over for, it was not to harm us. Slowly, my hand relaxed its grip on the butt of the taser.

Über must have come to the same conclusion. "We're just taking in the sights at the moment," he said genially, "but we were thinking of stopping in Gloversville for a bite to eat and maybe a look around."

The twitch wasn't much, but it was there. _He knows who's in Gloversville._ "That's fair," he replied, and for a moment I expected a 'be out of town by sunset' style comment. In that, I was being unkind to him. "You headin' in to see the Toybox folk?"

A chill shot down my spine; despite his continued lack of hostility, my hand closed around the butt of the wireless taser again. _I didn't think he'd just come out and __**ask**__ us about it._

"Supposing we were," Über replied cautiously. "Would there be a problem?"

"No, sir." The officer's voice continued to be impersonally polite. "Them folks in at Toybox have been good neighbours, done a lot for Gloversville. We'd like to keep it that way. You're here to do business, go right ahead. Here to cause trouble, best if you turned around and headed away. Just sayin'."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Über said. "Not saying we _are,_ of course, but … if we _were_ going to see Toybox, what gave us away?"

A small smile quirked the corner of the police officer's mouth. "Been a lot more out-of-state plates comin' into Gloversville over the last few weeks. Kind of a giveaway."

"Could be just tourists," L33t put in.

"Could be," agreed the cop readily enough. "But you ain't. Anyway, said my piece. You have a nice day now." He tipped his hat and headed back to his car.

Über put the van into gear and started back on to the road. I peered out through the back window at the police car; as I watched, the flashing lights turned themselves off, and the officer pulled a U-turn to head back down the road. "He's going the other way," I reported.

"Good," grunted Über, then concentrated on getting the van up to speed.

L33t shook his head. "Anyone else think that was creepy as hell?"

"What I want to know," Über said, "was how he knew we were going to see Toybox."

"Well, it _could_ have been a really good guess, like he kind of implied," I ventured, though I didn't believe it myself.

Über and L33t both snorted at the same time; they knew me well enough by now that they could guess what I was thinking. L33t scratched his chin. "I'm thinking Tinkertech."

"What do you mean?" asked Über.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Suppose they gave him some sort of detector that just picks up on the presence of other Tinkertech. Like my armour." And, I didn't need to mention, the other bits and pieces of gear that L33t and I had stashed through the van.

"Huh." Über nodded slowly. "That kind of makes sense. And what's the bet his partner was back in the car with something that's not standard police issue, just in case we caused problems?"

I didn't take the bet. Nor did L33t; instead, he changed the subject. "Talking about your armour, Hax, you've been doing a lot of fiddling with it. Everything all right? It took a real hammering during the fight with Lung."

"It's working just fine," I replied shortly. "In some ways, it's working better than ever."

"But …?" he prompted.

I sighed. "But, like you said, it took a real hammering. It used Lung's power to fix itself."

Über shook his head. "I still say that Manton field generator's total bullshit."

"Says the guy who likes to pose with He-Man's sword," I retorted, eliciting a snigger from L33t. "No, the problem is that it didn't put itself back together exactly the same way. It's more organic and efficient now; there's a slight but measurable improvement in performance."

L33t, his face turned back toward me, frowned. "You're saying there's a problem. I'm not hearing one."

"Well, like I said, it's not built the way I put it together it any more," I explained. "Components aren't where they're supposed to be. Some of them do more than one thing now. Some of them I have to really study before I can figure out exactly _what_ they do. It's going to be harder to maintain because of that. Not to mention that half the access panels have vanished, and the spare space I was leaving in for room to grow has been taken up as well."

"Well, crap," muttered Über. "That mean you can't use it any more?"

"It's not that bad yet," I assured him. "But unless I rebuild it to account for extra height, I figure I'll outgrow it in a few months. Less, if I have a growth spurt."

"What, you're gonna get _taller?"_ L33t eyed me askance. "You're already as tall as me."

I grinned at him. "You've never met my Dad."

L33t shook his head. "Christ, he must be a beanpole."

"Hey, watch it," I chided him. "This is my _Dad_ we're talking about here." But behind the mock anger was relief at the tangent which the conversation had taken. The fight with Lung had had other side-effects, ones which frightened me considerably when I realised the implications.

Reflexively, I rubbed my wrist, then stopped when I realised what I was doing. I wasn't even sure why I hadn't shared this particular development with my partners, save that they probably couldn't do anything about it – _well, maybe Über could, if I asked him_ – and right now, I didn't need them feeling any kind of doubt about my capabilities. _I can handle it._

"Sorry, sorry," L33t replied, but his return grin assured me that he knew I was joking. "If he's any where near as badass as you, I wouldn't want to mess with him anyway."

"No," I agreed. "You wouldn't."

* * *

The next few miles passed without much in the way of incident. Über and L33t chatted idly back and forth; I threw in the odd comment, while digging deeper into the inner workings of my power armour. Nothing was showing signs of failure – one upside of the involuntary rebuilding was that all the components were in as-new condition – but I needed to know where everything was.

One thing I did learn was where the teleport disk had gotten to. Previously attached to the back of the armour, it had not been in evidence after the fight, despite the fact that I had teleported back to the van. At some point during the battle, probably while the armour was growing wings – which _still_ amazed me – its component parts had been reapportioned to locations within the suit, all still connected, but no longer as vulnerable as it had been. However, they were also no longer as accessible.

The 'organic' rebuilding effort had affected these components as well, to the point that I didn't feel confident in pulling them out without hampering the smooth functioning of the suit. _And if the teleporter stops working, it might just screw up the suit as a whole. Joy._ The main reason that I was pulling down the suit was to see what _else _had been moved around.

* * *

I was maybe three-quarters of the way through this task when the van stopped. "We're here," announced Über. I looked up, but once more there was only the view through the windshield or the rear windows to go by. From what little I could see, it looked like any small town in America.

Dropping the goggles in my bag and pulling a cover sheet over the armour, I put my glasses on and opened the side door of the van. The cool afternoon air nipped at my lungs as I climbed out on to the pavement. Stretching to get the kinks out of my back, I looked around.

It still looked like typical small-town America to me. There weren't even any mountains towering over the town to the north, once I figured out which way north actually was. For such a well-known mountain range, the Adirondacks were remarkably unassuming.

L33t was also looking around; from the expression on his face, he was just as underwhelmed as I was. Über joined us as I was sliding the side door shut again. I turned to him. "Sure we're in the right place?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure I'm sure. They're in the convention centre, just down this way." He hefted the heavy duffel bag and set off down the street, striding confidently.

"This place _has_ a convention centre?" muttered L33t. "There's nobody here to _attend_ any conventions." But he followed along anyway, as did I.

L33t had a point; Gloversville had the air of being not quite a ghost town. For all its size, there were all too few people on the street. Brockton Bay, even in the Docks area, had more life than this. While the street was well-maintained and the signage was freshly painted, more than a few of the storefronts were boarded up; some of them, apparently, had been that way for years.

"Fifteen thousand people," Über announced, though neither L33t nor I had asked the question. "Eighty years ago, it was nearly double that. Ever since the glove trade started going downhill in the fifties, so did the city."

"Wait, gloves?" L33t sounded faintly incredulous. "So the place was actually named after _gloves?_ Not, you know, someone called Glover?"

"That's what my research says," Über replied. He stopped and spread his hands. "What? I looked the place up. You could've done it too."

I avoided his eyes. "I was making sure Alibi could handle being on her own for a day or more. I can't guarantee the control unit being in contact all the time."

"So what happens if you lose contact?" asked L33t. "Does she collapse or go catatonic?"

"She shouldn't," I told him. "I've got her programmed to go monosyllabic and avoid extended contact with anyone who's not Dad. Anything she can't make a judgement on, she'll record and shoot to me at her earliest opportunity."

"What about you?" Über challenged L33t. "You could've done the research."

"I was working on the security system for the van, duh." L33t pointed at our transport. "Anyone who touches it once the system's on forgets what they were trying to do."

"So does it work?" I asked.

He grinned. "You tell me. I asked you both to test it."

I looked at Über. "I don't remember that. Do you?"

He blinked. "Not in the slightest." A frown crossed his face. "That was damned irresponsible. What if we'd lost more memory?"

"Well, I tested it on myself first, duh," L33t assured him. "But first I put up a sign in my workroom to remind myself of what I was doing. Which was a good thing. Otherwise I never would've remembered to install it in the van."

"Is it just me, or is more of your stuff working better than normal?" asked Über. "Or is it just the stuff that Taylor's pulling to pieces for you?"

"No, it's everything," L33t said. "I'm having less stuff malfunction, and I haven't lost my eyebrows since you joined the team, Taylor."

"Huh, so that's why you keep me around," I mused. "I'm your good luck charm. Now it all makes perfect sense."

"If by 'good luck charm' you mean 'valued team member', sure," Über agreed. "We've definitely never had it better." He started off again. "And my belly thanks you, too."

L33t and I followed. "Mind you, we're kind of not used to taking on people like Lung," L33t noted. "But I suppose joining the big leagues means dealing with big league threats."

"We haven't lost to anyone or been arrested since Taylor joined us, either," mused Über. "I wonder if that's kind of a record?"

I was pretty sure that it was, but I didn't say anything, not wanting to hurt their feelings. "Well, you do know that I picked you guys for a reason," I assured them.

They both turned to look at me. "I've wondered about that, but I've never quite been sure how to ask the question," L33t said. "I mean, with your power? You could go anywhere. Write your own ticket." He looked a little sheepish. "I didn't want to question it in case you changed your mind."

"To be fair, you haven't volunteered much about it yourself," Über added. "I basically figured that it was your business. Especially after we started doing so well."

"Um." I was kind of caught short, not quite sure what to say next. "Well, the Wards were out. Personal reasons."

"Anything to do with why Shadow Stalker's retired and the PRT's tiptoeing around us?" asked L33t.

I gave him a look of respect. People liked to make fun of him – popular opinion had portrayed him as the loser of the pair before I joined – but he actually had a working brain. "Quite a lot," I admitted. "If they'd maybe done that when I first … well, never mind. Water under the bridge. Anyway. I talked to New Wave but they just weren't for me. That didn't give me very many choices. I'm not Asian, I'm not racist and I don't do drugs. You had an internet presence, and I figured I could maybe make myself useful with your powers."

They didn't quite burst out laughing on the spot, but Über turned right red with the effort of holding it in, while L33t suffered a spontaneous coughing fit. I patted him helpfully on the back; he leaned against a boarded-up shopfront until he was able to talk again.

"Holy shit," he wheezed. "Make yourself useful?" He shook his head. "Talk about your understatements."

"So why not the Undersiders?" asked Über practically. He was still somewhat red in the face, but he was managing to hold himself in control fairly well. "They've got a good spread of powers and you get along with them pretty well."

I tilted my head. "If I'd heard about them, I might just have auditioned for a place on their team. Mind you, I didn't know about Coil then. Or how much of a dick Regent can be. Then again, I might have joined up with Faultline's Crew."

"You're not about to ditch us now, are you?" L33t asked. He didn't sound as though he thought it might happen, but there was still an edge of apprehension there. "I mean, your reputation's up there with the best, after Lung. You could go _anywhere._ The Wards, whatever. They'd lay out the red carpet."

I shook my head, grinning broadly. "Not a chance. You're stuck with me."

L33t rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're gonna put it _that_ way." He looked over at Über. "Think we can afford to keep her on?"

Über frowned, appearing to think deeply. "Well, I dunno. She's bossy -"

"And pushy," added L33t.

"And she makes us _clean,"_ Über went on.

"And eat her cooking," L33t pretended to complain. I looked from one to the other, a grin growing on my face.

"And she picks fights with honest to goodness horrifyingly scary villains."

L33t nodded, then his grin matched mine. "And the way she uses her powers is totally bullshit hax."

"Not to mention the tech she dreams up." Über sighed. "It's a tough job, but someone needs to keep an eye on her. For the safety of the city, if nothing else."

"And it might as well be us." L33t shrugged and turned to me. "Okay, fine. It's settled. You're stuck with us, too."

I could have hugged them both. "Wow, gee, guys," I replied instead, in much the same tone of voice. "Reluctant much?"

Über ruffled my hair; I grinned again and ducked. "Come on," he said. "Let's go see what Toybox has to offer."

* * *

Jin stepped in through the door to what Lung called his office. "You called for me, sir?"

"I did." Lung tapped the folder on his desk. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"About what, sir?" Jin tried not to swallow nervously. _What did I miss?_

"The interview with the Hebert girl. There's a distinct suggestion that she knows where that group has their base. She may even know details about Hax and her cohorts." He bared his teeth. "I need to know those details."

Jin took a deep breath. "So you want to … acquire Taylor Hebert, and question her for what she knows." It wasn't quite a question.

"That is precisely what I want."

"And if Hax decides to interfere?"

Lung stood; the heat waves began to shimmer off of his skin once more. "Let her. We will be ready."

Personally, Jin had his doubts. To air them, however, would be to court a horrible death. "Yes, sir. I'll get it set up."

On Lung's desk, the folder curled up a little and began to smoulder. "Good."

* * *

"Okay, at the lower end of the scale, we've got what I call the 'storage chest'." Dodge held up a remote and clicked a button. The paperback-sized device on the table hummed slightly; LEDs on its surface flickered in an arcane pattern. An opaque shimmering square faded into being in the air over the table, roughly two feet across. He reached into it, his hand and then half his arm disappearing into thin air, before he pulled out a battered-looking stuffed rabbit. "It can hold up to eight cubic feet of material. So long as the projector's got power running through it, it will keep your valuables utterly safe. Without the remote or an idea of where the entry point is, no thief in the world can get into it." Tossing the rabbit back into the shimmering space, he pressed another button. The portal vanished, as if it had never been. "Questions?"

"You said 'lower end'," a man in a three-piece suit said. "How big can your pocket dimensions get?" Behind him, an absurdly muscled man in a cheaper – but much more generously cut – suit scowled as he eyed me and the boys. I hadn't needed to put my light-spot on to him to pick him out as a parahuman, one with a serious Brute rating, but I did anyway. He also had a Striker ability, not Manton limited; if he was touching something – or someone – he could weaken its structural integrity. I didn't leave the spot on him for long; just standing there, I could feel my biceps enlarging.

"The upper limit isn't so much how big I can make it, but how much power the projector is able to draw on to maintain the storage space, as well as the extra power to open a portal into it," Dodge replied. He was younger than me by maybe three or four years, but talking about his work, he was all business. "Also, if you want access to electricity _inside_ the storage space, there's an induction device that you have to purchase separately. This also draws power from the projector."

Another business-suited man, not aligned with the first one if I was any judge, frowned. "What kind of energy draw are we talking about?" His parahuman bodyguard – this one had Blaster powers, along with a short-range teleport – traded glares with the Brute. I figured that the Brute could probably take him, if he could close and get in a solid hit fast enough, but I hoped that neither one would decide to try conclusions, at least while we were there.

"It all depends on the optional extras you decide on," Dodge replied. "But a good rule of thumb would be the power budget for an equivalent-sized building. Lighting and air conditioning and such. The cost for opening a portal would depend on the relative size of the portal to the storage space. As for storage space sizes, I could literally make them any size, but for the sake of convenience, I build my projectors to scale them up by factors of ten. Eight cubic feet, eighty, eight hundred, and so on."

I tuned out the sales pitch as I looked around. The more I observed the way Toybox had set itself up in the convention centre, the more it looked like a particularly bizarre trade show. The floor was divided into areas, in each of which a different Tinker demonstrated his – or her – devices for prospective customers. And such fascinating devices they were, too.

I had no doubt that we were not the only criminals attending. Fortunately, it would be hard to turn most of these devices to harmful use. The obvious exceptions – Pyrotechnical's work, for instance – were _specifically_ designed as weapons, but even then they were mostly designed to be non-lethal. Toybox, I was sure, would not last long if people went on killing sprees with their work.

I was equally sure that everyone here was disguised in some way or another. Über and L33t had domino masks on, while I wore my multi-mode goggles. I would much rather have been wearing the power armour, but just as nobody here was admitting their real identity, any parahuman criminals were out of costume for the moment. Officially, Pwnage wasn't here; nor was anyone else.

We had circulated through the centre before stopping at Dodge's table; Über and L33t had window-shopped the Tinkertech on show, while I window-shopped the powers of their creators. It was a fascinating experience; each time I tapped the powers of a different Tinker, the world unfolded to me in a different way. With Glace, I could see all the possibilities inherent in ice and cold; whereas to Bauble, everything revolved around the beauty of glasswork.

L33t stepped forward. "What happens to the stuff inside if the projector loses power?"

Dodge paused and looked at him directly. "It's gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" asked the first man.

"I mean, 'gone'," Dodge repeated patiently. "Crushed into a one-dimensional point, maybe. But nothing I've ever left in a storage space has still been there if I turned off the power and then turned it back on. However, for extra cost, it comes with a backup power source. You're welcome to take whatever precautions yourself as well, of course."

The people around me shuddered, although I had my doubts about being 'crushed into a one-dimensional point'. With my computer experience, I knew that 'erasing' information from a hard drive didn't actually erase it; it just deleted the information needed to locate the data on the drive. _If he opens up a new pocket dimension each time he turns it on, the old one is still possibly floating around in limbo somewhere._

With the light-spot on him, my understanding of the physics involved didn't seem to refute my hypothesis. In fact … _I wonder how much work it would be to retune any one remote to access someone else's so-called secure space?_ Not much at all, his powers informed me; it would be a hit and miss affair until I perfected the pocket dimension detector, which was already starting to assemble itself in my head. _Wow, so many options. I wonder how many of them he's explored?_

"So what happens if you have to relocate your base of operations?" asked the second guy. "Your portal is stuck back at the old place."

Dodge smiled slightly. "Not so much. These aren't alternate universes like Earth Aleph, that are location-locked to our world. These are totally separate. The portal's only fixed at the storage space end." He paused. "Cheaper options do make for a single fixed portal on this end. Pay more for it and I can set it up for an adjustable external portal location. Top dollar gets you a remote that lets you adjust the external portal location on the fly, from within the storage space."

I had already picked up on this capability, so I wasn't overly surprised. "Wait, hold on a second," Über objected. "So you can use this thing to step from, say, New York to Miami to LA, even if the projector's in Chicago?"

Dodge nodded. "That's correct." Around me, people started paying more attention as this idea sank in. A totally secure storage space, albeit one that would disappear all your belongings if it lost power, was one thing but the idea of using it for instantaneous transport across the country was quite another. "Of course," he continued, "as I said, this option costs top dollar. And you have to calculate the exact position for the other end of the portal yourself; there's no guarantee that the location is safe to exit from."

Which made a certain amount of sense. Even with modern GPS, it was still not uncommon to have an error of dozens, even hundreds, of feet. Opening a portal underground or fifty feet in the air could also be problematic. Worse, if it was placed under _water_, the problems would get very real, very fast.

Of course, given that I always knew exactly where Alibi was, and I could see through her eyes when I felt like it, this was less of a problem for me, if I wanted to go to where she was.

I paused, thinking about that. _Except that once I'm in a pocket dimension, I'm pretty sure that her signal to me would be cut. So there's no way to calculate the outgoing portal location. Unless I do it __**before**__ I go into the storage space._

_Of course, _I reminded myself, _it's not really going to be an issue._

* * *

"She is on the bus?"

Jin nodded. "We have people on there with her. They've verified it."

"Good. Go."

As the vehicle jolted into motion, Jin felt that he should make one more attempt. "May I ask a question, respectfully?"

Lung glanced at him. "You may."

Jin took a deep breath. "I am not saying that this will not work or that it is unwise, but … might there not be ways of doing this that will achieve the goal more efficiently? The authorities will look very sternly on us for endangering so many children." _If this goes wrong in any way at all, we are so screwed. But if I defy him, I am very definitely dead. There is no way out._

To his surprise, Lung answered his question. "If we did it in the school, she has places to hide, even to escape. The students know the school; even with all of our people searching, she might have gotten away."

"Very wise," Jin agreed. "But then … what about her home?"

Lung shook his head. "To follow the bus all the way to her home would alert the driver. Once she gets off the bus, she is on foot, in familiar territory. I will not risk losing her. No, the bus is the best option."

There was logic there, but Jin only knew one inescapable fact. _No matter what I do, I am screwed._

* * *

Alibi sat on the bus, reading a book. The puppet body wasn't getting the best signal from the controller, so she was falling back on behaviour intended to ensure that nobody attempted to interact with her. It was working; around her, other students engaged in social interaction, but nobody spoke to her.

As the bus slowed for a red light, four-wheel drive vehicles pulled up on either side of it. The bus stopped, as did the four-wheel drives. In the next moment, shots sounded; the bus lurched as the tyres were shredded by gunfire. Another burst came from behind the bus; the engine died.

This was unusual enough for Alibi to look up from her book. Pretending to cower away from the windows along with everyone else, she recorded every detail of the scene. Her onboard processor decided that this was an emergency situation; it boosted the power of the return link with the controller, sending a signal that all was not right.

My full awareness flooded into Alibi; she played me back the last few seconds of action. My eyes opened wide, as did Alibi's. _Oh, shit. What's going on?_

A tall man in a familiar metal mask, with equally familiar tattoos adorning his body, rapped on the folding door. The bus driver gulped, looked at the men with guns, and pulled the lever. He shrank back in his seat as the tattooed man mounted the steps and looked down the length of the bus.

"Children!" boomed the intruder in a strong accent. "I am Lung! I will not harm you! Give me Taylor Hebert and I will leave!"

_Oh, crap. Not __**again**__._

* * *

End of Part Twenty-Five


	30. Chapter 30

**Trump Card**

* * *

Part Twenty-Six: Return of the Dragon

* * *

**Taylor**

* * *

Behind my goggles, my eyes opened wide. "Oh, crap," I muttered. "Not _again."_

L33t didn't seem to notice, being taken up with an examination of Pyrotechnical's wares, but Über looked around at me. "Something the matter?"

"Yeah," I said. At that one word, I saw his expression go from curious to worried. "It's Alibi."

"Fuck," he said softly. "What's happened now?"

I grimaced. "Lung. He just stopped a bus full of kids. He wants me. Do I run or go with him?"

By now, L33t had apparently realised that something was up. He backtracked, his expression already changing to match Über's. "What's up?"

Pulling the two of them away from the main group, I lowered my voice. "Lung's about to kidnap Alibi. I guess Coil's little stunt got out, and Lung's decided that I know who Hax is."

"_Fuck."_ L33t gritted his teeth. "What are we gonna do?"

Über looked over at where Dodge was still exhibiting his tech, then met my eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." I nodded toward the young Tinker, wishing that I had more time to figure out new applications for his power. "Get the one with the most bells and whistles. We're gonna need to bring the van. Come on, L33t."

L33t wasn't quite up to speed yet. "Where are we going?"

"To the van." I was already moving toward the doors. "I'm gonna need to get my armour back together, and two Tinkers are better than one."

"Uh, I guess?" L33t hurried to catch up with me. "But what's the plan?"

"Alibi's gonna stall 'em, and then I'm gonna jump in and kick another nine shades of shit out of Lung," I said grimly.

"Wait." He stopped.

I took another few steps along the pavement, then looked around impatiently. "What? We're burning seconds here. Seriously."

"Sending you in isn't the best idea."

It took me a couple of seconds to register what he was saying. "What the hell do you mean? Alibi needs _rescuing! _If we don't get back there as fast as possible, she's -"

"Hold up." He patted the air in a settle-down motion. "I'm as worried about her as you are, but _think_ about this for a second."

I pointed at the van. "Can you tell me while we run? My armour still needs a little work."

"Sure." He caught up with me. "You're starting to think like a hammer."

Without stopping, I stared at him. "Is this a Tinker thing?"

"No." His expression was as serious as I had ever seen him. "Well, yes but no. Have you ever heard the saying, 'to a hammer, every problem looks like a nail'?"

I shook my head and refocused on the van. "Yeah, I've heard it. So what?"

"So, if you keep jumping in and saving the day, you'll make it clear to anyone who's paying attention that she's important to you." His voice trailed behind me as he tried and failed to keep up with my flat sprint. "And by proxy, your dad. You want to paint a bullseye on _his_ back, too?"

I stopped dead and turned to wait for him, frustration welling up inside me. "Okay, fine, what the _fuck_ do I do then?" I asked, restraining myself from shouting by only the barest of margins. "You're talking like you've got all the answers. How do I save her without saving her?"

So he told me.

* * *

**Lung**

* * *

"Where is Taylor Hebert?" asked Lung again, scanning the faces that he could see. "Bring her to me, now. You know who I am. You do not want to make me angry." He made sure to enunciate the English words correctly, so that there would be no misunderstandings.

Almost as if his words were the catalyst for action, there was a scuffle toward the back of the bus. Lung moved forward, advancing down the aisle. A tall gangly girl was fighting her way out of a window seat, pulling away from the half-hearted grasp of the boy who was sitting on the aisle.

She gained her freedom and stood between the seats, panting heavily, her drab clothing dishevelled. Lung expected a token show of defiance before she gave herself up, or perhaps she would surrender immediately for fear of his anger. But instead, on seeing his advance, she gave a squeak of terror and bolted toward the back of the bus.

"There is no place to run to, girl." He continued his measured stride in pursuit. After all, she was trapped in the bus with him; there would be no last-minute escape. Even if she somehow slipped past him, his men were right outside the bus doors.

For a moment, he considered telling her that he only wanted to ask her some questions about Hax of Pwnage – not that he would ever utter that name out loud – but he decided not to. For one thing, Lung _never_ explained himself. He gave orders, and others followed them. That was the natural way of things. For another, the girl was at least peripherally associated with the cape who had so thoroughly earned his mortal enmity, and may well refuse to answer his questions without sufficient inducements. And of course there was the fact that any mention of Hax's name would almost certainly get back to the cape in question and put her on guard, whereas this way she would have no idea that Lung was looking for _her._

The Hebert girl reached the back of the bus, but didn't stop. Those seated in the last row dived to either side as she seized the emergency-exit handles and heaved. Exhibiting a level of panicked strength that Lung would not have credited her with, she popped the rear window open.

As it clattered to the asphalt outside, he lunged forward, trying to get hold of her. _You're not getting away that easily._ Glancing over her shoulder, she screamed and launched herself through the now-open window. His reaching hand missed the heel of her shoe by mere inches; she dropped to the street outside, rolled awkwardly, scrambled to her feet, and bolted. The whole time, she didn't stop screaming except to draw breath.

This was becoming more and more irritating by the second. Scrambling out through the rear window – he was somewhat taller and bulkier than the girl, so it wasn't as easy for him – he dropped to the ground and gave chase. Around the bus, his men were reacting; some were turning the vehicles around while others joined in the chase.

As he closed in on his prey – she was fleeing like a frightened rabbit, but her incessant shrieking _had_ to be using up precious oxygen – he briefly considered the potential backlash that such a public abduction was going to have on the ABB, and on him personally. Nobody could _prove_ that this was about Hax; for all anyone knew, the Hebert girl was a cape in her own right, and this was a 'recruitment' mission. It had happened before, and it would happen again.

In any case, it was too late to abort the mission. Not only was the Hebert girl alerted to his interest in her now, but to do so would be to show himself as weak and indecisive. Besides, he had put too much effort into getting his hands on her to give up now. No matter what, he had to follow through; otherwise, it would be all for nothing. He had to learn what she knew. Hax _had _to die. His pride demanded it.

Not only was he a big man, but his power ensured that he never got tired. Despite her best efforts, his longer legs ate up the distance between them. The girl glanced over her shoulder, screamed yet again, and tried to dodge between two parked cars. She stumbled, then fell headlong. He caught up as she tried desperately to scramble under one of the cars.

Bending down, he took hold of her ankle and began to drag her out from under the car. She writhed and kicked and screamed in what sounded like unbridled panic, striving ineffectually to free herself from his grasp. Behind his mask, his lips skinned back from his teeth; her terror was almost palpable. _**Jaku niku kyō shoku**__. _Whatever else she was, she certainly was incapable of standing up to him.

"Be quiet!" he shouted at her, but she continued to struggle and scream. "Shut up!" If anything, she writhed even more desperately in his grip. Drawing back his arm, he slapped her across the face; not as hard as he might have done, but definitely hard enough to get her attention.

It didn't work; by now, she seemed to be gripped by a hysterical panic. He couldn't take his attention off her for a moment; twice, she almost managed to wriggle free from his grip. _How can I explain that I'm not going to hurt her in a way that she'll believe and that won't make me look weak?_

In the end, it wasn't going to matter. He would get the information he needed, one way or another. If the little bitch didn't want to give it up voluntarily, he would take it from her. Hax _was_ going to die at his hand. That part was never in doubt.

Making sure to pin her arms to her sides, he tucked her under his own arm like a sack of flour and started back toward the bus. She never stopped screaming and struggling the whole way. By the time he was about halfway there, her voice had hit a particularly high note that went through his skull like a bandsaw. He gritted his teeth and clamped his hand over her mouth, ignoring her attempts to bite his fingers, and kept walking.

* * *

**Velocity**

* * *

"_Cooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-"_

With a sigh, Robin slowed down until his personal time rate was somewhere close to that of the rest of the world. He'd spoken to Armsmaster about this problem. The Tinker had assured him that it wasn't a problem with the helmet radio receiver, but more to do with the speaker. He was working on a solution, but until he figured it out, Robin would be stuck with a long, low mooing sound every time someone wanted to get into contact.

"_-rol to Velocity. Urgent. Come in, Velocity."_

"Velocity here," he replied, stopping on a street corner and reflexively looking around. "What's the problem, over?"

"_We have a report that Lung has held up a school bus and is taking prisoners. Armsmaster is five minutes out. Where are you?"_

A cold chill shot down his spine. _Schoolchildren. Christ. _"West and Ward. Where's the bus?"

"_It's on the corner of Kilmer and O'Donnell. That's -"_

"I know where it is. ETA thirty seconds. Velocity, out."

Contrary to popular belief, the city didn't go by in the blink of an eye when he pushed himself to his top speed. Instead, it slowed down to a crawl. To everyone else, he raced past in a barely seen blur; from his point of view, he jogged casually along with everything around him moving at a fraction of its normal speed.

The worst part about it was the _boredom._ To run from one end of the city to the other took _time._ Even if his body only required food and sleep to the schedule of the real world, it still took him forever and a day to _get_ anywhere.

It took him about forty-five minutes to get to where the action was going down. Slowing to a gentle stroll, he let himself cool down while he looked around.

_School bus, check. Bullet-holes in tyres and mud-guards, check. ABB assholes in cars, check. And … there's Lung himself. Kidnapping a schoolgirl, no less._ Or if he wasn't, Robin couldn't think of another reason for having the girl slung under his arm. With the way she seemed to be kicking and screaming – as best as Robin could tell from the near-frozen tableau – she definitely wasn't going willingly.

Taking his camera out, he walked around the leader of the ABB, taking photos from different angles. He made sure to capture what he could see of the girl's expression around Lung's massive hand, as well as her wildly flailing legs. _Fight __**that**__ one in court._

Taking a deep breath, he slowed himself back down to Lung's timeframe, standing directly between the ABB leader and the vehicle he'd been headed for. With his thumb, he pressed the button to send away the photos to the PRT servers, then slid the camera back into its pouch. "Gonna have to ask you to put the girl down and surrender, Lung," he said bluntly. "I've got reinforcements on the way, and you can't fight all of us."

"No." Lung's English wasn't the best, but even he could make himself understood with a single word. "Step out of the way or get hurt."

Robin glanced around to make sure that nobody was about to shoot him in the back. "You can't even begin to touch me," he assured Lung. "But seriously, kidnapping kids off the bus in broad daylight? That'll get you the Birdcage or a kill order. You _know_ that."

Lung chuckled deeply. "You're assuming that I don't already know."

"Know what?" Robin wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I have enough strikes that if I am captured, I already go to the Birdcage." Lung's voice held a perverse pride. "You cannot threaten me with that."

"Kill orders are also a thing." Robin knew that it probably wouldn't work, but he had to try.

Lung shook his head. "Kill orders are for the Endbringers and the Nine. Not for me. Now, stand out of the way."

Stubbornly, Robin stood his ground. "No. I'm not letting you take her."

The tattooed man's sigh was more of a growl. "She will be released unharmed, once I get what I want."

Robin felt a sharp twist in his guts as he looked at Lung and then the girl. "She's only a _kid_, for God's sake."

It took Lung a few seconds to get his meaning, then he shook his head. "That's not what I need her for. Now, step out of the way."

Another glance around let Robin know that guns were starting to angle in his direction, but he stood fast anyway. "No. I don't know what you want her for, but I'm not letting you take her."

"Step out of the way, or I will order my men to shoot into the bus." Lung's tone was implacable. "You know I will."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Why is she so important to you?"

"She can tell you when she has been released. I will not tell you to step aside again." Lung raised his voice. "Aim at the bus!"

Every ABB man that Robin could see raised his weapon. Aiming at _him_ would be pointless, if he could see them. But there would be no way he could protect the kids in that bus.

_He said she won't be harmed._ Anguish twisted inside him. It felt as though he was abandoning the girl, even as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't. _He wouldn't bother saying something like that if he wasn't going to follow through._

From what he could see, he had no choice. Pushing into his Breaker state, he watched the world slow down around him. He didn't know what Lung wanted the girl _for_, and it haunted him.

Moving away from the leader of the ABB, he entered the bus, navigating the aisle with the ease of long experience. Nobody seemed to be injured. There were no pools of blood, nobody apparently asleep or dead. _I can't save everyone. If they open fire, this'll be a charnel house._

It was then, as he started to leave the bus, that his radio crackled to life. _"Hax calling Velocity. How's things?"_

He froze. The voice had come in at normal speed, with none of the long, low mooing that he associated with radio calls when he was in his accelerated time state. It was a female voice, teenage and confident, and oddly familiar. However, while he'd watched the latest Pwnage clips – the one with the dragon fighting Lung was _amazing_ – he still couldn't be certain that this was indeed Hax.

"Who's talking, and how are you doing this?" he snapped.

There was no immediate answer, which ticked off several possibilities for him. _Whoever this is, they're not running at my time rate. But they've got a frequency adjuster that allows them to speed their speech up to my level._ How they knew the ratio to tune it to wasn't hard to figure out; his upper limit of speed had been common knowledge for a few years. What was more concerning was the fact that they'd tuned into his comms frequency _and_ broken the encryption. _That's a Tinker, right there. Which is making it look even more like it's Hax. So what does she want?_

He left the bus once more, and was halfway over to Lung when his radio finally responded. _"This is Hax, like I said. I've got a tracer on Miss Hebert. Let 'em go. They can't get away."_

If her previous statement had caused him to freeze, this put a splash of ice water directly down his back. _How the hell did they know about this? _Then the name registered on him, and he moved closer to Lung's captive. The big man's hand covered most of her face, but the hair was familiar, as was the lankiness of her body. _That's Taylor Hebert, all right. But she __**is**__ Hax. I've seen her do her trick. How the hell can that be Taylor Hebert when Hax is talking to me over the damn radio?_

Nonetheless, Hax's true identity was one of the more closely-held secrets in the PRT ENE; only those capes who had directly encountered her powers were in on it. Although Director Piggot was determined to prove that she was Taylor Hebert, the prohibition against revealing her identity was ironclad. Which made Robin all the more confused; unless the Hebert girl was playing some sort of weird double-bluff, Hax was _somewhere else right now._

_Whatever. This is way above my pay grade. Time to kick this upstairs._

Sometimes, when he turned his power off, it felt like he was allowing the rest of the world to speed up, not that he was slowing down again. This was his experience now; Lung began to move, more and more quickly, as he turned his head to follow Robin's movements.

"I'm stepping aside," the speedster told the ABB leader. "It's not like I can stop you, anyway. But I _am_ going to report this in."

"Report what you will," Lung said. "But if you follow us, people _are_ going to die." He took the final few steps toward the nearest vehicle and shoved his struggling burden toward the open door. "Take her. Tie her up." His hand came off of her mouth, and her high-pitched screams filled the air. "And fucking _gag_ her before I kill her myself."

Robin's hands clenched hard enough to make his gloves creak; only his inside knowledge of Taylor Hebert's true nature let him keep control of his impulse to dash in. _I really, really hope that Hax knows what she's doing._

Lung hadn't told him to not look at the cars, so he moved to try to get a view of the license plates. They were taped over; he was tempted to try to remove the tape, but being able to move at an effective speed of over five hundred miles an hour was _not_ the same as being invisible. While he'd probably – make that 'definitely' – succeed before any of them reacted, this would probably cause them to react badly, and a bus full of kids was an extremely pressing argument against provoking them just yet.

Returning to normal speed, he stood near the bus, watching as the ABB goons climbed into the cars. They had tinted windows, he noted. Once they left his sight for any time at all, he would no longer be certain which vehicle held the teenage girl.

Not that he intended to totally abandon her to whatever fate Lung had planned for her. It was heartening that Hax seemed to be on the case, and had a tracker on the girl. Neither was he going to leave it all to Hax; he himself was backed up by the awesome power of the PRT and the Protectorate … which reminded him. He had yet to check in.

* * *

**Director Piggot**

* * *

Emily Piggot's desk phone rang. She punched the answer button, leaving the handset on the cradle. "Piggot."

"_Ma'am, this is Lieutenant Janssen in Control. I have Velocity on the line. You're going to want to hear this."_

She didn't hesitate. "Put him through."

There was a moment of dead air as the handshake protocol went through, then she heard the faint background crackle of a radio. _"Velocity here. Director Piggot, are you aware of the ABB attack on the school bus?"_

"Only that it's happened. I got a heads-up thirty seconds ago." As she spoke, her mind flicked through the possibilities. _He's not such a glory hound that he'd ask to be put through to me just to report a victory. Nor is he reporting a failure; I'd hear it in his voice. No, there's something else going on. Something odd or bizarre._ "You've got something new to tell me."

"_Yes, ma'am."_ Velocity's voice held respect. _"Lung is on site. There is damage to the bus, but nobody has been hurt or killed. They've only grabbed one person. I've identified her as Taylor Hebert. They've stated that she will be released unharmed."_

Emily blinked. "Please say again that name."

"_I say again, the only person being abducted is Taylor Hebert."_

"And you're positive about this."

"_I got a good look at her."_ And when Velocity got a 'good look' at someone, it generally meant that he spent several subjective minutes staring at them. _"It's her, all right."_

"They said they'll be releasing her unharmed?"

"_That's what Lung said."_

"And you believe him?"

"_I think so. But that's not the complication."_

_Now we get to it. _"Keep talking."

"_I received a radio call, while I was in high Breaker state, from a certain person who has a connection to this case. I am not at liberty to divulge the name over an unsecured link."_

That didn't matter. Emily was well able to connect the dots. While Velocity was disconnected from the real world by a time ratio of a hundred or so to one, someone had contacted him by radio, and apparently been able to communicate meaningfully with him. Given his careful wording, it seemed certain that this person had been … _Hax?_

Emily Piggot had been present on the last occasion when Hax had shown the ability to be in two places at once. She _knew _that Hax was Taylor Hebert; the trouble lay in proving it, especially when the girl pulled off a stunt like this. _Twice._

_Also, it means that Hax has penetrated our radio encryption. Fucking Tinkers. How did she even __**do**__ something like that?_

Irritably, she shelved the question for later. "Understood. Was the person asking for help?"

"_No. The impression I got was of someone in charge of the situation."_

Emily's eyes closed, and she thumped her head gently against the back-rest of her chair. _Of course it was. If I don't get an ulcer out of this, I will be mildly surprised. How did Hax find out in the first place? She's allied with Über and L33t, and while Über's a Thinker, he's not __**that**__ kind of Thinker._

"Thank you, Velocity. What's the current status of the ABB?"

"_Just leaving now, ma'am."_

"Can you slow them down?"

"_I've been informed that if I interfere, they will fire into the bus."_

Emily grimaced. She _hated_ hostage situations. "Understood. Use your best judgement. Piggot, out."

"_Roger that, ma'am." _The call cut out.

Piggot spoke sharply. "Control."

"_Yes, ma'am?"_

"Who's closest to Velocity?"

"_Armsmaster is about three minutes away. Assault and Battery aren't far behind him."_

"Good. Once Velocity is clear to leave that site, have him report here at once. I want to hear what he knows, in person." _I want to know what Hax said to him._

"_Yes, ma'am."_

She hit the button on the phone and leaned back in her chair, venting a gusty sigh. _Lung just kidnapped Hax. He can't know that it's her, or he would've killed her on the spot. _Of that she had zero doubt. _But why would he kidnap Taylor Hebert? For her connection to Hax? Is he setting a trap for her?_

"No," she said out loud to the empty office. "That's not his style."

Spinning her chair around, she stared out through the Tinkertech glass at the sprawl of Brockton Bay. It didn't take her long to arrive at her answer. "Information. That's what he's after. Information _about_ Hax. Where she's based from. So he can pin her down and kill her."

Slowly, a grin spread across her face. It wasn't a pleasant grin. _I don't much like Hax, but I like Lung even less. And she's got a plan._

_This should be good._

* * *

**Taylor**

* * *

As we neared the van, L33t pulled out the key fob and _bip-bipped_ the vehicle open. I was careful not to touch it before the lights flashed, mindful of the anti-theft device that L33t had in place. However, the sliding door opened without any problems, and I climbed in.

"How can I help?" asked L33t as he got into the van as well and closed the door.

_She/I struggled in Lung's grip. A red blur announced the arrival of Velocity on the scene._

"I'm going to need a vocal frequency stepper unit that I can use while I'm in my armour," I told him. "Recording, speeding things up or slowing them down by a factor of a hundred. Ever made anything like that before?"

It was a valid question; with any other Tinker, I'd be asking it to make sure that he'd done something like that. With L33t, I wanted to make sure that he _hadn't._

"Pretty sure I haven't," he assured me. "Give me about one minute."

I grinned; it was _so damn good_ to have people at my back that I could absolutely depend on. Even if they _were_ villains. Even if _I_ had to become a villain to get that backup.

Grabbing my tools, I began to feverishly reassemble my armour. Beside me, L33t dug into the bins of parts – with effectively two Tinkers on board, of _course_ we'd brought parts – and started to kit-bash together the device I'd requested. In the back of my mind, I followed the conversation between Lung and Velocity. My racing mind hit the next step in my plan, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Dropping it on to the worktable, I speed-dialled a number and put it on speaker.

By the time I got an answer, I was closing up my armour, and L33t was putting the finishing touches on his project as well.

"_Hey, Hax."_ It was Tattletale's voice. _"Enjoying your road trip?"_

Without pausing in my work, I rolled my eyes and allowed myself a grin. _She just has to do that._ I'd been inside her head; I knew how she thought. "Yeah, but there's a complication. I'm gonna need the encryption key for the Protectorate field comms."

"_Oh, I thought you wanted something __**difficult,**__" _she retorted teasingly. _"Sending it through in a second."_

A moment later, my phone chimed, announcing an incoming message. I ignored it while I attached the last section of armour plate. "L33t, how's it going?"

"And … we're … done." He gave me a brilliant grin of his own. "This work for you?" On the bench was something that looked half-finished. Or it would have if I didn't have my light-spot on him.

"Looks good," I assured him. "Tattletale, you still there?"

"_Surely am. What's going down?"_

"Gonna put Lung out of commission once and for all. Want in?"

She made a rude noise. _"It's a Hax plan. Of __**course**__, I want in."_

"Okay, I'm on the clock, but I'll fill you in later." I cut the call, then addressed L33t. "Okay, give me a hand with this."

Together, we wrestled the armour back on to its feet. It was cramped inside the van, but I was able to turn around and get in the right position. Taking a deep breath, I announced, "Armsmaster is a dick."

It seemed to me that my armour was responding faster than ever; no matter that there wasn't much room in the confines of the van, it wrapped around me with remarkable ease. I watched the HUD pop up in the goggles, running through a diagnostic, streams of green numerals stating that all was well.

_She/I struggled against Lung's unbreakable grip. Lung was still talking to Velocity, but I figured that the face-off was coming to an end._

Picking up the phone, I called up the message that Tattletale had sent me. Using my HUD to image the data string, I entered it into the onboard computer memory. Then I opened the faceplate – an option I hadn't had before my fight with Lung – and put L33t's device over my mouth. "Hax calling Velocity," I said cheerfully. "How's things?" The touch of a button compressed it to a fraction-of-a-second zip-squeal.

_Velocity blurred away, into the bus._

I pressed the button to send the message. Almost instantly, a zip-squeal came out of my radio, to be automatically translated by the L33t device. _"Who's talking, and how are you doing this?"_

Suppressing a sigh, I answered. "This is Hax, like I said. I've got a tracer on Miss Hebert. Let 'em go. They can't get away." _He knows who I really am, but this should make him wonder. _He didn't answer me, but I was pretty sure that he'd gotten the message.

_Velocity blurred back into solidity and spoke to Lung. "It's not like I can stop you, anyway. But I __**am**__ going to report this in."_

That was all I needed to know. He was going to talk to the Director, which was exactly what I wanted him to do. Piggot had been on my case since day one, but she was also invested in my well-being, so I knew the PRT wasn't about to hang me out to dry. In the unlikely event that they tried, I had other options.

I didn't think I'd be needing the frequency-stepper, so I clipped it into a compartment at my waist. My face-plate slid back into place, letting me bring my speakers – and voice modulators – into play, should I need them. "Bring the van," I told L33t. "I'm going back to help Über with the pocket dimension generator."

"Gonna build one of _those_ into your armour as well?" joked L33t as I opened the sliding door. There was a hip-holster, Robocop style, for the wireless taser; almost by reflex, I grabbed the weapon and slid it into place. I could've taken the stun rifle instead, but that would've been a little obvious … well, a little _more_ obvious.

"Maybe," I answered half-jokingly. "Mind you, I _am_ running out of places to put things." _Perhaps I should find some way to spend time with Armsmaster. He's really good at miniaturising components._

Sliding the side door shut again, I slapped the side of the vehicle. Not waiting for L33t to get into the front seat, I started off back down the road again toward the convention centre. As I jogged along, I called up one of the less warlike appearances from my assortment of holocloak options. In moments, I had the outer appearance of a statuesque woman clad in urban camo. Her long red hair flowed in the breeze, and a matching red bandanna covered the lower half of her face. A pistol rode in a holster at her hip, directly over where I had the wireless taser. The nametag on the camo read HAX, of course.

Door security looked me over as I jogged up to the main entrance. Their weapons of choice had been designed by Glace and Pyrotechnical respectively, so aggressors had the option of being fried or frozen. Of course, the other Tinkertech gear they were carrying easily clued them in to the fact that I wasn't exactly as I appeared.

"Hold up a moment," the one on the left said. She rested the pyro-rifle on her hip and looked me over. "Hax. You've already been in?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm with Über and L33t. Über's already inside, buying something. Can I go back in?"

"You're wearing powered armour," the other one said. Ostentatiously, he didn't quite point his freeze-gun at me. "There a reason for that?"

"It's got no built-in weaponry," I advised them. "But like I said, Über's buying stuff, and I suited up so I could help carry it." I leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the Thinker. "Can I go in and see what's going on with him?"

"No aggression against the stall-holders," the woman with the Pyrotechnical weapon warned. "You do that, we're authorised to go S-class on your armoured butt."

"Roger that. I'm here to buy, not steal." I stepped forward; the guards moved out of the way.

* * *

**Über**

* * *

"Fourteen twenty-five." Über restrained the urge to grit his teeth. He had already bid far too much on the pocket dimension generator.

"Fourteen fifty." _Right on cue. _That was the three-piece suit guy on the left. His bodyguard, the Brute, sneered at Über, then went back to scanning the crowd.

Über knew what was going on; he would have known it even if he wasn't so skilled at reading people. For some reason, the two suited guys had decided that they weren't letting him buy the generator from Dodge, so every time he offered a price, one of them topped it. It wasn't that they had come to any formal agreement, but apparently their mutual disdain for Pwnage had overcome their animosity toward one another.

While Über was all for people working together toward a common goal, he could think of far worthier times and places for this to take place. For example, any time and place other than here and now. Normally, he would have conceded defeat and walked away; however, they needed the generator to get back to Brockton Bay and save Alibi.

As far as he could tell, Dodge wasn't in on it. He would be the one to profit in the end, of course, unless the men decided to simply walk away after pushing Über out of the bidding. But for now, the boy was just watching as the bidding went to ludicrous heights over his device.

_I have to keep trying. _"Fourteen seventy-five."

There was a pause, and for just a moment, Über thought that they'd tired of their game. Then, just as Dodge was opening his mouth to say something, the other man chimed in. "One point five million."

_Fuck._ He opened his mouth to bid again. Pwnage had reserves that could cover that and a bit more, but they'd be resource poor for a while. _Still, Hax is depending on me._

Just at that moment, Hax herself strolled into the convention centre. Über felt a flicker of hope; this time around, the teenage girl was clad in her armour, which was itself concealed behind a holocloak. Turning his attention back to Dodge, he raised his hand just as Dodge turned to the man who had just spoken. "Wait a minute. I haven't finished bidding."

"You may as well drop out," the suited man told him. "This is too rich for your blood."

"Fifteen twenty-five," Über replied doggedly.

"Oh, why don't you just fuck off," the other bidder told him irritably. "You're a fucking loser, and it's embarrassing to see someone like you at a place like this." He made a motion with his hand, and the Brute bodyguard stepped forward to wrap his oversized hand around Über's upper arm. "Escort him somewhere else, will you?"

"What the fuck?" blurted Über. "Let go of me, you asshole." He considered his chances against the man in hand to hand combat, and decided that they were somewhere between 'poor' and 'non-existent'. Being the ultimate martial artist wasn't much of a help when your opponent was immune to most of your attacks. "Hey! Security! Over here!"

"They're not here for _you,"_ the suited guy informed him smugly. "They're here to protect _him."_ He hooked his thumb at Dodge.

"Works for me," said Hax, from just behind the Brute. An arm snaked around the big guy's neck and locked into place; at the same time, he heard the warble of the wireless taser. The other suited guy's bodyguard collapsed, his eyes rolling back up into his head.

In his struggles to get free, the Brute released Über's arm; Über turned to the Brute's boss. "Come here, fucker."

"S-stay away!" The man reached inside his jacket; Über closed the distance in two quick strides and slammed a fist into the man's solar plexus. He struck something hard and unyielding, so he followed up with a palm strike to the nose and a side-kick to the knee. Cartilage crackled and the man screamed; he crumpled to the floor with blood spurting from his shattered nose and his leg bending at quite the wrong angle. A small pistol fell from his hand and skidded across the floor.

The other man who had been bidding against Über looked at him, then at where Hax was just lowering the Brute to the floor. Über took a step toward him, and he fled.

"Okay, what's going on here? Dodge, are you all right?" Two security guards shouldered their way through the growing crowd, Tinkertech weapons at the ready.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dodge pointed at the guy that Über had laid out. "He started it. Told that guy," indicating Über himself, "to go away and stop bidding, then he tried to make his goon force him to do it. Then the woman in the urban camo put the goon down."

"Gun there, by the way," Über pointed out helpfully. "That guy there pulled it before I put him down."

One security guard shook his head, while the other checked the men on the ground. "God dammit. There's always one or two." He leaned down and retrieved the pistol, then looked at the other bodyguard, who was just starting to recover. "What happened to _him?"_

"Wireless taser," Hax supplied. "I didn't want to have to be holding him off while I choked out this guy." She drew the weapon, the holocloak making it look as though she was pulling it from the holster, and showed it to the guard. "Non-lethal, low-powered."

"That's fine, put it away." The guard waved dismissively at the taser. "I'm more worried about the gun."

"What about when he told his guy to escort me away?" Über was, understandably, still a little pissed. "Isn't that kind of against the rules here?"

The guard shrugged. "We know what sort of person comes here. By definition, you're kind of supposed to be able to take care of yourselves. A few normals with Tinkertech rifles aren't going to make much of a difference. So we take care of the stall-holders, and let you guys police yourselves." He pointed at the unconscious Brute. "Like so."

"Okay, fine," Über said. "So, can we get back to the business of actually doing business?"

"Sure," the guard agreed. "Knock yourselves out."

"Great." Über turned to Dodge. "Now, before those assholes started bidding me up, I believe I offered a certain amount for your device. You were about to accept before we were interrupted. Is that price still on the table?"

"Um …" began Dodge.

Hax stepped up alongside Über. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. In the armour, with the holocloak on, she stood over six feet tall. He didn't _know_ she was using his power to bump up her skill of silent intimidation, but she was certainly managing to loom ominously without moving a muscle.

Dodge evidently came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be wise to try to insist on the artificially inflated price. "Sure," he agreed. "Cash, card or wire transfer?"

Über grinned. The generator was theirs. Soon, they'd be on the way back to Brockton Bay.

It was time to take the dragon down, once and for all.

* * *

End of Part Twenty-Six


End file.
